The Clash of the Dead and Living - Revamp
by karenninaaa
Summary: Will Solace was not your ordinary doctor at Jupiter Half-Blood Hospital. He was someone who could resurrect back someone from the dead when he literally glowed. Nico di Angelo was a death angel who escorted souls to the Underworld. Death Angels were invisible to everybody else aside from a certain blond doctor who could glow. And, oh! Nico and Will hated each other.
1. Authors Note

**Author's note**

Hi, please bear with me and a page long AN. This is the only AN you'll going to see all throughout the chapters. Well, there will be one or two more in the last chapters to explain a few things and that would be it. I promise.

This fic was written a long-ass centuries ago when I was still a wee baby and new to fanfiction writing. I instantly fell in love with Solangelo after reading the Blood of Olympus. They were the first OTP I truly loved with all my heart. In 2018, I don't know what kind of thing possessed me and I just decided to revise this whole thing even after this fic was long finished and I have moved on to a different fandom. Maybe because there were still some people out there who accidentally stumbled on this fic and told me that they had enjoyed reading it. And when I reread some parts of it, I kinda cringed with the bad narration and grammar all over the place. You guys had been so kind to me even though this fic needed a lot of improvement back then.

I could still remember your enthusiasm before when I updated a new chapter of this fic. I was overjoyed with your support and lovely reviews. I had only a few readers but they mattered so much to me and they were everything I could ask for. Maybe that's why I had never mind writing fifty chapters with only eighty followers for this fic. I enjoyed writing every single bit of this and your kind words motivated me to finish this. I've even met a good friend through this fic.

Now it took me two years to finally sit down and work on revising this for real. I don't know if there are still people who would read this but if you do, thank you. If you already read this before and wanted to read the newer version thank you. It means a lot. Mostly, I've done this for self-satisfaction that I am going to leave at least one decent fic for this fandom. Now, this is one thing that I wouldn't have to constantly think about anymore, wondering what could I have more to make this a little bit better.

And I have done my best for this. This is not flawless fic and I know despite my revising there would be typos and other errors that slipped past my eyes. English is not my first language but I've done the best that I could to give more color on this one. I changed a few scenes here and there, changed an entire paragraph, and improved words grammar wise. At the same time, retaining the words of the sixteen-year-old me who had written this. I don't want to change that. I'm still learning to write until now but all I can guarantee is, this is way better than the previous version.

So, if somehow, at least one of you have stumbled in here and enjoyed reading the whole thing, maybe you could drop a short review. I would appreciate it a lot. Just to let me know that there was one of you who have noticed it. Lastly, I'm on tumblr with the same username, karenninaaa, yell at me in there!

I won't keep you long, so please proceed to the next page and enjoy!

-K


	2. Prologue Part 1

**Prologue**

_**Three Rules of a death angel**_

-Do not interfere with the Fates.

-Do not take the soul of the living, only the dead.

-Do not let your dead heart tarnish with human emotions.

And oh, an additional and personal rule for a death angel with a name of Nico di Angelo.

-TREAT THAT STUPID DOCTOR WITH THE NAME OF WILLIAM SOLACE AS AN ENEMY. BECAUSE HE WAS ANNOYING AND FRUSTRATING WHO ALWAYS INTERFERE WITH NICO'S SCHEDULE.

_**Only Rule of a doctor**_

-Save a life.

And oh, an additional and personal rule for a doctor with a name of William Solace

-TREAT THAT STUPID DEATH ANGEL WITH THE NAME OF NICO DI ANGELO AS AN ENEMY. BECAUSE HE WAS ANNOYING AND FRUSTRATING WHO ALWAYS INTERFERE WITH WILLIAM'S ONLY RULE.


	3. Chapter 1

**PART I**

**PUNISHMENT**

* * *

**I**

**WILL**

When Will Solace had received a call from Lou Ellen, his friend and who also happened to be the on-duty nurse at the emergency room, he had a sudden ominous feeling that he wasn't going home any time soon that morning. Call it doctor's instincts, but years of working at Jupiter Half-blood Hospital had polished the said instincts that it had rarely failed him. So, Will swiped his phone screen to answer the call. He stared at the window in front of him as he held his phone against his ear. His light blue eyes were paler from the sunlight seeping through the window.

"Hello, Lou-"

Lou beat him on the other line, her voice was rushed. "I'm so sorry. I know that your duty's finished and you're about to go home but we could really use a cardiothoracic surgeon right now. There's an incoming patient with multiple gunshot wounds and one bullet wound in the chest."

"All right, I'm coming," Will said. See, the doctor's instincts were right on point.

"You're the best, Will. You're teaming up with Dr. Fletcher on this one. Patient's ETA is five minutes."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be waiting in the operating room." Then Will hang up.

Will looked down and stared longingly at the backpack on the table waiting for him to be carried back home. He hadn't been home in two days and he missed his own bed back at his apartment. But of course, it was duty's call and it meant he had to set aside his own pleasure and comfort for the sake of others. It was something he had accepted long before he embraced this job. There were people who were relying on him to live and it's not like Will could deny them that.

So, Will found himself standing in front of a full-body length mirror in the corner of the on-call room. The room was mostly littered with empty packs of Chinese takeouts and bottles of energy drinks. The bunk bed, that was situated by the wall, almost had turned into a coat rack with doctors' smock gowns hanging on its corners. A shelf was pushed by the other side of the wall. It was loaded with several thick medical books and some were haphazardly shoved in it. The room was a whirlwind of a mess than Will would have liked but that room was the closest place he could call home. He shoved his tanned arms inside the sleeves of his smock gown. He tugged the collar of the coat for final adjustment. Underneath the white coat, was his light blue surgeon's scrub shirt. He combed his tousled blond hair with his fingers and briefly stared at his reflection. There were bags under his eyes and he looked like he badly needed to crash a bed and rest.

Which, he really needed.

But again, duty's call.

So, Will smiled, his dimples showing up.

This was his life most of the time, always tired and occasionally sleeps but hey, he loved his job.

Will entered the operating room with a mask on his face and scrub hat covering his mop of blond hair. A nurse came to him and assisted him in wearing protective clothing and another nurse was helping him wear a pair of latex gloves. Will was gazing at the patient unconscious on the bed and hooked to several medical machines.

"You've seen his CT scan results?" Dr. Lee Fletcher came up to Will who was also geared in the same attire as the blond doctor. "Jesus, I don't know how he's still alive-"

"And let's be thankful, that he is." Will strode towards the patient. "I'll go first, it was just an extraction of a bullet that stopped at the pericardium, it should only take a minute." He reached the side of the bed.

"Of course," Fletcher nodded in awe at Will as he stood on the other side of the bed "It will probably just take a minute for you and hours for me since I have to extract bullet wounds around the pancreas, small intestine, and kidney."

"Good luck," Will looked up at Fletcher.

And so, the surgery began. Will sliced up the chest open with his scalpel.

"Suction," Will ordered Lou. The blond continued to work as his hand moved skillfully on the chest cavity. Hands that knew what to touch inside a human chest and what instrument to ask to aid him. It was more of muscle memory, from years of practice and training.

True to his words, Will had managed to extract the bullet wound in a minute, as he pulled out the tweezers with a bullet from the opened chest. Will dropped the bullet in the metal plate. The bullet made a _clinking _sound as metal hit another metal.

"Gosh, I felt like, it only lasted thirty seconds," Fletcher commented, still in awe.

"Don't, just don't make it sound easy. It made me feel queasy. Nothing is easy when it comes to surgery." Will had started to stitch up the perforated heart. His gloved hands were expertly moving swiftly with every twist and knot he was making with the nylon thread.

"Cut," Will ordered again, and Lou cut the thread with a pair of scissors.

Will gazed up once again at Fletcher, "Now, he's all yours-"

Suddenly the heart monitor of the said patient beeped. A flat line was indicated on the screen that alerted them.

"He is in cardiac arrest!" Lou Ellen reported.

"See, I told you nothing is easy in surgery," Will muttered. He asked for the defibrillator. Lou handed him two big spoon-like instruments with wires at its end.

"Charge to 20 Joules," Will ordered.

He put the internal paddles of the defibrillator at either side of the heart. "Clear,"

Will looked at the heart monitor as he pulled out the paddles from the heart, still flatline.

"Charge to 60 J," Will said again.

"Clear," He repeated the process.

There was still no response.

Suddenly in the corner of the operating room, a guy clad in all black appeared from a wisp of black smoke. Will noticed him immediately and his eyes widened. He knew the guy in black very well. A guy like him had always appeared every time there was someone who was on the brink of dying. He's a death angel with the name of Nico di Angelo. Not everyone could see a death angel but Will was one of the few.

"No!" Will growled underneath his mask.

"He's mine, Solace." Nico gritted his teeth.

"I said no," Will whispered. He knew that Nico heard him.

Will set aside the paddles and started massaging the heart.

"Just give him up!" Nico hissed.

"No, he still has a chance," Will said and smirked. Suddenly, he glowed in a golden light invisible to everyone else but to Nico.

"No! You little-" Nico cursed.

Meanwhile, Will continued to massage the heart while repeating the mantra in his head. _You will live. _Seconds after, the heartbeat of the patient went back. The lines on the monitor rose and fell. And as Will looked down at the heart, it was truly beating back.

Will smiled in relief as the glow around him faded. He gave Nico a wink.

Nico just continued to glare at him. He dissolved in the air, leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

It was already afternoon when the operation had successfully ended and all the bullets had been removed from the patient, whose name was Percy Jackson. Will was exhausted, the kind of I-am-going-to-drop-on-the-floor-any-second-by-now exhausted. It didn't help that he had used the glowing trick that could drain his energy entirely. He could barely make a walk back to the on-call room and get his things so he could go home.

Will had discovered his glowing trick when he was nine and when he had accidentally healed a pet dog. And ever since that day, he also had started to see death angels from time to time. Witnessing those death angels took the souls of those dead people, was the reason why he had become a doctor. He had wanted to save lives and prevent the sorrows of those people because their love once died.

Where this power came from, Will had no idea. But it didn't matter to him, as long as he was able to save people with his power. Using that power too, he had created some enemies from the Dead. Because every time Will glowed it meant no soul for the death angels. One of those enemies was Nico di Angelo.

Will leaned sideways on the wall to rest for a bit. He closed his eyes. He was so tempted to sleep on the floor right there.

Then, he opened his eyes and stood straighter. He summoned the last of his strength to make a trip back to the on-call room. He turned to walk but paused when he saw Nico di Angelo striding towards his direction. From years of knowing the death angel, Will had hardly jumped out of his skin in surprise every time Nico would appear out of nowhere.

Since there were no other people in the hallway, Will spoke raising an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, I have a tight schedule since I wasn't able to reach my quota because of meddling people like someone I know," Nico said as he continued to walk towards him, he had this hard look on his face.

Will shrugged. "Couldn't help it. It's my job."

"But you're cheating!" Nico hissed stopping in front of Will. "No normal doctor would be able to save Perseus Jackson from his demise. You are always interfering with the course of death!"

"He responded to my power which means he can be saved and it's not my fault if I have this glowing trick, I am just putting it into use." Will shrugged again and then he sighed. "And besides you already know the cycle of all these things, shouldn't you at least get used to it?"

"What? Get used to having overtime in the Underworld just because you happened?" Nico spat.

Will was going to throw some witty remark when his vision suddenly tilted and he fell forward.

"What in Hades, Solace?!" Nico said in an outburst. He caught Will by his forearms preventing the doctor from kissing the floor.

"Sorry about that. Just kinda tired. . ." Will tried to steady himself. Nico immediately released him.

"If you don't rest up your soul is probably the next one I'm going to escort to the Underworld," Nico said.

Despite Will's growing vertigo, he couldn't help but smile while rubbing his temple "Did I detect some concern from an enemy?"

"Concern?!" Nico looked scandalized. "We death angels don't feel human emotions. Nothing beats here." He pointed at his chest.

Will frowned at his statement. "Pity. Human emotions are quite fascinating if you ask me."

"We don't need it. Emotions make one person pathetic." Nico said

"Another Pity." This time Will put his hands on the front pockets of his long white coat.

"I don't care." Nico walked past him. "You need a rest."

Will looked back at the retreating figure of the death angel. Most of the time, he was annoyed at Nico because he was always grumpy and angry and cold-hearted. But there were teeny-tiny moments that Will couldn't help but feel amused every time Nico was going to throw random things that were out of his character, like throwing a you-need-a-rest line. It was a mere statement from Nico's own observation rather than a show of sympathy or concern but still. . .

There were also times that Will would question if death angels didn't really have emotions.


	4. Chapter 2

**II**

**WILL**

"So you have patient Jackson, huh?" Kayla Knowles, a fellow doctor, peered at the patient's chart Will was holding. They were both standing by the counter in the nurse station looking through the charts of several patients as another night duty had just started for them.

Will faced her. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Nope, but his fellow police officer, Jason Grace, is my patient," Kayla said. "Don't you know that there had been a drug raid downtown and two unfortunate police detectives had been shot? That's our patients."

"New York never sleeps neither are the drug dealers," Will muttered.

"Right. But your patient is lucky, he's now stable. Mine is still in the ICU under observation. My patient's kinda cute though."Then she sighed dreamily. "I hope he's single."

Will only rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. Kayla had always been professional at her work. Though, _sometimes_, she would have patients that would catch her eyes. Sometimes, she would flirt with the said patient that would always earn a scolding from Will. Sometimes, when the patient had gotten discharged and had gotten better, that patient would come back to ask her out. Though most of the time, it would always end up with it hadn't worked out for the two of them.

'_Paging, Dr. Kayla Knowles please proceed to ICU A-3. Code Blue.'_

"Yep, that's me and it's bound to happen anytime soon," She said. "See ya later, Will."

And then she ran off towards the narrow hallway.

Will sighed and hoped that patient Grace would survive. He turned back on his chart when he caught something black on his peripheral vision. His head snapped where he'd seen the black. Surely, another death angel was walking towards the direction where Kayla had run to earlier. It happened that Will knew the death angel. It was Bianca di Angelo, sister of Nico di Angelo.

Will was kind of amused when he had learned that death angels could have relatives. He initially thought that they were just random soul-pickers. And if there were a family of death angels, he had imagined a son and father bonding moment was like _'Hey son, let's go fish some souls and bring them in the underworld. How's that?'_

Will had also wondered about how they express their love or affection to their relatives if all of them were poker-faced and cold-hearted types, or if there was anything like that in their dark and brooding association. Unfortunately, the blond doctor hadn't yet solved those mysteries. As if he could ask them when the majority of them were a snob and most of them hated him.

He set aside the chart and followed Bianca. He walked next to her, matching her pace.

"What do you want Solace?" Bianca said, not even bothering to look at him.

"Are you going to take the soul in the A-3?" Will asked quietly. There was a group of people walking in his direction. Better be cautious rather than be a lunatic doctor in front of them who was talking to someone invisible to them.

"None of your business," Bianca snapped.

They both stopped in front of the ICU A-3. The door was wide open and Will could see that Kayla was trying to resurrect the patient. The heart monitor was releasing a long beeping sound and a flat line was indicated on the screen.

"You've pissed off my brother again earlier," Bianca stated leaning on the door frame

"What's new?" Will mused.

"Can you save him?" Bianca pointed her thumb to Jason Grace, whose body jerked up as the paddles of defibrillator hit his bare chest.

"He's not my patient," Will answered, watching Kayla perform CPR on the patient.

"But if he was yours, are you going to use that glowing trick again?" Bianca asked, "You know sometimes, I was thinking if you became a doctor because of your special abilities rather than skills."

"What?" Will's head snapped to Bianca.

"I was wondering, what if you don't have _that _power, are you still a doctor now?" Bianca continued, smirking at him.

Will was stunned. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had understood the dislike of death angels to him and how he could get under their skins, but years of dislike never result in insults. The first time he'd seen Bianca, he immediately did not like the vibes she emitted. It was a _different _kind of dislike he had usually felt from the other death angels. Now, she had proved Will right about the different dislike vibes.

The change of the beeping sound brought Will back to the present. He looked at the heart monitor to see that there was already a rise and fall of the lines.

"Gotta go, my soul is waiting for me next door," Bianca straightened herself and walked past him. Then she passed through a concrete wall next to the ICU leaving a trail of black smoke.

Bianca's gone but her words echoed in Will's head repeatedly.

_Sometimes, I was thinking if you became a doctor because of your special abilities rather than skills._

Will found himself sitting Indian style in the middle of the helipad of the hospital watching the rise of the sun and as the light ate away the darkness on the horizon. His shift had already ended a little while so he had the privilege to see this majestic view. He adored the sun. He liked the light and the warmth it brought. That's why his favorite season of the year was summer, which was the current season. For Will, every morning that the sun would rise up in the sky, it was a reassurance for him that there's always light after darkness.

But as of the moment, Will did not feel so reassured. He tried to get it out of his head and fight the doubt that Bianca had left for him. But what if Bianca was right? What if all this time, he was relying on his powers to do his job, like using _that_ ability in _crucial moments_ instead of using his own wits and skills? After all this time, it only dawned upon him the possible unfairness of his power because all he thought was how to save his patients by any means.

He stared at his own hands. What if…

"I still don't get why you like that bright ball of hot gas when all it gives is the scorching heat."

Will looked up. Nico was standing next to him staring at the horizon. Will couldn't help but be in awe as he gazed at the death angel standing there with his thumbs hooked at the pocket of his black jeans. Under the glow of fluorescent lights, Nico looked so pale and colorless. But it was entirely different when the sunlight hit him. He was glowing. Not the kind of glow Will emitted every time he would use his power. Nico seemed more… livelier... He really looked like an angel without those death vibes trailing after him...

"The sun looks good on you." Will complimented.

Nico snorted. "Well, I don't like the sun."

"Then why are you here?" Will frowned.

"I was trying to see it myself what made you mortals take such an abnormal liking of that sun," Nico answered.

"Well, don't look closely and just look at the whole package. Most of us don't really like the sun in particular but the view that accompanies it. The clouds, the birds, the tiny building from afar… you get it."

Nico's eyebrows knitted together. "I don't get it."

Will shook his head. "Maybe not now but soon you'll appreciate it."

Then they fell into silence and Will stared back at the horizon.

"Nico," Will called out uncertainly. He bit his lip. He continued to look at the red-orange hue clouds drifting in the sky. "Have you encountered other people like me...? Like you know people with a glowing trick..."

Nico glanced down at him.

"What's with that question?" Nico asked.

"Nothing, just curious.."

"No, from the people I have encountered, you are the only one…"

Will nodded in acknowledgment. "And I was wondering if I didn't have this power in me, would I still be a doctor..?"

This time, the death angel turned fully at the doctor. "Are you asking me that question? Because seriously, you are the only one who could answer that. I was not the one who became a doctor."

Will shrugged playing with the hem of his scrub shirt. "I don't know, I decided to be a doctor when I accidentally healed my dog using that glowing trick, so maybe, I thought, it would be a little different if I didn't have this _thing._"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be a veterinarian then, instead of being a doctor?"

Will couldn't help but smile. He looked up at him once again. "Are you throwing a joke now?"

Nico scowled. He turned his head away. "No."

"Anyway, well maybe because, I hate you death angels taking those souls away from a body where there are people weeping beside that soulless and lifeless body," Will stated.

"What if, you can't see us?" Nico countered. "What will be your other reasons for being a doctor?"

Will just stared up at Nico.

Nico scratched his head. "You know what, I also don't know why I am talking nonsense to you." He suddenly turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" Will stood up and jogged to catch up with Nico.

They both went down the stairs and rode an elevator descending to lower floors.

As the elevator descended, Will and Nico were apart and stood at both end-corners of the elevator. Nico looked around curiously at the steel walls of the elevator as if searching for souls who could pop up out of nowhere, while Will leaned back on the wall facing Nico. He was observing the latter guy with his hands on his light blue surgeon shirt's front pocket.

"Aren't you going to disappear in black smoke like you always did?" Will raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes, I do like the mode of transportation you mortals have." Nico continued to look around.

The elevator door opened and Nico walked out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Will asked and couldn't help but follow him. Will recognize the floor, he had several patients on that floor.

"Oi, you are not going to pick souls in here, aren't you?" Will walked next to him, slightly afraid of Nico's destination.

"The dude with a big gash on his stomach has a big possibility of death, so he might be up, sooner or later," Nico said.

"I won't let you." Will gritted his teeth

"Of course you won't." Nico waved his hand in dismissal. "As I have said, there's a possibility. There's still a difference."

They climbed down a flight of stairs and Will thought that if they're going to go down another floor they shouldn't have left the elevator. They passed another staircase. Will was going to ask where they were going when he saw a girl sitting at the end of the steps. She had long curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was sniffing as if crying. Will looked around and realized that Nico was gone. Will frowned at the sudden disappearance of the death angel. But then he focused his attention on the girl. Cautiously and slowly, he approached her.

"Err, Miss," Will called uncertainly. "Are you all right?"

The said blonde girl whirled around in surprise. She had stormy gray eyes, but it was red from obvious crying, her nose was slightly puffy and red too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Will said.

"It's fine." The blonde girl said wiping her face with her hand.

"Are you . . . alright?" Will asked

The blonde girl suddenly laughed that surprised Will. "Oh yes. This is actually tears of joy because my husband, Percy, lives."

"Percy?" Will said. "You mean Percy Jackson?"

The girl frowned and looked up and down as if assessing Will. "How did you..."

Will just smiled. "I am his doctor. Will Solace." He extended his hand for a handshake.

The girl's eyes widened. She grabbed Will's extended hand, not for a handshake but she pulled the doctor into a hug. Will froze at her sudden action...

"Oh, my gods, you're the one who saved my husband! Thank you so much!" She sobbed.

Will smiled and patted her back comfortingly. "No problem, I was just doing my job."

She pulled away. She sniffed and then laughed. "No, because of you, this child won't be fatherless." She rubbed her flat abdomen.

Will's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yep, learned the other day while my husband was on a stakeout and can you imagine my horror when I received a phone call about my husband getting shot. So thank you doc. By the way, I am Annabeth Chase-Jackson." This time, she's the one who extended her hand for a handshake.

Will accepted it. His internal self danced in joy, knowing that he had saved more than just a life. He momentarily paused and wondered if Nico's true intention was to lead him here.

Powers or skills he was there to save a life and build a good future for him and for the other people around him. He suddenly remembered the loud pulse in his veins, every time he was inside the operating room. The adrenaline coursing in his blood every time, he would have to heal a patient. Lastly, the pure bliss he would have felt every time he had successfully managed to save a patient's life, like what he felt at that moment.

For Will, it was more than the Hippocratic Oath he had pledged for and it was more than a job he signed up for. It was his _calling_.

He mentally thanked the death angel for giving him concrete reasons why he was there in the first place.


	5. Chapter 3

**III**

**NICO**

Nico wouldn't admit this to anyone but he had always been confused.

He had tried so hard to understand the ways and life of mortals but never reached any conclusion. He couldn't understand why a girl would get teary-eyed over a stem of the flower. What was so beautiful about sunrise and sunset. Why would people cry over a hamster, why would people fight over a purse or why would they spend millions of dollars on a long rectangular cement box they called a house. Or why would they put so much effort into people or things when eventually everyone and everything would fall apart and perish? He couldn't understand why people try so hard.

And there's Will Solace who had added to the tons of things that had confused him. Nico couldn't understand the dedication of the guy on his job, when in the end no matter how you save or try to heal someone, he or she would die too at some point in the future. Was it more convenient to let someone experience death in the first place, so the expenses on medicines, hospital bills and effort would lessen?

However, Nico had accomplished something so far. If there was one thing to know about Will Solace, he really liked his job that he would get upset when something went wrong with it. From years of observation from afar and from time to time encounters, Will was happy when he was able to restore someone's health. When someone appreciated the job he was doing and when the blond was able to revive someone from the dead, which had annoyed Nico to no end because Will had kept on breaking his quota for souls. Death angels always had a deadline and there's a punishment for not reaching a quota for a certain amount of time. He wouldn't forget the first time when he had received his punishment when he had failed to reach his quota because of Will and his glowing trick.

Anyway, happy Will meant there would be a familiar grin on his face and his pale bright blue eyes would twinkle in delight. Nico had sworn that Will was an annoying enemy but he would often forget that part every time he would see the blond doctor and his delightful expressions. He couldn't understand how he could suddenly forget that Will was an enemy because of a mere smile or laugh on his face. It made no sense to him. Though he wouldn't admit this to anyone, it was nice seeing Will's smile or laugh.

Bianca had warned him about getting too attached to mortals and their lives. She had always reminded him that mortal lives above the Underworld had nothing to do with them. That death angels belong in the Dead and not in the Living. So they should stay out of mortal's way and just focus on their own job, which was to escort souls towards the Underworld.

But sometimes, ever since he had met Will, Nico would be reckless about his sister's warning. He did not know the reason himself but he had liked poking on Will's life, his interest and other things that made Will even brighter than he had already been.

It had been frustrating honestly, on how Nico could somehow invest so much time on solving the mystery of Will Solace. It was like there were layers of veils that had covered the blond. Nico had known in his mind that he should just drop the case but then again, for some reason, he couldn't do it. There was always a pull towards Will and he would go back to his cycle of mystery solving.

Nico was walking down the bronze floor of Hades Palace in the Underworld when he saw a fellow death angel, Bob Iapetus, sweeping the floor. Bob was very big and bulky that he was triple the size of Nico. Bob wore a Janitor's uniform.

"Bob," Nico called out.

Bob immediately turned at Nico's direction. Bob's face lit up upon seeing him.

Of all the death angels Nico had encountered he thought that Bob Iapetus was the most mortal-like death angel he had seen. He seemed too cheery and friendly for Nico's taste but it was kind of one of the reasons why he liked Bob. But then, Bob's attitude was what had gotten him into several punishments because he was too _soft-hearted _to take souls, therefore not being able to reach his quota. If there was one death angel who had known the ways of mortals very well, it was Bob. So sometimes, very rarely, he was the one Nico had asked about mortal living.

"My dear friend Nico, how have you been?" Bob grinned.

"I am guessing you're into punishment again?" Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

Bob sighed. "Oh yeah, you know the usual reason. I'm now under probation and they might take away my death angel's license. I guess I was never meant for a death angel job."

"No, you are. You just have to behave." Nico said firmly.

Bob smiled at him. Nico always wondered how Bob could always manage a smile.

"Anyway, what's the punishment this time?" Nico asked curiously.

"Clean the whole palace alone." Bob waved his hand casually.

Nico nodded. "That seemed lighter than the last."

Bob agreed. "Yes and I kind of like the cleaning thing."

"But being a death angel suits you more," Nico said.

"You think so, my friend?" Bob smiled again.

Nico just nodded and Bob resumed sweeping the floor while humming. Nico stared at the fellow death angel.

"Bob," He called hesitantly.

Bob glanced at Nico. "Hmm?"

"Can... Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my friend, ask away!"

"There's this thing… I want to figure it out.." Nico fumbled for words. "There is…" Suddenly something on Nico's chest vibrated.

Nico sighed. He did not know if it was a sigh of relief or frustration. He fished out that vibrating something in the inside chest pocket of the black suit he was wearing. It was a golden pocket watch with a long gold chain attached to it. He flicked open the lid of the watch. The center of the watch where the hands of the clock met was made of ruby stone and that stone was glowing an angry red.

Nico closed the lid and looked at Bob. The vibrating stopped. "Sorry Bob, time's up and I've got a soul to pick."

Bob nodded. "It's all right. You can always ask the question next time."

_If I got the courage to ask again. _Nico thought.

Nico nodded back at Bob and he dissolved in the thin air.

He appeared in a room. It was big and dark. On the canopy bed, a figure was lying on it. The bed was being illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window, so Nico could see that the figure was a very old man. Suddenly, a shimmering form materialized next to the bed, it was the soul of the old man. The old man looked back and forth between his shimmering form and his physical form.

"You are dead," Nico stated to him.

The soul looked up at him and nodded. "I've been waiting for this to come anyway. Who are you?"

"I am the one who will escort you to the entrance of Underworld," Nico answered. "And we'll go there now." He snapped his fingers. Both of them vanished in thin air.

They appeared on an abandoned alleyway somewhere in Manhattan. The alley was littered with scraps and garbage.

"Where are we going?" The soul asked.

"This is the way to the entrance of Underworld," Nico said. They started to walk.

"Underworld," The soul echoed. "Am I going to hell?"

Most people had the misconception of Underworld being incorporated with hell. Nico had lost count of times explaining these kinds of things to the souls. It was part of his job after all.

"I am not the one who will judge if you are going to the fields of punishment," Nico explained. "And the Underworld I am talking about is the afterlife you souls are going to."

They turned around the corner and stopped in front of an abandoned recording studio, the DOA Recording Studio.

"Follow me," Nico said and walked straight through the old metal doors. The soul followed quietly.

Inside the studio, it was a chaos of shimmering form. At the far end was a reception counter and there was already a long queue of souls waiting to be assisted by one of the three death angels sitting in the reception. In the corner souls were wailing who could not accept death yet, some souls tried to run out of the studio. If something like that happened they would become a restless ghost who would roam in the living rather than go in the Underworld. Some of these souls were being chased by other death angels. That's the job of death angels, make sure that every soul in this world would reach the Underworld or else the souls would just cause havoc in the living world.

"Fall in line," Nico ordered and the soul obediently stood at the end of the line.

A mini black notebook and black fountain pen appeared on Nico's hand. He opened the notebook and wrote something to it then he ripped the gold paper out of the notebook.

He gave the golden paper to the soul who bewilderedly accepted it. Nico spoke."That's your ticket, so the death angels on the counter will assist you. Just wait here until it's your turn."

The soul continued to stare at his ticket.

Nico felt another vibration on his chest. He fished out the pocket watch and opened the lid and then closed it to stop the vibration. It meant another soul to pick. Without further ado, he vanished in black smoke.

Nico appeared this time in the familiar white walls of a room. There were a few people in the room and one of them was Will Solace in his smock gown. He stood at the side of the bed where a young boy was lying, eyes closed.

Will looked at his wristwatch. "Time of death, 01:23 am."

This caused the other people in the room to cry harder. Will gazed up at Nico, the blond just nodded at him.

After escorting the young boy towards the queue of souls in the DOA Recording Studio, Nico went back to Jupiter Half-Blood Hospital (JHH). There was still one more soul to pick in that place, but when he looked at his pocket watch it was not yet due for a few minutes.

Nico found himself standing in the corner of the emergency room not far from Will. The blond sat on a stool and stitching the big wound on the arm of a gangster-looking dude.

"Come back to me after a week, so I can check the wound, it was a pretty long gash. You have to take care of it to avoid infection," Will said to the patient when the stitching was done. The patient just grunted in response.

After the patient left, Will stood up from the stool and discarded the latex gloves he was wearing on the nearby trash bin. Meanwhile, Nico was not sure about why he was standing there like an idiot.

"I thought you're going to take the soul of the man I was suturing," Will said and faced Nico. A small smile was plastered on the blond's face. The curtains were drawn so Will wouldn't be worried about the people who could see him.

"So I was thinking if the guy's going to go under cardiac arrest while I'm stitching him or I was going to make a mistake of murdering him. He caused havoc in here because he was drunk and slapped one of my friend nurses. It took a while to subdue him." Will sat at the edge of the bed

"I am surprised by your violence, Solace, I thought you aim to heal and help," Nico said wryly.

"It changed when he hurt my friend Lou, but of course, there's still part of me who's gonna help him no matter what. That's my job." Will sighed.

Then there's silence. Nico should really leave but the sole of his black leather boots seemed to be glued on the floor.

"Anyway.." Will said again. "Thanks for you know, what you did the other day." He bit his lip. "I was sort of wondering why you did _it._"

Nico frowned confusedly.

"I meant when you led me to Annabeth, the blonde girl at the stairs. It reminded me of the reasons why I'm here... so why? I am your enemy right..." Will was drawing circles with his index finger on the white sheet of the bed. Then he looked at Nico through his eyelashes shyly.

Nico cleared his throat and looked away. "I want my enemy to be in shape. It's seemed so unfair that I am battling a crippled enemy."

Will smiled at that. "You know, do I need to be creeped out that it felt like you know me better than I know myself?"

Nico stared at him. "You're wrong, Solace. There are still a lot of things I haven't figured out about you."

Will blinked.

Thankfully, Nico was saved by the vibration of his pocket watch.

"I have to go." Then he vanished before Will could blink again.

When Nico materialized in a long hallway of JHH, he let out a breath he was holding. He hadn't even realized that he was holding his breath until he let that out.

Nico shook his head. He walked towards his destination while wondering if he needed to pay a visit to a doctor for a check-up on his dead lungs, and definitely, the doctor would not be Will!


	6. Chapter 4

**IV**

**NICO**

"_You're a death angel."_

"_You are glowing."_

_Nico and Will stared at each other. Nico was taken aback by the glowing light that the blond radiated. It was Nico's first time appearing at Jupiter Half-Blood Hospital after being assigned to New York. Nico noted that Will wore a navy blue surgeon's scrub and a smock gown for doctors. He thought that the blond looked too young to be a doctor._

"_You are a doctor," Nico added._

"_Yep. I'm having my first-year residency here. Anyway, this is the first time I have seen you here. I pretty much know most of the death angels roaming around the hospital but you're new to my eyes." Will stated._

_Nico was aware of some gifted people who could see their kind roaming in this world so he was not surprised by that. However, it was his first time seeing a mortal glowing literally._

"_Why are you glowing?" Nico asked._

_Will shrugged. "You can call this a special ability but I discovered that your kind hated it when I glowed. Because when I glow I can save a person literally from the dead and that means no soul for you."_

_For the first time in Nico's death angel career, he was stunned. He had seen a lot of things in this world and some were way beyond mortal's comprehension. He had thought that nothing could ever surprise him by now. But this blond doctor in front of him proved him otherwise._

"_I-It's impossible. You can't cheat death." Nico stuttered._

"_That may be true, but there were times that I was able to sneak up behind Death. I can feel who can respond to my power and be saved no matter how slim the chances were. You can see it for yourself later." Will said._

_Nico continued to stare at the blond who was still glowing. The blond smiled at him. It was a sight to behold. As if he was looking at something magnificent that did not belong to the plain and boring existence of the world._

_Will sighed. "I know you are going to hate me too sooner or later but my name is William Solace but I go with Will and you are?"_

"_Nico. Nico di Angelo" Nico said dazedly._

_Will nodded as he continued to smile. Nico couldn't decide which was brighter, the blond's glow or his smile. _

_The doctor spoke again. "Nice meeting you, Nico. Don't hate me too much okay? I was just doing my job."_

_For one beautiful moment, Nico wondered how he could hate this guy when he seemed so nice. But of course, the world flipped and Nico received his first punishment for not reaching his own quota for souls because of Will's glowing._

_The punishment was too painful and hard to forget. He was still wincing from the mere thought of the punishment as if the pain was still living in him. The first punishment was always designed to be brutal so they would be reminded that they wouldn't dare make another mistake. Only Bob Iapetus had seemed to tolerate those punishments. The evidence was his scarred and almost mutilated body. Thankfully, it was Nico's first and last punishment. Nico swore that William Solace was an enemy who always messed with his job. He decided that Will was trouble and dangerous._

_The next day, when Will grinned at him, all those angry and unpleasant thoughts about the blond were thrown out of the window in an instant. It was like a switch on and off of thoughts when it came to Will Solace. There were times that Nico hated the Hades out of him and there were times that he just was not… Years later, those high and low frequencies about Will started to annoy him, then he started to ignore it, and he just focused that Will was going to be a forever enemy no matter what. The trick worked for him for a long time, even though Nico realized and learned that Will was a big head-scratching distraction in the form of a human._

Nico gasped and his eyes snapped open. Then he found himself plummeting. He remembered falling asleep while lying on a ledge of the rooftop of a building. He remembered dreaming about a certain blond. He also remembered that he was waiting for his next soul when he fell asleep and now he was falling from the rooftop.

Inches before he hit the ground, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke. He reappeared in the rooftop just in time his pocket watch vibrated, so he dissolved in the thin air once again.

Nico found himself standing in front of an old apartment building in the middle of a busy street of Manhattan in broad daylight. Nico thought that the place seemed near at JHH, a couple of blocks or so. He knew that his next soul would be inside of that building, on the rooftop. So he went inside and climbed the stairs.

From time to time, Nico liked using his own limbs and not relying solely on his power. He liked to experience some of the mortal's everyday routine because it was amusing. Either walking downstairs of any place or riding the subway towards his destination or simply entering a revolving door. It was also entertaining when he had kept walking circles on a said revolving door annoying those mortals who couldn't get in or out. There was a revolving door in JHH and he had been toying with it once in a while.

He reached the rooftop as his thoughts flew on revolving doors. He found the girl, a teenage girl standing dangerously near the edge of the rooftop. There was a very low cemented barrier on it. But Nico thought that it was useless since you just have to step over that barrier and you were already free-falling on the ground. Nico leaned on a steel post and waited for the girl to jump, and then her soul would be the next one he needed to escort towards the Underworld.

The girl continued to stare down below. She was not moving, just standing there. Nico was growing impatient, he had other souls to pick and this girl was not helping on keeping Nico waiting.

Suddenly, the door of the rooftop burst open, making the girl yelped in surprise. She looked back at the door. Nico just turned and- why it didn't surprise him anymore to find Will Solace on places he least expected the blond to be at. Will seemed to be fresh out of the shower because his hair was damped. There's a white towel around his neck. He wore an orange t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Oh great," Nico said sarcastically to Will. "Of course, you are going to stop her from jumping, right?"

"My duty to save a life doesn't end in the hospital, death-boy," Will said but his eyes never left the girl who was standing frozen, near the edge. She was looking at Will with wide, terrified eyes.

"W-what did you just call-" Nico sputtered then hissed. "Do not call me death boy, you idiot."

Will ignored him and walked towards the girl slowly. The girl seemed to gain her senses back.

"S-stop right there." She raised her trembling hand. "Or else, I will really jump."

But Will did not stop. "Okay then, let's jump together."

The death angel and the girl were stunned to silence.

"Solace," Nico gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into a tight fist. "What are you doing.."

Will was still ignoring Nico. The blond took advantage of the stunned girl, as he successfully managed to get closer to her. They were now standing side by side at the edge.

"I am Will Solace and you are?" Will said and turned his head towards her. He sounded like it was just a casual day, strolling on a park and happened to meet someone.

The girl swallowed looking at Will "S-Silena Beauregard."

"Nice meeting you Silena, and what do we owe this pleasure of jumping off the rooftop?"Will asked.

Silena's expression changed and she seemed pissed. She gazed down on the cemented floor. "Just leave me alone."

"Not a chance, I told you, we are going to jump together." Will hummed

"Why do you care, my parents don't care so why should you, you're just a stranger."

"But the point is, there's still someone who cares even if it's a stranger." Will leaned forward as if to check how high they were. Nico's throat constricted and as if there's a fury clawing on his chest. The death angel cursed under his breath.

"Oooh, high," Will immediately stepped back. Then he faced Silena "Are you sure you want to jump? Because your face is lovely to be smashed on a concrete floor. Besides, I am a doctor, I have seen lots of grotesque corpses and I think it's still better to look good until the end. Don't you want an open coffin at your funeral?"

"Stop!" Silena wailed raising her hands. "I was momentarily confused okay. I don't even know how I got here. I was hurt and I hate my life."

"If it's physically hurt, I can mend it easily but of course, it does not mean that I cannot be of help to you. My service extends to almost everything so why don't you try me?" Will raised an eyebrow at Silena challengingly.

But Silena just snorted. "Can you convince my parents to send me to a drama school rather than to some stupid business university?"

To Silena's surprise, Will laughed. "You reminded me of myself when I was your age." Then he sat on the low cemented barrier.

One wrong move, Will was the one who's going to smash his face on the concrete floor below.

Nico hissed. "Will you at least sit your butt down on the floor instead, Solace. You are one fall away from the Underworld."

Will must have heard him since he changed seat and sat on the ground and Will's back was against the barrier.

Meanwhile, Silena looked down at him bewildered. "Why?"

"My dad did not want me to be a doctor. He wanted me to choose music over medicine." Will answered wistfully.

Silena did not look convinced. "You're just saying that because you don't want me to jump."

Will stared up at her "_YOU _are the one who doesn't want to jump. As you have said, you're just confused. Besides, if you don't believe me, ask my father Apollo Charleston."

Silena's eyes widened and she dropped into a crouch next to Will. "No way!"

"Yes way, you want DNA testing?" Will raised an eyebrow at her.

Silena was dumbstruck. "Your father is one of the greatest musicians in this world. I adored his classical music a lot! And yes... I kind of see the resemblance to both of you..."

Nico knew who Will's father was but he had never met the musician much less see Will meet his father. He wondered if they were still getting in touch.

"Now we have the physical evidence. As I was saying, I like to marry medicine but my father who was supporting my education that time didn't want me to get pre-med and I couldn't just rely on my mom since she was also having issues financially. So I didn't have a choice but to find my own way of going into a med school and proving to him that I can be a great doctor instead of a musician."

Silena just stared at him. "W-what did you do?"

"Med schools are expensive so I have to work my butt off on different part-time jobs and scavenge every scholarship grants I could apply. With some luck, I got into a med school and here I am now, a licensed doctor. You know, hard work can move mountains, just prove your parents wrong by working hard on the passion you have chosen." Will smiled at her.

Silena blinked. "Isn't it faith that can move mountains?"

"Nah, hard work's better for me, what's the use of faith without action. I can sit all day having faith that I am going to be a millionaire someday and what will it get me? My eyes will be white and still, there won't be a drop of a dollar in my lap."

Silena giggled.

"So what I am saying, Silena just because you are having a hard time doesn't mean you will choose an easy route away from the hard times. Life is full of hard times and an easy way out is not always an answer."

"All my life, I have obeyed my parents. I let them control my life on how they wanted it to be. They never asked once what I really wanted so it really sucked when they wouldn't let me have the only thing I wanted in life." Silena looked down at the floor hugging her knees.

"Then this time, you just have to take over your own life because you are the original captain of it."

Just like that, Nico's soul was out of his hands… again... He was going to have a headache. IT was just an expression. He couldn't actually get sick.

Nico was glaring daggers at Will's back as they all climbed down the stairs. While the blond, on the other hand, was chatting merrily with Silena. Will had invited Silena to his apartment downstairs to have lunch and Nico was just… following. But the hell he cared about gatecrashing Will's apartment when he had snatched the death angel's soul again.

Will's apartment was small but it was neat and clean. It was a simple studio type with one-bedroom.

"My apartment is not big but welcome abode," Will said and he went to the kitchen.

Nico looked curiously around while Silena followed Will. The two chatted in the kitchen. It was Nico's first time going to Will's apartment. He had originally thought that blond was still living in Brooklyn with his mother. Guess, he had moved here in Manhattan to be closer to his job. Nico was in the small living room and he was looking curiously on the small photographs hanging on the wall. Will was either smiling or grinning with his friends in all pictures. Then his eyes landed on the closed-door which obviously led to Will's room.

Nico glanced at Will whose back was turned to him. He was still busy talking to Silena. Maybe a little peek on Will's bedroom wouldn't hurt and hey, Nico was still pissed so he was going to do gate crashing at its best.

He passed through the closed door and stood in a brightly lit bedroom. It was small too and narrow. The sun streamed down the curtained glass window situated above the bed. The sound of honking cars from the street below could be heard loudly in the room and he briefly wondered how Will could sleep in this noisy place. The bed was on the left side wall with a light blue bed sheet on it. On the right side wall were a light brown closet and next to the closet was a light caramel-colored desk with several medical books neatly arranged on it. The desk and closet were both facing the bed. The walls were light yellow and the floor was white vinyl tiles. Everything around was _light _for Nico's taste. But of course, nothing was dull with Will.

He walked towards the bedside table where a picture frame was standing. It was Will and his mother, Naomi Solace. They were both smiling in the picture. There's nothing alike between Naomi and Will since all Will's features must be inherited from his father. Nico had seen Naomi once when he had gone to go to Will's house to investigate a little, and that was a long long time ago.

Nico lay down on Will's bed. He was at the edge so his one leg was bent and his foot touching the floor while the other leg was on the bed and his other foot was slightly dangling at the edge, so the bed sheet wouldn't get dirty with the sole of his boots. He put his arm under his head. His next soul wasn't due in three hours so there was nothing much to do.

He lost count of time as he stared at the ceiling when the door opened.

"Oh my gods!" Will exclaimed in shock leaning back on the door with his hand still on the doorknob. "I thought you already left!"

Nico barely moved, his eyes still glued on the ceiling. "I am assuming that your visitor already left since you're loud and that visitor happened to have the soul that I was supposed to take, and of course you meddled again."

Will sighed. "Yeah, Silena left a little while and we all know that I couldn't just stand there while she's plummeting on her death."

"How did you even know that she was there and thinking suicidal?" This time Nico sat up and glared accusingly at him.

"I saw you climbing the stairs of the rooftop when I opened the door briefly to let out a stray cat. I already knew that you were not there for the view of the chaotic streets of Manhattan. So I got dressed and went up there." Will explained.

Nico said nothing. Instead, he plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. What else could he say or do? No matter how pissed he was, he couldn't just strangle Will Solace.

"I'm sorry." Will continued earnestly. "I know you're pissed and all but I am letting you lie on my bed just to make it up for the soul I snatched again because normally, I don't let someone easily lie on my bed much less letting someone _in_ on my room without my permission because I am a very private person. By the way, I also really appreciate that you're not putting your shoes on my sheet."

Nico inwardly sighed, eyes still closed. _What am I going to do to you Solace?_

"You asleep? Okay, you can also sleep on my bed just to make it up for pissing the hell out of you."

This time, Nico couldn't help but to open his eyes and sit upright again. He complained. "How can I sleep when it's too noisy down there? Seriously, how can you sleep here?"

Will just grinned. "Hey when you're sleep-deprived, you will just sleep through the noise. And I am used to it. This was the only available apartment near the hospital. It was just a walking distance or running distance to the hospital when I'm late which is always.."

"Whatever, I'm still pissed," Nico muttered.

"Since you're already here, why don't you eat lasagna, I'm known best for my lasagna, and there's also a pepperoni pizza which I can reheat…"

Nico sold out.


	7. Chapter 5

**V**

**WILL**

Will had decided that it was nice to have a death angel guest.

Even though Nico had eaten like a glutton, it was still nice.

So death angels did eat normal food.

They also sleep.

Will remembered how Nico had glared at him when he had voiced out his amusement about the death angel's sleeping and eating routines.

'_Solace, I hope you are not mistaking us for vampires. We are immortals at some point but our bodies also need nutrients and sleep.'_

Will couldn't help but grin at his thoughts. He felt a combination of surprise and amusement when the wind blew a different way and Nico had suddenly decided to crash at his apartment like he was an old friend. He always had this fleeting thought that Nico was always out of reach, well for the obvious reason that the death angel hated the Hades out of him. Will barely knew the guy and then suddenly yesterday, he had learned and realized that regardless of Nico's status as a death angel, he could be so… human.

Now, Will was curious, there seemed to be a lot of things needed to be discovered about Nico. It wasn't like Will hadn't been paying attention to the guy before. In fact, out of all the death angels that Will had encountered, Nico was the only one who was interacting with him most of the time. So it felt like Nico was not a total stranger to him. Still, he only knew a little almost to none about the death angel. And Will had this urge to know more about the guy.

"And why are we smiling like an idiot, Dr. Solace." Kayla put down her can of soda on the table where Will was currently lounging. She sat across Will. They were both in the cafeteria of the hospital at midnight.

"There are a lot of things we need to smile about, Dr. Knowles. It was summer, we heal people, and it was a nice night." Will waved his hand dramatically. No one knew the existence of Nico di Angelo, except for him. As if he could go telling people '_hey, a death angel visited me, how nice' _or _'a bunch of death angels wanted to shred me to ribbons. Scary' _Heck, no one even knew that he could see death angels and he had this glowing trick.

"You cannot fool me, William, you have the same idiotic smile when your ex-boyfriend Dr. Lee Fletcher asked you out, or when you are crushing with our neurologist, Dr. Tim Alistair. I know your anatomy from inside out." Kayla stated and started to sip on her soda.

Will stared at her and then blinked. It wasn't like he wasn't open about his homosexuality; in fact, the whole JHH already knew his sexual preference since he had dated one of his male colleagues. He was proud of who he was. However, there's this one tiny detail from Kayla's statement that made Will looked like he had swallowed a billiard ball and then his stomach suddenly felt heavy.

"I.. Do I really look like I have a crush on someone?" Will said, his mouth forming an _o._

Kayla nodded giving him a side glance. She continued to sip on her soda. "Yeah, so who's the lucky guy? Does he work here?"

Will was suddenly gawking. "B-but that's impossible!" Him? HAVING A CRUSH ON NICO DI ANGELO?! Will mentally listed the impossibilities of being attracted to Nico. First of all, they were ENEMIES, whose lives were complete opposite that led to the second reason that Nico was a death angel who was like existing on a different side of the universe. Third, he was always grumpy and angry that led again to the fourth reason that Nico HATED the hell out of him and that would go back to the first reason. See, their beginnings and endings always ended up with ENEMY AND HATRED. There was just no way that…

But then, there was this tiny part of his brain cells that told him the reason why he felt so drawn to the death angel and the reason why Will wanted to know more about Nico. And Will was lying to himself if he wouldn't admit that despite Nico's grumpiness and cold-heartedness, he, in his own way, looked cool, awesome, handsome and –okay point taken.

"What's wrong with you?" Kayla leaned forward and looked closely at Will who remained frozen in his seat and whose eyes were wide as a dinner plate. Then Kayla's eyes widened also. "Oh my gods! William Solace, don't tell me you've turned straight! You started to like a girl?!"

"Who likes a girl?" Lou Ellen joined and sat with them together with her boyfriend Cecil Markowitz, who was a medical technologist at JHH.

"HIM!" Kayla pointed at Will

Lou and Cecil gaped at Will.

This made Will snapped out of his senses. He shouted. "I do not!"

"Then why you looked like a fish and why were you saying it's impossible?!" Kayla countered.

Will groaned. Then he leaned his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands. "It was just so impossible! How can I like _him_ ..." He threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"And who is him?" Cecil asked.

"Hah! I knew it!" Kayla laughed triumphantly. "You are too easy to read!"

That made Will paused again. "Am I really easy to read?"

"Yeah, like an open book." Lou nodded. "Like, it only took seconds to know that you really like someone, one look at your sappy face and _bam!_" She clapped her hands together once for better emphasis.

"Exactly what happened earlier," Kayla smirked.

"And that will lead back to the question of who is him!" Cecil said

But Will seemed not to hear Cecil when his mind drifted to something in particular.

'_You're wrong, Solace. There are still a lot of things I can't figure out about you.'_

Will remembered how Nico had looked at him at that moment as if there was a blaze in his eyes that Will swore he almost melted on the spot. Now, he already understood why he had _felt _that way.

And when…

'_Will you at least sit your butt down on the floor instead, Solace. You are one fall away from the underworld'_

He also now understood why he had felt funny when Nico had seemed to care that he was one fall away into the Underworld. Not that he was giving more meaning to it… It's just that, wasn't it more convenient to the death angel that there would be two souls to be escorted in the Underworld just in case...

But in the end, the point was... After all this time...

Will slumped forward to the table and muttered. "I am so screwed…"

Will was sure that being attracted to an enemy much less to a death angel was trouble.

"Are you going to tell us now, who on earth is he?" Cecil was persistent..

"Not a chance." Will suddenly stood up. He added mentally. _Besides, it's not like you can see him when I was the only one who can._

There was a chorus of complaints from his friends.

Will just waved his hand dismissively. "I am going to do rounds on my patients. Bye." Then he turned and walked away.

"We will know who is _him _no matter what, Doc!" Lou shouted.

Will just shook his head in disagreement as he walked out of the cafeteria. _Impossible._

Will wasn't making an excuse when he had said that he was going to do rounds just to get away from the grilling questions of his friends. He was really about to do his rounds. One of the patients he visited that night was Percy Jackson who was now looking livelier after weeks of being hospitalized.

"You are doing great now, Mr. Jackson." Will put his stethoscope back around his neck after using it on Percy. "Your breathing was now stable. We can discharge you in a matter of days. We will just wait for your other lab test just to make sure that everything is fine."

"That's great!" Percy grinned. His wife, Annabeth, who was standing next to her husband smiled.

"Now that I am okay, can I now visit my pal, Jason Grace, you medic guys wouldn't let me no matter how I said that I was fine!" Percy said.

Will just smiled. "Not at the moment, Mr. Jackson. Remember you still have bullet wounds and we wouldn't want to strain and reopen those wounds. Don't move so much for the time being. Four bullet wounds are serious."

"That's what I was talking about," Annabeth said looking pointedly at Percy.

Percy pouted.

"But Jason Grace is fine now, right?" Annabeth asked and looked up at Will. "He was really a close friend to us and his girlfriend Piper is worried sick about him. She just couldn't fly over from Las Vegas because of some commitments."

Will briefly thought about how Kayla would react when she learned that her _kinda cute_ patient was already taken.

"I really couldn't say anything since he was not my patient but from what I have heard, Mr. Grace is doing better too, still weak but stable," Will answered.

The couple nodded in acknowledgment.

"Okay, that's all for tonight, take rest," Will said and Annabeth walked him out the room.

"Ah, that reminds me," Will turned to Annabeth when he was already outside the room and Annabeth was at the door "What's his reaction when you told him that-" Suddenly Annabeth covered his mouth and her eyes widened. She also went outside and immediately closed the door behind.

"I haven't told him yet," Annabeth said pulling her hand from Will's mouth.

"Why not?" Will was surprised.

Annabeth sighed. "Knowing my husband, he'll over-react, in a good way of course. He might probably faint or jump like a kangaroo or run around the hospital in delight. We don't want to strain his wounds, right?"

Will laughed. "Right. So when are you planning on telling him?"

Annabeth smiled. "Probably right after his discharge. That will be also his early birthday gift since he's celebrating it in a month."

"How about your morning sickness, didn't he notice?" Will inquired.

"He's asleep most of the mornings and he can be dumb at times." Annabeth rolled her eyes affectionately.

The doctor was amused. "All right. Congratulations again to both of you."

"Thank you doc." Annabeth continued to smile.

Will patted her shoulder and walked away.

He turned to a corner and in a flash, he recognized someone walking towards the other direction, not from afar. He immediately stepped back and leaned on the wall to hide. He slowly peeked from his hiding spot. Surely, Nico di Angelo was walking from a distance then he was out of sight.

Will sighed and started hitting his head when he realized how stupid he had reacted. Why in Hades was he hiding now from death boy, as if he committed some heinous crime? After realizing that he liked the guy, he couldn't just run away from his feelings or to him.

"I'm going to be really glad if you're hitting yourself because you'd turned into some kind of lunatic and you will be carted off to a mental institution."

Will stopped hitting himself and turned to see Bianca di Angelo who was crossing her arms and looking weirdly at him.

Will put down his hand. "Sorry to disappoint you, still sane to annoy the hell out of you."

In all honesty, Will was annoyed too, he still remembered the insult that the death angel fired at him. He had never seen her again ever since that time until now.

"And that brings me to something I badly wanted to tell you from the time you insulted me," Will said and fully faced her.

"Let me tell you this, Bianca. I don't care if I became a doctor because of my special power or mere wits. But all I know is I became I doctor because of my dedication to saving a life. I do trust what I can do and I am intending to use it for the greater good no matter how much I pissed the hell out of you. No amount of insults will pull me down." Will said and started to walk past the unfazed death angel.

They were shoulder to shoulder when Bianca spoke. "At least, leave my brother alone."

Will stiffened but immediately composed himself. He did not speak.

"My brother was giving you an unhealthy amount of attention. You two are different, always remember that. He does not belong here in your world." Bianca said.

"You do not control my life Bianca, and it's not your business whoever I interact with," Will said, looking ahead.

"It became my business because he's my brother." Bianca hissed, slightly turning to him.

"Then it's not my problem anymore, it's his." With that, Will walked away.

_Actually, it's kind of my problem too since I am also having an unhealthy attraction towards your brother. _Will thought


	8. Chapter 6

**VI**

**WILL**

Will needed sleep.

As he trudged his way towards his home, his thoughts were fully occupied with how comfy his bed would be back at his apartment. His shift had already ended. It was eight in the morning and Will needed his good night's sleep.

He was walking along 3rd Avenue and passed several stores and commercial buildings when he stopped dead in his track in front of a glass window of McDonald's.

Suddenly, his heart suddenly started to pump harder and blood pulsated through his veins as if he was rebooted back to life. It all happened as he stared through the window of McDonald's and saw Nico di Angelo inside sitting on one of the tables across, and near enough to notice a blond staring at him.

Nico was alone with his fries and burger and large size glass of coke. Nico hadn't yet noticed the blond since the death angel was so busy making a tower out of his fries like a Jenga Blocks McDonald's Fries Edition.

Bu then, Will refused to believe what he was seeing. It wasn't making any sense to him. How was it possible that a death angel was in a fast-food restaurant and toying with fries? How did he even get those foods? Did he order it? If that was so, could people see him now? Nico wore a black Ramones t-shirt and black jeans with his usual black leather boots. His attire was far more different from his usual attire that consisted of a black suit or aviator jacket. His current attire made him looked like more of a random guy. Will stared hard and even rubbed his eyes just to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

Then Nico looked up and saw Will rooted to his spot. His eyes widened a little bit in recognition but immediately frowned at the blond. That was Will's cue that he was _really _Nico di Angelo. Will went inside.

"What are you doing here?" Will whispered when he sat across Nico. The latter's eyebrows were still drawn together. He did not even know why he was whispering as if they were in some sort of secret conversation.

"Why? Am I not allowed to eat at McDonald's now?" Nico countered. "And why are you whispering, we are not in a library."

But Will continued to whisper leaning forward a bit. "Can people see you now?"

"Yes, Solace," Nico whispered back and he leaned forward too, their faces only inches apart. "How do you think I get this food? Do I look like someone who stole it and eat it right here?"

Will should have been saying something but he was left staring again, this time mesmerized by the death angel's face, especially by his eyes. He felt like he got lost and caught in a spell that was Nico's eyes.

"S-so I was right.," Will whispered again.

"About what?"

"You've got brown eyes."

Nico just rolled his eyes and sat straighter. Will leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I have my theory," Will explained. "But every time that I'd try to look at your eyes, they seemed to be darker more black. After all these years of theory, Now, I have proven myself right."

"Congratulations on your latest discovery," Nico said sarcastically and clapped his hands. This made Will direct his attention on Nico's pale arms towards his biceps visible after the sleeves of the shirt. He stifled a gasp.

"What happened to that?" Will pointed at Nico's scarred biceps as if the guy was mauled by something so sharp. This was the first time Will had seen those scars since Nico always wear long sleeves.

Nico looked down at his biceps and frowned. "Oh.. This.. is nothing."

"Nothing?!" Will looked scandalized. "That nothing looked like you've been clawed by a very bad wolf!"

Nico gazed up at him nonchalantly. "I was."

"Seriously?" Will gaped.

Nico just nodded mutely sipping on his coke.

"What happened?" Will asked softly. The scar looked painful.

"I got attacked by a wolf. End of a story." Nico answered as he stared admiringly at the tower of fries he had built.

"I don't understand. Why was there a wolf? Why did you get attack by a wolf?" Will persisted on the topic.

This made Nico scowled at him. "You are not really going to drop the subject, aren't you?"

"I was just…." Will wanted to say that he was concerned and he was worried and that he cared but the words were caught in his throat unable to be uttered out loud.

"What Solace? It's none of your business!"

"Of course it's not. It always has been, right." Will muttered sullenly.

"Fine!" Nico spat. "You wanted to know? This was my punishment, my punishment for not reaching my quota of souls because of your _special ability. _Happy?"

Will froze on his seat as he stared wide-eyed at Nico.

Nico groaned, slumping on his seat as if he regretted what he had just said. "Look. Just forget about it or get over with it. It's all in the past now by the way."

"It's my fault." Will choked. He felt like he had been doused by cold water.

Now it dawned on Will why the death angels hated him so much. He learned that their hate had its roots. He initially thought that their anger and annoyance was just simply because of not reaching their quotas but how wrong he was when it was way, way more than that.

"Are there more of your kind that got punished because of me?" Will asked faintly.

Nico did not answer which also answered Will's question.

"Oh, my gods. I-I am so sorry.." The blond couldn't breathe because his lungs were suddenly filled with guilt. He covered his face with his hands.

"H-hey Will…"

It was his entire fault. He should have known that every soul he had been pulling out from the dead had a big price to pay.

"Look. Will…"

How many years he had been using his glowing trick? And how many death angels had suffered all those years at his hand? It felt like a simple sorry wouldn't even measure up to those years of torture. He thought that he was using his power for the greater good but behind his advocacy of preserving life, someone had to.. suffer. Tears started to sting his eyes.

"Damn it, Will!" All of a sudden, Nico was next to Will as he yanked the blond's hands out of his face. "Look at me-" Nico paused when he saw the look on Will's face and as he held Will's wrists. "Why… Are you crying?"

This time, Will pulled out his hands away from Nico's hold. He wiped the side of his eyes as he stared down at his lap. "I-I am really sorry. I know my sorry is not-"

"Stop."

"Can't you see that I was trying to apologize-" Will gazed up at him frustratingly.

"And you're forgiven."

"What?" Will was startled.

"How is it hard to understand that you have been forgiven? You are really frustrating! I told you it's all in the past now okay? So let's stop talking about it because no matter how much remorse or guilt you've felt, nothing will change." Nico stood up and went back to the other side of the table.

"B-but how about the others? I know they have not yet forgiven me-"

"Who cares about that?!" Nico threw his hands in the air.

"I care!"

At this point, they were catching the attention of the other customers sitting nearby. They both noticed it. Nico gritted his teeth and stood up.

"Get up," Nico commanded.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we could talk privately," Nico said.

Will stood up. He was beyond surprised when Nico held his hand and the death angel dragged him out of the McDonalds.

"Where are we going to talk?" Will asked. He was trying so hard to ignore the electric current running down on his hand that Nico was holding. This was not the time to feel that way.

"In your apartment," Nico said who was ahead of Will.

They navigated their way through the sidewalk when Will spoke."It's a little bit of a walk-"

"We'll be there in a few seconds." Nico held Will's hand tighter.

"What are you talking about…" Will never finished his sentence because the moment they turned in a corner they both dissolved in the shadow of a building.

For a moment, all Will could see was nothing but darkness, and the darkness felt so suffocating. It left him dizzy and breathless. Then he found himself gasping as he collapsed at the foot of the couch of his apartment.

"How did we end up here?" Will looked wide-eyed at Nico who was standing next to him

"That's what you called disappearing in black smoke remember?" Nico answered.

"O-of course," Will said weakly as he pulled himself up and sat on the couch. Nico sat beside him. They sat at both ends of the sofa.

Silence.

When Will had finally recovered from Nico's vanishing trick, he started to fidget the hem of his shirt while Nico was drumming his fingers on his lap.

"Why didn't you at least tell me about it before?" Will asked quietly.

Nico snorted. "We don't go telling people that we got punished. How embarrassing is that? Besides, what happened in Underworld stays in the Underworld."

"But at least you should have told me." Will was staring at his lap.

Nico faced him. "Would it make a difference if I told you about it?"

Will didn't answer. He _couldn't_ answer.

"See? You and I have separate jobs and we couldn't blame you for that because you are just doing your job, which is to save people."

"But still..."

"Stop minding the death angel's business and mind your own job instead. It was easier that way. Even if you feel so much guilt, believe me, most of the death angels will not care. Even if you kneel in front of them for forgiveness they will not bat an eye on you. You cannot please everyone, so you have to stop overthinking."

This time Will glanced up at him. "But you've forgiven me."

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. "And?"

"You _do _care." Will pointed out.

Nico stared at him for a moment. "Let's just say that I don't want to hold grudge against you. It's fatal and unnecessary and might hinder our job."

Will stared back. "Thank you."

Deep inside, the blond doctor felt a little better knowing that Nico had forgiven him. He couldn't afford that Nico would be also one of the death angels who would blame him for their punishments. He was really thankful that Nico was there to lift up some burden in him, knowing that he had someone who was on his side.

"But still, you are an enemy," Nico said.

Will smiled a little bit. "I know."

Nico sighed and leaned back on the sofa. He propped up his feet on the center table "I was supposed to be celebrating but of course, you ruined it."

"Celebrating?" Will frowned confusedly.

"I got promoted to a higher rank of death angels. I now became a Senior death angel, and that means I do now have a privilege of a day-off."

"Hence, the McDonald's," Will's mouth twitched.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Nico gave an innocent side-glance.

"Nothing di Angelo and congratulations on your promotion," Will said still trying not to smile on the fact that the death angel could be childish at times. It was cute.

"Hey, I like McDonald's I've been a regular customer since…."

"Since?" Will prompted.

"1960's…"

Will's mouth hang open. "You do realize that we are now in the 21st first century right? Honestly, how old are you?"

Nico shrugged. "I've been a death angel since the 1950s but as far as I can remember I've born in the late 1930s as a mortal then I died and Lord Hades plucked me and my sister out of Elysium so we could be death angels."

"Whoa, whoa," Will said raising his hand. "Hold it right there, you _became _mortal just like me before?"

"Yes, Solace. What? Do you think death angels popped out of nowhere and just start picking souls? All of us were mortals before we became death angels."

Will was still processing what he had just learned. To think that they had been humans before and they all had a life just like him, it was kind of mind-blowing to think of.

"But still the 1930's or 1950's... You don't look like an elderly to me." Will looked up and down at Nico.

"Oh please. As I have said, we are immortals and we could look whatever we like." Nico rolled his eyes

"And now, you are on what age…?"

"I don't know, maybe late twenties or something? I haven't given it a much of a thought."

Will grinned "Not bad. We're just the same age."

"And that means?" Nico raised an eyebrow not sure where the conversation was going.

"That means we can hang out sometimes and since you have day-offs now and all. How's that?"

"Not a chance, Solace."

"Well, why not." Will pouted. "But hey, you, being visible to the mortals, is that also a privilege on your new rank?"

"No. All death angels can be visible in the mortal eyes if they wanted to."

"And why haven't I seen you doing that before?"

"I don't have time."

"But now, you have. Will you be able to do that now often?"

"I don't intend to."

"Oh come on! You should!"

Nico scowled. "And why should I?"

"I told you! So we can hang out more!"

"I am now going." Nico stood up.

"Hey!" Will held his wrist. "Just stay for a bit. Since I ruined your celebration why don't we celebrate here instead? But I actually don't have much food to prepare since I still hadn't hit off the supermarket, so how about sandwiches?"

Nico yanked his hand away from Will and sat down again. He huffed. "I supposed that would be fine but I don't like peanut butter just so you know if you're going to put it…"

Will tilted his head at him bewilderedly. "Why not?"

"In our death angel's life, we retained some characteristics from our former lives. In my mortal life, as far as I can remember, I have allergies with nuts so I didn't eat it. Although now, allergies wouldn't affect me, I still have my dislikes for nuts."

"Do you remember much of your former life?"

Nico crossed his arms leaning back on the sofa once again. "Not really. And I don't dwell much on my past life. It's not important anymore."

"Okay." Will took a deep breath standing up. "Sandwiches minus peanut butter. And honestly, this is healthier than fast food meals!"

Nico just gave him a flat look. "Do I look like I care? Death angels can't die of sickness."

"But still, healthy foods will make you fit!" Will defended as he made his way to the kitchen.

"We are all fit."

And of course, Will's need for sleep was already forgotten.


	9. Chapter 7

**VII**

**NICO**

'_You do care'_

It wasn't the first time that Nico was confused about a certain thing. But what Will had said to him the other day was enough to beat all the rest of confusing things that wouldn't get out of his head. It wasn't right. Death angels had lost the ability to care about anything else aside from their job and their quotas. So how was it possible that he was doing it now?

The moment that he had become a death angel, most of his mortal memories and emotions had been flushed out of the toilet. Death angels were forged to be steel and strong. They didn't feel any remorse, guilt, pity, concern, sympathy and anything synonymous to those kinds of emotions that would make them vulnerable.

But why was he now faltering when the subject of discussion was Will Solace?

He wasn't making excuses when he had told Will that he did not want to hold grudges on him, because he thought that holding grudges could be a vulnerability that might hinder his job. But then, to Nico's ears, it sounded half-truth. He wasn't satisfied with that answer. So if that was the fifty percent of the whole truth, what in Hades' Realm was the other half of the truth?

Nico badly _needed _to know.

What was new by the way? When it came to Will Solace, there was always the phrase _needed to know._

The death angel was becoming desperate to ask Bob Iapetus about all of these. He was certain that the fellow death angel could help him with whatever he was dealing with. However, as of the moment, Bob was missing in action and he didn't have time to pay a long visit to the Underworld because of his job and well, because of Will Solace whom he was constantly running into whenever the Fates had a chance to collide them together.

It wasn't helping that he was having these kinds of thoughts while he was in the middle of a battle with a rogue ghost in the parking lot in the middle of the night.

Stygian Iron sword in the hand of death angel, he and the ghost were circling each other, waiting and testing who was going to bite first.

Nico had escorted a murderer's soul towards the Underworld but then when this soul had learned that he was dead; it ran away wanting revenge to the people who had ended its life. The moment a soul ran away from a death angel, the soul was already marked as a ghost. So the chase had started and Nico had chased this frustrating ghost half of the night. It wasn't helping that there would be another soul needed to be escorted in half an hour. Nico was running out of time. If Nico failed to show up to this next soul, the soul would wander and it would become a ghost that would result in another chase, and of course, that would be another problem.

Nico feigned an attack and the ghost dodged as the death angel had predicted. He hit the head of the ghost with the pommel of his sword, the ghost staggered. Nico kicked him in the ribs this time. But the ghost regained balance immediately and dodged the next attack of Nico. He lunged forward trying to claw out the death angel but Nico was quick and went sideways and around the ghost. Nico slashed the ghost at the back. A steam of smoke evaporated on the part where the ghost had been hit. Every hit from a Stygian Iron would weaken the ghost and eventually paralyzed it, unable to run anywhere.

Nico was about to deliver the final strike.

"Nico?"

The death angel almost lost his balance. He whipped around where the voice had come from. Not from afar, Will Solace was standing in his surgeon's scrub and looking at him bewilderedly. For a second, Nico was confused why in Hades again Will Solace was there but one look at the towering building on his side, he got his answer.

He ended up in the parking lot of Jupiter Half-blood Hospital.

_What are the chances? _Nico thought sarcastically.

Nico was brought back to the present when a growl erupted behind him. He turned in time just to see that the ghost was going to attack him again, with no time to spare he raised his sword to block the attack of the ghost. The ghost staggered back, hissing while its hands were smoking.

"Nico, what are you doing? And what was that thing you're holding?" Will asked.

Nico realized that Will couldn't see the ghost.

"Stay back, Solace! Get back inside." Nico shouted eyeing the ghost.

It could be dangerous when there was a mortal present in front of a rogue and angry ghost.

"But…"

Nico gritted his teeth. Of course, Will was stubborn and annoying as ever. Nico risked looking at Will who was like coming forward to him.

His eyes widened. "Stop right there you idiot!"

The ghost growled again, the seconds Nico had wasted looking at Will gave an opportunity to the ghost to attack, but this time not to the death angel.

The ghost was like a hurling wind running towards Will as it passed by a stupefied Nico.

A ghost did not have brains and this ghost was seeking revenge and it was not a good combination. The worst-case scenario was Will, getting possessed by this ghost. And Hades' realm would freeze over first before Nico would let that happen.

With milliseconds to spare, Nico vanished in black smoke. He reappeared next to Will and he pulled the blond out of the way, just in time the ghost struck.

Nico and Will fell on the ground.

"W-what is-"

"Damn it Solace!" Nico glowered at him. "For the love of everything and if you value your life. Stay right here. _Please._"

Nico stood up before Will could respond. He strode towards the ghost. There was a loud pulse in his veins and a roar in his ears. Suddenly, the ghost looked more vivid to him than ever, as if it was all Nico could see. He was a predator, ready to unleash the wrath radiating within him.

Nico struck the ghost without mercy because death angels did not have mercy. They were guardians of the Underworld keeping the balance of living and dead. Instead of growling, the ghost was wailing in agony with every hit of the Stygian Iron. Bit by bit, the ghost was fading in white smoke.

That was when some sense hit Nico. He froze, his sword was raised mid-air. He realized that black smoke was curling around him, destructive black energy ready to strike its vengeance.

And it was not good because he almost _obliterated _the ghost, as in vanished the existence of it. Death angels had no right to obliterate a ghost. It was not up to them to give a punishment.

The ghost was on his knees. Fortunately, he stopped fading but one wrong strike and he was _gone, a_s in gone without a chance to be judged.

Nico closed his eyes briefly as the sword melted into black smoke and vanished in his hand. He never lost control. So what in Hades, had happened to him?

When he opened his eyes, he strode towards the ghost. He held him on the shoulder and both of them vanished.

They both materialized inside the DOA Recording studios. The ghost was still on his knees and some death angels and souls looked at them curiously. A back notebook materialized in his hand. He opened it. He signed the golden paper and tore it.

Nico knelt down and slapped the golden paper on the ghost's forehead. He spoke quietly. His voice shook slightly because of the rage that still remained in him. "That's your ticket to the Underworld and I do hope you go to the fields of punishment and you experience the worst punishment of all punishments for eternity."

The ghost whimpered in response. Then Nico vanished.

Nico appeared in a long white hallway. For one panicky moment he thought that he was back in JHH but as he looked around he realized that it was another hospital. He was there to escort another soul.

He leaned on the white-tiled wall and closed his eyes once more. Now the adrenaline's gone, it felt like the earlier battle zapped the energy out of him which was kind of absurd because death angels didn't feel sluggishness and tiredness. Then he shivered at the thought of black energy surrounding him earlier. He had felt how powerful that energy was and one wrong tap on it, he wouldn't just obliterate the ghost but also cause severe damage to the surrounding area where Will was.

Oh gods Will… Will was there and he could have been hurt if he didn't reign his power just in time.

The vibration in his chest pocket. Nico opened his eyes. He stood straighter. He pushed his current thoughts including the certain blond at the back of his head. There's another soul to escort.

After escorting the soul, Nico was back at the parking lot of JHH. He chose that place because he knew Will wouldn't be there, it had been a while since he had vanished from the blond's sight and he doubted that the blond would still be there. . .

His pace slowed down when he saw the familiar mop of blond. Will leaned at the back of a car, this time he was now wearing his white coat. He was looking down at the ground while his hands were shoved at the pockets of his coat. Of course, Nico was wrong. He should have known that this idiotic blond would wait no matter what.

As if sensing his presence, Will looked at his direction and froze. He immediately stood straighter. He looked at Nico expectantly. Nico just walked towards him.

"Why are you still here?" Nico asked when he was in front of the blond.

"I was worried," Will said.

Nico frowned. _Worried?_

"And I need an explanation." Will continued hastily. "What in the name of Hades happened earlier?"

"A ghost happened," Nico stated.

"Ghost?" Will's brows knitted together.

"You can't see a ghost but there happened to be one here earlier and I was chasing after it. It was dangerous because that ghost wanted revenge, he almost hurt you." Nico explained.

"Oh,"

"And that brings me to the topic of why were you here earlier? Why were you always in places you shouldn't be?"

"It's not like I wanted to happen it either," Will countered. "I saw you on the window acting weirdly and as you have said I couldn't see ghost and I had no clue what's happening, that's why I came to you to know what's going on."

"I told you to get inside! Why didn't you just do it?"

"Wait a sec, why are you shouting at me?! I told you I didn't have any idea what's going on and I panicked because I couldn't just leave you there!"

"You have to remember Solace that I am immortal and I can take care of myself, for Hades' sake!"

"But even so, I couldn't just run away like that!"

Nico took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "You know what, why bother, you're stubborn and annoying. What's the point of arguing with you?" This time he was the one who leaned back on the rear of the car.

"Anyway, thank you, for earlier. I didn't know mostly what happened but I think you just save me back there."

Nico just snorted.

"But then, there's like black smoke around you earlier, it's quite scary. What was that?" Will asked curiously.

Nico stiffened briefly but then he answered. "I lost control earlier. I almost obliterate that ghost and it's against the rules."

"Ah," Then Will hesitated. "I-I'm sorry, I am always causing trouble, aren't I?"

Nico snorted again. "Now, you are apologizing."

"At least, I am admitting now that it was kind of my fault too," Will grumbled.

"Just don't pop out unexpectedly out of nowhere and you'll be fine." Nico waved his hand.

"Can't help it, you're like a magnet…"

Nico stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Will answered immediately rubbing the back of his neck. Nico noticed a square bandaged on the side of Will's hand.

"What happened to this?" Nico held Will's wrist pointing at the bandage

Will gazed at his hand. "Oh, I kind of scrape my hand when we fell earlier but no big deal it was just a scratch."

Nico stared at the bandage. Unconsciously he held Will's hand and grazed the bandage with his thumb. He frowned. _Mortals are so vulnerable._

Will cleared his throat, reluctantly pulling his hand away. "Anyway, were you always like that? Fighting ghost? Where these ghosts came from?"

Nico went back on leaning on the car.

And Nico told him, disregarding the rules of what happens in the Underworld, stays in the Underworld. He knew that he was being reckless. Again, what's new? Nico was reckless and Will was trouble. It had always been like that since the beginning.


	10. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**WILL**

The moment Will had reached the nurse station to start his shift, he already felt that something was wrong. Especially, if some of the doctors and nurses including Kayla and Lou were gathered in a small semicircle. Worse, if in that gathered crowd, Lou and Kayla were in the middle. Worst, all of them were having these stupid grins on their faces as they looked back in forth between Will and on that _thing_ that Lou was holding.

And that _thing_ happened to be a mobile phone.

"Do I want to know why are you looking at me like that?" Will said slowly as he cautiously walked towards them like he's afraid to step on a landmine.

"Why, dear Willie, what do we look like?" Kayla asked still grinning.

"Like your cheeks are gonna rip off when you grin a little bit more," Will said and glanced at the phone. He's starting to get suspicious on that phone. That phone seemed harmless but Will did not understand why he was also getting nervous about it.

"It's because, why on earth you haven't told us that _he _is hot!" Lou suddenly gushed.

"Although, _he _seems anemic to me, yeah, I agreed _he _is hot. A hot looking badass." Kayla nodded.

"I know right!" Lou agreed, gazing up at Kayla since Lou was sitting on a stool. "I seriously need to ask Will about where he's finding hot badass guys!"

Cecil cleared his throat. "You have to be reminded that you already have a boyfriend."

"Hold on!" Will raised his hand. "I don't think I am following what you're talking about, who is _he_?"

"That's what we would like to ask you, Will. Who is this guy?" Lou held out the phone so Will could see the screen.

Will stared at the picture on the screen with wide eyes. It was a picture of him and Nico holding hands on the sidewalk of 3rd Avenue. He remembered it clearly since that was the day he had seen Nico at Mcdonald's. By the look of the picture, that was the time that Nico had dragged Will towards his apartment to talk _privately_.

"And are you both dating already? He was already holding your hand." Kayla asked then she shook her head. "I am so disappointed Willie, why aren't you telling any of this to me now. You used to tell me about your dating life."

"I am also hurt too, Will." Dr. Lee Fletcher said who was also in the crowd and who was feigning a look of hurt. "How can you replace me so easily? I think, really need to start dating too."

"So he was the guy you like and the one you were talking about in the cafeteria last time huh?" Cecil said. "Can we know now his name for real?"

Will came to his senses.

"What in Hades!" He shouted as he tried to snatch the phone but Lou just leaned away since there was a long counter that was separating Will and the rest of the crowd. "Are you part-time paparazzi now?"

"Hey," Lou stood up so she could back away a little bit more. "It just happened that I was across the street at that time!"

"So are you dating now?" Kayla asked curiously.

"Nico and I aren't dating!"

"Aha! So he's Nico huh?" Kayla snapped her fingers and grinned triumphantly.

"Finally," Cecil muttered.

Will just groaned. "Oh my gods."

"What in Hades Will, are you blushing? You're all red!" Kayla exclaimed.

"He's serious about this guy." Lee Fletcher noted.

"What's his last name? So we can further investigate this Nico on Facebook or something." Lou asked.

"He doesn't have Facebook," Will muttered. _How can a death angel have Facebook? Are they going to have death updates through newsfeed? _He thought.

"Still what's the surname?" Lou insisted. "You know, we are not going to let this go, right?"

Will slumped forward to the counter, giving up. His arm still outstretched. " Nico. Nico di Angelo. Happy?"

"No. Will. We are happy for you. We know that you love this job but we don't want you to be a workaholic asshole and don't have any social life." Kayla stated. There's a sincere smile on her face.

Will raised his head to look at his friend. "I am not workaholic."

"You are." Lou decided.

"I knew it!" Drew, one of the nurses exclaimed gaining their attention. "It's _Solangelo._"

"_Solangelo_?" Cecil frowned.

"You know, Dr. Solace' surname and di Angelo equals Solangelo. We already have a ship name!"

"Ooohh girl! I like that!" Lou exclaimed giving Drew a high five.

"All right, I guess _Solcher _is already out of the list." Lee Fletcher joked, snickering.

"What's wrong with you people!" Will continued to slump on the counter.

"But we want to know more about Nico. Where did you first meet?" Lou asked curiously.

"There won't be a _more,_" Will muttered wistfully.

"Hey, guys!" one of the nurses came running towards them. "There was a construction site collapse at 5th Avenue and car accidents due to the collapse. Lots of casualties. Be prepared."

This made Will stood straighter. Then the sirens of upcoming ambulances echoed in the emergency.

"All right guys, back to work." Lee Fletcher clapped his hands.

Will and the crew went outside, in front of the emergency. Several ambulances parked at once to unload stretchers with heavy wounded casualties. Will went to the nearest stretcher.

"She's slipping in and out consciousness Doc," The paramedic said to Will and pointed at the bloodied and unconscious girl with a gash in the head. "Possible concussion."

"Miss, can you hear me?" Will tapped the cheek of the girl lightly. There was no response.

Will hopped and rode on the stretcher doing a CPR on the girl while the paramedic pushed them towards the emergency.

After doing several compressions on the chest, the girl groaned.

"Do a CT scan on her," Will ordered the nurse as he swung his legs off of the stretcher when they had reached the emergency room.

He moved to the next patient who was also covered in blood, a mid-twenties guy who was unconscious.

"How long he was out?" He asked the nurse.

"Almost one minute doc," said the nurse.

"Let's give him a shot again" Will got the paddles of a defibrillator. "Shot to 200."

"Clear," He pressed the paddles to the chest. The body just jerked up.

"Shot to 300," Will ordered again. "Clear," Another jerked of the body.

A cloud of black smoke appeared next to the nurse. Will looked up just in time to see a death angel appeared. They were looking at Will stoically. The death angel seemed to be waiting, waiting for the glowing trick.

Will put down the paddles and pushed up the sleeve of his white coat. He looked at his wristwatch. "Time of death, 7:09 p.m."

The death angel frowned slightly but then she dissolved in the thin air.

Will looked around at the emergency briefly. It was pandemonium. Several death angels were appearing and disappearing at once. Doctors and nurses were running around. It was like a whirlwind of black and white in the emergency. Will attended the next casualty.

"What we've got here," Will said surveying another guy whose t-shirt was torn exposing his chest. There was a big bruise on the chest, and the chest looked deformed. Will immediately concluded that the ribs were broken.

"Possible myocardial contusion or hemorrhage in the heart. Barely unconscious." The nurse answered dutifully. "Fell off the motorcycle,"

Will inspected the casualty's eyes with a small flashlight. Then he put his stethoscope on to listen to the beat of the heart and the breathing.

"Do the CT scan for the chest," Will ordered pulling down the earpiece of stethoscope from his ear.

The nurse nodded. Suddenly, the casualty coughed up blood and moaned in pain.

"Doc, the blood pressure was dropping." The nurse reported staring at the heart monitor.

"Put him in the operating room, we're going to open his chest. Broken ribs may further damage the heart and lungs." Will commanded again.

The stretcher was wheeled out of the emergency. Will paused again as if on cue, he looked at the corner. At the far end, Nico di Angelo stood there, watching him impassively.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then he turned away and proceeded to the operating room.

As it turned out, Will couldn't save the patient too in the operating room because there was severe damage in the heart.

"Close him up. There's nothing we could do." It was Will's final order before leaving the operating room.

After washing up, the blond doctor found himself banging his head lightly on the white pillar in the hallway. He did not even bother to remove his scrub cap and the mask hanging around his neck.

_Will stop torturing yourself physically and mentally. _He chided himself but of course, he didn't stop on hitting his head on the post.

"What in Hades are you doing Solace?"

That made Will stopped. He turned his head to see Nico standing not from afar.

Will turned to him. "Err, banging my head on the post?"

Nico strode towards him. Will could feel that something was off because Nico seemed angry. He was proven right when Nico pushed him against the wall, fisting the neckline of the surgeon's scrub he was wearing.

"N-Nico?"

"Why aren't you using your glowing trick anymore?" Nico asked, looking at him straight in the eye. His voice sounded dead quiet.

Nico's straightforwardness left Will breathless and speechless. Other reasons might include that Nico's face was so close to him that he couldn't think straight or the fact that Nico was angry that surprised him or Will thought that he was still handsome even if the death angel was angry. Or maybe, it was all of the above choices.

Then Will remembered that Nico was waiting for his answer so he cleared his throat. "M-maybe cheating death is long overdue…"

"What happened to your dedication to saving lives?" Nico hissed.

"Hey, I am still saving lives but in a slightly different way this time." He reasoned.

Nico seemed to hesitate, his eyebrows furrowed together. "I-is this because of what I told you last time?"

Will couldn't answer because Nico was right. For the past few days, Will had been thinking about the punishment of death angels because of him and this made him torn in between his job and his conscience. It almost drove him nuts.

Nico let go of Will's scrub. He stepped back and turned around. He took a deep breath as if to calm his nerves. Then he faced Will again who was still rooted in his spot.

"I told you to mind your own business right?" Nico said as quietly as before. "All of the things that we are going through in the Underworld have nothing to do with you."

"I am afraid…" Will finally said.

Nico's thick black eyebrows were drawn together in a frown. "Of what?"

"That you're going to be punished again because of me… I don't like it." Will answered softly.

"It has nothing to do with you," Nico replied coldly. "I was also at fault because I was not doing my job properly."

"But I am worried about you, you idiot!" Will exploded. "Because I do _care _about you!"

Nico was taken aback. "What?"

"What was so hard to understand that I care about you? I was pretty sure that I said it in English. Do you want me to say it in another language-? No scratch that, I can't speak another language, but the point is I don't want you to get punished again!"

Nico was momentarily rooted in his spot. After a second he seemed to regain his bearings. He continued to step back. "I-I don't understand. W-Why would you care about me?"

"Because… Because.." Will swallowed hard. _Come on, say it._

But before Will could have the guts to finish his sentence, Nico dissolved in a black smoke leaving Will behind.

"Oh great," Will cursed. "The almighty William Solace scared him off.."

He yanked off his scrub cap from his head and threw it on the floor out of sheer frustration. He scratched wildly his already messy blond hair. Then he resumed banging his head on the pillar.

Concussions were damned.


	11. Chapter 9

**IX**

**WILL**

Will couldn't take it anymore so he was in for some drastic action.

It had been three freaking weeks since his last encounter with Nico di Angelo. The last time was when he had accidentally blurted out his concern for the death angel. The death angel could be so infuriating most of the time that Will couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth when talking to that said death angel. And on top of that, it wasn't making any sense to Will that Nico had to vanish from the surface of the Earth just because he had found out that someone cared for him? How absurd was that?

Will hated it. Even though there was always a dark cloud hanging over Nico's head every single time, the blond admitted that he missed the latter's company. He was so used to seeing Nico for a while that his day would be a bit off without the death angel's presence. There was strangely something incomplete when Nico was not around. It's driving Will mad.

So this was where the drastic action was going to enter.

Will stood on the rooftop of his apartment building one afternoon. He was staring down on the road below. At first, it was dizzying to look down but when you were a desperate human being nothing seemed so terrifying. He was standing dangerously close to the edge that one flip-over the useless barrier he was plummeting down to his death. Since the incident with Silena Beauregard, Will had talked to the landlady of the apartment to put some grills to cover the rooftop to prevent the accident or intended falling from the rooftop. But the landlady had seemed to be deaf to his request since there had been no action made about it.

However, for the time being, Will was fine with it because the unsafe rooftop will be part of his drastic action_._ Then Will stared ahead.

"You idiot Nico di Angelo," Will said to an empty space. "I know you can hear me and if you don't show up in my face at this instant you are going to regret it."

Will knew it was a stupid idea but again, he was desperate. So he stepped on the cemented barrier. His knees wobbled a bit but he had managed to steady them. Will closed his eyes.

"You are going to save me right?" Will whispered. "You always have been…"

Then the wind suddenly blew that startled Will and of course, his foot had stepped on an empty space. He yelped in surprise. Before the gravity took over and before Will could fall from a hundred feet, someone grabbed hold of the back collar of his flannel shirt and yanked him back from the edge. He then, found his butt firmly planted on the ground of the rooftop. Will's eyes were wide and his heart hammering on his chest. That was close, like one centimeter close to the doors of the Underworld.

"You know, I badly wanted to punch you right now."

Will looked up and in front of him, Nico di Angelo was glaring down at him. Will squinted a bit. It was hard to look at Nico when the sunlight was directly behind him and a halo of some sort had formed around his head, making him looked like a celestial being sent to Earth. Then Will was hit with a realization that his stupid idea had actually worked.

"What in Hades are you thinking, Solace?" Nico glowered down at him.

Suddenly, Will threw his head back in laughter that startled Nico.

"Oh my gods!" Will said in between his laughter. "I knew it. You couldn't resist me!"

"Shut up. Do you think death is something you wanted to mess with?!" Nico shouted all of a sudden.

That made Will stopped abruptly in laughing. He was taken aback by the tone of Nico's voice. Okay, maybe Will had taken it far and someone was angry about it.

"I'm sorry," Will said earnestly. "It's just that... You just vanished out of nowhere and I don't know how to contact you or something, it's not like you have a phone number that I can call…"

"So naturally, you resolved it by jumping off the rooftop," Nico stated.

"I was desperate," Will mumbled. "I know you're avoiding me.."

"I was busy," Nico answered who apparently had heard him.

"Too much busy that I couldn't see a glimpse of you in the hospital for three weeks?!" This time Will glared at him accusingly.

Nico stared at him for a moment then spoke. "Why are you doing this, Solace?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," Will answered simply.

Nico looked away. "Stop caring about me."

"Too late for that," Will stood up, dusting off his cargo shorts. "Besides, you are my friend, that's why I care." Yes, Will was trying to rectify the situation by using the popular excuse of all time, friendship.

"Who wants a death angel to be someone's friend, we don't make friends." Nico scoffed still looking away.

"I am. I wanted you to be my friend. Whether you like it or not you are my friend, end of discussion." Will said cheerfully.

Nico sighed. "You are making a grave mistake on this friendship. Of all people you wanted to befriend with, it has to be a death angel."

Will stared at Nico

At that moment, he realized that he was truly flirting with death. It was an epiphany that didn't come in the speed of a freight train. There was a steady thrum in his chest and a sense of calmness and serenity washing over him. A gentle breeze blew over as if the wind was whispering in his ears the thing that his heart had been telling him the whole time.

Of all people he would fall in love with, it had to be a death angel.

And somehow, it felt right.

"No, I am not making a mistake about this," Will said firmly and he moved closer to Nico. The blond held both of his shoulders. Nico peered up at him. Will hesitantly spoke. "But... You wanted to be my friend, right?" The blond held his breath.

All of the coldness in Nico's face had vanished.

"I.." Nico hesitated. "Okay, I-I supposed that's all right..."

"Yes!" Will released a breath of relief as he cheered.

He suddenly hugged Nico.

Nico froze.

So was Will.

Will also realized that there were a lot of things that he couldn't control when he was around the death angel. First, was his mouth and now was his arm. He briefly wondered what's next.

Will cleared his throat and pulled away. He patted the death angel's shoulder awkwardly. "Now that the friendship was officially established, I am inviting my dear friend to my apartment. Do you want to eat?"

"Why it felt like you're always bribing me with food?" Nico mumbled.

"It's because my dear friend, eating is happiness." Will laughed and this time, he put his arms around Nico's shoulder stirring him towards his apartment. Nico followed almost stiffly.

"But promised me you won't avoid me again okay?" Will said softly, regarding him.

"I am not avoiding you. I was just busy." Nico was looking ahead.

"And if you do it again, I won't hesitate to pull another stunt in this rooftop."

Nico glared at him. "You wouldn't do that."

"Yes, I will." Will smiled sweetly at him and together they descended the stairs.

"You are really frustrating!"

"I know," Will said in a sing-song voice. "And that's my charm."

They reached the apartment. Nico sat on the stool behind the bar counter of the kitchen, while Will made his way to his bedroom. He took off the flannel shirt he was wearing so the white shirt underneath remained. He was going to put it back to the closet when his phone vibrated on the bedside table.

Will picked up the phone and saw that his mom, Naomi Solace, was calling. He immediately answered it.

"Hey, mom? Is everything all right?" Will asked worriedly.

Her mom just laughed over the line. "Goodness William your doctor's side is acting up. I am all right. I was just missing my son, was that bad?"

Will smiled, worry dissipated in the air. "I missed you too, mom, by the way, I'm coming over this weekend okay?"

"Really?" Naomi's voice lifted a notch "Good because I was already thinking of dragging you back here myself."

Will laughed. "Sorry, you know how a doctor's job can be so busy."

"I understand. But be sure to bring your boyfriend here too huh?"

Will stiffened. He certainly didn't have any boyfriend at this moment because he was so busy pining for some death angel. He was open to his sexuality even to his mom who had supported him wholeheartedly. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, dear. Lou sent me a picture of both of you the other day. I want to know him. His name was Nico right?"

At this point, Will was thinking of different ways to murder Lou in the most painful way possible.

Will took a deep breath and spoke in a hushed voice. "Mom, he's not a boyfriend."

"Oh but Lou said-"

"Hey, Will?"

Will looked up to see Nico standing at the door. Nico was oblivious to the fact that Will was speaking to someone on the phone by the way his eyes widened a bit and as he mouthed sorry to Will. Nico backed away from the room.

"Now, I was sure that I heard a male's voice and I have a feeling that he's the Nico we are talking about just now. Am I right?"

Will took a deep breath biting his lip. "Yes, mom."

"And since it was afternoon, I am also assuming that you're back at your apartment… or was it his apartment?

"Oh gods, Mom I am in my apartment okay?" He felt like he was being grilled in the charcoals like a barbecue. He felt hot all of a sudden.

"So you are in your apartment with Nico," Naomi said slowly as if trying to solve a riddle. "And it happened that the picture Lou sent me was the one you were both holding hands. Are you sure nothing's going on?"

"Mom," Will sighed. "It's complicated."

"I hate it when you're saying that word. Anyway see you this weekend, okay and I hope you can bring Nico too."

"Yes mom, see you and I don't know about the last part…"

"All right. Take care, son." Naomi said then she hung up.

After Will put his sleeves back into the closet he went out of the room and saw Nico standing in the living room. Nico turned to him.

"I am sorry. I did not realize that you were talking to someone on the phone." Nico said.

"It's fine." Will smiled. "My mom just called…" Now, Will wasn't sure on how to invite a death angel over his mom's house.

Nico nodded. "Anyway, I have to go. You know… job."

"Oh," Will couldn't hide his disappointment that Nico was leaving suddenly.

"I can come back after," Nico said immediately

Will face brightened up. "Really?"

Nico nodded again.

"Okay, I'll make some grilled cheese while waiting for you."

"Sounds great," With that, Nico dissolved in a cloud of black smoke.

Yep. It's complicated when your friend could just disappear in black smoke and you are falling for a death angel.

* * *

"Why on earth did you send that picture to my mother!" Will exclaimed, pointing the canned black coffee he was holding to Lou. They were both standing in front of a vending machine at JHH.

Lou flinched. "I was actually hoping that Naomi knows him so I ask her about him. Sorry."

"But why did she mistake Nico for being my boyfriend?"

Lou flinched again. "Guilty. Kind of told her that you were both dating -but hey! I genuinely thought you were since you're holding hands and all..."

"I was so tempted to give you a shot of formaldehyde while you are asleep," Will said.

"Now that's pretty harsh to say to a friend." Lou countered.

"Because of that, Mom wants to meet Nico!"

Lou frowned. "What's wrong with that? Just invite Nico."

Will sighed. "It's complicated."

"Does he know that you're a homo?" Lou asked, hugging the medical chart she was holding.

"No."

"Then why he's holding your hand?!"

"I don't know!"

"That was really complicated," Lou patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Anyways, I have to go. Need to bring this to Dr. Grey." She pointed to the chart. "But you should still try to invite him you know..."

"I'll try."

Lou just nodded and walked away just in time Nico appeared who looked invisible to everyone except for Will. Lou didn't even flinch when Nico had materialized out of thin air in front of her. She walked passed him.

"Hey." Will smiled at him opening the can of coffee. He tipped his head back as he drank the coffee.

"So I was wondering," Nico said casually. "What's Solangelo?"

Will had the decency to turn around and spat the coffee he was drinking straight to the fake plants next to the vending machine. Nico stared at the plants.

"What?" Will coughed looking back at Nico. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

"I said what Solangelo is. I frequently heard it lately from some nurses and doctors talking." Nico said.

Will couldn't believe that they were becoming the new gossip topic in the hospital.

"Why are you curious about it?" Will inquired.

"In Italian Solangelo means sun angel," Nico answered. "So I was curious about what they were talking about."

Will couldn't help but smile. He liked it. He did not realize that a ship name could mean something so beautiful. "So you can speak Italian?"

"Of course. I was an Italian in my mortal life before."

Will just nodded in awe. "Of course you were…"

"So what is Solangelo?" Nico insisted.

"I don't know, it was just some trend on social media, I think.."

Nico didn't look convinced but thankfully he bought Will's lie.

Before Will could chicken out. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Why?" Nico frowned.

"I wanted to invite you to my mom's house but if you're not available that's okay," Will said hastily.

Nico continued to frown and Will was growing nervous. He did not realize that he was gripping the coffee can so hard that coffee started to spill on his hand.

"When exactly this weekend?" Nico asked.

"Sunday," Will answered immediately ignoring his coffee-stained hand.

"Okay," Nico said.

"Okay?" Will repeated.

"I'm coming with you."

Will wanted to do the chicken dance in delight but of course, he resisted and did his best to stay calm and neutral.

"All right see you this weekend." But Will couldn't help but grin widely.

Nico just nodded.

Will was excited about the weekend.


	12. Chapter 10

**X**

**NICO**

In Nico's head sirens and bells were blared, warning him that everything he was doing that had something to do with the name of Will Solace was purely and utterly wrong.

However, there was also his heart, that thing in the center of his chest that told him that it liked to be with Will every single time. His heart soared every time Will's pale blue eyes would twinkle like stars at him, when Will would flash his vibrant smile brighter than the sun and when Nico would be able to hear his cheerful laughter, the most wonderful sound he had ever heard on Earth.

But then again, it was weird because everything inside Nico was already dead so why there was a raging battle in him fighting between what was right and what made him happy. There was too much going on in him that he didn't feel so dead at all.

And there came a point that the said battle physically exhausted him. So he let his heart won because it was easier to embrace rather than to fight it. Maybe because his heart would be able to solve the mystery of Will Solace.

Little did Nico di Angelo know, that the answers would come rushing to him like a flash flood half an hour later. And he wasn't prepared for what he would learn half an hour later.

Nico found Will Solace talking to a small crowd in the almost deserted lobby of JHH. The crowd consists of a blonde, he knew as Annabeth Chase-Jackson, beside her was his husband Percy Jackson who was back to his good health as he could already stand firmly on his two feet. There's also another blond, this time a guy with eyeglasses sitting in a wheelchair. Behind the wheelchair was a gorgeous woman with dark tanned skin and chocolate brown uneven hair.

"On the contrary, Doc," Annabeth told Will. "When Percy found out that I was pregnant, he was sitting very still that I thought he turned into stone as if he saw Medusa's eyes!"

That earned a laugh from the rest of the crowd.

"Hey!" Percy complained. "I was shocked you know. What was I supposed to do?"

"Man, I was betting for more of a Kelp-headed stunt or reaction." The blond sitting on the wheelchair shook his head amusedly.

"Not you too," Percy glared down at him.

"Anyway doc," Annabeth interrupted. "We would like to invite you to Percy's birthday this weekend since you just live a few blocks from us."

Nico thought that these people had been pretty close with each other ever since Will had bumped into Annabeth while on grocery shopping. They learned that they live not far from each other. Will being a friendly ball of sunshine to everyone had started talking to Annabeth about random things as they shopped like they were good ol' friends. Not that Nico had secretly stalked Will during his free period.

Will smiled, his usual bright smile."Sorry, I'll pass. I have other plans this weekend maybe next year?"

"Sure Doc no problem," Percy grinned.

"Anyway," Will switched into doctor mode as he looked sternly at Percy. "Percy, even though you can now stand on your two feet. Please do not restrain yourself okay. Annabeth was kind of worried since you decided to go back to your work immediately. But I really do appreciate it if you are going to be a little bit low on your job at the moment. Give it a month or two."

"Yes Doc," Percy grumbled almost hesitantly and held Annabeth's hand.

"So do you too, Jason." The doctor turned his attention this time to the blond in the wheelchair. "You've just been discharged an hour earlier. Strictly follow Dr. Knowles' orders." Then Will glanced up at the girl behind Jason's wheelchair. "Strapped him to bed if you must, Piper."

The girl named Piper grinned. "With pleasure, Doc,"

"Hey," Jason grumbled too.

Soon they all bid farewell to the doctor and Nico walked towards him. Will immediately saw him and smiled.

"Hi," Will greeted quietly

Nico just gave him a nod in response.

"I am really looking forward to this weekend." Will sighed contentedly as they both walked side by side. "Of course, I am going to see my mom again after a very long time and you're going to meet her."

"I still don't understand why you're going to drag me there though…."

"And I still don't understand why you don't get it that I want my friend to meet my mom," Will said exasperatedly.

"Do all of your friends meet your mom?" Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just the friends I am close to…. "

They stopped in an empty hallway. Nico turned to him with his hands shoved in the front pockets of his aviator jacket. "Are we really that close now?"

"Of course," Will grinned. "Can't you feel it?"

"Barely," Nico deadpanned.

"Hey!" Will said. "Admit it or not, you considered me as your friend because you agreed on this."

Nico sighed. "I'm just tired…"

"Tired?"

"Let's just say that I am tired of treading against the current. I decided to go with the flow now. I found out that it's convenient that way."

"I am afraid I don't follow…"

"I just want to be with you Solace, is that enough explanation?"

Will was silent.

"Anyway," Nico continued. "I have to go. Another soul to escort,"

"Y-yeah, I-I also have surgery to perform." Will stammered. He looked a bit flustered though. Nico wasn't sure why.

Nico nodded. He looked at the blond as he stumbled along the hallway. Nico shook his head at the doctor's clumsiness. He disappeared in black smoke.

After escorting the soul, Nico wandered on an empty alleyway in the middle of the night. It was quiet and Nico liked it. But then the quietness was shattered instantly...

"NICO!" someone hollered behind him.

Nico turned and found himself being crushed into a hug by none other than Bob Iapetus. He was being lifted from the ground as Bob continued to squeeze him. If he was just a plain mortal, Nico bet that his ribs would crack in an instant.

"Bob. I told you. No touching." Nico said quietly.

"Sorry." Bob put him down but still grinning. "I was just glad to see you again. I missed you, my dear friend. Didn't you miss me?"

Nico snorted but deep inside he was glad to see the fellow death angel again.

"But where have you been?" Nico asked. "I didn't see you in a while."

"A usual, punishment, I've been to California. Don't ask the details of it. You wouldn't want to know." Bob answered. "But on some good news, I am back on death angel's job. The higher-ups did not take my license, for the time being."

"That's great Bob!" Nico exclaimed. "I told you, you'll be back."

"Yeah, right." Bob smiled. "So how's my dear friend while I was gone?"

Nico paused. That's when something hit him. He gazed up at Bob. "Actually, I've been looking for you these past few weeks…"

Bob's face lit up. "Ah, you're going to ask me a question, right?"

"Right," Nico rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Something's bothering you," Bob observed.

"Well yeah..."

"Let's talk about it." Bob decided.

They both sat on a fire escape. Nico's legs were in between the railings and feet dangling over. Since Bob had enormous legs that wouldn't fit in the gaps of the railings, he contented himself with sitting Indian style and occupying most of the space. Nico didn't mind that.

"I don't know where to start," Nico admitted, looking down.

"Well, what's bothering you then?" Bob asked.

This time Nico stared at Bob. "Will Solace."

Bob frowned "Who?"

So that's when it started, Nico started talking about Will Solace. It surprised him that words suddenly poured out. He was able to let out the words that had been confined deep inside him for a long time. He told Bob his confusion and just everything about Will.

Bob listened as Nico talked barely pausing. When he was done he was almost out of breath. But he felt good that it all came out. He felt lighter.

"So what do you think about it?" Nico asked.

Bob stared at him.

And Nico did not like the way Bob stared at him.

"Bob?"

"Nico," Bob took a deep breath. "Do you still know what love is?"

Nico frowned. "What?"

"Love, a human emotion..."

"Hold on," Nico interrupted. "How this love is connected with what we are talking about?"

"Oh Nico, because I think that's what you feel for that Will guy. You love him."

"No," Nico said looking at Bob like he'd grown another head.

"Yes, Nico from the way you talked about him, you've seemed to care about him. I think you're falling-"

"Stop!" Nico gripped the railing and shook it with so much force that the whole fire escape shuddered. He felt faint all of a sudden. "This is impossible. How- death angels couldn't fall in love, of all things."

"But you already felt it the moment you first met. Death angels can fall in love sometimes… although it's a rare case." Bob argued.

"You're lying," Nico couldn't look at him.

"Why would I lie about it?" Bob asked softly. "You are my friend Nico..."

Nico closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead on the cold metal pole of the railing. Of course, he had already forgotten what love was. That was one of the many things that had faded when you had become a death angel. Again, Bob's statement seemed so wrong but it was making sense to him…

However, if that was the case, it was clear to Nico that he was breaking one of the three sacred rules.

_Do not let your dead heart tarnish with human emotions_


	13. Chapter 11

**XI**

**NICO**

"Nico, do you know why I tolerate the punishments given to me?" Bob asked looking up at the stars. His big hands were clasping the bars of the railing.

Nico opened his eyes. He regarded Bob. "Why?"

"Because it's worth it. If you are just going to look closely, mortals are actually cool people." Bob grinned at him.

Nico was about to retort, but then Will's face suddenly flashed in his head. He decided to keep his mouth shut because he was starting to agree with it.

"But this could not happen," Nico suddenly stood up. "I mean, if the higher-ups learned about this, I'm screwed, and there's no second chance."

Bob stared up at him. "Do you think this Will guy is worth the trouble? Besides I am the only one who knows about it. My mouth is sealed with duct tape and extra cement. So you can count on me..."

Nico's gaze softened at Bob. "Thank you, I-I am really grateful..."

"See, Nico my friend. You're more human than I thought you could be. You already knew how to be grateful!"

"Shut up. This is not funny." Nico glared at him.

"Who said it is. Love should never be taken lightly much less taken for granted." Bob said. "So Nico are you willing to take the risk for Will?"

Nico took a deep breath. "I don't know… yet…"

Bob nodded sympathetically. "What does your heart tells you? Because my dear friend, your heart is beating back alive and that's something…"

"Bob I don't know what to do..." Nico said. There was a tinge of desperation in his voice. He tried to swallow down the helplessness rising in his throat. He hated feeling so vulnerable.

"Choose something that you would not regret in the end."

"How will I know that?"

Bob shrugged. "You just do. Does everything should need an explanation?"

"But Bob you know what happened to the death angels that fall in love," Nico said.

Bob nodded grimly. "Ah yes, like what happened to Sierra… suffered eternal pain in the fields of punishment. That's why I am asking you if you are willing to take a risk..."

Nico closed his eyes again, his head tilted up in the sky. "Bob if you were in my position, what will you do?"

"You already know the answer to that. I kind of envy you, because you already felt what it's like to fall in love. I like to feel that too you know, _knowing_ is different from _feeling_. I've seen people who fell in love and they have this brightest smile on their faces. Although I think that happiness is just a portion that makes up love, still I think love is priceless."

Nico's eyes opened again. "I have to get out of here. I need to think."

Bob stood up too. "Okay. Just remember, if you need any help, you can always count on me."

Nico tapped Bob's upper arm. "Thank you, Bob, you don't know how much I am grateful that you are here."

Bob smiled widely at him. "Of course you are my friend! I will help you."

"I'll go ahead now," Nico said.

"Sure, I also have a soul to escort," Bob said.

They both dissolved in black smoke at the same time. Nico appeared in a dark empty hallway. He internally groaned. He immediately recognized that hallway. He was in JHH. Of course, he would be pulled there. He traveled in darkness without much thought of where he was going, so his subconscious had steered the navigation. He looked around and froze. At the far end of the hallway was a stretcher and someone was lying down on it. That someone was in a long white coat and had a familiar mop of blond hair. Nico vanished.

He materialized next to the stretcher. Will Solace was lying on his back and snoring quietly.

Nico stared at Will as he grasped his chest. Inside his chest was a heart, heart that was only an accessory to a death angel's body. But for Nico, his beating heart had a purpose now. It was now beating for Will.

_I am in love with him._

He tried to roll that thought in his head. Unexpectedly, a tentative smile appeared on his face. It felt so weird to smile because this was the first time he smiled as a death angel.

It felt... good.

Hesitantly, he reached Will's face. He delicately brushed aside the curly strands of blond hair resting across Will's forehead. Then softly, Nico let his knuckles ran down Will's cheeks. Will suddenly stirred. Nico paused. Thankfully he did not wake up.

Will's face turned to Nico, as his lips slightly parted open.

For once, Nico let his heart took over because his heart wasn't just an accessory anymore, it was now substantial and it had the power to rule over certain things.

Nico leaned forward, his lips touched the tip of Will's nose, and then his head moved a little bit down, his lips hovering, inches away from Will's lips.

He was not surprised that he had gotten attracted to the same gender. It was because long before he had become a death angel….

Nico abruptly straightened up. He froze. Suddenly, he wasn't seeing Will anymore. He was now looking up at the series of pictures. He was surrounded by black and white pictures, pictures of his former life before he had become a death angel. The images started to rotate anti-clockwise, faster and faster, that he was starting to get motion sickness.

_BAM!_

All pictures snapped and shattered. Nico staggered backward. He was back at JHH. He leaned back at the wall gasping for breath.

He had vanished millisecond before Will opened his eyes.

Nico reappeared on the parking lot. He stumbled down towards the back of a car holding onto it for support. He was still gasping as if the oxygen and strength had suddenly left his body. It was all because of the images that flashed in his head a while back.

He remembered now how he had died.

Back in the 1940's he had been tortured and bullied to death because of his homosexuality, and Bianca had also died protecting him.


	14. Chapter 12

**XII**

**WILL**

"Nico, bacon is meant to be eaten not to be stared at," Will said putting his hand on his hips. He pointed a spatula with his other hand on Nico. Nico sat on the dining table.

"Right," Nico said as he forked down the bacon on his plate and nibbled it.

Will stared at Nico. Ever since the death angel had knocked on his door early in the morning for their trip to Brooklyn, he had immediately noticed that something was _off_ with Nico. The blond was so used to Nico's indifference that he was able to pinpoint the difference between aloofness and melancholy. Besides, Nico wasn't wolfing down the food in front of him and that was already saying something.

"Are you all right?" Will asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Nico looked up at him distractedly.

"I am asking if you are all right."

"Of course," Nico answered casually. "You should eat so we can go already to your mom. You're dying to see her, right?"

He let his concern passed for a moment. He smiled a little bit. "Hell yes, I am. I miss her so much." He put down the spatula on the counter and removed his apron. He sat opposite to Nico and started to eat too.

Moments later, they were on the road and Will was driving his black Chevrolet. He glanced briefly at Nico who was absentmindedly looking at the window. They reached the Brooklyn Bridge when Will broke the silence by voicing out the thought that had been nagging him for a while now.

"We can turn back if you didn't want to go." Will was staring straight ahead.

Nico's head whipped at Will's direction. He looked startled. "What? No! What makes you think that?"

Will frowned. "I know that something was up with you, maybe it's-"

"It's not." Nico cut in then he sighed. "I want to meet your mom, I swear. I know she's very important to you and I would like to meet the people who are dear to you."

"Then what is wrong?" Will looked at him.

"Eyes on the road, doc, we don't want you to be carted off to the nearest hospital." Nico chided.

Will followed and overtook the car in front. He grumbled. "You're always changing the subject."

"I just don't want to ruin the mood. I might tell you later." Nico resumed looking back at the window.

"_Might,"_ Will grumbled again.

"Just drive safely, Solace, and stopped complaining," Nico said.

"Do death angels have super hearing too?" Will protested. "You weren't supposed to hear that!"

Nico turned his head at him once again. He deadpanned. "We don't and I don't need a super hearing ability when you're not good at lowering your voice.

"Fine, fine," Will waved his one hand dismissively. Nico stared at the window.

"You're cute," Will said under his breath.

"You're annoying." He repeated at the same tone level.

"But you're still handsome." He continued.

"Solace, stop sounding like a bee," Nico said.

"Did you hear me?" Will glanced briefly at him. He suddenly got nervous.

"No."

"Ha!" Will said triumphantly. "Now who said that I am not good at lowering my voice?"

"I was wondering. Did your mouth ever get tired of talking? You talk non-stop." Nico spared him a glance.

The traffic light flashed red so they stopped. This gave Will a chance to face Nico. "Hey, I have a voice box that functions very well, why not use it? At least I am not a grumpy old man like someone out there…"

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you referring to me, Solace?"

"Oh yeah, look at that, I forgot that there's a what, a 75-year-old passenger here!" Will feigned a surprised look. "And you are kind of cold-hearted and ill-tempered too! What a coincidence! Maybe it was really you?"

Nico shook his head and raised his hands in defeat. "I gave up, Solace. I gave up."

Will froze staring at him.

"Err, Solace. The traffic light's green now." Nico said.

"You smiled," Will said in wonder

"You have to move, Solace." Nico glanced at the rear mirror. Cars behind them started to honk angrily at them.

Will did not move.

"Damn it, Will! Step on the gas or I will do it!"

That snapped Will out of his trance and stepped on the gas pedal and that also concluded their whole drive. Moments after, they pulled over in front of a big white three-story Victorian house.

"Here we are," Will announced.

Nico looked over the window and observe the house briefly. He turned to Will. "Complete opposite of your cramped apartment in Manhattan."

"Well yeah but I really don't mind living there." Will pulled out his keys from the ignition. "Let's go and meet my mom." He opened the car door and Nico followed suit.

"I should have captured it with a camera," Will said when they had reached the front porch.

Nico looked back at him confusedly. "What?"

"You smiled and I missed the chance to preserve it. It might not happen again!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Drop it, Solace. You are making a big deal out of it."

"But that's the first time I saw you smile!" Will argued. "And seriously, you should smile more often. It suits you."

"Yeah, whatever," Nico said absentmindedly.

"Will you smile again?" Will persisted.

"Solace," Nico chided.

Will was going to open his mouth to argue when the door opened.

"I opened the door for you. You didn't seem to have any plans of ringing the doorbell." The woman on the door said.

"Mom!" Instantly, Will was hugging Naomi Solace. She laughed.

Naomi Solace was in her early fifties. She had an auburn hair with streaks of gray into it. Her hazel eyes were calm and warm and the side of her eyes crinkled when she laughed. She was a real beauty of her time. She wore a gray cardigan over a brown turtle neck and black pants.

Will pulled away from the hug first and looked closely at his mom. He frowned. "You seemed to look a little bit paler than usual. You looked kinda thin too. Are you eating enough? And since when did you start applying glossy lipstick. I thought you don't like it?"

Naomi sighed. "I miss you too, son. Yes, I am eating enough. I didn't go out often that's probably why I look pale and preference changed over time. Does my answer satisfy you?"

Will grinned. "I miss you too, mom."

"Now, we are being rude to your friend here." Naomi turned to Nico.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Will said sheepishly and started the introduction. "Nico, this is my mom, Naomi Solace. Mom, this is Nico di Angelo, my friend."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," Nico said politely and extended his hand for a handshake.

"Just call me Naomi." Naomi smiled warmly and accepted Nico's hand. Then they all went inside.

"Wow. I miss this house." Will said as they went through the receiving area and headed straight to the living room.

The interior was more elegant with its maple wood flooring, a grand wood-burning fireplace and brick walls painted white. The whole area gave an open and bright vibe.

"Then you should come here often," Naomi said.

"If you just didn't kick me out of the house, there won't be any trouble." Will countered good-naturedly at his mom.

Nico looked inquiringly at the two.

"Oh, I think it will be more troubling that you are driving back and forth at night and in the early morning when I know you are dead tired from your work." Naomi laughed. She turned to Nico and tapped his shoulder affectionately. "Feel free to look around and consider this as your home too."

"Thanks, Naomi." Nico smiled a little bit.

"There!" Will exclaimed and pointed at Nico "You smiled again."

"Son, you treat Nico's smile like it is the latest scientific discovery. People do smile." Naomi said.

"Mom, for Nico, it's a rare occurrence. I swear!"

Nico rolled his eyes again and Naomi laughed. Nico's gaze fell on the stack of Vinyl records in the corner.

Naomi noticed this."Why don't you look at it, Nico. There might be some music you might like."

Nico nodded gratefully and made his way towards the vinyl records.

Naomi pulled her son to the dining hall where they would be out of earshot of Nico. "My... He's not much of a talker, isn't he? Is it that why you like him because opposites attract?"

The kitchen was occupying the back of the house. The area matches the coffee-colored theme of the house. There were several windows to let some air in.

Will groaned sitting on the bar counter. "Don't get me started at it, mom."

"Yeah, right. It's complicated." Naomi crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a little bit scared," Will suddenly said. "I like him too much and I don't know what to do if…" Will couldn't finish.

"Honey," Naomi held his hand. "If Nico can't accept and love for who you are, you don't deserve him. We both know that you deserve so much more than that. You are a good guy."

"Now, I felt like tearing up," Will said which made his mother laughed.

"I was hoping for a free hospitalization in your hospital just in case I get sick," Naomi joked.

Will frowned at that. "Please don't get sick. I don't want you to get sick."

"Yes, doc. I won't." Naomi smile tenderly at him. "Now, why don't you show your special friend around the house while I prepare something to eat?"

Will nodded and stood up. He found Nico still in the living room looking up at the abstract painting hanging on the wall. The painting was a combination of golden yellow and black curves and lines.

"What do you think about that painting?" Will asked when he reached Nico They stood next to each other.

"The sun touches the night," Nico said still staring at the painting.

Will raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you have knacks for interpreting the abstract painting."

"I don't. I just tell what I think I see. Who knows what the artist's intent on painting this. But still, I like it." Nico answered.

"Okay. Mr. Know-it-all, do you want a tour around. I can show you my bedroom upstairs." Will invited.

Nico shrugged. "Sure."

"So," Nico began casually as they ascended the stairs. "How many girls have you brought here?"

Will tripped on the steps thankfully he managed to hold onto to the banister. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you get a girlfriend or something…?" Nico looked away as they both stopped mid stairs.

"We have to clear something here, di Angelo," Will said. "I'm gay, not interested in girls..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Will resumed climbing the stairs.

There was silence as they walked through the hallway. They stopped in front of a door at the end.

"My room," Will announced as he pushed the door open

The room was well lit by the sun streaming down the window. It was also big with an adjoining bathroom. The walls were cream that made the room even brighter. A mid-size bed with dark blue sheets was pushed against the wall and occupying the middle part of the room. There was also a big shelf that contained more medical books than what Will had in his apartment. Next to the shelf was a small cabinet with pictures frames adorning the top and in which Nico took interest to look at. Will just sat at the edge of the bed watching at Nico.

After a while Nico sat beside Will, his eyes roaming around the room. "You must really love working at JHH to give up living in here. There are hospitals here in Brooklyn too, why not work here instead?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know. I just got stuck in JHH and I already love working there. I have friends and good workmates there." He didn't add the fact that Nico was in there too so he didn't want to leave.

"Your mom is great too." Nico glanced at him.

Will grinned. "I know right. Mom is one of the reasons why I worked hard as a doctor. I want to give her a better life so when I earned enough I bought this house for her."

"She's lucky to have a son like you."

"Did you just compliment me?" Will raised an eyebrow at him.

Nico nodded. "Take it. It's rare."

Will burst out laughing. Nico shifted in his position and unintentionally laid his hand at the edge of the bed, just right next to Will's hand. Their pinkies touched briefly but that smallest contact seemed to shoot electric current on Will's hand. Will could swear that Nico had felt it too when he jumped slightly at the contact. Then there was silence again, a palpitating, condensing silence that seemed to push them together. Will felt like it was suddenly hard to breathe.

They had abruptly stood up as if they both felt the thickness of the atmosphere.

Will cleared his throat. "There's also the attic. You want to see it too?"

"Sure," Nico agreed immediately.

Then Will was at the door before anyone could blink. He was fanning himself when he was already outside. What had just happened back there?

They ascended again on the narrow staircase leading to the attic. There was a trapdoor so Will pushed it open upward. He crawled his way in first. The attic was small that they could touch the ceiling. There was also a light coming from the small window.

"Oh thank gods, it wasn't dusty here. Guess mom maintained it very well." Will said looking around.

There were various musical instruments scattered around, a case of violin lying on the floor, a guitar leaning on the wall and an organ in its stand. Stacks of musical sheets were on the shelf together with some music album and another set of picture frames. Will stared at them with nostalgia. Even though music was not his forte, those instruments and other related materials were part of his childhood.

"Your mom is a singer?" Nico asked.

Will walked towards Nico and looked at the picture frame he was holding. It was a younger version of Naomi Solace in front of a microphone. There was a band in the background.

"_Was _a singer," Will corrected. "Mom was an alt-country singer. That's how he met dad. They met in Austin." Then he turned his head at Nico only to realize the proximity of their faces. Nico looked up too and froze. No one dared to move for a heartbeat afraid of what would happen next.

Nico was the brave one who shattered the stilling of time. He turned around and put the frame back to the shelf. He cleared his throat. "So if you don't mind asking where's your dad now?" His back was still turned to Will.

Will backed away to get some space between them. He rubbed his neck. "Err, I-I honestly don't know. I haven't talked to him in ages. Last time I heard from him, which came from the news, he was in Greece and he was going out with some environmentalist named Daphne or Hyacinthus. Jeez, I don't know. By the way, my father is a bisexual."

"Ah," Nico's back was still turned to him.

Will cursed internally. He badly wanted to close the gap between them but what if he was wrong on the water he was trudging on. He couldn't afford to lose Nico.

"You're actually lucky, to be born in the time where people started to accept _our _sexual preferences…."

"_Our_?" Will asked faintly.

This time Nico faced him and Will was shocked to see tears running down on Nico's face.

"Nico!" In an instant, Will was in front of Nico. The blond held Nico's shoulders. "W-what's wrong?"

"The other day, I remembered something," Nico said hoarsely. "I remembered how I died and it was horrible... I died because of the condemnation of people because I'm gay… Gay people weren't really that accepted in the late 1930's you know..."

"Oh, Nico..." Instinctively, Will hugged him. Nico froze but Will understand his reaction. His heart had clenched when he realized how hard it must be for Nico to go through something like that.

"It's all right now. You are now in the present where people like us are now accepted... You _live _in the present now." Will rubbed his back comfortingly.

After a while, Nico pulled away from Will. He looked up at him. "I told you, I was just going to ruin the mood."

"So that's the reason why you're acting strangely earlier?" Will asked.

"Yeah, sorry,"

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for. I totally understand it." Will reassured. His voice was soft.."I know you're still upset about it. I wish I could do something…"

Nico glanced at the guitar. "Then play a song for me. It will make me feel better."

"You will feel worse when you heard me sing."

"Please Will? I never heard you play or sing… I was curious..."

How Will could resist if Nico was looking at him that way, with his brown eyes wide and pleading? So Will found himself sitting on the floor with Nico and with a guitar on his lap.

"I warned you. Seriously." Will said.

"Just get on with it Will." Nico rolled his eyes.

Will took a deep breath and started strumming. He started to sing the first verse of the song, _Inside Out _by The Chainsmokers. As he sang, he couldn't help but stare at Nico. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to Nico but couldn't when he was so scared that nothing would come out of it. He was afraid of rejection. He was afraid of Nico staying away from him. He was afraid that all this time, Nico didn't feel the same way about him. Did death angels even know what love was? Did love ever exist in their world?

There were a lot of things, feelings Will wanted to say and convey. His father once said that music was just feelings hidden behind words and melodies. So he continued to sing his heart out. Because Will was a coward who could only express what he had truly felt through a song, and maybe, just maybe Nico would be able to decipher it.

Will stopped singing when he felt like the air was humming with energy once again.

They continued to stare at each other.

It was as if the song did its magic.


	15. Chapter 13

**XIII**

**WILL**

"Hey, guys! Are you up there? I hate to interrupt but the food's ready." Naomi shouted somewhere below the attic.

Will and Nico jumped in surprise. The magic brought by the song dissolved in the air. They both blinked and looked around as if they had forgotten that they were still in the attic.

"Err, yes!" Will shouted. "We're coming down."

"I think we should head down," Will said to Nico

"Yeah. . ."

They sat on the dining table enjoying a steak, buttered vegetables and mashed potatoes when Naomi had decided to interrogate them. Naomi sat at the head and the two were sitting opposite to each other.

"So where did you guys first meet?" Naomi asked.

"We met at the hospital." Nico was the one who answered.

"Oh, how? You were Will's patient?" Naomi asked conversationally. She was smiling.

The latter two looked at each other in panic. In all honesty, they hadn't thought of some cover story which Will thought was pretty stupid on their part. Naomi was completely oblivious about their special abilities and it wasn't like he could spring it up to her that they had a guest who was a death angel and oh, her son could literally glow occasionally.

Nico was looking at him like, _You answer this one! What am I supposed to tell?!_

And Will was like, _You think I can answer this one? I don't know what to say too!_

Naomi looked back and forth between the two as the latter two continued to silently stare at each other.

Nico glanced back at her. He blurted out the first thing that had come to his mind. "We met because of my sister, who happened to be Will's patient that time and the rest was history, I guess…"

"Oh, so what do you do?" Naomi asked Nico. "Are you working?"

Nico gazed again at Will with eyes speaking and burning with more panic than before. _What now? I can't just tell her that my job is to pick souls!_

Will bit his lip. He hated lying to his mother but this was a kind of lie that had a valid reason. He nodded briefly at Nico. _I've got this._

Will answered. "He's still studying at NYU for his master's degree in forensic medicine."

"Okay," Naomi said slowly looking back and forth again between the two. "But why do I feel like I've just witnessed some telepathic message between the two of you."

Nico cleared his throat and drank his wine.

Meanwhile, Will just laughed it off."You're just imagining things, mom."

"Don't think I haven't been there William." Naomi's eyes were sparkling."When you could understand each other without words, well, that was already saying something. .."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Will mumbled, cutting the steak with his knife. He discreetly gazed at Nico. He was surprised to see Nico was already staring at him. Will immediately looked down at his plate. He could feel his face heating up.

"You two are cute." Naomi decided, smiling as she drank her glass of juice. She put down the glass. "Anyway Will, I am going to Austin to visit your Aunt Helen. You know how horrible the reception is at her place so you might not be able to contact me for a while."

"Okay." Will nodded in agreement. "That might do some good to you. You need to get out often. You're looking paler than him." He pointed his fork at Nico. "When are you going anyway?"

"This coming Thursday," Naomi answered. "I might be gone for a week or two, still depends. I might stay longer. Your aunt is getting lonely in there, living alone and all."

"Don't worry about it. Stay there as long as you want. Just call me when you get back here."

She smiled at her son. "Yes, doc."

Soon, they were all standing on the front porch. Will and Nico were ready to leave.

"Take care Mom and just say hi to Aunt Helen for me, yeah?" Will hugged his mom.

"I will and you too, take care and don't overwork yourself," Naomi said. When she pulled away, she turned to Nico.

"It was lovely to meet you, Nico." Naomi smiled at him as she held both of his hands. "Please take care of my son okay?"

"Mom, he's not a babysitter much less I don't need someone who needs to babysit me," Will said.

Nico ignored him and nodded at her. "I will, Naomi and thank you for welcoming me in your home."

Naomi laughed affectionately. "Oh, you're such a darling. No wonder…" Then she turned to Will. "I totally approve of Nico."

"Mom!" Will's ears reddened.

Naomi laughed again. "Now off you go! You don't want to get caught in heavy traffic."

"Bye, mom." Will kissed his mother's cheek. He and Nico walked up to the car. They drove away as Will glanced at the rear mirror and saw the reflection of his mother waving back at them.

Like his mother had predicted, they were stuck in traffic going back to Manhattan.

Will glanced at Nico. "You okay?"

Nico had been silent ever since they had driven off from Will's house.

Nico nodded at him. "Yeah. Actually, I felt better when we visited your mother. She's really nice. I already forgot what it's like to have a mother who worries about you."

"Do you remember what your mother looked like?"

"A little bit. Her name was Maria di Angelo and I have a fuzzy memory of her, Bianca and I going on a walk along the streets of Italy…"

Will just nodded. Will leaned forward to turn on the music to lighten up the mood and to fill the gaps of silence hanging in the air. But then, he immediately regretted his action when the song that echoed around was the very song he had sung to Nico earlier.

Will internally cringed. He felt suddenly embarrassed. Yeah, what were the chances that the _Inside Out _by The Chainsmokers was first on his playlist? The Fates must have been playing with him.

The blond was about to change the music when Nico had spoken."You're not that bad.."

Will looked at Nico who was staring out the window. "What?"

"I didn't lie when I said that it will make me feel better if you played a song for me. It's effective." Nico continued.

Will wanted to stare a little bit longer at Nico but the cars were moving again so he had no choice but to focus his eyes on the road.

"I am glad that I was able to help somehow," Will said.

"Thank you."

Will smiled. "You're welcome."

After an hour and half of the drive, they reached the underground parking of Will's apartment. They stood at the rear of Will's car for a full minute not knowing what to say, unsure if they should bid goodbyes. It felt like they were both reluctant to end the day.

"So," Will started. "Thank you for coming along, Nico."

"Yeah, I am glad that I tagged along. I enjoyed it." Nico answered

"So, I think I am going up now. . ." Will pointed awkwardly at the elevator nearby.

"Yeah. . . "

"Yeah, bye..." Will turned and walked away. He was 15 steps away (Yes, he was counting) when Nico called him. Will turned around faster than lightning. "Yes?"

"Take care, Solace."

Will tried to hide his disappointment that Nico was going to say something more. He felt stupid to expect anything else.

"You too," He mustered a smile then he quickly walked away, his smile fading.

When he had reached his apartment, he pulled out his key and jammed it into the keyhole. He went inside and went straight to the kitchen. He put down his key on the counter. He walked towards the fridge and got a pitcher of water. He opened his cupboard to get a glass then he poured water on it. He drank it in one go.

"Stupid, Will, to assume that you two have a spark or something. Who am I kidding, right? It was just so impossible to happen." Will muttered as he poured water again on the glass and downed the water.

"You're really stupid." He turned around to put the glass on the sink when he yelped in surprise and dropped the glass. The glass smashed on the floor. Thankfully, Will was still wearing his shoes so his feet were protected from the shards of the glass.

But Will ignored the glass when three feet away from him, Nico was standing and looking down at the smashed glass. "Don't move. Even though you're wearing shoes, thick shards might go through the sole of your shoes."

Will walked towards him stepping on the shards. "What are you doing here?"

Nico hissed. "You idiot!"

"I asked what you are doing here!" Will couldn't help to raise his voice impatiently.

Nico stared at him. "I don't know. . ."

"Are you messing with me, di Angelo?" Will was getting frustrated.

"I honestly don't know." Nico looked away. "It felt like I couldn't just leave like that…"

"Like what?" Will raised an eyebrow at him.

Nico glanced back at Will and stared at him again. There it was again, the familiar hum of energy surrounding them drawing them closer to each other. Though, both of them held their ground when uncertainty between them was still greater than the beat of their hearts and what it was telling them to do.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Nico?" Will hesitantly asked.

"The night that I remembered my death," Nico began, "It was the night that I was supposed to steal something from you…"

Will frowned at him. "Steal?"

"Yeah, and I think it's more proper to steal it from you with you being awake and all."

"Nico, stealing is never going to be a proper thing. It is illegal."

"So should I ask permission then?"

"About what?"

"No. Screw that. I'll just do it." Nico took two strides towards Will and reached for his lips.

Will, on his part, had taken a little while before it sank on him what was happening. Then another moment to let his brain processed it fully so he could do the appropriate action which was to kiss Nico back. _Hard._

He didn't mean it to be that way, but weeks of frustration over the guy had set Will on edge. It almost drove him to the brink of insanity. Nico had stumbled back to the edge of the table as Will fisted on Nico's black shirt.

The need for air was what forced the two to separate. They were both gasping for air.

"I really thought that you're a hopeless case…" Will breathed out resting his forehead on Nico's.

"Maybe I really am?" Nico couldn't help but smile.

"Please say it to me, Nico." Will pleaded.

"I like you, you idiot." Nico kissed the side of his mouth.

"Damn it!" Will growled. "Just so you know the feelings are mutual. I like you too Nico freaking di Angelo." Then his lips found Nico's once more.

Once again, they had forgotten that a world exists other than their own.


	16. Chapter 14

**XIV**

**WILL**

Some might think that after all the mutual and suppressed feelings were now out in the open, it was going to be unicorns and rainbows and happily ever after. But not for Will, especially when a death angel was involved. The road they decided to walk on together wasn't going to be easy. So if Will was going to give a piece of advice to the people out there who have plans on dating a death angel, all he could say was pack a lot of patience because death angels could be infuriating. They could get on your nerves sometimes.

"Doc, you've got 7 surgeries in a row since Doc Yew took a sudden leave to take care of his sick wife," Lou said as soon as she saw Will came to the station.

"Okay." Will opened his patient's medical chart on the counter

"And you're first one is going to start in half an hour . . ." Lou added. She frowned at Will.

"Okay." Will continued looking at the chart. "Who's the first patient I am going to open up?"

"Ben Miller, bypass surgery." Then Lou added uncertainly. "If you want, we can give the other surgeries to other doctors, Dr. Knowles isn't fully loaded yet..."

Will closed the chart. He looked up at Lou impassively. "No, it's fine. I can handle that. I should get going and prepare for the surgery then." He turned around to walk away.

"Hey!" Lou called out. Will paused and half turned to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Will said in a monotone voice. "It's not like I am pissed off just because a certain someone suddenly left without any warning and never came back right after you'd established mutual feelings."

Lou stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Will waved his hand dismissively and walked away.

"Yo, Willie!" Kayla greeted cheerfully when she bumped into Will. "How's your visit to Naomi's?"

"Great." That was Will's only answer and he left.

Kayla raised an eyebrow questioningly at Lou. She reached the station and leaned her elbow on the counter. "What on earth happened to him?"

Lou shrugged. "All I know is, he's pissed off with whomever." She paused and her eyes widened when something had dawned on her. "Wait, he was with Nico when he went to Naomi's, right?"

"As far as I know yes, why?" Kayla asked.

Lou smirked. "Ohh, I see. Love quarrel already huh?"

Will removed his scrub cap from his head as he headed out of the operating room. He released a long deep breath. Even though it was a minor surgery, it could get a little bit harder when complications started to arise. He almost lost the patient.

And speaking of complication, a complication was staring at Will from a distance, a complication that goes with the name of Nico di Angelo.

"Oh, now you decided to show up," Will said to him shoving both of his hands in the pockets of his scrub shirt.

Nico vanished then he reappeared in front of him. Will was unfazed.

"Are you mad at me?" Nico frowned.

"Why would I be mad at you? It's not like you suddenly disappeared without telling anything and you never came back. So here I was being a little bit paranoid that maybe, you changed your mind about _us,_" Will said. "Wait, what are we even? Are we official now, like in a relationship? I didn't get a chance to ask since the moment I came back from my room, you were gone."

"Ah, that. . ." Nico bit his lip rubbing his neck.

"You are hesitating," Will stated. He walked past Nico.

"It's not like that." Nico protested following him. "We just need to keep about _us _a secret. . ."

Will stopped walking and regarded him. "Secret? Why?"

"It's because it can be a little bit difficult . . . since you're _you _and I am _me _. . . and we literally exist in different worlds and it might get really really complicated . . ." Nico tried to explain but Will was half-listening when his eyes caught something over Nico's shoulder. A man and a woman in late fifties walking past behind Nico.

The man was hunched over while the woman was trying her best to support him.

". . . but I'll do my best to work whatever it is going on with us right now . . ." Nico paused when he had realized that Will's attention wasn't on his anymore. He turned around just in time to see the man collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Instantly Will was on their side and in doctor mode. He calmly helped the woman lay the man on the floor. He tried to feel the pulse of the man on his neck.

"Shit. . ." Will murmured and looked around for help but unfortunately, no one was around. There was no pulse. He started doing CPR on man's chest.

"What's happening?" The old woman was started to panic. "We were just going to get a chest x-ray as the doctor said. . ."

Will did not answer, his focus was on reviving the patient.

"The aura of death around him is getting strong . . ." Nico said.

"Why are you going to get a chest x-ray?" Will asked the woman as he continued doing the CPR.

"My husband was having trouble breathing since yesterday. He complained about chest pain and back pain too so we decided to come here. . ."

"Damn it! Why isn't anyone out in here?" Will looked around and also noticed that Nico vanished. For one panicky second, he thought that Nico might have gotten already the soul of the man.

"Will!" A voice of a woman called out. Will turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Lou and Kayla were running towards Will. Lou pushed the cart with a defibrillator on it and Nico trailed behind them.

"How did you-" Will tried to say.

"Nico told us." Kayla knelt down on the other side of the man and flashed the small flashlight in the eyes of the man. She also listened to the heartbeat with the stethoscope while Lou was preparing the defibrillator.

"How long he's out?" Kayla asked.

Will was staring at Nico. For one moment, Will couldn't grasp the idea that Nico had shown up to them just to help to save the man. It was quite ironic that a death angel was doing this. This wasn't on Nico's job description.

"Will!" Kayla snapped him out.

"N-Not long ago." Will immediately picked up the paddles of the defibrillator while Kayla tore open the man's shirt and put electrodes on the man's bare chest.

"1,2,3. Shoot." Will put the paddles on the chest. The body just shot up.

"Again. Set on 200 joules," Will commanded. "1,2,3. Shoot."

There was still no response. The wife was crying. Will briefly looked up at Nico.

"Keep going," He mouthed. Will nodded in determination.

"Again. 300," Will said. "1,2,3. Shoot."

The lines on the heart monitor started to rise and fall indicating a heartbeat. All of them sighed in relief.

"Lou, prepare an operating room. Another heart attack and he won't make it. I am going to operate on him." Will said. Lou nodded and ran away.

"Can you do it?" You have surgery in two hours." Kayla said.

"Yep. This man needs help and I can't just turn my back on him, can I?" Will smiled a little bit.

"I am going to assist you," Kayla said.

"Thanks." Will smiled again. He looked at Nico who was still there and standing awkwardly."Thanks to you too, Neeks. You saved his life."

"Uh, yeah..." That was Nico's only answer

Soon, the man was wheeled in the operating room. Will was in the adjacent room washing his arms and hands on the sink.

"I suggest you use your glowing trick."

Will paused and turned his head to the right. Nico was standing next to him.

"You are not allowed in here," Will said. He briefly looked up through the glass window where the operating room could be seen. The man he was going to operate was already lying on the table. Meanwhile, the medical staff was bustling around preparing for the surgery.

"They can't kick me out. They can't see me." Nico shrugged.

"Okay," Will said slowly and resumed on washing. He pushed with his knee the panel that was attached to the sink to activate the soap dispenser.

"The man was on the edge so your _trick _might be needed." Nico pressed.

"I won't use that glowing trick anymore." Will declared. He continued to rub his hands together spreading more soap all the way to his arms.

Silence.

"D-did I hear you right?" Nico was taken aback. "You have your mask on so maybe-"

"You heard me right." Will cut in, not even bothering to look at Nico.

"If you're doing this because of me, stop it," Nico said quietly.

Will did not answer and pushed the other panel with his knee so the water would come out of the faucet.

"Seriously. Stop it." Nico said again.

"Don't you trust me that I am capable of saving someone without _that _trick?" Will asked.

"It's not like that. But that power has become a part of you. You can't just give it up!" Nico argued.

"But _you _are a part of me too!" Will finally looked at him.

Another silence.

"Huh?" Nico said after a moment of trying to process what Will had just said.

The doctor resumed rinsing. "I realized that I can't have both so I need to give up one of them. I can't stand the thought that you might get punished again because I use it. You are right, I couldn't cheat death for a long time. I couldn't do it continuously..."

"But still-"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Will pulled his arms away from the faucet. The water automatically stopped coming out. With his arms raised, the blond faced Nico. Water dripped down to his elbow. "I'm doing this because I love you okay! I can't stand that you might get hurt again!"

Nico stared at Will.

"I am going inside, excuse me." Will walked past Nico. He went for the steel door. The door automatically slid open and closed.

Nico remained rooted in his spot for another minute or so.

After Will's shift had ended, he was beyond exhausted. But he was happy that no one died in all eight surgeries he had performed. That gave him enough energy to go home instead of collapsing and sleeping in the locker room right there and then. He changed into an orange t-shirt and faded jeans. He was ready and eager to go home and sleep like the dead. He was already in the lobby of the hospital when he stopped dead in his tracks. Not from afar, near the exit door, Kayla, Lou, and Cecil were talking to none other than Nico who seemed a little bit flustered. Will hurriedly walked towards them.

"Hey," Will called to them. They all turned in his direction.

"W-What are you doing here?" Will asked Nico. Will's vision might be doing some tricks on him since he was dead tired, but Nico seemed to be blushing. It was cute.

"Duh, obviously, he's waiting for you." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Will was surprised.

Nico only shrugged in response.

"Now, Nico, get Will's butt to his apartment. We know that he's dead tired, he barely left the operating room," Lou said looking at Nico and nudging her head in Will's direction.

"Roger that." Nico switched side and was now standing next to Will.

"Aww, they're cute aren't they?" Lou said hugging Cecil's arm. Cecil just shook his head smiling.

"Shut up," Will mumbled. He held Nico's hand and started to drag him away. "We're going. Bye!"

When they were out in the street, Will released Nico's hand and faced him. "What did they tell you? Did they threaten you or something?"

To Will's surprise again, Nico laughed. "How did you know?"

Will sighed, scratching his head. "They are my friends so I will know. Just don't mind them." Then another sighed. "Now get me home, jeez, I can barely walk..."

Nico smiled and held his hand. "We'll get there fast." He pulled Will in the corner out of the sight of the people, then they were gone leaving a trail of black smoke.

Will had found himself face-planted on his pillows and laying flat on his stomach on his own bed. Then he moved his head to the side, cheek pressing on the pillow. He looked up at Nico who was standing next to the bed. The latter was gazing back down at him. The blond spoke. "I will never get used to that disappearing-whatever but it's quite convenient. Can we do that every morning so I won't have to walk home?"

"Don't abuse my powers," Nico said. "Now sleep, you're tired."

"Nope not yet, we're going to talk right?" Will sat up. He leaned back on the wall.

"But-" Nico paused then sighed. "-Of course, you're going to be stubborn and would insist on talking." Nico sat beside him.

"Right." Will grinned at him.

For a moment, no one spoke. They just listened to the honk of cars outside.

"You have to know that I am not used to all of this . . ." Nico began as he gazed down at his lap. "I really don't remember being with someone in my mortal life so this was like a first to me, all of this... After all the nothingness in me, I don't even know that I am capable of feeling like this. I knew nothing about . . . love…" Then he shyly glanced up at Will who was staring at him with bright blue eyes.

"Tell me, why did you call Kayla and Lou when the man earlier collapsed on the floor?" Will asked.

"He obviously needed help."

"But it's not your responsibility to save him. You are a death angel for goodness' sake."

Nico frowned. "I don't know. But all I know is, you're going to be really frustrated if you weren't able to save that man. I don't like that you're getting frustrated…"

Will smiled and clasped Nico's hand. "So maybe, you are learning a thing or two about love…"

Nico stared up at Will's smiling face and whispered. "What are you doing to me…"

"Just loving you..." Will winked and pecked Nico's lips. Nico couldn't help but smile.

"I am sorry if I just suddenly left last night," Nico said. "The truth was, I got a little bit overwhelmed with what's happening to _us, _then there's my job. . ."

"It's fine, but just don't do it next time, I don't like it when you're suddenly disappearing without warning." Will squeezed Nico's hand.

"Yeah, and we need to keep this relationship a secret. I can't show up to your friends always, other death angels might see me and..."

"Tell me, are you going to be in trouble because of us?"

"Not entirely, it's just going to be a hell lot complicated if _this _reached my side, in the Underworld I mean..."

"Okay, but are we really official now?"

"If that's what you want." Nico shrugged.

"It also involved what you want."

"All, right, let's do this. I just want to be with you. End of discussion."

Will smiled playfully. "So what do you prefer, boyfriend? Partner? Significant other?"

"Significant annoyance in your case" Nico grumbled, blushing.

Will hummed. "Is there anything else I need to know when I am in a relationship with a death angel? Rules and precautions that sort of things. . . "

"We can talk about the others later but for now, sleep," Nico ordered.

"Okay." Will yawned and put his head on Nico's shoulder.

"You're going to be more comfortable in the bed, idiot," Nico said looking down at Will.

"More comfortable here. ..." Will mumbled drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Will," Nico whispered.

So maybe, dating a death angel wouldn't be as smooth as Will had imagined it would be, but that was fine. All relationships had its bumpy roads, dating a death angel or not. The only perk was _happiness. _That was all Will felt and his last thought before dreaming about a brown-eyed guy with wings.


	17. Chapter 15

**XV**

**NICO**

Purpose.

Nico had realized the biggest differences between the Living and the Dead. The people live because they were driven by a purpose to continuously exist in this world whereas the Dead had nothing to fight for.

Nico walked along the busy street of Manhattan while observing the people around him. Some of them were in a hurry trying to get where they were going on time, some of them were talking to someone they were with, some of them were alone lost in their own thoughts and there was also a student reading a thick book while walking. He had also spotted a bald old man shouting to a seemingly drunkard guy while the old man was shooing him away from his shop.

That was right, purpose.

Whether it is to get a job, pass an exam, get a pet dog, build a house, to be with family and friends, travel around the world, get rich and to be successful, everyone was living for a purpose. That was why people wanted to live and why they were striving so much just to be in this world whether their intentions were good or bad. There was always a purpose behind them.

Nico had blended in the crowd as they walked along the pedestrian lane. When he had reached the middle, he paused and looked up. He was surrounded by towering buildings. It was noisy. People were rushing past him. Everything around him was pulsating with life.

And the funny thing was, it occurred to Nico that even though he belonged to the world of the Dead, a sense of purpose was starting to spark within him.

He resumed walking. He had reached the sidewalk. A man ran past him like a blur. Nico dodged him so he wouldn't get run over.

"Hey that man was holding my bag please go get him!" A lady in mid-forties shouted not from afar. She was panting from running trying to catch the mugger.

Nico glanced at the man running away and holding a bag. The man turned in a corner and disappeared. Nico had decided to ignore the lady. Instead, he turned and proceeded on his way. He was not even ten steps away when he faltered. He paused and took a deep breath. Suddenly he ran to the nearest alleyway and dissolved in black smoke. He reappeared in another alleyway and looked around. At the other end of the alley, he saw the same man holding the lady's bag passed by. Nico disappeared again.

Nico materialized on an empty lot connected to the alleyways. He waited. A moment later, the man rounded in the corner running in his direction.

"Out of the way!" The man barked.

Nico just shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his aviator jacket and walked calmly towards the mugger. The mugger slowed down, frowning confusedly at him.

"Just give me the bag and we're done here," Nico said as he continuously strode towards him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The man shouted.

"Didn't you understand what I just said?" Nico tilted his head, halting. "Give me the bag or else you're going to regret it."

"Cut the crap, kid." The man growled. He raised his arm and was about to punch him.

Nico moved in a blink of an eye. He materialized in front of him and punched him in the gut before the mugger could move a centimeter. A minute later, the mugger was tied on a nearby post and the bag was beside him. Nico vanished just in time the lady appeared with the police. They saw the tied mugger. They were simultaneously bewildered and relieved.

Nico had found himself watching a man and a woman crying over the body of a girl on the bed. He stood in the hallway of a hospital and right in front of the closed door, though he could still see everything through the transparent glass panel attached to the door. The doctor inside the room declared the girl dead a moment ago. The death angel wondered if the girl ever fulfilled her purpose in life before she died. Then Nico felt bad for the girl if she didn't even reach any of her goals in life just because her time was up and her time was so early.

"Hey."

Nico turned his head to the right and saw Will walking towards him. Will was smiling at him and so Nico couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked when he had reached the death angel. Then he turned his head towards the door and saw the scene in front of him. "Oh, you're going to escort the girl's soul?"

"No. Another death angel did it. The soul was gone now." Nico answered looking back at the door and saw the man hugging the woman in comfort as they both cried.

Will watched the death angel closely. "You looked. . . weird"

"Thanks." That was Nico's only answer not even bothering to look at Will.

"The little boy in Room 308, is he your patient?" Nico suddenly asked.

"No. Why?" Will asked back.

"Good. Because I am going to escort him now so I gotta go." Nico said. He started to walk away.

"Tsk. I wondered why it's not yet freezing here when he's so cold." Will mumbled shoving his hands in the pockets of his smock gown.

Nico heard it even though he was a little bit far away. He paused. Then he turned around and strode back towards Will.

"What? Why aren't you disappearing in black smoke?" Will asked a little taken aback.

Nico's eyes were trained on Will's face. When he was close enough, he held Will's neck and reached for his lips. The blond's eyes widened.

The kiss was deep but short. Nico pulled away leaving a dazed and wide-eyed Will. The death angel turned and walked away once again.

"H-Hey! What the hell!"

Nico ignored Will but his small smile broke into a grin. He dissolved in black smoke.

Purpose.

"I'm scared." The soul of the little boy whimpered as Nico led the little boy to the queuing of souls in the DOA Recording Studio. The boy was more or less 7 years old.

Nico looked down at the little boy who was hugging himself out of fear. The boy was on the verge of tears.

Nico knelt in one knee in front of the boy so they were both eye-level.

"Look at me," Nico ordered him. He obeyed reluctantly.

"Here. I am giving this to you." Nico held out the golden paper to the boy. "There's nothing to be scared of because that paper is your key to the paradise where you are going to be eternally happy."

The boy accepted the paper while sniffling. "I thought I was going to be judged first. How did you know that I am going to paradise? What if I am not?"

Nico smiled a little bit at him. "It's because I know that you are a very good boy, all good children go to paradise. In paradise, you are not going to suffer anymore unlike what happened to you in the living world. So you don't have to hide the fact that you're upset because you died."

"I want to be with my mommy and daddy." The boy started to cry and he hugged Nico that surprised the Hades out of him.

Reluctantly, he wrapped his arm around the tiny frame of the boy as his other hand was rubbing the boy's back soothingly.

Another purpose that hadn't been fulfilled. . .

"I know how much you love your mommy and daddy." Nico started. His voice was soft. "And I also know that they're thinking that you are happy now so you really should do that. If they found out that you are upset, they'll get upset too. You don't want them to get upset, right? Because even back in the living world, you hid the fact that you were in pain so you wouldn't see your parents sad and upset."

The boy pulled away from Nico and he stared at the death angel wide-eyed. Fortunately, he stopped crying.

Nico raised his right hand. "On death angel's honor, I solemnly swear that you are going to be happy in the paradise."

That made the little boy smile. He nodded determinedly. Nico ruffled the boy's hair and stood up. He waited until the little boy reached the end of the queue before deciding to leave. He was about to walk away when he froze. He saw someone up ahead. Nico's face hardened.

Not from afar, Charon was standing in his pristine Italian suit. Nico would have praised his choice of suit. But they were on both ends of the spectrum that Nico would rather talk to skeletons for eternity rather than talk to him. All death angels didn't like him. Charon had chocolate brown skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He also wore tortoiseshell shades. He was the head of the death angels but he was always negligent on his job. He did nothing except to stress over on what suit to wear daily and complained about how underpaid he was.

But the thing was Charon seldom appeared at DOA Recording Studio. He hated the agitated souls of the studio so he was always at his office in the Underworld. If Charon came all the way there, something was up and Nico had a terrible feeling that it had to do with him.

Charon strode towards him. He was smiling but the smile was menacing and cold.

"Well, that was interesting." Charon greeted. "What you did to that little boy, I was watching from afar."

"Since when did you become interested in death angel's job, you don't care about us anyway," Nico said in equal indifference.

"Oh, it starts to get interesting now," Charon answered. "I may be down in the Underworld but some interesting gossips also traveled there so I came here to check myself if it was true. And from what I watched earlier, I couldn't help but start to agree to those gossips."

Nico fisted his hands, his knuckles turning white. "What gossip?"

"An advice from your superior, stop being too involved with mortals, especially to that mortal William Solace, if you don't want to regret it in the end," Charon said.

Nico's jaw clenched.

"Let's see." Charon looked around, hands clasped behind him. "The last time I came here at DOA Recording Studio, it was to give the same advice to a death angel named Sierra and that was long before you became a death angel Di Angelo."

"But of course," Charon continued. "She never listened and I have the feeling that you would do the same thing."

Nico's face remained impassive. "Why are you telling me this? I have done nothing wrong. It's not like it's a sin to talk to someone who is a clear-sighted."

"Done nothing wrong yet. And I might add, you also have an interesting choice of a mortal to talk to. I could say that mortal is one of a kind. But you know what. . ." Charon moved closely to Nico and leaned forward. Nico was unyielding. "I would love to hear an official report that you're breaking the rules, di Angelo. Oh! I would love to cross off another name on the list of death angels. Who knew, if there will be fewer death angels, the pay might start to increase. So if I were you, I will be really careful if you don't want to end up in the same place that Sierra landed on."

Charon stepped back and looked at Nico from head to toe. "My, my, the fierceness of a death angel was starting to fade in you and you're starting to look more . . . human."

Charon strolled past Nico whistling as if nothing happened. When Nico looked back at the direction that Charon had gone to, he was gone.

Purpose.

Nico vanished in black smoke. He reappeared on Will's bed in his apartment. Since Will was still at the hospital, there was no one around. The dimmed room was being illuminated by the light coming from the lamp post, cars and the building across. The light seeped through Will's window.

Nico fell back on the bed. He put his arm over his eyes. His next soul was due in the morning so he would just sleep off the tension he felt at that moment.

Nico stirred when he felt something heavy on his stomach. He opened his eyes and flinched from the harsh light coming from the window. This time the light was coming from the sun that brightened the whole room. He looked down to see a tanned arm draped across his stomach. He turned his head to the side. Will's sleeping face greeted him. The blond was lying on his side facing Nico.

Nico did not move. He put his arm under his head and looked up at the ceiling. There was just no way that he could turn away from the man beside him now. He couldn't turn away to the euphoric feeling of finding the purpose of his existence as if he was living again.

That was right, he had a purpose now and that was to stay beside someone he loved the most.

Nico closed his eyes.

It was good to live again.

Even if living meant that he would cease to exist soon.

He might have lied to Will about the trouble being with him.

But then, all Nico cared right then was to be with Will and nothing else.

He would never regret the choices he had made and would make because after all, it was going to be worth it.

Will Solace was worth it.


	18. Chapter 16

**XVI**

**NICO**

"I told you to stay away from Will Solace! Why can't you just do that?" Bianca fumed at Nico. "Do you think I haven't noticed how you're always sticking with him like a piece of gum?"

Nico groaned. He shouldn't have gone to the Underworld. He knew something was up when had seen Bianca striding towards him with eyes narrowed into slits and ready to shoot a laser beam. They were on Will Solace subject again. They had been arguing in circles about this topic in what felt like millennia.

"And I told you that I won't! How many times do we need to have this conversation just for you to understand that Will means no harm! He's just a . . . friend."

Bianca put her hands on her hips. She gazed at him in scrutiny. Nico just hoped that his impassive look could really be convincing because he was lying a lot recently. An impressive I-did-not-do-anything-wrong-like-breaking-a-rule-or-something look would be really helpful especially in front of his sister who knew him better than anyone in the Underworld.

"A friend?" Bianca scoffed crossing her arms. "He is not good for you! He's trouble."

Oh yes, endearing and gorgeous trouble. Nico thought.

"How can he be trouble when all he does is to heal people?" Nico argued.

"Don't be fooled, Nico. Humans can be tricky."

"Uh-huh,"

"They can be selfish and uncaring!"

"Um . . ."

Bianca glared at Nico. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course, I do believe you. We've been on the earth far too long to see what humans can do but don't generalize them as a whole bunch of evils walking down on earth, maybe most of them are but not all of them!"

"Why do you keep on defending them if you just knew what they did . . ?" Bianca trailed off

Nico took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. I remembered what they did to us. . ."

Bianca gasped. "You remembered? Since when?"

Nico's eyebrow rose. "You also remembered it?"

"I remembered it a long time ago. I'm not sure if you want to know about it and I don't know if you remembered it before as I did. That's why I kept silent about it. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Nico shrugged. "The memory had come to me months ago. And you're right it's not something I want to talk about. Bringing up how we died isn't really a conversation starter. . ."

"Oh, Nico." Bianca hugged him and Nico returned the hug.

"Thank you, Bianca," Nico whispered. "Thank you for saving me back then."

"Nico, I am your sister and it's my duty to look after you. You don't have to thank me for it. I just did what I have to do." Bianca whispered back.

Bianca pulled away. She looked at him, frowning "Then if you remembered, w-why do you care about humans? You don't even-"

"Yes, I don't belong in the Living because I belong to the Dead now," Yep, you don't have to remind me how different I am. Nico wanted to add but smartly decided not to. "But the thing is, we died a long time ago and maybe a lot of things had changed. . . There is a reason why most of us, death angels don't remember how we died, maybe because that way, we don't have to linger on things like regret or grudges. And for whatever reason that we remembered, I don't like it to affect me now because who cares, it won't change the fact that we are dead."

Bianca stared at him like he said something surreal. For one panicky moment, Nico tried to recall what other things he had said, like blurting out that he was in love with a certain doctor or he was breaking rules-

"All right," Bianca exhaled. "But I still don't like that Solace guy. Please, if you could, just stay away from him. I don't like you hanging around with him." Just like that, Bianca vanished into thin black smoke.

"Too late for that, sister," Nico whispered.

* * *

"Bob, do you think how long I could hold out before I face the wrath of the Underworld?" Nico asked. They were sitting on a branch of a tree overlooking the great lawn of Central Park.

On the Great lawn, people were scattered sitting on their blankets and enjoying the warm heat of the sun before the summer ended. Fall was approaching fast.

Bob looked down at him from the book he was reading. He sat on a higher and bigger branch. He leaned back on the trunk. Bob stared at Nico for a long time before he responded.

"So you have decided that Will is worth the trouble huh." Bob looked back at his book flipping the next page.

"Yes."

"Judging from it, you'll manage to be in peace for weeks depending on how great your acting skills are or it can be shorter until the furies tear you apart for eternity," Bob answered casually as if he was talking about the latest trends.

"The thing is. . ." Bob continued. "Are you prepared for the consequences?"

Nico gazed wistfully at the people on the lawn. When he spoke, his voice was far away. "I must have so many regrets when I was still alive if I want so bad to experience to be like them. . ."

"And you are willing to experience eternal damnation for just a moment of living?" Bob added.

Nico chuckled without humor. "I do have a weird sense of logic recently."

* * *

The next day, Nico stood at the helipad of JHH. Will Solace was feet away from him. The doctor was safely standing near the edge of the heliport watching the rising sun. As if sensing the death angel watching his back, Will turned and smiled at him. Nico's breathing hitched and his eyes widened a little bit. Will's body looked like it was glowing because of the sun. His long white coat and blond hair were billowing from the wind. Nico had suddenly missed Will's glowing trick. The doctor had never used it anymore recently. The blond beckoned Nico to come to him. Will's arm was outstretched to him and Nico walked towards him almost in dazed.

Will held Nico's hand. "Let's see if you still don't appreciate the beauty of Mr. Sun."

They stand side by side, watching the city bathed with the glorious brightness of the sun from the horizon. After a moment, Nico looked up at Will. His pale blue eyes were brighter under the light of the sun and Nico secretly adored it more. Will raised an eyebrow at him.

"How will you appreciate the sun if you are looking the wrong way?" Will asked.

"No. I think I was starting to get it." Nico was still staring at him.

"What?"

"The fuss about the bright ball of hot gas,"

Will threw his head back in laughter and Nico swore that it was the most beautiful thing. It couldn't be compared to the beauty of the sun or anything in this world.

Nico gazed back at the horizon as Will's hand tightened around his hand. Yep, he was definitely starting to get it. It was not just about the sun but also everything at that moment.

After watching the sunrise, Nico was at the lobby waiting for Will so they could go home. While waiting, Nico was in the revolving door. He was pushing the door and walking in circles. Maybe if he was just human, he would feel dizzy doing this silly thing. He frowned. What was dizziness felt like again? He had forgotten. He had never felt dizzy for decades.

"What in Hades are you doing?"

Nico paused and looked at the direction of the voice. The doctor was regarding him amusedly with a small smile plastered on his face. He was in faded rip jeans and SURF BARBADOS shirt. His backpack slung on his shoulder.

Nico shrugged and walked towards the doctor. He spoke. "My way of killing time, come on." He held Will's hand.

"You have a strange way of killing time, di Angelo." Will shook his head smiling.

"Humor me," Nico said and they started to walk out of the hospital. They reached the revolving door and Nico pushed it. They were gone even before they reached the other side. The revolving door left spinning. Thankfully, no one was around.

Will found himself face planted on the pillow of his bed. He turned his head to the side so his cheek was pressing on the pillow. He looked up at Nico who sat at the edge of his bed. He started removing his shoes.

"This is really unfair you know," Will said sitting up and pushing aside his bag on the bed. "Why am I the only one who is always landing in the wrong position every time we went poof." He made a hand gesture.

"Now, you had developed a new vocabulary about Shadow Travelling. Besides, it's not my fault if you are always landing in the wrong position. You must anticipate the landing of your feet on a concrete floor every time we are going to reappear." Nico started stretching his bare feet. He put his shoes and socks under the bed.

"You only told me this now, how am I supposed to know that?" Will shot back.

Nico shrugged. "What, it's entertaining watching you materialized in different positions every time we shadow travel-ack."

Nico never finished his sentence when Will tackled him. Nico landed on his back on the bed while Will was on top of him.

"What did you say?" Will playfully narrowed his eyes on him.

"That you are handsome?" Nico asked.

"I think that's not what I heard," Will whispered on Nico's ear. He proceeded on planting soft kisses on the death angel's jaw down to his neck. Then the blond nipped and sucked a certain spot on Nico's neck that caused him to moan.

"This is another unfairness of you." Will glanced at Nico. "You never had a hickey!"

Nico shrugged again. "Perks of being immortal." He raised his head to kiss Will but he pushed Nico's head back using the tip of his index finger pressing on the death angel's forehead.

"Because I am an entertaining person, no kissing." Will had decided.

Nico's mouth hung open. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Will stood up. He walked towards his closet and opened it.

Meanwhile, Nico propped his elbow on the bed and looked at the blond, still mouth hanging open like a fish. He contemplated about how serious Will was on his statement. He watched Will removed his t-shirt revealing a tan back muscles flexing as Will moved. The blond also removed his jeans showing his boxers and a very fine round ass. Nico gulped.

"You're such a tease!" Nico growled at him. Will laughed putting a fresh white t-shirt and shorts.

Will faced him. "No, I'm not, just an entertaining person." He dumped the clothes he had removed into the laundry basket nearby.

"You are not going to let this down, aren't you?" Nico asked sitting up.

"Nope-That's right." Will snapped his fingers. "I've been meaning to ask you, I just kept on forgetting it, but you said that we are going to talk about the do's and don'ts of dating a death angel."

"Are we?" Nico frowned at him.

"Yes." Will sat beside him. "I wanted to know our limits, you know."

"There's nothing much to it, anyway." Nico looked away, starting to feel uncomfortable about the topic.

"I still wanted to know. Are there any rules or something we need to obey aside from keeping our relationship secret?" Will insisted.

Nico stiffened but immediately recomposed himself. "Aside from that, we can do mostly what we want to do."

Will frowned deep in thought. "I was thinking, you said our relationship is pretty complicated on your side. Is there, perhaps, a way to fix this in the Underworld, like asking permission on someone-"

"No!" Nico's eyes widened. Will looked surprised at his outburst. He recomposed himself and cleared his throat. "I mean, you cannot tell anyone about us to any death angels."

Will was silent though he was frowning at him.

"I'm sorry." Nico looked down at his lap. "I apologize if I couldn't give you a normal relationship like everyone else. . ."

"Hey." Will held Nico's hand. He sat next to him. Nico looked up at him. Will gazed at him softly. "It's all right, just processing all this stuff. You know this is my first time dating a death angel-"

"Me too, dating a human," Nico mumbled.

Will laughed. "Well, yeah, but I wanted you to know that I'm totally okay with our arrangement. I understand. If you want us to be in a secret relationship, that's fine. I know there will be consequences when I had chosen to be with you and I am willing to face them all."

"Thank you, for understanding." Nico smiled.

Will just squeezed his hand.

"Is there anything else, I need to know?" Will asked. "About your rules?"

Nico shook his head.

"So aside from being in a secret relationship, we can do mostly everything," Will said.

"Yes... "

"Everything huh,"

Nico nodded wondering where this conversation was going.

"Everything, so that also includes sex."

Nico choked on his own saliva. His face felt hot all of a sudden. "W-Will!"

Will burst out laughing, clutching his stomach with both hands. "Oh my gods, you looked hilarious!"

Nico was glaring at him. But Will was still laughing.

"Fine. Laugh all you want." Nico huffed.

"Aww, he's angry." Will teased chuckling. He sobered up. "You know, I was just kidding, right? I won't force you on something you are not ready yet since technically you were born in a different era."

"You don't even want to kiss me," Nico grumbled.

"Aha! Crawling your way in, Mister." Will wiggled his eyebrows. "But no, still no kissing." He stood up and headed for the door.

"For how long?" Nico asked.

Will paused as if thinking. "Maybe for a week?"

"Can you resist me for that long?"

"Damn, di Angelo. Your flirting skills are improving." Then Will smirked at him. "Let's see." He opened the door and headed out closing the door behind.

Nico shook his head smiling and followed Will outside. Yeah, let's see how long before Solace give up. He thought. Two could play the game.


	19. Chapter 17

**XVII**

**WILL**

"But Will-"

"Oh, come on!"

"I'm not used to it!"

"You don't have to be shy-"

"But-"

"It's just the two of us here, who will even see us?"

"I know but it's my first time-"

"Yeah, I have already figured that out and I'm honored that you'd do it with me."

"It's awkward. I'm awkward."

"No, it's not, and you are not."

"Still-"

"For goodness' sake Di Angelo, How hard it is to smile in front of a camera?" Will threw his hands in frustration while holding his phone in one hand.

"But this is my first time taking a picture," Nico grumbled.

They sat on the couch of Will's apartment. Half an hour had passed since Will had thought of taking a picture of them together and it had been that long since the bloody persuasion took its place.

"Look, I know selfies aren't a thing in the Underworld," Will persuaded, "but it wasn't that hard really, all you need to do is to smile like what you've been doing a lot lately."

"My smiling is an unconscious movement of my mouth. I don't even know that I am smiling most of the time." Nico reasoned. "I'll just look awkward when I forced myself to smile."

"It's just what you think. I bet you never tried it!"

"I just know it. This is my body after all! And was it really necessary to have our picture taken?"

"Nico, this is what you call having fun and as of the moment you are being a kill-joy." Will rolled his eyes. "Besides, pictures are a way of preserving the moment you cherished so. . ."

Nico was about to respond when there was a sudden familiar vibration on his chest. He fished out the pocket watch in the inside pocket of his aviator jacket.

"I have to go. I'll be back later." Nico said. He snapped shut the watch and put it back in his jacket's inside pocket.

Will sighed. "Okay, see you later."

Nico was about to stand up when Will held his arm and pulled him down to sit again. Will spoke. "Wait,"

Nico was confused. He was about to look at Will when in a flash Will's lip was on his cheek stopping Nico from turning his head at him. The screen of the phone in front of their faces.

"GOTCHA!" Will exclaimed like he had won a jackpot on a lottery. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What in Hades, Solace?" Nico asked slowly.

"It's not that bad." Will nodded satisfied as he looked down at his cellphone. He laughed. "Aww, Neeks, you look really surprised here. It looks adorable! Look." He held up his phone to Nico so he could see the screen.

Nico stared at the screen. There, his pale face had looked completely off-guard. His dark-brown eyes had widened as he stared at the camera. His mouth had slightly parted open and he had looked completely flustered. Will's eyes had closed and his lips were on Nico's cheek.

"I'm just going to be contented with this one until you learn how to smile at the camera," Will said gazing lovingly on his phone screen. "I think I need to print this one. I have to frame it and put it somewhere. . ."

Nico stared at Will. "I am not adorable."

"What?" Will blinked up at him.

"I said I am not adorable, death angels aren't supposed to be adorable."

Will laughed. "Oh, love, yes you are, you just have to get out of your dark brooding look! Now, off you go. A soul is waiting for you and we wouldn't want him wandering around, would we?" This time, he pushed off Nico from the couch.

"I am not adorable," Nico grumbled as he stood up.

"Shoo! Do your job most adorable death angel I've ever met."

"No, I am not adorable." Nico continued to grumble. He vanished in black smoke.

* * *

Will hummed as he strolled through the hallway of JHH, some colleagues and nurses greeted him along the way. He tried to recall how many cups of coffee he had drunk before his shift because he felt like he could do a dozen surgeries without getting tired. He felt buoyant as if his feet weren't even touching the ground when he walked, as if he was floating- Oh, gods no. A sudden realization hit him. Was this what it felt like to be in love? Like you were on a cloud nine or something? Will internally flinched. He sounded like a high school student with his first love. But the thing was, he had never felt this way with the previous guys he had dated on a serious level, which amounted only to two people.

It felt like this time, everything was different, a good different. Yes, when it came to Nico di Angelo, it was always a whole new level. True, he was an awkward guy at some point but he could be sweet in his own way. And even though, Will was new to this kind of secret relationship with a death angel, he felt contented about it and it felt like everything was just in their right places.

He was pulled out from his reverie when he had heard a shout. He paused in an intersection and looked at his side. He saw not from afar a man who seemed to be arguing to a doctor. That doctor happened to be Kayla.

"Who are you to say when a man's life is going to be over?!" The man shouted at Kayla. "You are not a god."

"Sir calm down," Kayla said placidly. "I was just stating the possible outcomes of your wife's disease."

"You are a doctor and you can't even cure her?"

Will decided to approach them since the argument was becoming more heated. The man was angry. It could be dangerous when a person became blinded by anger.

"Sir, as I have said, the tissue build-up has spread all over her pancreas. It is going to be hard to remove all of them, almost impossible. Soon, her organs will fail-" She never finished her sentence when the man had pushed her to the wall. She stumbled back and her back hit the wall. She visibly flinched.

"Hey!" In an instant, Will was on Kayla's side supporting her. He put himself between Kayla and the man. "Sir, with all due respect, you can't just go hitting someone! We will call security if you don't stop."

"And who are you? Get out of the way." The man barked. "I'm not yet done talking to this quack doctor who can't even cure her patients."

"Sir," Will said calmly, "this doctor is trying her best to help your wife and as you have said she isn't a god who can perform some miracle. Some things are beyond our control."

The man tried to punch Will, but he had seen it coming and immediately deflected it. He pushed Kayla out of the way.

"Sir-" this time Will wasn't lucky enough and received the second punch from the man. The man was bigger than Will as if the man was a bouncer in a bar. So the force of punch on his face had almost made Will passed out. His brain rattled inside his head and he could have sworn he had seen stars. Will staggered backward.

The man turned and his attention was back on Kayla. Will was going to go after the man despite his blurring vision when someone beat him to it.

It was Nico. Nico pushed the man against the wall holding the man's collar. The size and height difference didn't seem to bother Nico. He seemed to be more intimidating than the man. Will managed to come towards Kayla.

"Hey, you okay?" Will asked.

"I was not the one who got punched. I should be the one who's asking you that!" Kayla exclaimed.

"I'm fine-"

They heard a grunt. When they turned around, the man was lying on the floor groaning. Nico was standing over him.

"Nico!" Will shouted

Thankfully, Dr. Lee Fletcher came with security in tow. The security carried the man away who was still groaning.

"Is anyone else here who has gotten hurt?" Dr. Fletcher asked.

"Will got sucker punch-"

"I'm fine, I just need an ice bag." Will interrupted Kayla. Though, he couldn't help but wince as he gingerly touched his cheekbone. It was surely going to bruise and probably swell if he didn't get an ice bag soon enough. But on the brighter note, he didn't have a fractured jaw.

"Are you sure? We could do an MRI scan?" Fletcher raised an eyebrow.

"You're overreacting. I've got a hard skull so I'm good. Just check the man instead." Will shooed him away.

"All right, Doc Knowles, I'm leaving everything to you."

"Yep, got it covered," Kayla answered and Fletcher jogged away.

"Ow.." Will grimaced. The ice bag was cold on his cheek and the coldness of it stung. They were in the on-call room since Will had refused to be treated in the emergency room. Nico was holding the ice bag. Will noticed that Nico had been eerily quiet since the fight with the man earlier.

"Here's the pain killer." Kayla put down a bottle of tablet medicine on the table. She frowned worriedly at Will. "Are you sure, you're all right? You might have a concussion. Is your head still aching?"

"For a hundredth time, Kayla, I'm all right. My head throbbed a little bit but I think it will pass, once I drink some painkiller –ow! Not too hard, di Angelo."

Nico did not comment.

"As I was saying, don't worry, I'll notify you right away when I started to feel extreme dizziness or headache."

"Okay." Kayla exhaled. "I apologize for what happened earlier, on behalf of Fred, the man who hit you. He's distressed when he had found out that his beloved wife has few weeks to live."

"What was his wife's illness?" Will asked wincing again at the ice bag on his cheekbone.

"Acute pancreatitis with a pseudocyst," Kayla answered. "We did the endoscopic ultrasound and the tissue and fluid build-up is so severe, her spleen might have been dissolved because of it. Anyway, thanks for being my knight and shining armor earlier, Willie. To be honest, I was also kind of terrified of that man. He looked like the incredible hulk."

"Wow, here I was thinking that nothing scares you." Will joked

"Shut up. And Nico thanks also for coming to our rescue." Kayla said earnestly to Nico.

Nico just nodded.

"I'll leave you two here, just going to check Fred and his wife," Kayla said and left.

When the door closed behind Kayla, Nico put down the ice bag. He stood up and went to the water dispenser. He filled a plastic cup with water. He put down the cup on the table, in front of Will.

"You are strangely quiet." Will tilted his head back and popped the tablet into his mouth. He swallowed it down with water.

"He hurt you," Nico said quietly.

"Well, yeah." Will put down the cup on the table, "and I was sure that the side of my face is going to look like an eggplant hopefully it won't swell-" Will noticed that Nico's fist shook over the table.

"I'm so angry at him that I could have killed him." Nico closed his eyes trying and failing to calm himself down.

"No, you won't," Will said softly, prying Nico's fist to open, then he held Nico's hand.

"Take a deep breath, Nico," Will said.

Nico obliged.

"Then look at me."

It took a moment before Nico reluctantly opened his eyes to look at Will. There was still blaze in Nico's eyes that would surely terrify anyone who would dare him.

"You'll leave him alone, okay?" Will said sternly. "I'm fine, all of us are and that's all that matters."

Nico did not respond.

"Nico."

Nico exhaled. "Yeah, I will, I've got no choice and even if I want to, I can't. We are bound by our sacred rules-" Nico paused.

"Sacred rules?" Will tilted his head at him curiously. He noticed how Nico had stiffened. He was always aware of how Nico would be uncomfortable and stiffen when the rules of the Underworld had been mentioned. Though, Will had remained silent about that certain observation about him.

Nico seemed to contemplate what to say. Then he explained the rules quietly as if someone would eavesdrop on their conversation. "We've got a lot of rules in the underworld but the Sacred Rules are the supreme rules that the death angels should obey. Usually, when we disobey some rules we got second chances and the High Council will decide what punishment to give to us. But if we break the Sacred Rules there are no chances and judgment. We'll go straight to the field of punishment and experience eternal damnation."

"Oh. . ." Will frowned, still processing the idea of their Sacred Rules. "So what are those Sacred Rules?"

"We. . ." Nico began. It looked like he was having a hard time getting the words out of his mouth. "The Sacred Rules are composed of only. . . two rules. First is: Do not interfere with the Fates. Meaning, we cannot change what's about to happen because things should happen the way they are. And secondly: Do not take the soul of the Living, only the dead. I cannot kill people. I can't even inflict too much damage to a human that they will be on the brink of death or suffer permanent damage. So yeah, as much as I want to kill or cripple that bastard who hit you, I can't. "

"Hell yeah, you won't!" Will said. "Or else, I am the one who will personally send you to the Underworld for punishment."

Nico smiled a little bit.

"There, you are smiling again. I like that." Will smiled too, then his phone vibrated on his lab coat's pocket. He fished it out and answered it "Hello?" A pause. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be there." Will hang up and turned at Nico. "I was paged to the Emergency. I need to go."

"How do you feel, you sure you're okay now?" Nico frowned.

"Yep. The painkillers worked faster than anesthesia." Will answered truthfully. He no longer felt dizzy and his head stopped throbbing.

"Okay," Nico said. "Go."

Will reached the entrance of the Emergency room and was greeted by two police officers he knew too well.

"Percy? Jason? What are you doing here?" Will asked surprised.

"Whoa, doc," Percy said. "It looked like you've been punched by Muhammad Ali."

"Yeah, I got punched but not by Muhammad Ali. What are you doing here?"

"We brought you some patient," Jason said pointing to the corner of the emergency where doctors were gathered. Will immediately went there.

There, he saw an unconscious boy lying in the cot covered in blood and knife sticking out of his chest. The doctors were doing their best to control the bleeding. The boy seemed to be young appearing to be 18 years old or younger. His skin was burnished bronze and his hair was in cornrows.

"Let me see, the chest x-ray," Will said. Lou, the nurse handed the film to him and he raised it to the x-ray illuminator nearby. Another doctor namely, Dr. Tim Alistair was checking the patient's pupil with his small flashlight.

"The knife narrowly missed the heart but it still punctured the right lung," Will concluded from observing the film.

"According to the police officers, he got into a fight with criminals they were chasing," Lou said who was standing behind him. "He got stabbed and he got hit by a baseball bat in the head."

"Yeah, a pretty big hit in the head because I believed he got a cerebral hemorrhage." Dr. Alistair chimed in.

"Arrange the OR, and get a supply from the blood bank," Will ordered. "This is going to be a blood bath."

Will exited the emergency to prepare for the surgery. Percy and Jason were still there, waiting in the hallway.

"How is he?" Percy asked.

"He lost a lot of blood and he's going into surgery. Let's just hope that he survive that." Will answered.

"Please do everything you need to save him. We need him alive." Jason said.

Will had questions but those could wait later, saving the boy was the priority first.

"We'll do everything we can," Will said and left the two officers.

After an extensive surgery with the boy, fortunately, the boy survived it. Will walked out of the operating room pulling out his scrub cap. As he had expected, Jason and Percy were there waiting for him.

"Does he have any parents?" Will asked.

"Nope, not even relatives we can contact," Jason answered.

"How is he?" Percy asked.

"He's fine now. We moved him to the ICU for the time being. Now, who is this boy?" Will said.

"His name is Austin Lake, 18 years old. As of the moment, He is our primary witness to the whereabouts of the syndicate we have been chasing. And we believe that the one who stabbed him was the leader of that syndicate." Percy explained.

"But how on earth did he get involved in that syndicate?" Will asked.

"His girlfriend was working for them. We believed that they were trying to run away from them but _that_ happened. As for her girlfriend, the syndicate has taken her. Unfortunately, we failed to catch them. We got ambushed. But we won't stop until they're all behind the bars." Jason was determined.

"We are going to assign some cops around to protect him, just in case," Jason added.

"All right." Will nodded. "Do what you must do."


	20. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

**NICO**

Once upon a time in Nico's long, dull and monotonous life, he had come across with this head-scratching distraction in a form of a human named William Solace, who had soon become a mystery to Nico. For the death angel, the blond doctor was surrounded by a lot of _why's_. Why Will liked this one. Why Will's laugh sounded like the best he had yet heard in the entire universe (both Underworld and Earth). Why Will's blue eyes were so bright and looked so cheerful. Why Will's grin could melt his anger and foul mood. Why.. –Okay that should stop because his list had gone on and on and that would take who-knows-how-many pages. Later on, he had realized that Will Solace wasn't a mystery that needed to be solved, because, in the end, it was all about his fascination for him. That it was all about the invisible force that had always drawn Nico to him. But, what had he known back then?

Since then, his fascination had turned into something bigger in what he knew now as _love. _He loved the guy. And yep that was pretty much everything if you'd put it simply. _Simple. _How Nico wished that everything was that _simple._

Bob had warned him once, that he should never utter the words _I love you _to Will or his immortal life would be over.

Yes, simple. He loved Will Solace but he couldn't even say that out loud to him.

Bob had said that those words were like a trigger, evidence, and a sign that Nico had broken the last Sacred Rule. Words were powerful. Bob Iapetus had told him that's how the old death angel Sierra had been caught. She was clueless about it so she had carelessly uttered how much she had loved her partner and then _BAM!_ She had faced the wrath of Lord Hades.

Nico knew that he would suffer the same thing sooner or later. He had no idea when. It could be tomorrow or the next day. Though, he had done his best to prolong his time with Will. Even if it meant not expressing how he felt for him into spoken words. Pretty cold and selfish but what else could he have done?

"Aren't you going home?" Nico said to Will. He appeared behind the blond.

Will yelped in surprise and twisted from his seat to face Nico. They were in the on-call room and Will was working on something on his laptop before Nico had _surprised_ him.

Nico raised his eyebrow. "This is the first time I've seen you startled because of me."

Will exhaled. "Well yeah, I was deep in thought and I didn't sense you earlier. . . "

Nico's eyebrow shot up higher. "You can sense me?"

Will nodded.

"How?"

Will shrugged. "I don't know. I just know when you are around." Then he laughed. "Is that creepy?"

"It wasn't even on my standards of creepiness," Nico said. "But anyway, it's already late in the morning, aren't you going home?"

"My, you're really a punctual chaperone."

"Chaperone?" Nico snorted. "Don't get used to it."

"Why not?"

_Because I may not be here sooner or later. No. _Nico chided himself.

"Hey, you okay?" Will frowned at him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"I'll just pack up my things and check Austin first then we can go home, yeah?" Will said.

"He'll pass the critical point once the edema goes down." Dr. Alistair said.

Nico was standing in the corner of the ICU as he listened to Will and the other doctor, Dr. Alistair, discussed the condition of the patient. He stared at the patient. The patient looked young and yes, he was still in the critical point because Nico could see a thick black aura like smoke around the patient. The aura of death.

"I'm concerned about the bleeding," Will said. "It was severe."

"There's also a possibility of sepsis." Dr. Alistair added.

Will sighed. "Let's just hope for the best."

Then Will squeezed lightly the arm of the patient. Nico stood straighter. Will faintly glowed. It was dim but Nico could see it. Then the glow was gone.

"Are you using your glowing trick again?" Nico asked when Dr. Alistair had headed out the ICU

"What? No." Will was surprised.

"But you just glowed. It was very faint but I saw it." Nico said.

"I-I did?" Will looked down at his palms. "I don't know. I wasn't even aware that I was glowing. Maybe my subconscious was acting up, I wanted this kid to live." He gazed up at the patient lying in the bed. He looked like he was just sleeping and not in critical condition, if not for the tubes hooked to his body.

"Do you know him?" Nico asked.

"Nope but he was an orphan. It looks like he has a very tough life." Will answered.

"I saw some cops patrolling around this room. Is he a criminal?" Nico asked again.

"No. they're protecting him. Austin is there star witness about a case against a syndicate and the syndicate might be after him."

"Keep an eye on him. The aura of death around him is thick." Nico advised.

"Sure. Thanks" Will said.

"But if you will just use your-"

"Nico, we've discussed it. My answer won't change." Will waved his hand dismissively to end the topic "Let's just go home, okay?"

"Yes! I did it!" Will said gleefully and punched the air. Nico shook his head in amusement.

They stood in the living room of Will's apartment. Will was gleeful to the fact that they had appeared to the living room from their shadow traveling and the blond had remained standing instead of face planted to the ground.

"Congratulations, Solace." Nico clapped his hands

Then he froze.

Will froze too when his eyes landed on the kitchen. Nico stiffly turned his head to where Will was looking.

There, by the counter, Bianca di Angelo was standing holding a picture frame.

Bianca's eyes were wide as if in shock. Her eyes were locked unto the latter two. There was a tense silence. Then the shock turned into rage. She looked at Nico steely then she disappeared, leaving the picture frame falling to the ground.

Nico materialized in the kitchen and caught the picture frame seconds before it hit the ground. He looked at the picture frame. It was their picture together with Will Solace kissing him in the cheek. Nico exhaled sharply.

"N-Nico?"

Nico glanced at Will, who had a questioning look on his face. There's also something else besides that questioning look. it was fear. As if the blond could sense that something was wrong. Nico set down the frame in the counter.

"I'll be right back," Nico said then vanished even before Will could speak again.

There was this place that Bianca had liked to go when she was bored, it was a junkyard place. Way out of Manhattan. Bianca had liked to look for interesting things in that junkyard as if she was hunting for treasures.

Nico suspected that she was going to be there. When he materialized at the top of the mound of old appliances, his suspicion was right. Bianca was standing not from afar. Nico vanished again and reappeared not afar behind Bianca. He couldn't move closer because his sister was an active nuclear bomb ready to explode at any moment.

"Bianca-"

A piece of big scrap metal hurled towards Nico and Nico dodged it with ease. Another one came, Nico couldn't dodge it in time so he vanished and reappeared on the same spot when the big scrap sailed over.

"Are you done-"

Then a rusty old car flew in his direction, Nico vanished again and materialized at the roof of that car when it had landed upright.

Nico waited for the next flying things to hurl at him but after a moment nothing came. Bianca still stood there, her back facing him.

"I wish I could apologize for what I've done but I don't regret it." Nico began. "I'm ready for the consequences."

Finally, Bianca turned around to face him. Bianca had done a great job of masking her fury.

"Does that jerk know what will happen to you if the council found out?" Bianca asked coldly.

"Will is not a jerk and no he doesn't know. _Please _don't tell him." Nico said.

Bianca exhaled.

"Will makes me happy." Nico blurted out, "and I never thought of happiness since forever and maybe even back then when I was alive."

"Do you love him?" Bianca's straightforwardness knocks the breath out of Nico.

"Yes."

Bianca let loose a guttural scream. Waves of darkness coiled around her. Scraps and junks around her rattled and snapped. For one moment, Nico was worried that Bianca would explode like a supernova.

"MORTALS ARE DOING IT AGAIN!" Bianca screamed. "THEY'RE GOING TO HURT YOU AGAIN. AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S WORSE? I COULDN'T SAVE YOU THIS TIME!"

"Bianca stop it!" Nico appeared at her side. He almost fainted when those waves had hit him. They were painful. Despite the pain, Nico hugged his sister from behind.

"Please Bianca, stop it." Nico croaked.

Fortunately, the darkness dissipated and the scraps around them stopped trembling. Bianca was heaving.

"Will means no harm," Nico whispered. He pulled away. "He loves me back and I like that feeling so much. That it's all worth it to be eternally punished."

"What are you saying?" Bianca said weakly and slid down to the ground. Nico crouched down and held her. She looked up at him. "What have you done, Nico?"

"I just did what I have wanted to do for a very long time, to love and to be loved."

"Nico you don't know-"

"Oh yes, I know what will happen and I know what I am getting myself into but it doesn't matter anymore-"

"WAKE UP NICO!" Bianca held his shoulders and shook him. "Do you hear yourself? You are being delusional. You cannot be with Will because he is a mortal and you are not."

Nico couldn't hide his hurt. "I know. So what? So what if he's a mortal? So what if I am already dead? I don't care about the difference anymore. I have chosen this and I'm sorry Bianca there's nothing you can do to stop me." Nico stood up and stepped away from Bianca. "And please, I never asked you for anything, just this once. Don't tell Will." Then he vanished.

He reappeared in the Underworld, in Hades' Palace. He was looking for someone.

"Bob! Where are you?" He roamed around the palace trying to find his friend. When he realized that he wasn't there. He disappeared again. This time he appeared in the DOA Studios.

"Bob!"

Souls and some of the death angels paused and glanced at his direction briefly, then they went back on their own business.

"In here! Who's calling?" That was no doubt, Bob's voice.

"Where are you?" Nico looked around

"Here." Bob appeared next to him.

"Bob." Nico held his arm. "I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

Later that day, Nico sat in the fire escape alone, holding a piece of paper and a pen. The idea had struck him suddenly while talking to Bianca. Technically, he couldn't tell verbally and directly how much he loved Will. But it did not mean that Nico couldn't tell him how he felt through written words. There were no rules about it as Bob had confirmed it.

So Nico wrote everything, everything he wanted to tell Will. It was an old fashion thing but Nico wanted Will to let him know how much the blond meant to him before everything was too late.


	21. Chapter 19

**XIX**

**WILL**

Will couldn't shake the idea that something was wrong. He could see it on Bianca's expression when she had seen the picture frame, on how Nico had acted so strangely about it and how those siblings had looked into each other as if some unspoken message had passed between the two. And Will was having this strange gut feeling that whatever that _message _was, he wouldn't like it. Sure. Bianca hated the Hades out of him, but was that all? Or was there something more to it? He badly wanted to ask Nico about it but he never came back yesterday after he had left and Will hadn't seen Nico even today yet.

"You've been staring far too long on that chart. Are you having a hard time coming up with a prognosis on that patient, doctor?"

Will turned his head to the side and saw his fellow doctor and friend, Dr. Kayla Knowles leaning on the counter as she looked up at him.

Will sighed. "It's nothing, just spacing out."

Kayla nodded. "Yes, spacing out in the Nico di Angelo universe."

Some doctors and nurses, including Lou, snickered.

"Oh Shut it." Will glared at them all. He could swear that his ears were beet red. He closed the chart. "Nurse Lou, please update the lab if the blood work of Ms. Portman is out. I need to see it. Stat."

"You got it, Doc," Lou said.

Will turned around and walked away. Kayla followed him.

"So I was right, wasn't I? Thinking of lover boy di Angelo?" Kayla grinned and nudged him with her elbow.

"Knock it off, Knowles," Will said staring ahead.

Kayla pouted. "Of all the relationships you had, you never talked about Nico and I'm starting to think that you forgot that you still have your, you know, a best friend here."

Will faced her. "How could I forget my best friend here if I always see you every day. Besides. . ." Will sighed combing his blond hair with his hand. "Let's just say that Nico was an extremely private person that he doesn't want people gossiping about his relationship."

"Well, it couldn't be helped. He's always here to walk you home, which was very sweet of him. Your colleagues could see that so it couldn't be helped if they talked about it. Besides. . ." Kayla's grin became wider like a Cheshire cat. "I've never seen you distracted at work because of someone."

Will did not answer, instead, he looked ahead. He froze. Nico di Angelo disappeared in the corner. The death angel hadn't noticed him.

Kayla nudged him again. "Someone here got it pretty bad huh."

"Nico. . ." Will absentmindedly called.

Kayla frowned at him. "Huh? Nico is here?"

He ignored her. "Nico!" He called a little bit louder and ran after the death angel.

"Hey!" Kayla called after him but did not attempt to follow him. She scratched her head in confusion. "Why would Nico be in the ICU? Is he going to visit someone? But then, it's not yet visiting hours. . ." She turned around, still baffled but she walked away.

Will turned into the corner and found Nico standing there as if waiting for him. Will walked towards him.

"Hi" Nico greeted.

"What happened? Is Bianca against us? Mad at us? I know she already hates me but-"

Nico put his index finger on Will's lips silencing him. "You talk too much. Don't worry about it. I've already fixed it."

Will swatted Nico's hand away. "Fixed it? How? Are you sure everything's okay? Because I've felt like there's something more-"

This time Nico silenced him with a kiss.

Nico pulled away. "Gods, Solace. Did I mention that you talk too much and worry too much? Everything's okay now and there's nothing to worry about."

Will blinked. He shook his head to snap out from daze. "I was just... afraid that you'll be gone. . . and I won't even know it. ."

"And where would I go?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Will mumbled then he pulled Nico into a hug. "I love you."

"Yeah. . ."

Will frowned and pulled away. He looked at Nico. "Is that the only thing you're gonna tell me? _Yeah?_"

"Just remember Will, that in this world, you are the most important person to me now."

Will was going to speak when his phone vibrated in his lab coat's pocket. He fished his phone out and answered it. "Hello? Dr. Solace speaking"

Will's eyes widened a bit. "Really? Okay, I'll be there." He hung up and spoke to Nico. "I have to go. Austin is awake."

Nico nodded. "Go. See you later."

Will ran. Thankfully, he was already at the ICU ward so he reached his destination quickly. When he reached Austin's room, there's already a nurse there.

He went to Austin's side. Austin's eyes were barely open, still in a daze.

"Hey, buddy," Will said to Austin.

Austin stared at Will. Then his eyes opened wider,

"Can you hear me Austin? Blink your eyes if you hear me." Will said.

Slowly, Austin blinked his eyes.

"Good job, buddy." Will smiled. Then he held Austin's hand, the one without IV tube.

"Now, Austin. I want you to squeeze my hand. Can you do it?" Will said again.

Austin obliged, he squeezed Will's hand. The blond doctor was surprised at how strong his grip was, for someone who had just woken up from surgery. Will took it as a good sign.

Dr. Alistair came and checked Austin's pupils and Austin didn't let go of Will's hand.

Will turned to the nurse. "Now that he's conscious, attached the analgesia pump."

The nurse nodded.

Austin squeezed Will's hand to get the doctor's attention. He turned his head at Austin.

"He was saying something." Dr. Alistair said.

Will and Dr. Alistair leaned forward a little bit so they could hear Austin.

"Lyra. . ." Austin whispered.

Dr. Alistair glanced questioningly at Will. "Who's Lyra?"

Then Will remembered what Percy had told him a while back. Lyra was Austin's girlfriend who had gotten abducted by the syndicate and Austin had no idea about it.

"His girlfriend," Will answered then focused his attention to Austin. "Austin, Lyra is fine. She's safe. All you need to do at this moment is to rest and heal. Okay? You can see your girlfriend again when you regain your strength. Do you understand me?"

Austin nodded then he let go of Will's hand.

"How much blood came out?" Will asked Dr. Alistair.

Dr. Alistair held out the catheter attached to Austin."20 cc per hour but it's decreasing. I don't think there's bleeding anymore."

Will nodded and smiled. Soon, the two doctors headed out of the ICU.

"It's a good sign that Austin was able to talk immediately after waking up." Dr. Alistair said as they walked through the hallway.

"Yeah, and his grip was more firm. I think he'll recover immediately and we can move him to a regular room." Will answered.

Dr. Alistair nodded. "Yeah, let's hope so. I'll have to go. I need to attend some other patients."

"Sure."

Dr. Alistair clapped him in the back and left Will in the hallway. Will's phone vibrated again. He answered it immediately. It was a call from the emergency room.

"Dr. Solace speaking."

He froze after he had heard the speaker on the other side. He hung up. He ran towards the emergency.

He was out of breath when he reached the emergency. But the people he had seen in there still managed to squeeze out the remaining oxygen in his lungs.

"W-what?" Will tried to say something but failed to do so as soon as he stared at the people gathered in one area of the emergency room.

Two people stared back at him. They stood on both sides of a certain cot. His father, Apollo Charleston and on the other side of the cot was Nico di Angelo. Lying unconscious on the cot was his mother, Naomi Solace.


	22. Chapter 20

**XX**

**WILL**

"Ms. Naomi Solace was diagnosed with an early stage of Lung cancer last March." Dr. Carter began. He was Naomi's doctor in Brooklyn and he had graciously accepted Will's request to go in JHH so they could discuss Naomi's condition.

Will, Kayla, and Dr. Carter were in the Radiology reading room looking at the computer monitor where Naomi's CT scan of the lungs was displayed.

Will's hand curled into a fist, his knuckles turning white. March. It had been that long since her mother was suffering from cancer and he had no idea about it. He couldn't help but feel like a fraud. What kind of doctor he was if he hadn't noticed right away that something was wrong with her. He was there with her in Brooklyn almost every once in a month and he hadn't noticed any symptoms that she was suffering. Now, it made sense to him, the sudden paleness of Naomi, her thin structure and even putting on a glossy lipstick just to make her face livelier and hid the fact that she was sick.

"We immediately recommended for her to be hospitalized but she refused it and insisted on drinking some medications instead." Dr. Carter said.

"Why on earth would she refused to be hospitalized?" Kayla asked.

"Because she knew that I'll be coming home," Will said weakly. "She didn't want me to know. . ."

Kayla patted his shoulder consolingly. "That's Naomi for you. She probably didn't want to burden you."

Will's jaw clenched. He was frustrated and angry that her mother never told her anything. But mostly, he blamed himself for being so ignorant all this time.

"Well. . ." Dr. Carter continued. "Because of the lack of enough medical attention, cancer became progressive over time that I even begged her to go under radiotherapy if she didn't want to experience heavy side effects right away. We even persuaded her to tell you what was happening. Of course, she flatly refused to tell you but she reluctantly agreed to do the radiotherapy last July. We did the first cycle and we were all hopeful about the result. Yet, when we did the scan, the tumor was starting to spread at the chest wall and diaphragm. Soon, it will reach the left heart chamber. Plus the fact that your mother developed an arrhythmia after doing radiotherapy is another risk factor. To be honest Dr. Solace, I was also concerned about your mother's heart. She's got a weak heart that we don't know if her heart can handle the spreading of tumor. . ."

"We can still do a surgery right?" Will asked. "Then we can go back on doing chemo or radiotherapy to prolong the life expectancy."

"Yes, surgery is still an option, but you know the risk of surgery, like hemorrhaging or ARDS worst, heart failure." Dr. Carter answered.

"But if we didn't do the surgery and proceed with the usual medication, there's still the possibility of a cardiac arrest because of arrhythmia," Will concluded.

"You are her guardian and you are a doctor too. We need your consent if we will do surgery and we need your decision fast before Ms. Solace's condition became inoperable."

* * *

Will found himself at the heliport. He didn't even remember how he had gotten there. His body must have been into an auto-pilot mode. It had happened sometimes, like when he was still a med student and his head was buzzing lots of medical terminologies when he was still a resident and his brain was refusing to cooperate anymore because of exhaustion, and when it had felt like he was going to combust because of multiple surgeries he had needed to do in a night. Tonight, Will felt like all those three at once, his head was buzzing to the point he felt like combusting right there and his brain refused to believe everything, that her mother was sick. And he was on the verge of losing her.

Will broke down on the ground.

He started to cry. He curled into a ball and wrapped his arms around his legs and his forehead leaning down on his knees.

Then all those feelings he tried to hide after seeing his mother unconscious in the ER burst out like water in a dam. His fears, pain, anger, rushing and surging forward with so much pressure and intensity. For a moment, Will Solace wasn't a doctor. He was just a regular guy, a son fearing for his mother and he let all those feelings washed over him because as a doctor he couldn't allow those emotions to take over.

He was crying so hard that he was doubling over and tears were falling endlessly. Then suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him.

He knew without looking up that it was Nico. Nico didn't say anything. He was just right there holding Will. Will shifted in his position so his head was on Nico's chest. The doctor's hand fisted in Nico's shirt as Will continued to tremble from crying.

"How could I?" Will sobbed. "How could I not know anything? We were just there last month! How could I not notice anything at that time? I feel so stupid. What kind of doctor am I? How could my mother not tell me anything. . . . All this time, she's suffering, dying alone and I have no idea. I am so useless." Will was heaving now as he started beating his head. "I am useless. . . I am. . ."

"Will stopped it!" Nico held Will's hands. "Yes, you are a doctor, but it does not mean that you have everything under control. It is not your fault that everything turned this way. This is exactly why your mother didn't tell you, she doesn't want to burden you."

"But it is my job to get everything under control so I can save lives and now it feels like I was failing my mother-"

"No, you are not!" Nico insisted, raising his voice. "Listen, you can still make this work! Use your glowing trick."

Will stared at Nico. The blond frowned "It seemed so selfish of me that I am going to use it now after I stopped using it to others-"

Nico gripped Will's shoulders and looked intently at those blue orbs glistened with tears. "Will, listen to me. Maybe, this is your call. Maybe this is your sign that you shouldn't abandon nor give up on your power, because it is a gift that needs to be used. Think about it." Then Nico's eyes softened. "For now, don't beat yourself up _figuratively _and _literally. _Don't blame yourself because of it, I'm sure Naomi does not want that. You are a great doctor, you can save her." He kissed Will's forehead.

"B-but Mom's illness is so advanced-"

"I believe in miracles, Will," Nico said. "And that's coming from someone who lived that long and seen some unexplainable things for decades. Whether that miracle comes from a capital G god or from whatever entities out there, never stop believing."

"Thank you, Nico. Thank you, for being here." Will cupped Nico's face and leaned his forehead against his. He closed his eyes and breathed, calming his entire being.

"It's my pleasure, Will. Always will be." Nico whispered against his lips. "Do you feel better now?"

Will nodded. He opened his eyes and pulled away from him.

"Now, let's go inside. It's chilly out here." Nico helped Will to stand up.

Now that Nico had mentioned it, Will shivered a little bit. Fall was really here. Will briefly wondered what else Fall had in store for them.

"How come you were with Dad and Mom earlier?" Will asked as they rode the elevator going down

"I was on my way out when I saw your dad coming out from the ambulance together with Naomi unconscious on the stretcher," Nico answered

"And that's another question, Why Dad was with Mom? Are they communicating again?" Will muttered scratching his head.

"Just asked him, he's still there looking out for your mother," Nico said. "By the way, I'll have to go. I'll just visit Naomi later."

Will nodded and kissed Nico's temple. "Thank you."

Nico nodded and vanished. The elevator door opened as Will walked out alone.

Naomi was still unconscious when Will went to her room. Attached to Naomi were the electrodes for the heart monitor, a gas mask and an IV. Will pulled the blanket up to Naomi's chest and held Naomi's hand briefly. Then he checked the IV drip and the heart monitor for any abnormalities in the heart rate. A bit later, the door opened as his father, Apollo came in. Apollo paused for a moment when he saw Will. They hadn't seen each other for a long time, so Will had forgotten how similar they were when it came to their physical features. Apollo was wearing a pinstripe gray suit underneath a black dress shirt paired with gray trousers and dress shoes. He looked like he was going to attend some sort of formal music opera. Right, his father could be the flashiest when he wanted too. Apollo could be wearing a pristine suit and bow tie in his sleep.

"Hey," Apollo greeted as he closed the door behind.

"Hi," Will said awkwardly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. He needed to brush off his interpersonal skills with his father. It was getting dusty since he rarely used it.

"How was Naomi?" Apollo asked stopping next to Will and glanced at Naomi

"Stable for the time being," Will answered, then he blurted out. "I don't understand. I thought you were in Greece then you are here with Mom. Are you two back together?"

Apollo chuckled. "No, son. It was just a coincidence. We bumped into each other in the hospital in Brooklyn last June. I got my right wrist sprained so I went for a check-up. Initially, I was in Brooklyn for vacation until my wrist healed and I can play again but I found out your mother's illness and then I was looking out for her from time to time since she's so stubborn on not telling you anything."

"How did you find out?" Will asked in a small voice.

"When we met at that hospital, a prescription paper fell out from her purse and I saw some medicines and radiotherapy written on it. Done some research and voila. I went to your mother's house to ask her about it, only to find out that she passed out on the front lawn. I accompanied your mother on her radiotherapy."

Will exhaled and briefly closed his eyes.

"It's going to be alright, son" Apollo rubbed Will's back

Will looked at his father gratefully, tears threatening to fall again but he fought the urge to cry again. "Thank you. Thank you that my mother didn't have to go through this alone. I just wished, she told me sooner. . ."

"She was about to tell you, Will." Apollo cut in. "That's why we were both here in Manhattan. Then, of course, she passed out again and that reminds me," He fished out something in his trouser's pocket. He gave a flash drive to Will.

Will accepted it frowning.

"Naomi said to give that to you. I have no idea what's inside of it, just look at it. Okay."

"Thank you, Dad," Will whispered clenching the flash drive. "Take a rest, Dad. It's already midnight."

Apollo nodded.


	23. Chapter 21

**XXI**

**WILL**

Will sat down in their office and turned on the desktop computer. When the computer had finished loading, he inserted the flash drive. The only content of that flash drive was an mp4 video. He opened it. There, his mother Naomi appeared on the screen. She was sitting on the foot of her bed. She's wearing another cardigan over a simple gray dress. Since Naomi's chest is a little bit exposed on that dress, Will could see her shoulder blades almost jutting out, her neck thinner and face sunken. She also wore a little makeup and a glossy lipstick. Yet the makeup couldn't hide the weariness and exhaustion in her eyes. A smile plastered on her face.

"_Hello, son." _Naomi began then she coughed.

"_Sorry, about that." _Naomi grimaced. _"Anyway, if you are watching this it means that I failed to tell you about my current condition. Well, it's either I still couldn't tell you or something went wrong with me that I didn't have a chance to tell you anymore. I've always known that I have a weak heart even before I was diagnosed with cancer. I was considering it a miracle that I made it alive when I gave birth to you. You know what, the funny thing is, you were just here the other day, but I couldn't tell you about it. Maybe because we were all engrossed in the fact that you brought a handsome friend in our house that we were all having a good time that day, and I just didn't want to break that moment like it was just any other normal day of our lives. Can you believe that day I feel a whole lot better as if I don't have an illness at all? Maybe it's because every time I see you I always feel better." _Naomi coughed again, this time covering her mouth with a tissue she pulled out from the tissue box next to her. She immediately disposed that tissue into the something at her foot probably the trash bin since it wasn't on the camera range anymore.

Naomi cleared her throat. _"You must be asking why I didn't tell you sooner, not even a phone call or text to tell you that your mom is sick. Well, to be honest, I was still in denial of the fact that I have cancer. I know, call it stupidity, that I have a son who's a doctor and I can't seek for his help, but knowing you, you will probably abandon your job there and go here immediately. You'll refuse to leave me alone. I know how much you love your job there and I don't want you to leave your life there in Manhattan because of me. Much less to be a bigger burden to you, I know being a doctor is hard. You are always exhausted and I don't want to be added to the things that will worry you. Eventually, you'll burn yourself out. How could I do that to you?"_

"_As a mother, no matter what the circumstances are, I will always put you first because I love you son. You are my greatest treasure, Will. And please, don't blame yourself that you didn't do enough for me. You have done more than enough for me, so so much that I couldn't ask for more. I am so proud of where you are right now and the person you came to be. I know you are always going to do your best as a doctor and I believe in you, I always believe in you no matter what happens. I love you." _There were tears in Naomi's eyes. She wiped it away with her hand before she reached for the camera. The screen blacked out.

Will stared at the screen, tears that streamed down his face. He sniffed and wiped the tears with the back of his hand. He exhaled.

* * *

"You should rest," Lou said to Will. The blond doctor reached the ER nurse's station after tending a patient. It was a busy night in the ER as usual. The beds were all occupied by the patients and Will had gone to most of them.

"Your shift is going to be over anyway, just visit your mom instead," Lou added.

Will sighed, exhausted. "I wasn't planning on going home so I can stay with mom. I'm going to do rounds on my patients first and I am going to take a nap at the on-call room."

"No need," Kayla interrupted. She joined them in the ER station. "I've already checked your patients. All vitals stable. As for Austin, I increased the dosage of painkillers on him and he's stable too. He was awake for a little bit earlier."

Will nodded and smiled gratefully at her friends. "Thank you."

"Sure," Kayla said, "but the dinner next time is on you."

Will laughed. "All right."

"Let's go. I am going to take a nap too." Kayla dragged Will out the ER.

"So, have you decided yet, if you are going to do the surgery with Naomi?" Kayla asked as they walked along the hallway.

Will took a deep breath. "Not yet. Dr. Carter seemed to agree on surgery. The tumor is reaching the heart and we need to get it out before it reached the left heart chamber."

"If just in case you are going to push through the surgery, I know, you can do it, Will. I'm saying this not just because I am your friend but you are one of the youngest and best surgeons I've ever met." Kayla patted his shoulder.

* * *

Will woke up to the sound of his alarm on his phone. He groaned. It felt like he had just closed his eyes for a second and now, he was waking up again. He blindly reached for his phone beside his pillow and turned off the alarm. He sat up from his bed and stretched. He grimaced at the sudden sunlight coming from the window. He noticed two big paper bags sitting on the table just by the window. Will frowned. The paper bags weren't there before he had gone to bed. Curious that he was, he walked towards the table and peered cautiously on the opening of the paper bag as if a bomb might explode on his face if he suddenly touched the bags.

The first thing he noticed in the first paper bag was two white legal envelopes with something written on it.

_For Will._

He picked up the envelopes. The words were elegantly written in calligraphic script. One envelope was sealed and the other one was not. Will settled first to the unsealed envelope. He spread open the paper and read.

_You workaholic Duffus, I brought you some change of clothes when I learned that you weren't going home. There's also food there, so eat a lot. As for the second letter, you can read it in your spare time, not rushing you. I love you._

_-Your Death Angel_

Heat rushed to his face seeing the letter that Nico had written. The death angel has never been so vocal about his feelings, so it was a little bit surprised seeing the words _I Love You_ written there. Well, the doctor assumed that Nico was just shy about it and he would overcome it sometime soon. Will checked the paper bags and sure enough, there were clothes and food that could feed a battalion. Will gaped. Nico wasn't kidding about eating a lot.

"Oh, you're awake." Kayla groaned.

Will hadn't noticed that Kayla was still there lying on the second deck of the bed. She stretched her arms. She turned to her side and squinted her eyes on Will. Her one arm dangled over the bed.

"Nico brought them," Kayla said groggily.

"When did he come?" Will asked.

"He came earlier this morning to bring those. Damn. I'll fight tooth and nail to have a guy like that. What a sweetheart." Kayla grumbled.

Will couldn't help but smile. "The food is too many. Let's eat breakfast. Get up there and call Lou and Cecil so we can eat all of these together."

Soon, Lou and Cecil came, famished from the earlier shift and delighted to see an abundance of free food on the table. They moved the table so the four of them could sit around the table. They were eating and laughing on something Cecil had said when Will's phone vibrated.

He answered. "Dr. Solace."

Will dropped the fork he was holding. He abruptly stood up almost rattling the table. He immediately grabbed his lab coat hanging on the rack. He ignored the calls of his friends as he went out of the room.

He ran along the hallway nearing to his mother's room, his heart pounding on his rib cage.

_Code Blue. Room 1411. _The speaker echoed in the hallway.

Will almost stumbled on the door when he had reached Naomi's room. The long beeping sound of the heart monitor indicating an unresponsive heartbeat was reverberating in the room. Two nurses gathered on the side of Naomi's bed and Apollo was there too.

"Administer an F1 ampule and get a defibrillator NOW!" Will shouted as he started to do a CPR on his mother.

A nurse handed him the paddles of the defibrillator and Will started to do the shock. Naomi's chest only rose in response.

_No, mom. You can't do this to me; I still want to talk to you._

"One more time," Will ordered.

Will pressed the paddles on Naomi's chest again. Still no response.

"Again." He said.

_You cannot leave me like this. MOM!_

Naomi's chest jerked up.

While the defibrillator was charging, Will did the manual CPR on the chest. The nurse handed him back the paddles.

"Set to 200J," Will said.

_PLEASE, MOM!_

The paddles made contact on Naomi's chest. The lines on the heart monitor started to rise and down again indicating a heartbeat.

Will was heaving as the nurse reached for the paddles in Will's hands. His hands were shaking.

Will was running out of time. He needed to make a decision now.


	24. Chapter 22

**XXII**

**NICO**

For Nico, Will had always been a ball of sunshine, glowing so brightly every single day. Nico had once thought that nothing or no one could ever knock that brightness out of Will no matter what the circumstances could be. But of course, Will could be unpredictable as the weather. One second it was a sunny day then it was cloudy and soon it would rain. The sun would hide behind the thick clouds and the brightness would eventually fade. That was what it had seemed like seeing Will broke down in the heliport the other day. Even if Nico's heart was already dead, the center of his chest hurt so much when he had seen Will alone in that cold ground, crying his heart out. Nico had felt helpless and he had badly wanted to ease Will's pain but he hadn't known how. All he could have done was to hold Will as firmer as he could. Because when everything around Will had been falling apart, Nico had needed to be the strong one holding the broken pieces together.

"Done checking me out?" Will raised an eyebrow at Nico after he had changed into a scrub shirt.

Nico was sitting on a steel bench in the locker room of JHH.

"Did I ever tell you that you look more handsome in scrubs?" Nico tilted his head.

Will threw his head back in laughter. There, his smiling and ever radiant sunshine. Nico smiled too.

"I believe you haven't until seconds ago." Will shook his head. He picked up his scrub cap and mask in the locker and then he closed the locker door behind.

"I'm glad you're smiling again," Nico said.

"But I'm terrified inside," Will said quietly tying his scrub cap around his head.

Right. After so much discussion of the pros and cons, they had decided to do the surgery today. They couldn't risk another cardiac arrest so they would proceed with the surgery, which was a risk too since Naomi could die during the surgery. Nico couldn't tell Will how much aura of death was surrounding Naomi. It was so thick that Nico was having doubts if she could fight it. Yet he had to hope, there was still Will's glowing trick.

"The Fates must have spared me earlier." Will continued, this time tying the mask around his neck. "Even for a short time, mom was conscious earlier. She was always asleep because of the drugs administered to her and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to talk to her-" Will paused, exhaling. "Well, as much as I want to scold her for not telling me about her condition, all I could say was that I love her. Even then it felt like there are still a lot of things I need to say to her. . ."

"You can tell her when she wakes up after the surgery," Nico said.

Will exhaled again. He looked like he was having trouble getting the words out of his mouth. "Nico, I am a doctor. I know the possibilities and the painful thing is, the worst possibilities are dominating all the good ones. But I can't just stand there and do nothing. As a surgeon, I don't have any other choice but to face those risks when it comes to surgery. I don't have any other choice but to keep my wits together for the sake of my mother."

Nico materialized in front of Will and held his hand. "You'll be able to overcome this no matter what. We all believe in what you can do. Besides, you still have a back-up plan."

Will's glowing trick.

The two of them talked about it and it was their last option when everything else failed.

"You can do this." Nico squeezed Will's hand.

* * *

Will was standing beside the operating table where Naomi Solace was anesthetized to sleep. Will was going to be assisted by Dr. Lee Fletcher. Lou was also there scrubbing in. Up in the spectator seat was Kayla, Cecil and some other doctors including Dr. Carter. Nico had materialized in the corner inside the OR, invisible to everyone else.

Will silently nodded at Nico. Nico nodded back for assurance.

"All right." Will squared his shoulders, like a soldier going to war. Yes, there was a war, of life and death. Nico was going to bet all the fortunes of the Underworld that Will was going to fight with all he had got to win this one.

"Naomi Solace, here we go. Scalpel please."

Lou handed him the scalpel and it began.

The operation went for seven hours. The anesthesiologist changed the shift with one another. Some of the scrub attendants were already sitting on the floor due to exhaustion. Yet Lou remained standing next to Will. Nico also remained on the same spot in the corner of the OR. The death angel could already see the faint glow that Will emitted fighting the aura of death surrounding Naomi. Nico couldn't help but be in awe of the sight of Will.

Will was extraordinarily stunning. Nico became more hopeful that all was going to be well.

But of course, things started to go wrong.

Blood suddenly spurt out from the open chest cavity staining Will's scrub suit. That awoke and alerted all the attendants inside the OR. Will's glow became brighter.

"Inject epinephrine and increase oxygen concentration," Will ordered.

"BP going down on 60." Dr. Fletcher warned, who was on the other side of the operating table.

"Get me a defibrillator," Will commanded again. The glow around him was pulsating with life, fighting and warding off the aura of death that continued to envelop Naomi. Nico was frozen in his place. The attendant gave Will the internal paddles, paddles that looked like a big stainless spoon.

The paddles made contact on both sides of the heart. Will spoke. "Set on 20J."

The shock came. Will looked up at the heart monitor. It was still dangerously going down. He glowed like Nico was getting closer to the sun.

BP started to rise, going normal. Will sighed. He handed back the paddles to the attendant and resumed back on his work.

Nico exhaled the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He calmed down, a little bit. On the corner of his eye, he saw something black materialized out of nowhere. He turned his head in that direction. His dead heart sank.

Not from afar, Bianca appeared with a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh, Styx. No!" Her voice strangled.

Will looked at her, his eyes widening a bit. His glow started to dim.

"Dr. Solace." Dr. Fletcher called out. Will looked back down at his work.

"This can't be happening," Bianca said in a panic. "She's the last one on my list, if I didn't- if he snatched her again. I won't be able to reach my quota!"

And that means punishment for Bianca. Nico's body was rooted to the ground, though his head was turning back in forth between his sister and Will.

BP was falling again. The monitor beeped in a warning.

"Damn it!" Will cursed and started to massage the heart with his gloved hand. His glow was shifting between brightness and dim.

"Defibrillator," Will said and Lou gave it to him. "50J."

Will shocked the heart.

"Again."

The lines in the heart monitor rose a little bit as if responding to the intensity of light surrounding Will. Nico couldn't stare for too long at Will. He was too bright. He blocked his eyes with his hand.

There was another warning beep of the heart monitor.

"Will, she's going into cardiac arrest!"

Will tried to shock the heart again but it was pointless anymore.

Will closed his eyes. Then Will's blinding light exploded all around him. Nico had to shut his eyes tight.

"No!" Bianca screamed.

The long beeping sound of the heart monitor echoed out in the OR. Nico opened his eyes. Will's light was gone.

Bianca blinked. She looked around as if not comprehending what had just happened.

Dr. Fletcher looked up at the digital clock above the OR door. "Time of death 03:20 a.m."

Bianca vanished.

"I-I was just going to sew her up." Will croaked. "That's the last thing I could do for her."

* * *

After Naomi's body was transferred to the morgue, Will was left alone in the OR together with Nico who had never left his spot from the beginning. Maybe because his mind was still processing how everything had turned that way. It was going well in the beginning, right? Nico clenched his hands.

Will was sitting on the floor. His back was against the wall. Strangely, no tears were falling; Will was just staring at the empty space.

Will closed his eyes and tilted his head back "How long do you keep on standing there?" He was referring to Nico.

"I'm sorry." Nico finally said.

"Yeah." Will swallowed.

"No. seriously. I'm sorry. It's my entire fault, wasn't it?"

Will's eyes snapped open. He frowned at Nico. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"She could have been saved."

Will stood up. "You saw what happened. Mom did not respond anymore to my power. There was nothing I could do about it!"

"Because you hesitated, because of me, of my sister."

Will seemed taken aback. "A-are you blaming me now?"

"No, Will. I am blaming myself. Things could have been different if. . ." Nico swallowed the bitterness rising from his throat. "Bianca was right. I shouldn't have mingled in the world of Living because I don't belong here. Now, I've taken away the person you cared the most. I ruined your life."

"What the hell Nico!" Will tried to walk towards Nico but Nico stepped back. His back hit the wall.

"Will. . ." Nico's face contorted in anguish for Will and everything he had to go through because of him, and also in anger that directed to himself. "I couldn't bear the fact that I am the reason why you weren't able to save Naomi-"

"Oh don't be so self-centered asshole!" Will snapped at him. "Do you want me to explain every single detail to you how my mother's heart failed her as well as her lungs? Well, it's started on hemorrhaging then-"

"Will stopped it!"

"NO, you shut up! How can you talk like that? Did I ever blame you for once? All I need right now is you, here beside me not arguing with me and spouting nonsense. I need you right now. . . "

Nico hated how Will had brokenly whispered the last part. But he continued, Will had to understand his point somehow.

"Don't you understand Will? Things could have been better without me? I am interfering with your power, I am the reason why you are giving it up. I'm so stupid not to realize that I am holding you down. You can be someone far greater but because I was sticking on your side, I just made everything worse and prevented you to do your job and use your power for the greater good."

"W-What are you trying to say then? A-are you breaking up with me now?"

"I-I am so sorry Will." He whispered. He took a sharp intake of breath as he closed his eyes. His heart made of glass fell and shattered on the ground. The shards poked him in the lungs, in every artery, that every breath hurt.

"You're so unfair! How could you do this! I just lost my mother and you are bringing this up?"

Nico opened his eyes again. Will's blue eyes were cold like ice. The blond turned around on his heel. The OR door slammed closed.

Nico couldn't breathe at all.


	25. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

**WILL**

"_Will? I thought you're going to be back on weekends."_

_Will heard his mother called from somewhere in their house. She probably heard the door opened and closed upon his arrival._

"_What are you-?"She rounded the corner and she stopped dead in her tracks when she had seen him. He must look as horrible as he had felt at that moment._

"_What happened? Is there something wrong?" Naomi rushed to his son._

_Tears welled up on Will's eyes, and then he hugged his mother. He started to cry._

"_It's terrible mom, I wasn't able to save this patient I operated. I thought everything was going well and then in an instant, he's dead. I did my best to save him but it wasn't enough." Will sobbed into her shoulder._

_Naomi understood immediately, Will's first case of DOT or death on the table as a surgeon. She rubbed Will's back as he continued to cry._

"_No son, you did your best to save him." Naomi's voice was gentle. Will had always liked to listen to her mom's voice, whether when she was singing or just plainly talking. Her voice was always soft and soothing."But you can't always save everyone. You're just a human and you have your limits. You can't always cheat death you know."_

_Will pulled away and looked down at his mother. He briefly wondered if she had any idea about his power. The power he had believed would always save everyone and for the very first time that day, his power had failed him._

"_Son," Naomi wiped away the tears on Will's cheek. Her eyes too were always tender and caring and warm. "This isn't going to be the last time that you won't be able to save someone no matter how hard you try. It's a harsh truth, but you have to accept it and move on from it and just focus on the people you can still save."_

Will's eyes snapped open and jolted upright. He was heaving as sweat trickled to his temple down to his cheek. Then he looked, disoriented from sleep. When his brain had started to work properly again, he realized that he was in his mother's bedroom and fell asleep on her bed, again.

And when the current moment, time and day had sunk in on Will, he started to tremble. He hugged his knees and started to cry, as all those ugly feelings consumed him all over again. He had tried to fight it really, the pain, the sadness, and emptiness. But tears would start to fall even before he had realized that they were falling. It was a cycle, the way he would crumble down on the same bed for days, after his mother's death, after his mother's funeral.

He was on leave from the hospital for two weeks and two weeks ever since he had last seen Nico di Angelo. There were days that Will had no idea whom he was mourning for nor whom he was crying for. There were days that he was crying for his mother that he wouldn't ever see again, and there were times that he was crying for Nico. While also wondering if he would ever come back or he was gone for good. Thinking the latter one had doubled his pain. How could Nico leave all of a sudden? How could Nico leave like that when he needed him the most? When he had stopped wondering about Nico, he would go back mourning for his mother.

When his sobs subsided, he looked at his side and surely, there was a tray of food at the bedside table and there was a note from his father to eat more. His food was on rations and it was always half-eaten. Meanwhile, his father Apollo would regularly visit him and Apollo would sleep in the spare room for a night. Somehow, Will had managed to avoid him, usually by feigning he was asleep.

Suddenly, the door burst barely looked at the door. He had stopped crying and everything was still the same. He would probably cry again later.

"That's it!" Apollo shouted as he barged into the room. "I've given you the time and space you needed but I can't watch you wither like that!"

"Just leave me alone." Will rasped.

"You cannot go one like this forever. You've got your job, you've got a life!"

"Yeah. . ."

"Will," Apollo walked towardsWill. He tried to touch his shoulder but Will shrugged it off.

"Why do you care, all of a sudden?" Will looked up at Apollo sharply. He felt like an atomic bomb ready to be detonated any second. "You were gone from our lives for a long time? Why are you here now?"

"Because Naomi asked me to look after you!" Apollo cried.

At the mention of Naomi's name, Will's tears were threatening to fall again. It was a trigger and he would explode from sadness again. He would be ripped to shreds. He would be in pieces again. Then he would glue himself together so he could tear himself apart again the next day or in the next few hours. It depends.

"And I haven't forgotten that I am still your father," Apollo's voice softened. "I know, you resented me for the mistakes I've done to you and your mother. I know I am a jerk father and husband. I know you won't accept me that easily. I know I won't be able to bring back the time that I have lost and wasted but I am willing to create new ones with you because I can't leave you like this. I am not that much of a monster to leave my son this miserable. Even if you don't want to, I am going to be here and continue to be here no matter what."

Will turned his head away. There were tears again. He had briefly wondered when his entire body would dry out of the water and wither like the hyacinth plants he used to take care of before. But upon moving to Manhattan for work, they eventually died. "Just. . . . Just go. Please."

Dejected, Apollo turned and headed out of the room. He quietly closed the door behind. Will lied on the bed and fell asleep, cheeks stained with tears.

The next day, Will woke up from a shout.

"WILLIAM SOLACE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!"

Will sat up groggily. Despite his clouded brain, he knew that voice very well. Afterward, the door burst open once again. His poor door had been treated that way recently. It was only a matter of time before it would unhinge entirely from the door frame.

Will groaned. "People have forgotten privacy and how to knock recently."

Kayla stood at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips.

"Goodness gracious William, what are you doing to yourself?" Kayla said aghast "Since when was the last time you've eaten? Nor get out of this bat cave? You look like a ghost!"

"Thanks," Will muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Stupid of me to leave you alone. Stupid of me to believe you that you needed time to be alone." Kayla slapped her forehead. "Thankfully I came here. Apollo said that he was about to call me because he's worried about you."

Will did not comment. He was staring down and drawing circles on the duvet. Kayla sat at the edge of the bed and took Will's hands.

"Will, I get it that you're sad but I think it's too much that you are not taking care of yourself anymore. Naomi wouldn't want this."

"I don't know." Will pulled his hands away. He crawled to the edge of his bed to get up. Though, there was nowhere to go. He had just to get up. He had removed himself from social contact for quite a while, so it felt foreign now. He needed space to breathe, especially when they were talking about a subject that still pierced straight to his chest like an arrow. "How could I know. She's not here anymore."

"So?" Kayla snapped back. "Just because Naomi isn't here doesn't mean you are going to throw away your life. This isn't you Will!"

Will was standing and his back was facing Kayla. "When I had my first case of death on the table, I went straight to mom because I felt so terrible at that time. I had to see her just to make myself feel better because seeing her always makes me feel like I could do anything again. Mom had said that it wasn't going to be the last time that I wouldn't be able to save someone, and I should just move on from it and focus on the people I can still save. But then, of all people I couldn't save, why I wasn't able to save my mother nor prolong her life a little bit more? Is the world mocking me? Had I been a good doctor enough?-"

"Face me." Kayla interrupted.

Will slowly turned and faced Kayla. She was standing in front of Will.

Then she punched Will in the face that made him stumble back. Will stared at Kayla wide-eyed as he cradled his jaw where Kayla had punched him.

"Are you awake now?" Kayla asked. "Are you doubting yourself now as a doctor? Do you want to go back on being a resident just so you can boost your confidence again? Or do you want me to discuss with you about Naomi's cause of death? We can do that all day. But for goodness' sake! You know too well that self-doubt has no place in our job!"

Will continued to stare at her. He had been punched in the jaw but why it felt like he had been punched in the gut too.

"I just don't know what else to do." Will finally spoke. His voice cracked. He hunched over hugging himself. "I miss my mom. I don't want to move because it hurts, every part of me hurts. I just don't know how to stop this pain so I can move already."

Kayla only walked towards Will and wrapped her arms around him.

"I told you, it's alright to be sad, but please don't destroy yourself," Kayla whispered. "You can move even though it hurts. And when you do, it wouldn't hurt as much. We are always here to remind you to move until your entire being doesn't hurt anymore."

"Thank you," Will whispered back hoarsely. "Thank you for being here and for punching me."

Kayla laughed softly and pulled away from Will. She held his hands and squeezed it. "Now, I'm reminding you to move. I'm not asking. I'm telling you to."

Will bit his lips. He was still doubting if he could get out of the bed and not be overwhelmed by sadness again.

Another squeeze.

He finally gazed at Kayla. "I'll try."

"Atta boy!" Kayla beamed at him.

His friend's smile was contagious. He couldn't help but let a small smile slipped from his face. Even smiling was foreign to him when it felt like it had been so long since he had done that.

Kayla nodded encouragingly. She looked around. "By the way, where is Nico? Is he here?"

Will stiffened.

"I-I don't know. The last time I saw him was two weeks ago." He avoided her eyes, trying and failing to mask the pain of losing another person he loved and cared about.

She frowned and cursed. "Did you fight? Why would you guys fight on a time like this?!"

"Ask him." He mumbled.

"Looks like there's a bastard whom I'm going to punch too," Kayla muttered, pissed off.


	26. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

**NICO**

_**(The day Naomi Solace died)**_

Nico materialized in the underworld. Seconds after, Bianca also appeared beside him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Bianca shouted at Nico as he trudged towards the small valley surrounded by walls, a gated community also known as Elysium.

"I need to see Naomi. She's in the Elysium right?" Nico continued to walk faster.

Bianca yanked Nico's arm so he was forced to face her. "I'm certain. You've really lost your mind. Because you've already lost it, you must have forgotten that you can't go in there!"

"So what?" Nico yanked his arm back. He was going to walk again when Bianca pushed him.

"So what?!" Bianca shouted. "How many rules do you intend to break? Who are you? What have you done to my Nico? What that jerk doctor did to you!"

"Even if I tell you what he did to me, you'll never understand it," Nico said quietly. "Besides, he's not the one who's a jerk here. It's me."

"Nico!"

"Will saved your ass so shut it, Bianca."

Nico left Bianca rooted to the spot.

"You are not allowed here." The black ghoul said who was guarding the big golden gate to Elysium. The other black ghoul pointed a sword at Nico, near his throat.

In one swift movement, Nico parried the sword away from him with his Stygian sword that had appeared in thin air.

"You will let me in or you will regret refusing me," Nico said. His voice was dangerously quiet, more of a warning of what was to come. Then, waves of black aura appeared, coiling around Nico.

"Back away. This is my last warning." Nico continued.

One of the black ghouls made a mistake and attacked Nico. In a swish, the darkness around Nico zapped out the ghoul. The ghoul disintegrated.

"Do you want to follow him?" Nico asked. His eyes turned onyx black. The ground around him started to tremble. The black aura that coiled around him was getting bigger. As if there was a big black hole that had appeared in the space behind him, ready to suck in anyone who dared to take a step towards him.

The ghoul made a wise decision to step back. The ghoul spoke as Nico started to walk. "You are the one who's going to regret this."

Nico paused just in front of the ghoul. He was looking at the gate. "Don't you know? Regret and Guilt are my best friends."

The golden gate of Elysium opened and Nico headed inside.

Elysium was truly a paradise, a utopia where everything was in harmony. Thousands of souls scattered around laughing and glowing. Souls nearby Nico paused when they had seen him. He hadn't realized that he was still surrounded by a black aura. The ground started to tremble again. He was so out of place with the darkness he carried with him in contrast to the light that the Elysium emitted. Nearby souls ran away in fear. Then, one by one all of them started to back away as far away from him as possible.

Nico closed his eyes and breathed. Although, his breath was ragged. He needed to calm down or else he might blow off the entire Elysium. He could feel it, the power radiating around him. Anger, pain, guilt, and regret were powerful tools to create a bomb that could incinerate everything in his radius. But how could he calmed down when he felt like he was going to crack any time soon? He started to get scared of the power he might unleash accidentally. Who knew that feelings could be a weapon of mass destruction? He understood now why death angels shouldn't have any human feelings. It was a dangerous thing when you had been given a second chance to roam around the living carrying a bomb in your heart. Desperate that he was, he started to think of blue eyes and blond, even if it was painful.

Slowly, his breathing became steady; the shaking of his body subsided. Nico opened his eyes. Souls were watching him warily from the distance.

"I-I need help" He croaked. "I need to find a soul named Naomi Solace."

The souls just stood there in silence. One soul to find among the thousands of souls. Nico needed a good luck charm. This could take a while.

* * *

"Naomi!" Nico lost count how many times he had shouted Naomi's name. If he had been a mortal, his voice would probably be gone by now. He had lost count of how many souls he had asked for Naomi, and he had lost count of how many times he was directed to a wrong Naomi. With growing failures and disappointment of finding her, he was starting to give up.

Nico paused. He bent over as he put his hands on his knees. _No. You can't. _He reminded himself. He _needed _to find her no matter what. Naomi was the only one who could help him. There were things he needed to tell her.

"Boy. . ."

Nico looked up. In front of him was an old man shimmering in white. Nico straightened up.

"I heard that you were looking for a woman named Naomi." The soul said.

"Yeah... "

"And she's a new soul?" The soul inquired again.

"Yes. . ."

"Who was also a country alt singer, you say?"

Nico nodded.

"Well, there's a woman who was singing in Elm Street so probably. . ."

"And where's this Elm street?"

"Just straight ahead."

"Thank you," Nico said and ran. Even if he was dubious and this could be a wrong Naomi again, he couldn't stop trying. He couldn't.

He halted when he had seen a gathered crowd of souls on a big tree from a distance. Instead of leaves, emerald stones were hanging on a tree making it glimmered, similar to all the trees and flowers in the Elysium that were made of precious stones.

Then the singing voice echoed. His eyes widened. Even though he never heard Naomi sang, he couldn't be mistaken about the voice. He ran towards the voice. When he had reached the crowd, he pushed through the souls.

"Excuse me," Nico said. The souls graciously parted.

And finally, he saw Naomi. Singing her heart out, eyes closed. Naomi's voice was so captivating that he momentarily forgot why he was there in the first place. Naomi's eyes opened and landed exactly on Nico. The song abruptly stopped as Naomi's eyes widened in recognition.

"N-Nico!"

* * *

"I knew it!" Naomi was smiling. "The first time I met you, I knew that there's already something special about you. Will certainly knew how to pick."

They were sitting under the same tree. The gathered crowd has been dispersed so Nico and Naomi had found some privacy. At the mention of Will's name, Nico's dead heart constricted.

"But, why are you here?" Naomi asked tilting her head to Nico

"I am so sorry!" Nico's face contorted. Then something wet and unfamiliar slid down from his cheeks. He froze. He gingerly touched his cheek and looked down at his fingers.

Tears.

Tears that mortal shed when they were extremely happy or sad or if words couldn't be uttered out loud. Tears could speak volumes. Nico clenched his hand and closed his eyes.

"You could have live. Will could have saved you! B-but because of me... Because I was there... I am so sorry. It was my fault!" Nico choked back a sob. "And now Will was miserable because of me and I couldn't stand the fact that it was because of me. I took you away from him. I am sorry Naomi."

"N-Nico!" Naomi gripped both of his forearms. "Look at me."

Nico opened his eyes to look at Naomi. Naomi was gazing softly at him, like how a mother would look at his child. Naomi released him.

"Listen, hon. My death was never your fault and never will be your fault. Even if you are someone so extraordinary, you can't stop the natural flow of the universe. People die, animals die, even the stars die too. There's nothing you could do about it. Dying is the finish line of everyone out there."

"B-but Will, he can save you, he has this power-"

"Ah." Naomi nodded in understanding. "When he was a child he did something amazing to our pet dog, he suddenly glowed and healed our pet. It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Naomi elbowed Nico playfully. "Will is beautiful when he glows like that. Is that how you fall in love with my son?"

Nico was stunned to silence.

"Mothers always know everything, mostly," Naomi continued. "I know that Will could do extraordinary things when he glows. But Will isn't a god and death is a constant thing. Once constant, it is permanent. Therefore cannot be removed nor change. No matter how much Will prolong the life of a person, they still die in the end. Just like me and I've already accepted that long before."

"Then please tell me it's okay" Nico bowed, hands clenched into a fist. "Please tell me it's all right. Because the guilt is too heavy that I can't bear it. It hurts so much. I've kept on thinking that things might have been different if I didn't meet Will at all, and you're still going to be there alive. . ."

"Yes, Nico. Things would have been different. Because if you didn't meet Will at all, he wouldn't be that happy, you make my son the happiest."

Nico's head whipped up. Naomi wiped the tears out of Nico's cheek and smiled warmly.

"I saw it," Naomi explained. "The day you went to the house. I saw how Will's eyes sparkle when he looked at you, how his smile and laugh were brighter when he was with you."

"I-I . . . ."

"Now, stop blaming yourself from the things that had been done. It's no use anymore. Live in the present now and for the future. Just go back to Will and can you tell him that I'm already happy here and here's nothing to be sad about because I'm already at the paradise. Please take care of my Will. Nico huh?"

"B-but I did something terrible . . ."

"It's not yet too late." Naomi hummed.

"Do you know how different our world is? I couldn't even give him a normal date. And I'm just a hindrance to his power."

"It's not a hindrance Nico, it was what you call, sacrifice. You sacrifice some things for the people you love. You're also willing to sacrifice for Will, aren't you?"

Nico slowly nodded.

"So is Will, you are not the only one who can sacrifice things for the sake of the people you love. It's a mutual thing and that is love. And that's all that matters, love."


	27. Chapter 25

**XXV**

**WILL**

The sun was setting down on the far horizon. Its faint red-orange ray seeped through Will's bedroom window. Will had just finished buckling the belt of his jeans when his phone vibrated on his dresser. He walked to his dresser half-naked. Lou was calling. He answered it and put it on loudspeaker mode.

"Hey." Will put his phone back on the dresser and went to his closet.

"Hey my butt blondie," Lou's voice echoed. "So I heard you are going back to work."

"You heard it right," Will rummaged for his clothes in the closet. He settled for a cream turtle-neck knitted sweater.

"Good. As a welcome gift, you've got a minor surgery at nine and two more at midnight."

Will rolled his eyes. "Wow. I really appreciate your welcome gift." He pulled the sweater over his head.

"I know right!" Lou chirped. "So get your ass here immediately. Your patients miss you already."

Will smiled as he closed the door of the closet.

"And Will," Lou said. Will glanced at the direction of his phone. "I'm glad your back."

"Will said, "Yeah me too."

"See yah blondie!" Lou hung up.

Will sat down on the dresser. He fastened his watch around his wrist. He then made a mistake of looking down at his phone screen. His mood dampened as he saw the picture of Nico di Angelo on his screen. It was a stolen shot of Nico's back in the helipad of JHH. Nico was looking up at the sky as his hands tucked inside the pockets of his bomber jacket. Will picked up his phone and stared at the screen.

"Where are you right now?" He asked the picture.

At first, Will was mad at Nico for leaving him all of a sudden. But then after a while, he had stopped hating him. All he wanted was to know if Nico was doing well at all.

Looking back at it, Will had almost forgotten that Nico was blaming himself for his mom's death. He was far too deep in his grief that he had overlooked the fact that Nico was in pain too. A pain that could have been prevented if Will could have reminded Nico that nothing was his fault nor would be his fault. He could only hope that Nico had stopped the pointless blaming himself.

Will took a deep breath and stood up. He pocketed his phone in his jeans. He grabbed his coat and bag on the bed.

Will headed out his room. As he walked through the hallway, he passed by Naomi's room. He paused for a brief moment staring wistfully at the door then he resumed his way and climbed down the stairs.

He noticed that Apollo was sitting in the living room. Several music sheets were scattered on the center table. He was hunched over the table while writing on one of the music sheets. A guitar was propped on the sofa next to him.

"Are you writing new music?" Will greeted his father.

Apollo turned his head at Will. He straightened up. "Ah yeah, since I'm still on a vacation, might as well put my time on good use." He gazed up and down at his son who was clutching a bag and a coat. Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

"Yep, going to work."

Apollo stared at Will as if he had grown two heads.

"What?" Will rolled his eyes seeing his father's reaction. "You said it before, I've got a job, I've got a life."

Apollo shook his head and smiled. "I'm just glad, Will."

Will couldn't help but laugh. "I wonder how many more people will be glad of me today."

Apollo confusedly raised an eyebrow at him.

Will waved his hand. "Never mind that." He paused, biting his lip as he contemplated something. Then Will sat down on the sofa opposite his father putting his coat and bag beside him. He looked at his father. Apollo tilted his head curiously at him.

"I don't resent you." Will began, clasping his hands together. His elbows were on his knees. "At least not anymore. Mom said that I shouldn't hold ill feelings towards others for a long time because I'll turn bitter at the end, so I stopped resenting you." Will glanced away scratching his neck.

"I-"Apollo sounded like he was searching for the words to say. "Thank you. It means so much to me."

"You can live here too if you want." Will blurted out and peered at him. "This house will be often vacant because I am always in Manhattan, so you could stay here. I don't want to sell the house. This place had so many memories with mom."

"Who am I to refuse such a big offer?" Apollo smiled. "You know, I considered taking custody of you when you were younger because I doubt Naomi could provide all of your needs at that time. But I'm glad I didn't because you wouldn't be this kind of man if Naomi didn't raise you."

"Besides, I'd probably be holding musical instruments instead of a scalpel. Don't want that." Will muttered.

Apollo burst out laughing. "Yeah, and now I've realized that you're more suitable to hold a scalpel than to hold musical instruments."

Will smiled.

"Well then, since I've been given the privilege of officially staying here, you should be home for Thanksgiving okay?"

"Okay." Will stood up. He shrugged on his coat and grabbed his bag. "I should go. I'll be late for work."

Apollo stood up too. "Sure."

Apollo walked Will to the door. They reached the front porch. Will turned to Apollo.

"But I'm curious, dad if you don't mind," Will said. "I know, things didn't work out for you and mom because you fell in love with someone else. Where is she now? Or he?"

Apollo chuckled. "Both. And to answer your question, I let them go."

"Why?"

Apollo exhaled. "Let's just say that my love became a burden to them. So to lift that burden, I had to let them go –huh, that's a good lyric for my new song. For a haiku too, I just need to rephrase it."

"How will you know if love became a burden?" Will asked, ignoring his dad's musings.

Apollo looked at Will distractedly. "Well, to put it simply if he or she isn't happy with you anymore."

For a brief moment, Will wondered if there would be a time that he needed to let Nico go.

"I'm curious too," Apollo said. "Where is the guy who was with me when I rushed Naomi to the hospital? He visited Naomi a few times but then he wasn't at the funeral. You seemed close though. . ."

"Believe me, dad, I'm wondering the same thing." Will gazed ahead.

Apollo clapped Will on the back. Will walked towards his car.

* * *

It was already evening when Will reached Manhattan. He pulled out his key from the ignition after parking his car. He picked up his bag from the seat next to him and climbed down the car. He walked towards the back entrance of JHH greeting some colleagues on the way. He was completely unaware of a guy coming out of the hospital from a corner.

He went straight to the locker room and changed his clothes. Soon, he was wearing his scrubs and white lab coat. He closed his locker and went to a nearby mirror hanging on the wall. He stared at his reflection. Yep, this was him. Will Solace and his white lab coat. He didn't realize until now that he had missed wearing scrubs and being here at the hospital. With one last brush of hair on his forehead using his hand, he walked out of the room.

He proceeded to the emergency room to start his shift. Yet along the way, he noticed that some police officers were rushing past him. He shrugged it off and continued on his way. As always he was greeted by a whirlwind of patients and doctors in the ER, he was about to go towards a patient when Kyla dragged him in the corner.

"Hello there too." Will greeted Kyla.

Kyla ignored his greeting. She looked troubled. "We've got a problem."

"What is it?" Will's smile faltered.

"Austin is missing"

"What? How?" Will was flabbergasted.

"Lou was the first one to discover that Austin was gone earlier. His IV was left in the room and he wasn't scheduled for any test today so he shouldn't be out of his room. Austin was transferred to a regular room a week back but he wasn't in any condition to wander around."

"Have you checked the CCTV footage?" Will asked.

"I'm on my way to the security room when I saw you."

"Let's go there." Will decided.

When they reached the security room, Percy and Jason were already there reviewing the CCTV footage on a monitor.

"Any luck?" Will asked the police officers.

"There!" Jason suddenly pointed at the monitor screen. They all looked and saw Austin walking down the hallway and went inside a room

"Wait, that's the locker room." Kayla noticed.

After a moment, Austin walked out of the room wearing different clothes. He went in one direction, out of the range of the CCTV. So they searched for another footage where he was next.

"And that was Dr. McKinley's clothes. He'll be pissed off." Kayla added.

"Where did he go this time?" Jason muttered.

"Hey! That's it." Percy shouted. The security in-charge clicked another footage and zoomed it in.

"He was heading towards the back entrance," Percy noted.

And on the footage, it could be seen that Will was going in and Austin was inconspicuously walking out in the corner, hunched over. Jason immediately alerted his other colleagues using his walkie-talkie.

"Damn it! I was already there and I didn't even notice." Will muttered clenching his hand.

"That's all right, Doc." Percy straightened up. "Since we already know which way he went and what clothes he was wearing, our search will be faster."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Will asked.

"Nothing much as of the moment. We will surely bring him back here as soon as we find him." Jason assured.

"Does he know what truly happened to his girlfriend, maybe that's why he ran away?"

Jason answered. "As far as we know, he didn't,"

"But where is he going?" Kayla inquired.

"God forbid but we deduced before that he was going to return to that stupid syndicate once he was back on two feet," Percy said. "We should have guarded him more."

"But why?" Will asked incredulously. "It's so dangerous!"

Percy turned to Kayla. "Did you notice anyone suspicious going around Austin's room lately?"

"I didn't notice anyone or anything suspicious." Kayla frowned.

"That syndicate is really after him, isn't it?" Will stated.

Percy and Jason just looked at each other.

"Anyway, we have to go, doc." Percy tapped Will on the arm and the two officers headed out the room.

Will and Kayla were walking down the hallway as Kayla talked about who-knows-what. Will wasn't really paying attention when his mind was wandering on someone else. Kayla stopped in front of Will. He halted.

"You are not listening to me!" Kayla accused.

"Say, how's Austin condition before he ran away?" Will asked.

Kayla sighed. "He's doing good. We pulled out the stitches on his chest but because he was doing some stupid and dangerous as of this moment, he's risking of reopening the wound. We're still waiting for the latest lab results so we can know when to discharge him but of course, he already discharged himself."

Will bit his lip.

"Oi. I know that look. I'm warning you. Don't do anything stupid." Kayla glared at Will

"Like what?" Will tried to look innocent.

"Like running after Austin. I know you're selfless that way." Kayla stated. She shooed him away. "Just go and check your schedule for tonight in the office. I saw on the board that you've got three surgeries."

"Yeah. .."

"Will!"

"What!"

"I am warning you really, I'm going to beat you to a pulp if you do something reckless."

"I am not. Tsk." Will turned around and walked away. "I am going to the office."

Will entered the office and saw Dr. Michael Yew sitting on the table playing on his phone.

"Oh, you're back. Doc." Dr. Yew greeted, pausing his game to look at Will.

"Yep." Will smiled at him and headed to the bulletin board hanging on the wall in the corner. He had three surgeries and the first one would start at nine. Will looked at his watch. It was from 7:30 p.m. He bit his lip again. Then he looked at Dr. Yew who resumed playing on his phone. Will gazed back at the board. He exhaled.

"Dr. Yew. . ." Will turned to the fellow doctor.

"Huh?" Dr. Yew looked up at him once again.

* * *

Will found himself running on the streets. His eyes darting around. He had changed back in his regular clothes. A backpack was slung over his shoulder. He couldn't just let it go really. At this point, Austin could develop pneumonia then there was the bleeding and other infections that he could get by just going out in his current condition and weather. If everything went south for Austin, Will could save him using his glowing trick. He had tried to ask the people around if they had seen him passed by. He used the photo of Austin he had snatched earlier from his medical files as reference.

Most of the people he had asked didn't recognize the boy. Will was about to give up when one particular beggar sitting in the corner recognized the picture. The beggar pointed far ahead. Will thanked the beggar and ran in that direction.

He ended up in a dimly lit alleyway. It was a typical alley you would see in a movie where monsters and gangsters hung out and popped out of nowhere. It was littered with garbage and the smell stink. Will rounded in the corner and froze.

In the distance, a figure was sitting limply on the ground. His body slumped forward. He recognized that figure.

"Austin!" Will ran towards him.

"Oh thank the gods!" Will exclaimed crouching in front of Austin. Austin was sweating and heaving. His eyes closed.

"Hey?" Will lightly tapped Austin's cheek. "Austin, can you hear me?" Will checked his pulse on the neck and cursed. It was weak. Will noticed that Austin's clothes were stained red in the chest. Another curse came out from Will's mouth. He unbuttoned Austin's clothes and surely the gauze pad was crimson red. The wound reopened. Somehow, Will was silently thanking his doctor's instinct and had brought some medical supplies with him. He had to stitch the wound closed again to stop the bleeding. He opened his backpack and set to work. He started to glow.

After a while, Will was covering the wound with a new gauze pad. His glow already faded. Despite the weather, Will was sweating too. He wiped out the sweat from his forehead with his arm. Will was listening to Austin's heartbeat using a stethoscope when Austin opened his eyes.

"I knew it," Will muttered. "Pneumonia."

"Who- Doc?" Austin frowned at Will.

"Yes. It's me. Surprise." Will said. "Now we are going back to the hospital. Can you stand?"

"No!" Austin gripped both Will's arms. The doctor jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst. "Lyra is in danger. The police lied to me and so were you. She was captured."

"H-how did you even know? You are not sure-"

"I am. One of Python's minions came to see me in the hospital. He was blackmailing me. If I don't go, Lyra is dead." Austin was still breathing hard.

"Listen, Austin," Will said, "Let's just call the police and-"

"Python wants me because the police need me as a witness. What do you think they'll do with Lyra if they saw me marching towards them with police?" Austin spat

"But this is dangerous!"

"Just go. Leave me alone." Austin stood up with difficulty. Will helped him.

"Who the hell is Python anyway?" Will grumbled.

"Let's just say he was the one operating the syndicate." Austin was buttoning his bloody shirt.

"So he is not the boss?"

"No, and I don't even know who is." Austin started to walk.

"Hey!" Will helplessly followed Austin deeper in the alley throwing his stethoscope and leaving his things behind.

Will tried to talk Austin out of this suicide mission but of course, Austin wouldn't budge. Before Will knew it they had reached an abandoned five-story building. It was a twin building connected by a sky bridge on the third floor.

"Well, well, well," A voice boomed out from somewhere,

The latter two froze

"I knew you are an obedient boy." From the shadows, a big figure emerged. He was smiling sinisterly at them. His eyes glinted. His face promised bloodshed. It was like he was born just to kill everyone on sight. Python was standing before Will and Austin.

Will's hand was deep in the pocket of his coat, he silently pressed _Send _on his phone. _Percy, I am counting on you._

One by one, heavily armed men started to emerge from the shadows too. Will and Austin were surrounded.

_We're screwed. _Will thought.


	28. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

**NICO**

Nico cursed. He had known. He had known that he would spend quite a long time in the Underworld since finding a soul among thousands was not easy. But he didn't expect that it would take this long. Two weeks. It had been two freaking weeks, almost going three since he had left the upper world. He almost fainted when he had learned that today's date was October 20.

He tore through the streets of Manhattan while ever so often glancing at his back. He had barely made it out alive in the Underworld. The furies had chased him right after he had gone to the Elysium. Bianca had bought him some time to get to the upper world but it wouldn't last long.

As a distraction, if ever there were Un_derworlders_ after him, he could temporarily lose them in the sea of people as well as warding off his scent. They couldn't harm him in this crowded area full of mortals. All Nico wanted was a little bit of more time to talk to Will. After that Nico would gladly accept whatever consequence awaits for him.

The sky rumbled as lightning flashed across it. It seemed that it was going to rain. Yet as Nico looked up for a brief second, he could feel it. It was a premonition of what was to come. A bad omen. It was a déjà vu as if the history was repeating itself, Bianca protecting him and him dying all over again. The sky was conspiring with the Underworld, manifesting Hades' wrath. Wrath towards him. Nico vanished in black smoke in the middle of the crowd. Some yelped in surprise but most of them were confused as to what had happened.

Nico appeared in front of Jupiter Half-blood Hospital. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. Then he wondered for a second why he was having a hard time breathing when he was immortal. He got his answer as he stared at his reflection on the glass window of JHH. His eyes widened. His reflection started to flicker as if he was going to disappear any time soon. When he looked down at his hands, black smoke was curling around him.

The shadows were taking him back. He almost smiled, no one could really run away from Hades. Now, he was _forced _to come back to the underworld.

He closed his eyes, trying to ease the panic building inside him. _Lord Hades, all I need is a little bit more time, after that, I'm yours and do whatever you want. But I won't leave this world until I finished what I have to do. I won't. _His hands curled into a fist. _I control the shadows. They do not control me._

Nico opened his eyes and looked back at his reflection. His reflection stopped flickering, the shadows disappeared. He took a deep breath and went inside the hospital. Nico went to the Emergency Room and learned that Will wasn't there. A nurse said that Will had a scheduled surgery at that moment.

_Operating Room then. _Nico thought and vanished. The nurse blinked at the space where Nico had been.

Nico appeared on every operating room in JHH but no sign of Will. He even checked the locker room and other rooms that a surgeon might go before surgery but there was still no trace of the blond. He was starting to have a bad feeling about it. Will never missed surgery.

Soon, with some stroke of luck, he met Kyla and Lou in the hallway.

"Kyla!" He called and ran towards the two. "Where is Will?"

Kyla stared impassively at Nico while Lou gasped in surprise.

"Nico!" Lou exclaimed, "where have you been?!"

"It's a long story but I need to see and talk to Will. Where is he?" Nico asked urgently.

Then all of a sudden, Kyla punched him in the face and Nico stumbled back in surprise. He gazed wide-eyed at Kayla.

"Kyla!" Lou shouted.

"You dare to find Will after leaving him all of a sudden?" Kyla seethed. "Where were you when Will needed support especially from you? Where were you when Will needed you the most?"

At this point, Lou was holding Kyla back preventing her from punching Nico again.

Nico looked down at the floor when shame suddenly cursed his entire being. "I-I know I am a jerk for leaving Will at a time like that. That's why I am here to talk to Will. I don't have much time-"

Kyla huffed, calming down a bit. She stopped struggling against Lou's grip on her. Lou's hands loosened on her. "What do you think of Will? You can't just come in and out of Will's life when you pleased it! Do you even consider what he might feel? Gods, you are an insensitive jerk!"

"Kyla, please. There's not much time left. . ." Nico pleaded but Kyla wasn't listening to him anymore. The doctor was frowning at something over his shoulder.

"Dr. Yew," Kyla called out. Nico turned. A doctor was heading to the operating room. She walked towards the doctor. "Why are you here? This is Will's surgery, isn't it?"

"Ah, that bastard, asked me to cover for him." Dr. Yew answered good-naturedly. He scratched his head. "He said that there's an urgent matter he needs to do. " Then in a low voice, he added. "Besides, he offered me something hard to refuse. .. " Then he went inside the OR.

Kyla was frozen in her spot. She turned pale.

"K-kyla?" Lou called at her uncertainly. Nico was frowning at her.

Then Kyla covered her face with her hands and released a muffled scream.

"H-hey, what's happening?" Lou shook Kyla getting her attention.

Kyla looked at Lou. She was shaking. "Will went after Austin. We need to call the police."

Lou also went pale.

"O-oi what's going on?" Nico asked. He didn't like the expressions he was seeing.

"Stay out of it." Kyla snapped at him. She left him behind, running.

"Hey, Lou." Nico held the nurse's arm. "Please tell me what's going on? Is Will in some sort of trouble?"

Lou took a deep breath. "Will has this patient named Austin-"

"I know Austin, skip the intro." Nico interrupted.

"Then you also know that the patient was involved in some sort of syndicate?" When Nico nodded, Lou continued. "Austin has gone missing earlier and the police believed that he went back to that syndicate. Will went after Austin."

"He did WHAT?"

"Will is in danger right now," Lou said worriedly. "Stupid Will. . ."

Nico turned on his heel.

"Nico!"

He ignored her as he rounded in the corner and vanished. He materialized outside the hospital. It started to rain. He got soaked pretty quickly by a heavy downpour. The sky continued to rumble as lightning flashed. If Nico had to, he would turn New York upside down just to find his stupid blond.

* * *

Nico kept on popping up on random places across the city. Will must have not gotten that far. He also tried to catch snippets of news from the police he encountered along the way, but no such luck. He turned up in an alleyway. It wasn't helping that he was starting to fade and the shadows were hunting him again. But he ignored it and focused on finding Will.

Because he had no idea where else to search, he just assumed that most gangsters and evildoers hide in this kind of alley, like what he had seen on TV before. The alleyway was creepy and filthy. He paused in an intersection, weighing which way to go. He looked at his right, in the same moment that another lightning crossed the sky. It illuminated briefly something metal lying on the ground. Nico's eyes widened in recognition. He ran towards that something. When he had reached it, he crouched down and picked it up. It was a stethoscope.

He gripped the stethoscope hard. Who else would bring a goddamn stethoscope in this area? He scanned his surroundings. There was a backpack abandoned and opened near him. Several medical supplies also littered the ground.

_Will. _Nico thought as he continued to grip the stethoscope.

Police car siren's echoed from a far off distance. Nico vanished and followed the police car.

The police car led Nico in a building engulfed by fire. Several fire trucks were trying to put out the fire. Polices wearing raincoats were running here and there barking some command on one another. Nico recognized the two police officers.

"Hurry up!" Jason Grace commanded the fire volunteer. "There are people inside! What's the status, Detective Jackson?" He turned at his fellow police officer

Percy shook his head grimly. "Negative. We can't go further. The flames are too big. But I've assigned some fire volunteers at the back entrance. That's our last hope."

Jason cursed.

Nico looked up at the building. Then he froze. He could feel it.

Will's aura of death. He was inside of that building.

"Hey! Who are you!" Jason shouted at Nico. Nico looked at the cops.

"You are a civilian." Percy realized. He started to approach him. "You can't be here."

_No. You mortals cannot save my Will. _Nico thought morosely. Then he bolted to the side of the fire truck, out of their sight. He vanished.

Percy blinked and looked around. "Oi. Where is he?" He turned at Jason who shook his head helplessly. Then they both stared at the burning building in horror.

"He hasn't. Has he?" Jason whispered.

Percy cursed. "It's impossible to go beyond. He'll be trapped too."

"Should we try the back entrance now?" Jason stared at Percy.

Percy stared back.


	29. Chapter 27

**XXVII**

**NICO**

Nico was surrounded by roaring flames. Though, he ignored it and used Will's aura of death to locate him. The feeling of aura was getting stronger by the minute.

_Will. I'm coming._

Then, finally, he saw Will tied to a chair. Will's face was bruised and swelled but fortunately, he had no serious injury. Standing not far away from the blond was a very big and brute man. The man was facing back Nico. He scanned the area. Next to Will was Austin who was tied to a chair too. He was unconscious but safe. On the other side of Will was a girl lying limply on the ground, dead. The fire had not reached that area, yet.

"This was all your fault!" The brute man shouted and pointed at Will "If you hadn't contacted the cops, we wouldn't end up this way!"

"Setting the fire wasn't my fault. Python." Will shot back. He was impressively calm about the whole situation. "You are the one who set up the fire."

"Ha! It's better to die than to be captured." Python barked. "My people were captured because of you. Now you are going to hell with me!"

"Then let Austin go!" Will coughed. The smoke had started to seep heavily through the corners. "Just take me alone."

"Noooo. The more the merrier! We are all going to hell!" Python roared in laughter.

"You are insane," Will muttered still coughing.

Nico clenched his fists. He was one sheet away from wiping that laugh off from Python's face when something made him stopped dead in his tracks. Black smoke appeared in the corner. From that smoke, Bob materialized. Bob blinked around confusedly. But then when he saw Will, his eyes widened.

Nico was initially confused too as to why Bob was here. At first, he thought that the fellow death angel would help him. But when Bob saw Nico, the brute angel froze, staring helplessly at Nico.

That was when a realization dawned upon Nico. Bob wasn't here to help. He was here to do his duty.

Bob was going to escort Will's soul.

Will was about to die.

Nico's eyes widened in horror.

"YOU PUNNY BASTARD, DIE!"

Nico whipped his head in Will's direction just in time Python raised his gun aiming at Will. Nico leaped in action. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Python raising Python's hand. A gunshot echoed. The bullet hit the ceiling. Nico knocked off the gun from Python's hand. With an immortal strength, Nico threw Python on a cemented post. Python groaned.

"You have no right to touch my Will," Nico said quietly walking towards Python, who was shaking his head in dazed.

Python looked up at Nico. "Who-"

"I am your worst nightmare you bastard!" Nico kicked Python in the ribs. He was going to kick Python again when Python got a hold of Nico's legs and twisted it. Nico cried in surprise and fell face-first on the ground. This gave an opportunity for Python to stand up. He lunged at Nico but Nico sensed it and rolled to his side. He vanished. He reappeared on Python's side and punched him hard.

"How-" Python sputtered. He threw a punch at Nico but Nico vanished again. Python looked around and came face to face with Nico who punched him in the face. Python stumbled back.

Python regarded Nico, blood oozing down at the side of his mouth. He spat. "You are not normal, boy."

"I am giving you a chance. Surrender." Nico said.

Python roared in laughter. "And what if I don't?"

"You'll regret it."

Another laugh from Python. "I am curious as to what you can do. Will you kill me? Because if you don't, I will kill all of you!"

This made Nico's blood roared in his veins. His stygian sword appeared in his hand.

"Then die." In a speed of light, he was in front of Python. The end of the sword was sticking out from Python's back.

"You have no right to live here on earth," Nico gritted on Python's ear. Nico stepped back pulling out his sword.

Python fell limply to the ground, face first. The blade of Nico's sword was stained red. The blood dripped to the floor as Nico gripped the hilt of the sword.

The sky thundered much louder than before. It sounded like something had exploded. The sound ricocheted on the walls of the building as if shaking the whole area. The lightning seemed to be brighter as if to strike down everything below. The rain continued to pour ferociously.

It was all done. Nico had hit a jackpot and broken all the three Sacred Rules at once. He had just interfered with the Fates by not letting Will die, and of course, taking the soul of living just like what he had done to Python. Charon was surely going to have a feast.

Nico's sword melted in the shadows and he vanished. He materialized in front of Will who yelped in surprise. Nico's eyes darted around. Bob was gone which meant Will was safe.

"N-Nico. . ."

Nico said nothing and started to untie Will. After untying Will, he untied Austin too and carried him.

He walked towards Will. "Let's get you out of here. The fire is getting bigger. Hold onto me."

Will obliged and they vanished. They appeared in an open shed just outside the burning building. Nico lay Austin on the ground.

"N-Nico," Will called out again. "I-I saw what you did. . ."

Nico stood up and looked at Will. "He was going to kill you. I had no choice."

"B-but. . " Will tried to held Nico's hand but his hand passed right through Nico's He was startled. "W-what. . ."

"Will, listen." Nico held Will's shoulder. Thankfully, his hands solidified again. "I have lots of things to say but we don't have much time left."

"It's because you broke the rules-"

"Shh." Nico put his index finger on Will's lips. He spoke softly. "I said listen. First of all, I'm sorry. I should have been here for you when you were grieving for Naomi. But then, how I could face you that time when I was so consumed with guilt. Thankfully, Naomi helped me clear my mind."

"M-mom?"

"I went to Elysium. I went to the paradise where she is to say my apology and to ease my guilt. She also said that you shouldn't be that sad about her because she was in a better place now and she was happy."

Will nodded, smiling a little bit but then his smile faltered when he had seen Nico flickered like he was about to vanish. Shadows started to engulf him.

"N-Nico. . ." Will stared at Nico in horror.

"Shit." Nico cursed. "Now Will, we are really running out of time. Can you do three things for me?" Nico touched Will's cheek. It passed right through at first but Nico tried again. This time his hand made contact on Will's cheek. He savored the feeling of the blond's soft skin against his calloused hand because it was going to be the last that he was going to be able to hold him like this.

"First is, never ever stop using your glowing trick no matter what. It's a gift. Do you know that you are really handsome when you glow? Save as many lives as you can. Second. Be safe. Don't do anything reckless, like this! Or jumping off the rooftop just because you miss me. I may not be there to save your ass anymore." Nico looked away and swallowed. He let go of Will's cheek as his hand dropped limply on his side. "Third. Don't wait for me anymore. I am not coming back. Find new love. Find a normal guy who can give you a normal relationship. Be happy, Will."

"How can you say that!" Will burst out. "Do you think my feelings for you can be turn on and off like a switch? It's all my fault, isn't it? If you hadn't just saved me-"

"Let's get all past the blaming Will or else we wouldn't finish blaming each other. Naomi said it was a sacrifice not blaming. We sacrificed for the people we love. You will do the same thing for me if you were in my position, right?"

"Besides. . . I already broke the third sacred rule on the day I first met you. Death angels aren't supposed to fall in love but I have. I won't apologize that I lied to you about the last sacred rule. Because if I didn't do that, I wouldn't be this happy being with you, you made me the happiest. I didn't regret breaking every rule just to be with you."

Nico could feel it. The shadows were taking him, taking him away from his love forever. His eyes stung, even his dead heart stung. He had prepared himself for this. But in the end, nothing could really prepare him for the sadness and pain of parting to the ones you love. There was a fleeting thought in his head, wishing that they could have more time together. Though, he couldn't be more greedy than this, right? He couldn't ask for more and more and more. That was why time was a precious thing. You need to value every second of it.

For one last time, Nico reached for Will's lips and kissed him.

"Lastly, I wanted to say I love you," Nico whispered against Will's lips. Amidst of sadness, there was a burst of satisfaction and a bit of happiness. That finally, he had managed to say the words deep buried in his heart. Somehow, he felt lighter.

Afterward, Nico dissolved in the shadows.

The sky thundered again.

Will stared into the empty space where Nico had been seconds ago.

A single tear slid down on Will's cheek.


	30. Chapter 28

**XXVIII**

**NICO**

Will was right. Human emotions were fascinating. And in Nico's own opinion, as much as they had their own appeal, they could be simultaneously scary to experience too. They could bring out the _best _and _beast _in you. He was in awe to learn how powerful those emotions could be, and on what humans could do when they were driven by those feelings. Humans could also be powerful being if they wanted to be. They were powerful in their own way. Maybe Nico should take it back that _emotions _make one person pathetic.

Will had said that it was a pity that nothing beats inside Nico's heart before. He now understood why. He also pitied those _beings _who didn't get to experience what it felt like to love and to experience a roller coaster of mixed emotions over things and people. They missed out one of the best things in earth. They missed out what it felt like to be completely whole, to feel like your existence mattered in this world. And this was the last thing that Nico di Angelo had learned on his the last days of his existence.

The door of his cell opened. Two ghouls came in, ready to escort him for his execution. Nico just stood up without saying anything. His hands were chained. He was prepared for anything because what he had experienced these past few months in the living world was completely worth it.

One of the black ghouls was leading the way on the series of corridors, while the other ghoul was on Nico's back. He silently snorted as if he could go anywhere. He couldn't even shadow travel anymore.

Soon, they reached another hallway and at the end of that hallway was a big set of doors. The doors opened and they all went in. This was the first time that Nico went to Hades' throne. Everyone was prohibited inside unless you were invited. . . or of course, going to be executed. Nico couldn't help but be in awe as his eyes roamed around. Everything was made of obsidian marble and bronze. Everything was elegant and royal that truly fits for a king.

"Nico!"

Nico turned at the direction of the voice. He stopped dead in his tracks. Near the throne was his sister Bianca, held by two skeleton guards. Charon was also there grinning maniacally at him. Nico wanted to strangle the living daylights out of Charon.

"Bianca!" Nico was about to come towards his sister but his escort ghouls held him back and led him towards the throne where Hades sat.

Nico heard countless stories about what Lord Hades looked like. Most of them had said that he was a living nightmare, that you would tremble under his stare and you would choose death instead of remembering his nightmarish face. Initially, Nico had thought that they were all exaggerating. But now that he was face to face with the Lord of the Underworld, those stories were half-truth after all. Lord Hades radiated power. Nico could feel that. And Nico was sure that Lord Hades could incinerate everything with just a flick of his fingers.

Yet, for Nico, Lord Hades looked human that resembled Adolf Hitler or Napoleon or terrorist leaders who direct suicide bombers. Contrary to the stories that the Lord of the Underworld looked like a big monster covered in fur. Hades was ten feet tall dressed in black robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful and dangerous as a panther.

Hades aura was affecting everyone in the room. Nico could notice that, every skeleton guards and ghouls, even Charon couldn't look directly at Hades. But Nico just felt. . . nothing. He was curious even as to what Hades could actually do.

"Lord Hades." Nico bowed in respect. "Please, this was all my fault please do not include my sister in whatever punishment you will inflict. It's only me."

"Nico, no!" Bianca sobbed. She struggled against the skeleton guards holding her "Please Lord Hades.-"

Lord Hades raised his index finger. Bianca fell silent.

Hades stood up. "Well, Nico di Angelo, you certainly caught my attention. You are the first to break all the three Sacred Rules at once in the living history of death angels. Even Sierra broke only one."

"My lord," Charon butted in, "I already warned him of what was to come but he never listened-"

Lord Hades narrowed his eyes at Charon. Charon whimpered and fell silent. He turned back his attention at Nico.

"So, death angel, what punishment should I give you for breaking those rules. Not just any ordinary rules but Sacred Rules! I gave you a second chance at the living and this was you've done in return?"

Nico remained silent. It was a rhetorical question. Lord Hades would probably smite him on the spot, bestowing him the punishment faster than he could exhale.

"I feel no remorse nor regret in you, di Angelo," Hades noted.

Nico looked up at Hades. "Because, I really don't. I've kept on telling this recently but I don't regret anything I've done. With all due respect, Lord."

The throne room fell silent too.

"Aren't you afraid of the punishment you will face?" Hades said, his voice was quiet but dangerous. "You will suffer for eternity."

"No."

Another silence.

Hades stared at Nico. Then all of a sudden, the lord of the Underworld roared in laughter. There's no humor in his laugh. The laugh was ice cold and sinister. The throne room trembled. The guards whimpered. Nico concluded that he had already pushed his limits.

"This death angel is really something." Hades sat back on his throne shaking his head. He continued to regard Nico. His eyes were steel on him. "I kept on thinking what is the worst punishment I could give to you, something that will suit your idiotic bravery. After you dare to violate the respected rules of the Underworld, rules that I created! When you turned back your loyalty to me! I should be giving you the worst of the worst punishment."

"Now, Nico di Angelo, suffer the consequences of your own actions. I bring you your punishment." Hades flicked his hand.

"No!" Bianca screamed.

Nico could feel it. He was starting to dissolve again. He looked at Bianca, who was crying. He smiled bravely at her. Then Nico vanished.

Nico appeared in a dark place. His chains were gone. He looked around. He frowned. Then his eyes widened.

"This. . . what I. . " Nico faltered. His heart was drumming on his rib cage.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light, somewhere on his side. He turned and then a deafening sound echoed.

Nico screamed.


	31. Prologue Part 2

_**Prologue**_

_To my dearest Will,_

_Once in a while, Lord Hades can be generous. When you were exceptionally good in your former life, he will grant you another chance in the living, either being reborn or being a death angel like me. Bianca and I must have been good in our former lives that Lord Hades has given us a chance like that. But sometimes, I wonder if it's really better that I have come back to the living like this. The truth is, I envy those normal people who do normal activities, unlike someone who escorts souls in the afterlife. _

_Most of the time, I wish that I was just reborn as a normal person. But then again, if I were reborn as a normal person, would we ever meet? Would our paths cross if I wasn't a death angel? So somehow, I couldn't really complain that I have become a death angel. I met you, after all. Maybe there won't be a William Solace in my life if I have not become a death angel. I am truly grateful that I met you._

_I Love You._

_The purpose of this letter is just so I could tell you how much you truly mean to me and how much I truly love you. I know this letter is not enough to express whatever I feel towards you. I couldn't believe it either. How could this dead heart of mine carry this huge feeling towards you Will? What have you done to my heart that it beats back alive again? Mortals said that love can make you selfish. I can attest to that. Because there are times that I want to keep you to myself. I want to hold you and never let you go, always. But of course, time will always flow and we can't be stuck at the same moment even if sometimes we badly wanted too._

_There's this thing that you mortals believe, it was called 'fate'. I like the idea of fate. They say that if you're truly meant to be together, no matter what the circumstances are, fate will always bring you together. If I were to be reborn again or I would be given a chance again in the living as a normal guy (hypothetically speaking) and if ever there's really this thing called fate, I would like as to meet again. Because in this world, there is no other person I would like to meet all over again, other than you, Will. Even on different circumstances or even if I became a different person; somehow I am sure that I will still be able to recognize you because you are a part of me too._

_You are forever going to be part of me, my favorite enemy, Will Solace._

_Love Always,_

_Nico di Angelo_


	32. Chapter 29

**PART II**

**COLLISION**

* * *

**XXIX**

**WILL**

_**Eight months later. . .**_

"Doc, the blood pressure is dropping"

"Transfuse more blood," Will ordered.

"He just went into an arrest this is the second one."

"Inject epinephrine. Give me the defibrillator." Will started to glow. "Set to 20J." He started to shock the heart.

The heart monitor was still a flat line.

"Again," Will said. In the corner of the operating room, a black figure appeared. Will's glow got brighter.

There was still no response from the heart monitor.

"It's hypovolemic shock doc, it's impossible-"

Will's blue eyes blazed as he looked up at the doctor standing on the other side of the operating table. "So? You'll just be going to give up? What if this person still wanted to live but now you are not giving him a chance to do that."

Will started to massage the heart with his gloved hand. He gazed at the corner of the operating room where a death angel was waiting.

_I'm sorry. You cannot have him._

The lines on the heart monitor started to rise again. The death angel vanished and Will's glow faded. Will sighed in relief.

"Now, you suture the ruptured blood vessel," Will ordered to the doctor.

"B-but I can't... "

"Do you want the patient to die?"

"N-no."

"Then do it."

* * *

Will walked out of the operating room scratching his head lazily. He yawned. His exhausted brain started to picture a bed and he was on it sleeping like there was no tomorrow.

"Dr. Solace!"

Will glanced back, turning his head slightly. A woman in a green scrubs was running towards him. She was the doctor who had assisted Will in the surgery earlier. She was a resident doctor and her name was Agatha.

Agatha was slightly catching her breath when she had reached the blond doctor. She spoke. "T-thank you for letting me assist on a major surgery even though I'm just a first-year resident."

"I also assisted in my first year of residency so it's not a big deal. However, I don't like how you acted inside the OR earlier." Will stated.

Agatha bowed her head.

"Once you hold a scalpel and cut through the patient's skin, keep in mind that you are also battling against the impossible and self-doubt has no place inside the OR. The patient's life is depending on your capability as a surgeon." Will said shoving his hands inside the pocket of his scrub shirt.

"Is that your secret, doc?" Agatha asked.

Will blinked. "What?"

"Well. . ." Agatha cleared her throat blushing. "All the residents here, sort of idolize you because you are the youngest surgeon who has the lowest mortality rate. You even featured in a magazine recently... So you are popular especially among the girl residents and you are handsome too. . ." Agatha was beet red.

Will blinked again. _This girl... You can't possibly. _Will didn't know whether to laugh at the situation. He shook his head amusedly. "It's not a secret. It's a fact that every surgeon should know. Besides, I'm just fulfilling someone else's wish. . ."

"Wish?" Agatha asked.

Will waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind. Go ahead. And oh, check on Mrs. Jones' CT scan. See if she's clear of clotting in the aorta."

"Yes, doc." Agatha turned and walked away.

"Tsk, tsk. I told you to toughen up on the new residents!"

Will looked at the direction of the voice and saw Kayla, Lou, and Cecil walking towards him. Will just smiled a little bit.

"They should also experience the hell we had experienced when we were on our first-year residency!" Kayla added.

"I don't do revenge, Doc Knowles," Will said, "but, I have a question, don't the residents know that I am gay. .?"

The three looked at each other.

"Is there a girl resident who confessed to you already?" Cecil asked eagerly.

"HUH?"

"Just answer us, Will!" Lou insisted.

"There's no one! Agatha just said that I am kind of popular among the girls so maybe they didn't-"

The latter three threw their heads back in laughter.

"Oh my gods, they have really fallen for it, have they?" Kayla clutched her stomach in laughter.

Will narrowed his eyes on them, hands on his hips. "You did something again, didn't you?"

Lou was still laughing. "It was Cecil's idea really but it was brilliant. Since we only started to accept residents again this year and those newbies started to notice you because you're a kick-ass in the OR, we decided to keep silent about you being gay and just let them fall heads over heels for you and maybe encourage them a little bit. . ."

Will hit them in the head one by one. "You little!-"

Cecil ducked. "What! It's fun, seeing them all gooey eyes on you, doc. You should have seen it. Besides, most of the docs from the surgery department go along with it."

Another laughter from the three.

"You cannot just play with their feelings like that! You know what, I am going to tell them-"

"No!" Kayla held his arm. "You can't. We still have the bet-"

"A bet," Will repeated.

Kayla dropped his arm like it suddenly scorched. The three started to back away

"What bet?" Will stepped forward.

"Nothing!" Kayla squeaked. "You know, I just remembered that I need to remove stitches from one of my patients, so. . ."

"I also remembered that I need to give vitamin shots on the patients on the 12th floor," Lou added.

"I also need to go back to the lab to analyze some blood samples. . ." Cecil chimed in.

"Now, you suddenly remembered all of your duties, huh? I SAID WHAT BET?"

"NOTHING!" The three ran away.

* * *

"Willie!" Kayla jumped on Will's back as she put her arm around his shoulder. Their shifts had ended and they were at the lobby heading out of the hospital. "Let's eat breakfast. My treat."

"I'll pass," Will said.

"You are still mad at us, aren't you?" Kayla said letting go of Will and facing him. Will halted.

"We were just betting a few bucks on it. I swear!" Kayla raised her hand as if she's pledging. "Besides, we just wanted to know who has the guts to confess to you and the bet will expire at the end of the month. Just so you know I am so going to lose because I bet that there would be at least two residents. . ."

Will stared at Kayla.

"We are not going to repeat it. Promise!" Kayla said immediately.

Will sighed. "I am not mad about that. I'll just need to go somewhere that's why I can't go with you. . ."

"Again?" Kayla asked. "Seriously where do you always go this early? Perhaps. ."

"Don't," Will warned.

"What?"

"You are going to say his name," Will said.

"So what? It's not like Nico's name is a curse. Are you perhaps going to see him? You know you don't have to keep it a secret."

Wil hissed quietly. There was a sharp intake of breath and there was also a heart-shattering all over in tiny pieces at the mention of his name.

"I am not. Besides, he's gone. I kept on repeating that to you." Will tried to be nonchalant about how his chest always constricted when they inevitably talked about him. He tried to avoid talking about him for the past months to spare himself of the feeling of being cut open with a scalpel and without anesthesia. Though, not talking about him hadn't made it any easier either. Will was stuck in the time when he had seen Nico disappeared in front of his eyes.

"Did you really break up? As in gone for good? Are you sure there's no chance for reconciliation and all that?" Kayla frowned.

"Yes. Now I'll have to go. Bye." Will walked passed her.

Kayla turned and stared at Will's retreating figure.

* * *

Will went in a deserted alley. He kept on turning on several corners. He had memorized the direction by heart. The first time he had come here which was last year, he was spooked out. He didn't like the vibes that this alley radiated. But after coming back almost every day, the goosebumps that had always crawled on his skin had faded. He had gotten used to it. For most people who lived in Manhattan, they called this place as Hell's kitchen. But for some people that Will knew, this was an entrance to the Underworld.

He stopped in front of an abandoned recording studio. Nico had told him once before that there was an entrance in the Underworld that was located in Manhattan. Not just an entrance but a place where the death angels assigned in New York brought the souls who went in the afterlife.

He took a deep breath and he reached up for the big lock of the double doors of the studio. Will started to glow then he tugged the lock. The lock opened. But before Will could do anything, a strong gust of wind appeared and threw Will on a cemented post.

Will groaned, sliding down on the wall. He ended up sitting limply on the ground. Will cursed. It was just purely by accident when he had discovered that he could open the lock with his glow. He had been desperate at that time, he was still until now, to have some answers to what happened to him.

To Nico.

Will shut his eyes tightly. Every part of him hurt. The hurt was worse than being thrown on a wall from time to time. Maybe it was his punishment too. It had been eight months since Nico had faded in the shadows but the feeling was still fresh like it had only happened yesterday. When Will wanted to punish himself more, all he had needed to do was hold onto that stupid lock and glow. He had almost broken his neck doing that stunt. He wanted to feel it too, the pain that Nico was currently experiencing because of the punishment. They should be suffering together.

"Do you really want to die?"

Will's head whipped up. In front of him, Bianca di Angelo was standing. She was wearing a black crop top over a black lapel jacket paired with (obviously) black jeans and boots. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Bianca!" Will gasped. After eight months of torture, this was the first time that a death angel talked to him. Sure, he was seeing them in the hospital but before he could make a move to approach them, they had vanished immediately. Will tried to stand up but pain shot on his back shoulder. He grimaced holding his shoulder. It will surely bruise.

"Why can't you just go away?" Bianca said exasperatedly. "Live your life and all that crap. Just stay away from the Dead. This isn't your territory."

"C-Cant. I need to know what happened to Nico. . ."

"He was punished. End of the story." Bianca's voice was strained.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Nico would suffer like that." Will started to sob. He covered his face with his hands.

"I told you before to stay away from him but you never listened. Now, look at what happened to him." Bianca said.

Will could feel the accusation in her voice. So he spoke putting down his hand and looking at her. "Then punish me too. Kill me if you want. I can't just let Nico suffer all alone."

"Now you are turning me into a murderer." Bianca rolled her eyes. "Just let Nico go. Move on. Forget about him. There's nothing you could do about him."

Will stared at Bianca

"Stay away from the Dead and forget about Nico, Solace. Live your life without him." Bianca said then she snapped her fingers. Will started to get drowsy. His eyelids started to get heavy. Then there was blackness.

_Lastly, I wanted to say I love you. . ._

Will's eyes snapped open and he jolted upright. The pain on his shoulders hit him again making him flinched. His hand shooting on his shoulder. He blinked and looked around. Of all the places that Bianca would send him to, it has to be the rooftop of his apartment building. Will stared ahead.

The edge of the rooftop was now fenced. So no one could go jumping on the edge of the rooftop when they felt like it. Will was shocked the first time he saw it. He had immediately gone to the landlady to give his thanks that she finally granted Will's request. However, he had been shocked to learn that the fenced rooftop wasn't because of Will's request but _someone_ _had_ _forcedly_ put it up there.

It was Nico. All black emo type guy, pale as a ghost and brooding type as the landlady had described him.

Nico's presence was everywhere. So how could Will forget about him when everything reminded him of Nico?

"WILLIAM SOLACE!"

Will cringed and he halted. The people around him paused briefly and looked at him. He shoved his hands on the pockets of the cardigan he was wearing. He was going to kill Kayla.

Kayla held his arm "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

"Did you perhaps swallowed a megaphone?" Will sighed. "And have you noticed that we are just less than a meter apart? You don't have to shout! I am going home, I'm tired."

"NO! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS BULLSHIT, SOLACE."

The people walking in the sidewalks were surely giving them attention.

"How come resting is bullshit?" Will shot back. "Am I not allowed to rest now?"

"No" Kayla glared at him crossing her arms "You are avoiding us. You are imprisoning yourself in your little miserable world. You're overworking yourself again. You seldom laugh or smile unlike before, your once bright blue eyes turned dull. Not to mention, that bruises seemed to appear mysteriously on your body-don't deny it! There's a large bruise on your back. I saw it when you are changing your scrub shirt. We are worried Will." Kayla said.

Will looked away. "I just slipped in the bathroom."

"Oh yeah? That's also your damn reason when you had to wear a neck brace before. You are not that clumsy Will." Kayla said then he exhaled. "I know it's all because of Nico but-"

"I said, don't mention his name!"

"Nico. . ."

"I said stop it."

"No, Nico. .. "

"KAYLA!" At this point, it didn't matter to Will if the whole of Manhattan was watching them now.

"No, Will..." Kayla pointed at something behind him.

Will turned around to look where she was pointing. He froze. He sucked in a breath.

On the other side of the street, Nico di Angelo was standing. He was holding a phone against his ear talking to someone.

The situation wasn't making any sense to Will. He unconsciously started to walk towards him but Kayla held his arm.

"Do you want to get hit by a car? The traffic light is still green!" Kayla hissed.

Twenty seconds before the traffic light turned red. The excruciatingly longest 20 seconds in Will's life. Ten seconds before the red light, Nico pocketed his phone and turned around. For a moment, Will panicked on the thought that he was going away and he was going to be out of Will's sight again. But then Nico went inside the nearby café.

The traffic light turned red. Will ran.

When he reached the café, his heart was pounding on his rib cage. There inside the café, Nico was sitting and talking to another blond guy.

Will touched the glass window, the only thing that separated them. Nico's complexion that used to be pale was now olive. His hair seemed to be longer so he had to tie it, still, strands of black hair fell on the side of his head, shorter strands covered his forehead. He was wearing gray long sleeves, black jeans, and a low cut black sneakers. Nico seemed to be livelier.

"Why are you just standing there!" Kayla hissed at him again, she was standing on his side. "He changed a little bit but that's definitely Nico! Go inside!" Kayla shoved him inside the café.

Will's lips were dry as a paper when he had reached Nico's seat. Nico was facing back at him so he didn't notice Will yet, but the blond guy opposite Nico looked up at Will.

"N-Nico... " Will whispered.

Nico turned around and looked up at Will. His eyes widen but then he frowned.

"Um, who are you?" Nico asked.


	33. Chapter 30

**XXX**

**WILL**

_Wait_

_What?_

There was a moment of stunned silence after Nico spoke. Kayla was the first one to recover.

"Are you kidding me?" Kayla said flabbergasted.

Will hoped that it was just really a joke but Nico looked genuinely confused as his eyes darted back and forth between Kayla and Will.

_How could it possibly. . ?_

"I… I'm. ." Will faltered. From the corner of his eyes, something caught his attention. He saw Bianca di Angelo standing just outside the cafe. Then she vanished.

_Could it be...?_

Will looked back at Nico who was waiting for an answer. Will swallowed. "I'm. . . I'm probably mistaken." He forced a smile. "I thought you're someone I know, sorry."

"What the-" Kayla tried to say but Will covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt. We'll go ahead." Will turned around and dragged Kayla out the cafe as Kayla wrestled from his grip.

When they were out of the café, Will let go of Kayla.

"What the hell Will?" Kayla exclaimed glaring at Will.

Will opened his mouth to answer.

"Wait!"

The two turned in the direction of the voice and saw Nico standing right outside the door. Nico walked to them. Will's heart started to pound again.

"You." Nico stopped in front of Will and stared up at him."Do you really not know me?"

"Yes." Will tried his best to maintain a poker face even though his insides felt like they were going to explode.

"But I heard you," Nico insisted. "You said my name."

Will looked away, had to look away. His hands twitched, itching to hold and hug him right there. "I told you. It was a mistaken identity. You looked like someone I know. Coincidentally, you have the same name."

"Is that so?" Nico scratched his head. "I just thought that you probably know me. I'm sorry. My brain is a little messed up because of that stupid incident."

That got Will's attention, turning his head at him. "Incident? What incident?"

Nico frowned. "Never mind. I'll go ahead." He headed back to the café.

When Nico was out of sight and earshot, Kayla spoke. "What was that? Does he have amnesia? He said that he got into an incident? Did he hit his head or something?"

"I don't know." Will murmured, confused and his whole body aching, longing for him. How absurd was that that he couldn't even touch him when he had been right there, within the reach of his fingertips.

Then suddenly Kayla hit his arm that made Will flinched. "And what was that all about mistaken identity crap? That's definitely Nico!"

Not from afar, Bianca reappeared. Will saw her immediately.

"Uh, you know. I have something to do first." Will said tearing his eyes a bit from Bianca to regard his friend.

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry but I'll explain later okay? Trust me on this one, please?" Will pleaded.

Kayla sighed "Fine. But I need an explanation, Solace. You hear me?"

Will nodded.

"Okay. Go."

"Thanks." Will kissed Kayla's cheek and went off.

* * *

Bianca and Will were sitting across from each other in a coffee shop. Bianca sipped on her mug of black coffee.

"You know what happened to Nico all this time, do you?" Will began.

"Not just long ago. I found him in the hospital." Bianca answered putting down the mug with a _clink _on the table.

Will leaned forward. "He mentioned something about the incident? What was that all about?"

"Oh, because I love to torture you, find that yourself, doc," Bianca smirked.

Will clenched his teeth, trying to reign his annoyance. "Fine. What about his memories? Has he really forgotten everything? Or you are not going to answer that as well?"

"Well about that, it's true. His memories have been wiped. He doesn't remember about his death angel life. That also includes you, Will Solace. The mist also altered the memories of the people around him so it will be connected in the present time. You know him being born in the late 1930s." Bianca crossed her arms leaning back on her chair.

"That was his punishment, wasn't it?" Will said quietly.

"Smart," Bianca said. "Nico was not afraid of receiving eternal physical pain, he might have even laughed while being tortured. So Hades thought it wasn't enough of a punishment. Thus, the cruelest punishment he could give to Nico was to take away the most precious thing to him and that was his memories with you. Nico might probably spend his time thinking about something important but cannot remember what that is and that will frustrate him. Nico has been also stripped out of his immortality."

Will did not comment.

"But you know there's something I don't understand about it," Bianca added. "I don't understand why Hades brought back Nico in the mortal world when he can bring Nico in the fields of Asphodel. Oh just so you know, that's the place in the Underworld where you can lose your memories and identity thus becoming something like a machine and becoming trap somewhere in between of existing and not existing at all. I think that's crueler than bringing Nico here where he can start a new life."

"So you want your brother to experience something worse?" Will retorted.

"No. But Hades was so furious at that time. Nico just didn't break the rules of Underworld. He caused chaos in the Underworld that surely gave Hades a massive headache that was worth entire millennia of migraine."

"What chaos?" Will frowned.

"I believe you already knew about Nico going to the Elysium just so he could meet your mom. Do you know what happened when Nico spent his time in the Elysium for a long time, what will happen to his job?"

"Nico failed to escort the souls to the afterlife." Will realized. "Those souls would wander around and be a ghost."

Bianca nodded. "Death angels keep the balance between the Dead and the Living. Nico was gone for two weeks in a mortal's time. Do you know how many souls he failed to escort that time? A lot of people are dying per day so imagine death angels going frantic just to relieve the job that Nico neglected at the same time doing their own job. On top of it, we weren't able to retrieve back some of those souls."

"Why?"

"They disappeared."

"Where would they go?"

"That's what we've been wondering too. Souls couldn't just disappear. So I was thinking, maybe that's the reason why Nico was sent here to clean the mess he made himself." Bianca sighed scratching her head in frustration. "But then, how could he do it in his state right now? He's even a mortal now."

"All I know is, there are a lot of things that happened on that night of October 20. I know Hades was hiding something. I have to investigate further. This can't be just pure coincidence that Nico's incident happened on the same day he rescued you, that's another tip for you, doc," Bianca said.

"Nico's incident happened the same day he left me?" Will asked.

Bianca nodded again. "Oh, I was curious about one thing, why did you lie to Nico? Why didn't you tell him who you really are?"

"I got afraid that he will be in trouble again because of me. I realized instantly that it must have been his punishment. You know to forget about me. Besides, how could I tell him about me? What am I supposed to tell him? I can't just spring it up to him that I was his boyfriend -ex-boyfriend when he was a death angel, can I? All his life he had been longing to be a normal person. Now that it came true somehow, how could I tarnish that? I couldn't just be that selfish anymore. He sacrificed so much for me. It's just proper that I return the favor." Will stared down at his un-touch mug of coffee.

"Then what are you going to do now?"

"For eight months, I spent every night having nightmares of Nico being tortured because of that stupid punishment. It must be a miracle that I haven't gone insane yet. It was torture for me too not knowing what truly happened to him, thinking all the worst-case scenarios that could happen to him. Every breath for me was painful because it was so unfair that I am here and Nico was somewhere else being punished. Now that I see him alive, well and living a normal life like what he always dreamed of, it was a huge relief. All I wanted right now is to know how he is. That's already enough for me. So if you really like me to go away from your brother's life. I'll do it now. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused to your brother." Will stood up and headed out the coffee shop

Bianca just tilted her head as she watched Will's retreating figure.

When Will stepped out of the coffee shop, he took a deep breath. Then he fished out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. After dialing a certain number he held it against his ear.

"Hello Percy," Will spoke after a beat. "Um, can you do me a favor?"


	34. Chapter 31

**XXXI**

**NICO**

_Blue eyes_

_Blond hair_

Nico had been in a long sleep. He had been in comatose for 3 months due to a hit and run incident that had happened to him last October. Within that long sleep, he had these repetitive dreams, of flashes of blond hair and blue eyes. Blond hair and blue eyes that belonged to someone he didn't know. . . or couldn't remember, at least.

You see, Nico's mind was a little bit messed up. He couldn't remember that he had a half-sister, yet he kept looking for his other sister whom he didn't remember dying ages ago. He couldn't remember having a female friend named Reyna because Nico had initially thought that he had this male big brute friend, although he couldn't remember the name of this big brute friend of his. Was it Ben? Bart? Bill?

Nico was having retrograde amnesia, thus unable to remember his former life before the incident.

Nothing in his life right now felt familiar to him. Their apartment in Queens, his family, his friends, and his own life. Had he always been a university student for his master's degree in forensic medicine? Had he always been so passionate about forensic medicine that he had even taken a master's degree in it? Being a CSI had always been his dream? Had he been searching for part-time jobs even though his sister had insisted that he didn't have to since their family was well off? What kind of person was Nico di Angelo?

His psychiatrist had said not to force himself to remember everything in his life, and just continued living normally. But how could he live normally when it felt like something was always missing every time he was going to wake up in the morning.

Nico paused at the intersection. He looked at the towering buildings of Manhattan. He smiled a little bit. At least, he felt at ease while being here, as if his whole life had been here in this city. But that was another strange thing, according to his half-sister Hazel, he had been living in Italy and had finished his studies there. He had gone to New York for a vacation with her and later on had decided to take a master's degree at NYU.

Nico took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There were a lot of things that didn't make any sense to him. But for the past five months, he had learned to roll with it even though it was frustrating at times and his temper was always running thin. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. His brain refused to give him anything about his past life. . . well, maybe except for. . .

His phone suddenly vibrated at his jeans' pocket that made him jump in surprise. He shook his head dismissing his thoughts. He fished out his phone from his pocket and answered.

"Hey, Reyna," Nico held the phone against his ear

"So how's the date, lover boy?" A woman on the other line said. There's a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Don't call me that," Nico said annoyed. He started to walk and cross the street together with the other people who were eager to get on the other side of the street.

"Anyway, I messed it up," Nico added casually.

"What? Why?"Reyna asked in surprise.

Nico sighed reaching the sidewalks and turned in the corner with no particular destination in mind. "My head started to hurt so I had to end it early. Harry probably thought that I'm weird now."

"Are you okay now? What happened? Why did your head start to hurt again all of a sudden?"Reyna said in concern.

"I'm okay now. The ache subsided a moment ago. As for the sudden ache. . ." Nico trailed off.

_His head had started to hurt after meeting the guy who had interrupted his date. _Coincidentally, he was also blond and blue-eyed.

"As for the ache?" Reyna prompted.

"Nothing," Nico said on the other line. "It just happened."

"Did you remember anything somehow?"

"Nothing again," Nico said.

"That's all right. Don't-"

"-force myself." Nico finished. "I know."

"Good. Now, where are you since your date finished early? Let's have lunch together. I am still at the NYPD." Reyna answered.

"Okay. I'll go there. I'm already a few blocks away."

"Okay. See you." Reyna hung up.

Nico pocketed his phone and continued his way. Moments later he was in front of the New York Police Department. His friend Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano was a detective there. She had gotten transferred to Manhattan from Queens at the start of this year and fortunately, his hit and run incident case had also been transferred to her. Reyna was investigating on it full time. Yet even though how hard she worked at the case, they were still stuck. Like for example, it was still a mystery why Nico had been there, at that place, where the incident had happened? What was Nico doing there in the first place?

"I told you not to think too much!"

Nico turned his head to the side and saw Reyna walking towards him. She was looking at him with piercing black eyes, her hands on her hips. Her black glossy hair was, as always, in a single braid over her shoulder.

"What?" Nico snorted. "You don't even know if I was really thinking something or just staring in the nothingness."

"You're always thinking," Reyna stated. "You always have been."

"Oh, really?" Nico's eyebrow rose. See, his friend knew him more than he knew himself. That was probably a good thing, was it?

This made Reyna smiled "Yes. So where should we eat?"

Nico opened his mouth to answer.

"And don't you dare tell McDonald's. I am seriously going to skin you alive if you did." Reyna pointed her index finger at Nico.

"What's wrong with McDonald's" Nico grumbled.

"Tell me the truth, is McDonald's secretly paying you to endorse them? Tsk. You're looking for a part-time right. Just be an endorser of that red fast food with a creepy mascot." Reyna shook his head. "Anyway, I am craving garlic bread. Let's eat somewhere with garlic bread." Then she started to drag Nico who was still pouting silently.

"So there's no 2nd date with Larry now?" Reyna leaned her arms on the edge of the table after they had ordered their food. They were in a booth sitting opposite to each other.

"Harry." Nico corrected crossing his arms. "There will be probably no more since it felt like I freaked him out earlier. Well, I acted strange because my head hurt earlier, all of a sudden."

Reyna frowned. "You're taking your medications properly, right?"

"Yes, I am, granny." Nico nodded.

Reyna glared at him.

Nico shrugged.

Reyna sighed. "But then, I am curious. Don't think I haven't noticed, why is it always blond with blue eyes? Do you have a thing for those? You are always having blind dates with guys with those characteristics."

Nico stared at Reyna. Right. No one knew about his delusions about blond and blue eyes except his psychiatrist. How could he tell them about that? What would he say? What would he say on something he didn't even know? Especially to Reyna, being a detective and all, she might think that whoever that was, might be a suspect to his incident. There was nothing much to tell aside from the blond and blue eyes. . . and the bittersweet feeling he would have just thinking about that.

"I don't know," Nico said casually, "I may prefer those now."

Reyna nodded. "You know in the past, you never took interest in blond and blue eyes. So I am kind of surprised that your preference change. . ."

Yes, the past that had always felt like blank to him.

"Are you sure I don't have. . ." Nico hesitated. "... I don't have someone special... I've forgotten somehow.. . ?"

Reyna smiled. "Like significant other?"

In a flash, Reyna vanished in front of him. Instead, he was staring at a pair of bright blue eyes. He was sure that it belonged to a man. Because that man was standing in front of him. But the frustrating was, the man was blurry except for the eyes and specks of blond hair. He couldn't even make out what he looked like.

_The man spoke. "So what do you prefer, boyfriend? Partner? Significant other?"_

"_Significant annoyance in your case." Nico was positive that it was his voice that answered._

_Blond hair_

_Blue eyes_

Then Reyna was back in front of him. He was back at the restaurant. Nico stared at Reyna, his mouth slightly open.

A single tear slid down from his eyes.

"Hey, Nico, what's happening, are you crying?" Reyna asked a little bit alarmed.

Nico immediately touched his cheek. It was wet. He stared at his fingers wet with his tear.

_What was that?_

Right, for the first time after waking up from a long sleep, an old forgotten memory had resurfaced.

Now Nico was really sure that there was something about that blond hair and blue eyes. His heart hammered on his rib cage suddenly. Nico clutched his chest. He almost doubled over. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden?

_Blond hair_

_Blue eyes_

Who are you really?

* * *

**oo00oo**

Two detectives exited the NYPD. One had blond hair and electric blue eyes with eyeglasses, and the other one had jet black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Hey what should we eat for lunch? I'm hungry." Jason Grace nudged his fellow detective Percy Jackson.

But Percy didn't answer instead he was looking at the distance. Jason followed Percy's gaze and saw their fellow detective, Detective Ramirez-Arellano was talking to a guy.

"Huh? Isn't that Detective Ramirez-Arellano? Who was she talking to? A boyfriend?" Jason wondered out loud and then frowned. "But then. . . why am I having this feeling that I've seen that guy before?"

"That guy's familiar to me." Percy suddenly said still looking at the latter two from the distance. "I've seen his picture on a file case."

Jason whipped his head to Percy. "What case? Is he a criminal?"

"No, the opposite, he's a victim of a hit and run case."

"Really? But how did you know that? You are on homicide division." Jason raised an eyebrow.

Percy sighed. "Doc Solace asked me a favor. So I've been poking on unsolved traffic incidents files and I'm sure Detective Ramirez-Arellano is going to kill me for that."

"Dr. Solace asked you to look for traffic incident files? Why and whose files?"

Percy pointed at the retreating figure of the guy and the female detective. "That guy. Nico di Angelo. And that's what I intended to know why Dr. Solace is asking what happened to Nico di Angelo. What's their relation exactly?"

"But you do realize that you shouldn't be disclosing cases-related information to a random civilian right?" Jason said.

"Who said Doc is just a random someone. He's our friend and he saved our lives!" Percy said. "Just zip your mouth about this and we'll be fine."

Jason mimicked on zipping up his lip.s "And what are you going to do with Detective Ramirez-Arellano? She's going to skewer you alive if she knew that you were poking on her case files without her permission."

Percy sighed. "Should I quit being a police officer now and hide in the deepest part of the Amazon forest?"

Jason nodded. "You should, for your sake. You can't even lie to her. I swear she's like a walking lie detector!"

"I know," Percy said grimly. "Let's eat while I'm thinking of ways on how to avoid a walking lie detector. Should I ask Annabeth? She's a genius when it comes to strategic planning."


	35. Chapter 32

**XXXII**

**WILL**

"On the 20th of October, 11:45 p.m., Nico di Angelo was hit by an unknown car at E 113th st. No known witnesses have been found until now. Security cameras were also down at the scene so the police don't have any leads to solve this case." Percy Jackson narrated. He shifted in his seat.

He was at the lobby of Jupiter Half-Blood Hospital early in the morning with Will Solace who was sitting opposite Percy.

Will drummed his fingers on the table. "Why Nico was there?"

Percy raised his index finger. "That my friend is another mystery. We don't have any idea why Nico was there in the first place. Well, Nico was having amnesia so that's another dead end for the police. All we had was the footage of Nico leaving Queens via subway at eight p.m. and the testimony of his sister of their last talk. Nico told her that he had something urgent to do even though it was late at night and according to his sister, he was leaving in a hurry."

"Sister?" Will raised his eyebrow. "I thought his sister died."

Percy frowned at Will's statement. "Yes, his sister Bianca di Angelo died before but Nico has another sister, half-sister. They live in Queens."

Will exhaled scratching his head. _Just how much the Mist had altered? _He thought frustratingly. Because he was pretty sure that Nico was still in the Underworld that time probably talking to his dead mother. He didn't know what to make of this half-sister cover story either.

"What was his life like before the incident?" Will asked again.

"He was initially living in Italy and occasionally coming to New York to visit his sister. But last year fall, he decided to live here and continue his master's degree in Forensic Medicine at NYU."

Will's mouth was slightly had a master's degree at NYU. He was sure that it had been his cover-up story before. Goosebumps rose from his arms. He scratched them absentmindedly. In the end, that cover-up story had turned real. But then, Will held that thought. None of those were real. It had been done by some . . . _magic hooka-looka or whatever. _Because the only true and real was, Nico was once a selfless death angel who had been stripped out of wings because of a punishment.

Percy cleared his throat that brought Will out of his reverie. "You spaced out, doc"

"Sorry," Will said sheepishly. "It's just that... lots of things are going in my head right now."

Percy nodded and leaned his arms on the edge of the table. "Now, it was my turn to ask. What was your relation to Nico di Angelo, you seemed to know Nico."

Will expected this that Percy will ask, he's a detective after all.

"Since Nico has amnesia, I'm probably a forgotten friend and enemy . . ." Will trailed off.

"Enemy?" Percy's eyebrow quirked up.

Will waved his hand. "It was an inside joke nothing serious and you can't suspect me being involved in his incident I was strapped in a gurney that time because the doctors wouldn't believe I was fine after Python's case. It was a solid alibi for me."

Percy stared at Will. "Yeah, it's hard for me to believe it either at first, you just jumped from a third-floor window to escape and you didn't even sustain any broken bones that time, same as for Austin." Percy exhaled. "Anyway, I trust my detective instincts so don't worry about it. I believe you."

Will smiled a little bit. "Thank you, Percy. How is Sofia?"

The detective's face lit up at the mention of his daughter. "Great. She's good." Then he sighed. "She's nocturnal these past few days, always asleep during the day and awake at night. I couldn't remember the last time Annabeth and I had normal sleep."

Will laughed. "That's pretty normal for a 3-month-old baby."

"Well, it was all worth it, she's like a ray of sunshine in our house, my mother adores her so much she couldn't put Sofia down in the crib. I think sometimes, Annabeth is getting jealous of that."

Both doctor and detective laughed.

"How about Austin? How was he?" Percy asked. "And where is he this time?"

"Austin and Dad are currently in London. After the adoption of Austin, they were inseparable." Will shook his head smiling. "Maybe because they were both music maniacs and according to Dad, Austin is a good assistant during his shows, so yeah."

Percy smiled. "Good for that kid, after all, that he went through, I'm glad he's living a good life now, thanks to you, doc."

Will waved his hand. "It's nothing. Ever since I learned about his difficult situation, I always feel like a big brother to him and have this responsibility to him. It's not always that I feel this kind of thing with my patients so I just did what I thought was right."

"Well, our chat was getting longer and I still need to go and start my day at the station." Percy stood up.

Will stood up ."Thanks a lot, Percy, for your help. It means a lot."

Percy nodded. "By the way, I was just curious, you said that Nico was a friend, did you already meet?"

Will shove his hands on the pockets of his lab coat. "We did. But of course, he didn't recognize me and I think it's better that way. Maybe there's a reason why he forgot everything including me. I don't intend to introduce myself anymore since it's been a long time since we talked and maybe we have to go on our separate ways. Even though that was the case I always wish him a well and happy life."

As Percy watched the doctor's retreating figure, it didn't escape his notice the wistful look on Will's eyes. The detective briefly wondered if there's something more than what Will was telling about Nico.

The second Will entered the on-call room, he was bombarded by questions of his friends Lou and Cecil. They sat on the table where Will's laptop was. Several thick medical books were scattered across the table since Will was doing his dissertation.

Kayla was there too, lying on the bed but awake.

"Is it really true that Nico had some sort of incident and currently has amnesia?" Lou asked.

"It's true," Will answered lazily walking towards the table. He sat in front of his laptop, across from Lou and Cecil.

"And you're not going to do anything about it? Like, remind him that you are the love of his life or something?" Lou asked.

"Babe, you're starting to sound like Nurse Drew," Cecil commented. "Besides, it's not _'are' _but '_were'_. Past tense. They broke up."

"And that's the reason why I am not going to do anything about it now. It's all in the past." Will said again as he busily saved his files and shut down his laptop so he could go home.

Lou frowned. "Are you really okay with that?"

"Of course." Will started to arrange and stack the medical books. He stood up and brought some of the books back on the shelf.

"Of course it's not okay." Kayla suddenly said sitting up. "All this time, he still loves Nico. Why do you think he's miserable like crap? Don't lie in our face blondie. I know for a fact that your wallpaper on your phone is still the picture of you and Nico together."

Will ignored her and bent down to put the remaining books on the lower shelf.

Lou spoke. "Is there really no chance that you two can be back together? You love each other to death and-"

Will slammed his fist at the top of the shelf. The shelf was metal so the sound made the latter three jumped in surprise.

"Yes," Will said with his back on them. "We love each other but that love brought nothing but chaos. I love him but that love couldn't even save him. So I'm pleading all of you to just stop. It's my decision. There's nothing I can do but move on."

Despite the confusion of his statement, the latter three chose to remain silent.

Will's phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up and held the phone against his ear.

"Yes, all right, I'll go down there," Will said shortly and hung up. He pocketed his phone.

He turned around. "I'll be at the ER."

"I'll go too. I may be needed there." Lou said hastily and followed Will who was opening the door.

"I'll go back to the lab too," Cecil muttered.

"What happened here?" Will said as he reached the bed of an unconscious patient. The patient had a dark complexion and had shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair. She was wearing a sophisticated cobalt blue dress.

"According to the paramedic, she lost consciousness, blood pressure 100/70, temperature 101.48 °F." Nurse Drew explained as Will checked the woman's eyes with his small flashlight.

"Did you already call the lab for a test?" He called as he checked the heart rate with his stethoscope.

"The med-tech is on the way," Drew answered.

"Med tech's here," Cecil announced as he stopped on the other side of the bed. Will stood straighter as he pulled down the earplugs of stethoscope from his ear. He hung the stethoscope around his neck.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Lou appeared beside Will.

Will stared at the patient for a moment. "Set up an IV line. Let's hydrate her with a hundred fifty ml of normal saline mix with point nine percent of sodium chloride."

Lou nodded and walked away.

"Who is the patient, by the way?" Will turned his attention to nurse Drew shoving his hands on his lab coat's pockets.

"Hazel Levesque, doc. She's with someone outside the ER," Nurse Drew said.

"Good. I need to talk to them while waiting for the lab results." Will said and walked out of the ER together with Drew.

The nurse pointed to a woman in a suit and pencil skirt standing nearby. Her hair was knotted in a perfect bun. Will walked towards the woman.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Solace." Will greeted the woman.

The woman turned to him.

"I'm in charge of Ms. Hazel Levesque." Will continued.

"How is she? Is she okay?" The woman asked worriedly.

"In the meantime, I can't say for sure. We need to wait for the lab test results to make an official diagnosis. Are you her relatives?"

"No. I'm her secretary but her brother is on the way. I'm Tate Gardner."

Will nodded. "I've heard she lost consciousness?"

"Yes. We are working overnight because of an upcoming jewelry exhibit and then she just collapsed. Maybe she's over fatigue? I already told her to rest but she's so stubborn. She recently complained about abdominal pains and she vomited right before she collapsed."

Will nodded again and muttered. "As I thought."

"Tate!" Someone shouted from behind Will. He ran past Will.

"How's my sister? Is she okay?" That someone held Tate's arm with a frantic look on his face.

Will stared at that someone, frozen in place.

Because that someone was Nico di Angelo

Nico looked at Will.

* * *

**oo00oo**

"PERCY!"

Percy almost choked at the coffee he was drinking as he sat behind his desk loaded with papers. Several police officers looked at Jason Grace. He strode towards Percy.

Percy put down his mug and stared flatly at Jason. "What can I do for you, Detective Grace?"

"I remembered now!" Jason exclaimed slamming his hands on the table making Percy jumped. "You know the guy that Detective Ramirez-Arellano was talking to the other day? I said before that he seemed familiar right? I already remember where I had seen him before."

"You met Nico di Angelo before?"

"Come on, Kelp head! Don't you remember him too? We've both seen him on the night of October 20th, Python's case? Civilian breached? Doesn't ring any bell?"

A memory flashed on Percy's mind. His mouth hung open. "He was the civilian we saw in front of the twin towers while trying to rescue Doc Solace and Austin."

"Bingo!" Jason snapped his fingers. "And the location of that twin building was coincidentally near where Nico di Angelo got hit by a car. And Nico's incident, it was the same day we saw him in front of that building. Don't you think there's a connection to that?"

"Will Solace, Nico di Angelo what's with you two?" Percy muttered as he leaned his arms on the table and clasped his hands together.


	36. Chapter 33

**XXXIII**

**NICO**

Nico sat atop of stacked big boxes as he tilted his head back and swigged the water out of his tumbler. The summer heat was sweltering. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead down to his temple. His long-abandoned white long sleeve was tied around his waist and now the blank tank top he was wearing was damp with sweat.

He put down his tumbler and looked around his new apartment in Manhattan. Everything was still in chaos since all of his things from Queens had just arrived earlier that morning. After a long pleading, debating and persuading his sister, Hazel had finally agreed to lease an apartment in Manhattan.

"_I just don't understand, you seem eager to live in Manhattan. You're alright before with driving back and forth to NYU from Queens and you said before that you'll get a part-time here in Queens. Now I was surprised that you applied in Manhattan." He remembered Hazel telling him._

"_Well, a lot of things have changed and you know that I don't like to drive for the time being," Nico said and shrugged. "So it's economical, you can live there too. You know with the upcoming exhibit and all, it's convenient. Or if you have any business in Manhattan, you can always stay there."_

"_It's just that, you've been away for so long and I was so happy that you decided to live with me here in New York and now you're going away again," Hazel said._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that. .. ." Nico couldn't tell so he tried to come up with another reason. "... It's just that, I found an opportunity in Manhattan easily, you know my part-time in Triumvirate Laboratories. They're a pretty big industry."_

"_Valdez Biotech Corp here in Queens is a big industry too. I said I will refer you there because I know some higher up there."_

"_There's nothing we can do about that, I already got accepted it's not like I can back out. . . Please, Hazel."_

_Hazel sighed. "Well, what else I can do, besides it's not always that Nico di Angelo was seriously pleading for something. . ."_

_In the end, Hazel had agreed._

The thing that Nico couldn't tell Hazel was since he had woken up from a long sleep, he had felt like his life was no longer in Queens.

Nico jumped down from the box and put his earphones on. There were still a lot of things to do. He played _Gold by Sleeping with Sirens_ on his playlist and blasted it off. It was going to be a busy day for Nico di Angelo.

He was opening one of the boxes when he received a call.

"Hello?" He answered through his earphones

"Nico!" He recognized the voice. It was from Tate, Hazel's secretary.

Nico froze. He didn't like the tone of Tate's voice "Hey, is there something wrong?"

"Nico. Hazel collapsed and she was rushed here in the hospital." Tate said.

With that, Nico was rushing down the hall of his apartment building as he wore his white sleeves over his blank tank top. He immediately pushed the elevator button. When he was on the street he hailed a cab going to Jupiter Half-blood Hospital.

Nico reached JHH. He paid the cab driver in a large bill and didn't bother to get the change in a haste to get inside. He stepped into the lobby of JHH. All of a sudden, his chest started to tighten as if it was being squeezed.

He gasped clutching his chest. He couldn't breathe. He staggered backward, overwhelmed by the sensation. "W-what the. . . "

For a moment, Nico felt like everything around him seemed to spin and blur. He shut his eyes tight and he saw something.

A guy in black was in the revolving door, pushing the door and walking in circles.

Nico's eyes snapped open. His heartbeat calmed down but not his breathing, ragged and heavy. Slowly, he turned around. There, the revolving door, the same door in his vision.

"W-what was that." He whispered shakily. "Who. . ."

Then he remembered his sister. Nico shook his head. _Not now._

He ran to the reception counter, unable to notice two doctors talking, a woman and a man. Nico was also oblivious that the woman was staring at him with wide-eyes.

"Excuse me," Nico said breathlessly. He swallowed. "Where is the emergency room?"

"Just go straight in that corner and then right."

Nico turned his head to the side. The one who answered was a woman who had short ginger hair with green highlights and who seemed to be a doctor. His eyes briefly wandered to her badge.

_Knowles, Kayla M.D_

She seemed familiar to him, though.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Nico said and left.

Nico was thinking where he had first seen that woman as he made his way to the ER. Then Nico remembered, the café, she was with the other blond guy who had interrupted his date. The date that had turned into a disaster after that interruption. Then not from afar, he saw Tate. Seeing her, Nico's worry and panic came back.

"Tate!" Nico called and ran towards her.

"How's my sister? Is she okay?" He held Tate's arm with a frantic look on his face.

That's when he realized that Tate was talking to someone. He turned.

And much to his surprise, it was the blond-who-interrupted-his-date and the one that had briefly crossed his mind seconds ago. He looked at him from head to foot.

_Oh._

He was a doctor.

"We have to wait for lab results first but don't worry, she's not in a critical condition." The blond doctor said.

Nico and Tate sighed in relief. He also briefly wondered if the blond doctor still remembered him. The doctor looked like he didn't. His face was too impassive to see some recognition in it.

"Dr. Solace!" a nurse ran towards the blond doctor.

_Solace huh. _Nico thought absentmindedly.

"Patient Levesque is-" The nurse froze when she saw Nico.

"Is what?" Dr. Solace nudged the nurse.

The nurse slowly turned her head to the doctor as if in a trance. "-awake, doc"

"Good." Dr. Solace said.

"Can we see her now?" Nico asked.

"Later. I need to examine her again. I'll just call you." Dr. Solace said and went into the ER.

Nico noticed the nurse left standing there and staring at him.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Nico asked slowly.

"Nurse Lou! Aren't you coming?" Dr. Solace called.

"Y-yeah, coming doc." The nurse ran towards the doctor.

"Weird," Nico said.

"Maybe she's into you?" Tate said, smiling a little bit.

"Weirder." Nico shook his head. "And no way."

Nico faced Tate. "Now, tell me what happened to Hazel? I thought you were in Queens!"

"Well, we lied a little about that." Tate bit her lip.

Nico narrowed his eyes on her. And so Tate told him the story while they were waiting for the doctor to call them again. They sat on the four-seater steel chair.

A moment later, Dr. Solace came back with Nurse Lou.

"You can go and see her now. I'll come back with the lab results. Nurse Lou will accompany you to Miss Levesque's bed." With that Dr. Solace was gone.

"Uh, come with me." Nurse Lou said.

Hazel gave them a small smile when they had reached the bed. The upper part of the bed was slightly reclined up, so she was in an almost sitting position.

"Hey." Hazel greeted.

"Hey my butt," Nico retorted. "I almost had a heart attack when I learned that you were rushed here. I told you not to overwork yourself, didn't I?"

"Sorry." Hazel seemed to shrink in her place.

"And aren't you sorry too that you lied to me?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

Hazel sighed. "Guilty and sorry again." Then she glared weakly at her secretary. Her secretary raised her hand in a peace sign.

"Maybe I should leave you two a bit," Tate said and turned on her heel.

Nico held her hand, the one without IV needle. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a jelly but I'll live." Hazel smiled again at her brother, her golden eyes were shining.

"The doctor said that we have to wait for your lab results," Nico informed her. He sat at the edge of the bed without pulling his hand away from his sister.

"Doc Will? He seemed nice." Hazel noted.

"His name is Will?" Nico couldn't help but ask.

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, he introduced himself earlier."

_So, it's Will Solace. _Nico thought. _It's a nice name._

Hazel cleared her throat. "And just so you know, his whole name is William Solace. I saw his badge... "

Nico stared at her sister.

"Hazel," Nico said.

"What?"

"I know that look. Stop it."

"What look?"

"He-seemed-nice-so-maybe-my-brother-is-into-him look."

"Are you? He's cute." Hazel was trying to hide her smile but failing.

Nico groaned. "Hazel. You can't expect me to like every single guy out there."

This time Hazel couldn't help but laugh softly but then immediately winced holding her head. "Ow. .. "

Nico immediately noticed it. "Now we should really stop because you have to rest"

Hazel shifted in her position. "You know, it's weird but it felt like I've seen him somewhere before . ."

"Really?" Nico asked surprisingly.

Hazel shook her head. "I'm not quite sure, it's just a feeling."

After a moment, Will Solace came back holding a medical chart. Tate was trailing behind.

"So, Miss Levesque." Will opened the medical chart. "According to your lab results: Blood tests, Electrolytes, Blood urea, Nitrogen, and Glucose are all in neutral level but the hemoglobin count is a little bit elevated, and your Urinalysis is quite concentrated."

"So my sister is dehydrated?" Nico asked.

Will raised an eyebrow at him, surprised. "You seemed to know something about this."

"I minor in Biochemistry or so I've been told," Nico mumbled the last part and looked away. A little bit embarrassed by the attention that the blond doctor was giving him.

Will closed the chart. "Anyway, Mild Dehydration in your case Miss Levesque and also over fatigue. So I recommend drinking plenty of water. Gatorade is good too. You also need plenty of rest. The only medication I will prescribe drinking is Advil for your fever. You don't need to stay overnight since it was just mild dehydration. Just come back here if your condition didn't improve."

Will moved closer to the IV and adjusted the IV drip. "You can be discharged after you empty the IV bag-" He looked at his wristwatch while clipping the medical chart under his armpit. "-And that will be in an hour and a half so you can sleep for a little while." He smiled at Hazel. Nico noticed the dimple that appeared on his cheek. "That will be all, Miss Levesque." Then Will nodded at Nico and left.

_You can't fall for it, just because he has a cute smile and cute dimples. _Nico chided himself. _And just because-_

_Blond hair_

_Blue eyes_

Nico internally groaned. _And you can't factor in your crazy obsession here!_

"I will settle the bill and buy some Gatorade and Advil," Tate said and left also.

Hazel nudged him with her arm. "Doc seemed impressed on you, Neeks."

"Don't add fuel to the fire, Hazel" Nico muttered inaudibly.

* * *

**oo00oo**

"Come on, Doc Knowles, please help me with this one. You're an expert in general medicine." Dr. Lee Fletcher begged as the two went to the lobby of Jupiter Half-Blood Hospital. "If you want, you can be a researcher too, we can collaborate."

"I told you. I don't want to. I'm not the only doctor here you can ask for that." Kayla rolled her eyes on Dr. Fletcher. "Besides, I'm going to start my dissertation too. I was just waiting for something. . ." They both stopped in front of the reception counter.

"Waiting for what?" Lee Fletcher asked.

But Kayla ignored him and instead spoke to the lady at the reception. "Excuse me. I received a call down here, that there's a letter addressed to me."

"Ah, yes doc," The lady answered politely. "Just wait a second." She rummaged on the stack of letters on her desk.

Then a guy came into the reception. Kayla froze in her spot when she had recognized the guy. Her mouth hung open.

It was Nico di Angelo.

"Excuse me," Nico said to the lady behind the counter. "Where is the emergency room?"

"Just go straight in that corner and then right." Kayla was the one who had answered since the lady was still busy trying to find her letter.

Nico looked at her. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." He left as fast as he had come.

"He seemed to be really in a hurry. Hopefully whoever he was going to visit isn't dying." Lee Fletcher commented looking back at Nico.

"I wonder who." Kayla paused. "Wait, maybe he's here for Will? Does he remember everything now?"

"He knows Doc Solace?" Lee butted in.

Kayla frowned at him. Then she spoke slowly when she had realized something. "You. Don't you recognize that guy?"

Lee shook his head. "This was the first time I've seen him."

Kayla gaped. "This wasn't the first time you've seen him! You know that guy! He's always here before, his name is Nico di Angelo."

Lee stared at Kayla. "How could I know that guy when this was the first time I've learned his name. And swear, never seen that Nico dude until now. What was he doing here before anyway? Did he work part-time?"

"Say doc, did you know if Will dated someone again after you two broke up?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not aware, did he?" Lee said.

"Solangelo? Does that word seem familiar to you?" Kayla asked again.

"And what was that, this time? A new brand or something?" Lee said frustratingly.

"Dr. Knowles, here's your letter." The lady at the counter said

Lee Fletcher snatched the letter and looked at it. "Awesome. Is this what you've been waiting for? An invitation to a prestigious clinical research forum? How did you even get invited? It's hard to get an invitation here."

Kayla was still staring at Lee, trying to figure out what was going on. He seemed genuinely clueless about Nico. So, did Lee Fletcher have forgotten about Nico di Angelo? Was that even possible?


	37. Chapter 34

**XXXIV**

**NICO**

Nico was aware that he was dreaming. Everything around him was white, white that stretched out forever. Then there were voices. Voices that seemed to bounce off from non-existent walls, and struck a chord in Nico's heartstrings.

_Okay, but are we really official now?_

He tried to search for the voice turning around wildly, but there was no one out there. He was all alone and the voice was everywhere.

_If that's what you want._

Nico paused. He recognized his own voice.

_It also involved what you want_

"Who are you?!" Nico shouted.

_All right, let's do this. I just want to be with you. End of discussion._

"Who is this someone I want to be with!" He shouted desperately. "Please tell me."

_So what do you prefer, boyfriend? Partner? Significant other?_

_Significant annoyance in your case._

Nico fell to his knees and clutched the side of his head while his eyes were tightly shut. "Please. . . I want this to end... I'm so confused. . ."

_What in Hades are you doing?_

Nico opened his eyes and looked up. He was in front of the revolving door he had seen at Jupiter Half-Blood Hospital. The guy in black was there again in the revolving door. The guy walked towards Nico. And Nico finally recognized the guy.

The guy was himself.

_My way of killing time. Come on._

His other self was looking at someone behind Nico as he held out his hand. Nico looked back but there's nothing but white.

_You have a strange way of killing time, di Angelo._

There it was again, the voice.

His surroundings shifted. The whiteness of his surroundings faded. He found himself standing in the middle of a helipad of a big building. There was a blinding light in front of him. He squinted his eyes and raised his arm to his face to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Then the blinding light subsided. Nico got a glimpse of a figure standing not too far from him.

He couldn't recognize the figure because he was obscured by the light.

But then the figure held out his hand to Nico.

Nico walked towards the figure as he tried to squint more. It was like a blurry image of a guy with blond hair.

Before he could reach the figure, he was gone and Nico was falling from that building.

Nico's eyes snapped open. He bolted upright from his bed. He was breathing heavily and sweat trickled down his cheek. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as if wanting to get out from his ribcage. He tried to calm down his breathing as his eyes adjusted to the dark and roamed around his semi-chaotic room. It was such a contrast to his dream full of light and white. When he was sure that his heart return to its normal rate and his breathing got even, he turned his head at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was two in the morning.

Nico stood up and headed out of the room. He went first to Hazel's room to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully. He quietly closed her door. He had insisted that she should stay in Manhattan for the time being so he could keep an eye on her, and make sure she would get the rest she needed.

He went to the kitchen and got himself a mug of cold water and drank. He dragged a chair from the table and sat. He contemplated his dream.

_What is it that I have forgotten? Or is it a person? A person, whom I want to be with... .?_

"You're going out?" Hazel, still in her night robes, noticed Nico all dressed in black t-shirt and jeans and a low cut black converse.

"Yep," Nico said. He approached her sister and touched her forehead with his palm. "You're fever's gone. I'll be out for a moment, you okay alone here? I heated some leftovers in the microwave."

Hazel shook her head smiling as she swatted his arm away. "Di Angelo, I'm not a kid. I'm a full-grown woman who can take care of herself."

"Uh-huh," Nico nodded as he turned around. He walked towards the full body length mirror standing beside the unopened boxes in the living room. "You can really take care of yourself that you ended up in the hospital."

Hazel narrowed her eyes at his brother as she sat on the sofa and picked a random magazine underneath the coffee table. She opened it. "And where are you going early in the morning, you're not even finished arranging your things here."

Nico combed his quite long hair and tied it with an elastic band. "Just somewhere and don't worry, I'm going to finish arranging them later." Then he turned around at her sister and pointed his index finger at her. "And don't you dare do it, you need to rest as the doctor said."

"Aye, aye captain." Hazel nodded absentmindedly as she flipped through the pages of the magazine. Then she paused and gasped. "I knew it!" She looked up at Nico, eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. "Speaking of the doctor. I know now where I've seen Dr. Solace!"

Nico tilted his head inquiringly. "Where?"

"Ta-da!" Hazel raised the opened magazine and pointed at the pages. "Here. He got featured here. This was an issue last year though."

Nico sat beside her sister. Hazel gave him the magazine. True enough. There was a full-body shot of Will Solace in one page and an article about him in the next. Nico admitted he looked handsome there.

"He must be famous," Nico noted.

"Yes, because he is the youngest skilled surgeon to date. He's really intelligent that he got accelerated in his studies while he was in Medical school. Read it. It was all there. Besides, he's also selfless when he had saved someone in a burning building last year. He's cool isn't it?" Hazel narrated admiringly.

"But then," Hazel continued, "despite his success, he looks so... sad." She pointed at Will's face on the page. "Look, he's smiling but his eyes looked so dull. He's got beautiful light blue eyes but it wasn't shining. I noticed the same yesterday when we were there. I wonder why. . ."

* * *

Nico was standing in front of Jupiter Half-blood Hospital. This was where he had intended to go. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the revolving door in front of him. That door was frighteningly similar to the door in his dreams. If he had been here before, who had he talked to in this hospital? Had he known someone in there?

He walked towards the revolving door and pushed the door but instead of going in, he walked in circles, like what he did in his dreams. He looked up.

_What was I doing here before?_ _Why was I here? Did I really go here before my brain messed up?_

"What are you doing?"

Nico paused and looked at the direction of the voice. Standing not from afar was Will Solace. This time he was wearing a simple green t-shirt and faded jeans instead of his usual scrub shirt. A leather body bag was slung over his shoulder.

"My way of killing time. Come on." Nico's mouth was saying before he could fully think about it.

Then Nico froze.

_What did I say?_

_Why did I say that?_

Nico stared at Will who had this blank expression on his face. All of sudden, everything around them seemed to disappear as if they were the only two standing there. The lobby, the revolving door and all the people in there gone. Suddenly, Nico's chest seemed to constrict, He couldn't breathe again. The same feeling he had experienced the first time he had gone here. Or was it really the first time? Maybe not? He didn't know, he couldn't remember and it hurt not to remember anything. He clutched his chest.

_What in Hades are you doing?_

_My way of killing time. Come on_

The voices echoed again.

Nico fell to his knees as he continued to clutch his chest.

_What is this feeling?_

_A feeling of devastating loss for something important, something I treasured the most. But what is it? Why do I feel so sad about it? Why does it always hurt?_

Then he felt strong arms grabbed both of his arms. He looked up. Will Solace was talking to him but Nico couldn't hear him.

_Will Solace_

_Who are you?_

_Because, this bittersweet feeling is back again, something I used to feel when I was dreaming about blond hair and blue eyes._

_Perhaps, it was you all along?_

Nico vaguely remembered another single tear slid down his cheek before promptly passing out.


	38. Chapter 35

**XXXV**

**NICO**

Nico resurfaced to consciousness as his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was a pair of light blue eyes. It was awfully close to his face and he briefly wondered if he was still dreaming.

"Nico?"

But the voice was too real and too clear. It wasn't echoing like how it had always been in his dreams.

"Nico?" The pair of blue eyes blinked at him. Then there was concerned frown etched on a tanned face.

Nico's vision focused. His brain did the same. Nope. It wasn't a dream. No other person had shown in his dreams. Then he recognized that the face belonged to Will and it was too close to his face. His eyes widened. He sat up clumsily while ignoring how his face had heat up because of the proximity of their faces.

"Easy" Will held his shoulders to steady him.

"Are you okay? You passed out earlier." Will said.

Nico looked around he was sitting in one of the hospital beds in the emergency room of JHH. Nico sighed. The last thing he needed was to be at the ER because of his mess up brain and body.

"I'm fine." Nico finally answered.

"Are you sure? You were holding to your chest earlier. Do you have any history of heat-related illness? I thought you had a cardiac arrest earlier." Will said. His voice all professional.

Nico sighed exasperatedly. "Yes. I'm good. No heart illness either. It just happened sometimes. . ."

"You randomly pass out? That's not good either." Will countered.

Nico stared at Will who had a stethoscope around his neck. "It's not a problem here." He pointed at his chest. "It's more of here." He tapped his temple.

"Be more specific." Will insisted.

"I have amnesia. So I'm ninety percent confused and ten percent frustrated all the time." Nico answered flatly. It was becoming his life's slogan. Maybe he should tattoo that somewhere on his body.

"I see," Will said. "You said something weird. What was that all about? Did you remember anything?"

_That reminds me. . ._

Nico looked directly at Will's eyes. He couldn't help but notice the small freckles dusting his cheeks. His light blue eyes were distracting too. Nico mentally shook himself. Focus up. There were more important matters here. So he spoke. "Don't take this the wrong way, but have we met before?"

Will stared back.

Nico searched his face for any signs of recognition. But all he saw was the same nonchalant and impassive face he had the second time they had met in this very same place.

Will finally spoke. "Yes. Yesterday. You were here with your sister.

"No. I mean before that?"

Will nodded. "Yeah. Remember in the café. When I mistook you for someone. . ."

"So you remembered." Nico nodded appreciatively. "But way before that, have we already met?"

Will remained silent for a second. Then he spoke. "What if we have?"

"Really? Have we?"

"No. we haven't," Will said, "but what's with your question?"

Nico deflated like a balloon. So he was wrong, then? "Nothing. I just feel strange. . ."

"Strange. How exactly?" Will asked, doctor mode on again.

Nico was getting annoyed. "Never mind that. It's not medical okay. I'm seriously truly and genuinely fine." He was about to hop down the bed when he noticed something over Will's shoulder.

From a nearby, a guy in a black trench coat was walking with a woman who seemed to be a patient because of her hospital gown.

Nico stared at them. Will noticed this. The doctor looked back and forth between the guy in black and to Nico.

"Y-you can see him?" Will asked stunned

Nico glanced up at Will, equally stunned as the blond doctor. "You too? I know they aren't human. What are they exactly? The one in black particularly?"

Will looked around. "Let's not talk about this here. Let's get out. You said you're fine, right?"

And so they found themselves walking aimlessly on the sidewalks while Will had explained it to him.

"Death angels huh?" Nico mused. "I mean I've been seeing them for a while now but I just learned to ignore them. How about the woman with the death angel? Was she a ghost or something?"

Will scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, so he was with a woman. Probably you are talking about the soul they were escorting. I can't see them though. All I can see are death angels."

"Cool. It's good to know that I am not the only one who's like that." Nico hooked his thumbs in the pocket of his jeans. He dodged a man coming his way and whose eyes were at his phone.

"The first time I saw them, it was hard," Nico explained. "Especially when I was still at the hospital. There are a lot of them in a place like that. I thought they were humans before. I mistakenly pointed them out to one of the doctors spooking him out. That was when I realized I was the only one who could see them and they aren't human at all. Since when did you start seeing them?" He gave him a side-glance.

Will answered looking ahead. "When I was a kid. They are the reason why I became a doctor. I hate them at first. The nine-year-old me thought that they're the reason why people become miserable since they're taking away those people's souls. So I devoted myself to preventing that they won't be able to get those souls and people will be happy. Later on, I realized that I shouldn't hate them because they're just doing their job and they aren't bad at all."

Nico stopped walking so was Will. Nico turned to face Will. He tilted his head at him, smiling.

"What?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Will Solace, there is more to you than you are letting on. Am I right?" Nico said. He resumed walking. "Well, you are kind of cool too."

He stopped again when he realized that Will wasn't following anymore. He looked back. Will was just standing there, staring at him. There. Like Hazel had said, there was a melancholy look on his face.

Nico strode back to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"How did you know my name?" Will asked.

"Of course, I'd know. You are my sister's doctor. You introduced yourself to Hazel as Will Solace." Nico answered.

"Right." Will sighed.

"And that reminds me, we haven't formally introduced each other. I'm Nico di Angelo. Nice to meet you." Nico held out his hand for a handshake.

Will stared at Nico's hand for a moment but eventually accepted Nico's hand. "Will Solace. But you already know that."

Nico couldn't help but gaze down at their hands intertwined. Here it was again, that bittersweet feeling. Why couldn't Nico shake this kind of feeling when he was with him? Will cleared his throat and pulled his hand away.

"S-sorry," Nico muttered embarrassed. He mentally hit himself in the head. _Way to go, Nico._

"Well, where are we?" Will looked around. They both realized that they stopped in front of McDonald's.

"Do you want to eat there? My treat." Nico said. He mentally winced at his ever-loving mouth who was acting on his own before Nico could even command it as to what to say. Also, stupid addiction to Mcdonald's. So he added hastily. "We can eat somewhere if you don't-"

"Fine," Will said. "My shift just ended so I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Really?" Nico tried to act casual but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Someone's happy." Will noticed.

Nico bit his lip and sheepishly said, "No one would eat with me there nowadays. I'm glad you're okay with it. It's kind of childish but I like eating there. . ."

"I'm also glad that some things never changed," Will said walking inside the McDonald's.

"What?" Nico followed him inside.

They had both ordered hash browns, big mac value meal burger and a cup of coffee. Soon, they were sitting opposite to each other.

Before they could start eating, a blonde in a pink mini skirt approached them. The latter guys looked up.

"Sorry to interrupt but hi. I'm Suzy." The blonde introduced herself sweetly to Nico. "It was just a dare with my friends over there-" She pointed on the other side of the room. There was a group of girls sitting there. They all waved at Nico. "-but if you're interested, here's my number. Call me. You're cute." Then she winked at Nico.

Nico's mouth hung open.

The blonde was about to leave when Nico held her wrist. Suzy smiled, biting her lip.

Nico picked up the piece of paper with his other hand and put it back on Suzy's palm. She looked confusedly at him.

Nico looked up at her. "You've asked the wrong person. I'm gay." Then he released her wrist.

This time, it was Suzy's mouth was hanging open. She looked back at Will, with the same dumbfounded expression.

Will raised his hand. "I'm gay too."

Nico kindly motioned the blonde to go back to her place. Suzy stiffly obliged.

There was a lapse of silence as the blonde had finally left them alone. Will spared a discreet glance at the table where Suzy was sitting.

"They all looked like a fish out of the water," Will muttered and casually sipped his coffee.

"Can I laugh?" Nico said seriously as he tried to focus on his hash browns but failed

"Go on. No one's stopping you." Will urged.

Then Will and Nico started laughing softly while shaking their heads.

"Seriously." Nico continued to shake his head. His laughter subsided but he was smiling.

"Badass are ladies' type nowadays," Will commented.

Nico only snorted. "But you didn't have to pretend that you are gay-"

"I wasn't pretending."

A moment of silence again.

Nico released a shaky breath. "Okay."

This time, Nico smiled like an idiot.

"Have you always been at night shift?" Nico asked curiously. He started to eat the hash browns.

Will paused for a moment. "Yes. Come to think of it. I have never been removed from the night shift ever since I started my residency there." He took a bite of his burger.

"So you were there for a long time? I've heard you're really intelligent that you got accelerated in medical school-"

Will raised an eyebrow at him, burger still in his mouth.

"I saw you in the magazine actually." Nico flushed. "Well, technically my sister Hazel saw you first. Hazel acted like she's your number one fan."

Will suddenly snorted with laughter, putting down his burger. He immediately covered his mouth with a napkin. He swallowed the food in his mouth and cleared his throat.

"You okay? Do you need water?" Nico asked. "What's so funny?"

Will sipped his coffee "No. I'm fine. I just thought of something. . . Nevermind." Will shook his head and dabbed his mouth with the napkin. He crumbled the napkin. "I was just glad that your sister likes me, somehow." He resumed eating.

Meanwhile, Nico stopped eating and stared at Will.

"What?" Will stopped eating too.

Nico smiled. "It's just nice to be here and talk to you. . ."

Will swallowed and looked down. "Don't get used to it. This is going to be the first and last."

Nico frowned. "What do you mean?"

Will glanced up at Nico. "Let's not meet again after this. Well, except for medical reasons, that I might accept. But other than that, let's not see each other again."

Nico's stomach flipped like he might throw out all the food he had eaten. "Why? Have I done something wrong to offend you?"

Will smiled a little bit and shook his head. "No, you haven't. But let's keep it that way. Just think of me as a villain in your life that will give you a hard time and confused and upset you even more."

"I'm just curious, why do you look so sad? Are you doing this because you wanted to be alone or something?"

Will pursed his lips. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What favor?"

"Can you pretend that you are someone I really know? I just wanted to say something that I never got to tell someone?"

"Will that make you happy if I agreed?"

"Yes."

"Will I be able to meet you again if I agreed?"

"No."

"Then I don't-"

"I missed you."

Nico was startled. Will was looking at him in a way that it was hard to believe that everything was just pretending.

"I missed you every single day that sometimes I wish that I would grow tired of it but of course, it never happened because I couldn't forget you no matter how hard I tried. You said that I shouldn't wait for you anymore and find new love. Can I really do that? Is that even possible when your love was everything to me?"

Then Will suddenly smiled. It was over. "Thank you for pretending and cooperating, Mr. di Angelo. That made me feel a little bit better. Let's call it a day." He stood up and left Nico frozen in his spot.

* * *

**oo00oo**

"Percy! Percy! Here she comes." Jason scrambled towards Percy's desk at NYPD.

"Shit!" Percy stood up in a panic. "What do I do? She's here to execute me, right?"

"It's either you hide or you die," Jason said.

"DETECTIVE JACKSON!" A female voice shouted from the far distance.

Percy dived under his table.

Jason turned around and stood up straighter. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano strode into the room.

"Yes, Detective Ramirez-Arellano? Can I help you with something?"

Reyna stopped in front of Jason and put her hand on her hip. "Yes, bring out Percy Jackson."

"He's not here at the moment," Jason said casually.

"Don't lie in my face. I know for a fact that he's hiding under the table. I could see his fingers underneath." Reyna said not missing a beat and still looking at Jason.

Jason winced and muttered. "What an idiotic Kelp Head."

Percy emerged from the table. "Ah, my desk was so dusty. I need to clean it-Oh! Here you are Detective, what brings you here?"

Reyna walked past Jason. "I've heard that you're poking into my case files without my permission despite knowing how much I hated that. Why?"

Percy muttered. "Took you long enough to know."

Reyna slammed her hands on the table that made the latter detectives jumped. "I said why?"

"I just thought that Nico di Angelo's case was kind of related to what I was investigating and I was in a hurry so I looked into it without your permission," Percy said smoothly. He had practiced that line a hundred times.

Reyna narrowed her eyes on him. "Another lie and you'll regret it."

Percy sighed in defeat. "Worth a shot. Sit down. I may have something important to tell that might help you with your case with Nico di Angelo."

Reyna frowned but obliged as Percy sat back down. She sat across from Percy and Jason walked closer to them.

"The night of October 20th." Percy began clasping his hands together on the table. "Detective Grace and I saw di Angelo earlier before the time he got hit by a car. We just remembered that a while back."

Reyna's eyes widened. "Where? And what time?"

"Around 10:30 p.m.? He was in front of a burning building where we were at that time. We were rescuing some people out there kidnapped by a syndicate we're still investigating and chasing until now."

"And who are those people you've rescued?"

"Only two," Percy answered, "Will Solace and Austin Lake"

Reyna's frown deepened. "Why would Nico be there?"

Percy shrugged. "We just briefly saw him and di Angelo disappeared. We initially thought that he'd gone to the building alone to rescue Will Solace and Austin Lake. But he wasn't just there and the two victims escaped already. But here's the thing." Percy raised his index finger. "One of the victims seemed to know Nico di Angelo."

"Who?"

"Will Solace. He's a doctor at Jupiter Half-blood Hospital."

"And how did you know their relation?"

"He said it himself, that he was a forgotten friend of Nico. He's the reason why I looked into your files. He's also a friend of mine and asked me a favor. He asked me what happened to Nico di Angelo's hit and run case. Also, that burned building is only a few blocks away from di Angelo's incident."

Reyna stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Percy shouted as he stood up. "I told you a piece of valuable information so spare me on this one okay!"


	39. Chapter 36

**XXXVI**

**WILL**

Will yawned as he shuffled through the hallway of JHH. He was tired as usual and his bones felt like made of bricks, as he dragged his body with heaviness. He shoved his hands deeper into the pocket of his lab coat. His shift was going to end soon and he was eager to go home.

"WILLIAM SOLACE!"

Will stopped walking and turned around. He found himself stumbling back to the wall as Kayla crashed into him. Cecil and Lou were trailing behind Kayla.

"What the-"

"Finally! I found you." Kayla panted like she had run a marathon. One hand was holding on to her knee and one hand holding to Will's sleeves.

Will looked inquiringly at his other friends, Cecil and Lou.

"We have something really important to tell you," Cecil said.

"Yeah, it was kind of creeping all of us out and it's hard to believe, honestly," Lou added rubbing her arm

"And what is it?" Will's eyebrow rose

Kayla straightened up and took a deep breath. She rambled. "I never got a chance to tell you yesterday since we were both in the OR's having a tight schedule and we need to talk this out in person so I never bothered to call, but anyway something weird is happening here."

Will sighed exasperatedly. "Again, what is it?"

"Everyone here in the hospital seemed to forget Nico di Angelo existed as if they all have amnesia like Nico."

Will froze. "What?"

Kayla dragged Will by the sleeve of his white coat. "Let's not talk about that here"

And so they went into an empty medical supplies room.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked immediately as soon as the four of them reached the room.

"I mean, it all started when Dr. Fletcher and I met Nico at the lobby the other day by chance."Kayla started. "Then Dr. Fletcher didn't recognize Nico when I asked about him. Furthermore, he seemed to forget that you dated Nico!"

"Besides…." Cecil chimed in. "We did a little investigation with all the staff of this hospital who met Nico but they claimed that they didn't know him. Like for example, Nurse Drew, she was the one who created your ship name, right? Now, she didn't even know what Solangelo is."

Then Lou spoke. "And the picture of you and Nico that I took with my phone on 3rd avenue last year? I let them see that picture and they all acted as if it was the first time they saw that. They were all asking who was the person you're holding hands with. How was that possible when most of us, the ER staff, looked at that picture last year? We're all even teasing you about that!"

"The two of you were the topic in the ER for a week. He's always been here at the hospital last year. So how is it possible that no one knows Nico? What is happening? Why it feels like, it was only the four of us remembered him?" Kayla said.

"We only noticed this at this time because you refused to talk about him for a long time," Cecil said. "Maybe that's why no one's asking how Nico and you were doing or asked why he suddenly disappeared and never came here again."

"M-maybe it was just a prank?" Will asked.

"Why would they do a prank on something like that? It doesn't make any sense." Lou countered.

"Besides," Cecil raised his hand. "I'm a self-proclaimed Ph.D. holder at doing pranks so I would know easily if they were pretending or not. But all of them were genuinely clueless about Nico that it was creepy. Look-" Cecil raised his arm. "-I have goosebumps."

"Me too," Lou grumbled rubbing her arm again.

Will pursed his lips and clenched his hands, his knuckles turning white. Nico forgetting everything was kind of tolerable but when everyone seemed to forget as if their story never existed and as if all of the things that Nico and he had gone through were just like a dream, it was too much. Whoever did this was way too cruel. How could someone mess people's minds like that? What that _someone _had done was a crime, stealing people's memories. Will was pissed as hell.

"Son of a bi-" Will closed his eyes and exhaled. _Calm down, Will. Let's be calm about this and figure out what other things had gone to oblivion. _But Will whirled around and punched the cemented wall in front of him.

"Will. . ." Lou called worriedly.

"You seemed to know something. So, what is happening here?" Kayla said crossing her arms. "I mean, we are all medical professionals here who believe that everything around us is made of science, and this is like something that would happen in Harry Potter books."

Will took a deep breath and faced his friends. "Do you perhaps know something about Death Angels? Colloquially known as Grim Reapers, because the truth is, they exist and I can see them."

His friends stared at him.

Will looked up at the burned twin building from across the street. He had left his friends to figure out the things he had told them. He had explained everything to them, Nico had been a death angel before and the punishment he had received. However, he had excluded telling them about his powers. He couldn't tell them about that yet. Not now.

Back at the present, as Will stared at the blackened 5-story building in front of him, memories that were hidden in the deepest part of his brain, resurfaced. Almost a year ago, he had thought that he was really going to die at this place. Fortunately, he hadn't died that day. Yet, his life had cost him to lose someone he cherished the most. He didn't die physically but something inside him had broken and shattered in a million pieces that it was almost the same as dying.

No one else aside from him and his friends knew the real story behind this building. That there was an angel who had changed Will's fate as if that angel had come down from the heavens and bestowed Will some mercy and miracle.

Python's body had been recovered, but it had been badly destroyed by the fire that the autopsy couldn't be done anymore. The authorities had no choice but to rely on Will's statement. That after Will had discreetly abled to break free from a tight bind in a chair, he had fought with Python and had shot him with a gun in the end. Then he and Austin had escaped. Austin, who had collapsed due to his injuries, had no idea what truly happened. Will had been a hero for months. He had even got interviews and featured in a magazine because of his heroic deed. But that heroic deed hadn't even his, and he had to pay a high price for a second chance in life.

"Am I seeing guilt etched on that face of yours, Will Solace?"

Will turned his head at his side and saw Bianca di Angelo approaching him.

"Nico said that I shouldn't blame myself for what happened so I'm obediently following what he had told me." Will looked up again at the building. "Besides, it's not guilt but sadness that I don't know if I would be able to overcome. Maybe this is my punishment too."

Bianca did not comment.

"Now, that you are here, I need to ask something." He faced her. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his cardigan. He hid his hands that had balled into fists. "Some people who met Nico before have forgotten his existence. Meanwhile, Nico can still see death angels. Do you know all of that all this time?"

"So you found that out too, took you long enough to know. I can't even get close to him because he still can see us." She said.

"And you never bothered to tell me?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I am not entitled to tell you everything I know, Solace. Besides, I told you before that the mist will alter everything to match up Nico's cover story as a mortal, and not as a former death angel." Bianca countered.

Will pursed his lips, trying to calm his nerves. "But at least you could have told me specifically. The hell I know about abracadabra magic. I still deserve to know that."

"Knowing everything is not always a good thing, Solace." She said. "I'm not doing it on purpose-well, a little bit but trust me, too much knowledge can be a burden."

"Wow." He rolled his eyes. "So I have to be thankful to you now that you are not giving me any burden to carry?"

Bianca frowned at Will. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" He shot back. "I am so frustrated and hurt that I don't know what to feel anymore. And to add to the list of my frustrations, my sense of reality is starting to get warp up just because for everyone, Nico and I's story was something that never happened. It hurt so much here." Will pointed at his chest. "It felt like our feelings have been played. You should have erased all of our memories, that was so much better. Why my friends and I needed to remember everything? Is that your consolation-"

"Wait, hold on a sec." She raised her hand. "Your friends still remember Nico?"

This time, Will frowned. "Yes."

"How many of your friends remember?" Bianca asked.

"Only three and by the way, I told them the truth about Nico."

She ignored him. She bit her thumb while deep in thought. "What is happening, dad? Why are you doing this?"

"Dad?"

Bianca waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, tell them whatever you want. There must be a reason why they remembered. The mist was supposed to wipe out everyone's memories who encountered Nico but I don't know why there are exceptions." She took a deep breath. "Another thing to add to my investigation."

"Investigation?"

"I told you, Nico being here is suspicious, which I know is related to the Underworld being restless and Lord Hades being so frustrated all the time like Nico. That's why I need to go somewhere to investigate further. You won't see me in a while, bet you will be happy with that, huh?"

"And you are also not going to tell me where are you going?"

"Russia."

Will raised an eyebrow at that. "You are going that far? How about your duties as a death angel?"

"Bob will take care of that."

"Is that possible with all your strict rules?"

"It's not possible for others but it is for me."

He nodded. "Of course, it will be possible for Bianca di Angelo. Bon voyage."

"One more thing, the reason I came here was to tell you something before I leave."

"Woah, that's the first voluntary spilling of information."

She glared at him. "Careful, Solace. I might change my mind about this."

"About what?"

"Don't avoid Nico anymore."

"W-what?" He took a step back. His hands in his cardigan loosened up.

She turned away. "There's nothing special about that, my feelings towards you remain the same. I still hate you. But for Nico. . . He might have forgotten about you but his feelings for you never changed. And that is something that cannot be changed or altered easily. The truth is, he's subconsciously trying to find you after he woke up from being in a coma."

Silence.

"Say, will he be able to get back his old memories?" He swallowed, looking down at his feet.

"I doubt that. It was his punishment after all." She answered. ". . . But you can always make new ones."

Will tilted his head at her. "Is it all right, though? Will he not get into trouble if I chose to be at his side again?"

"That I can't guarantee. When you two are together something always comes up but the hell with it. There's always a risk in everything and love is no different. Will you take that risk?"

"You are going to hate me more if Nico got in trouble again because of me."

"That is guaranteed, but what does an overprotective sister can do? Nico will never listen to me when it comes to you. He's all grown up now and he's not the little kid I used to protect. I cannot stop him from whatever he's about to do, it's his life. And if you're thinking about Nico being punished in the Underworld again because of you, don't worry, he can't be punished for the same reason twice."

"But I might confuse him, even more, when everything about us seemed not to exist for everyone."

"Make new memories remember? Besides, you don't have to tell him what happened in the past."

He was silent.

"What am I trying to say here is, Nico never have given up on you. So don't give up on him either," She said. "Well, my business here is over. I should get going." She turned around and started to leave.

Before Will could say anything she disappeared in black smoke.

_Don't give up huh?_


	40. Chapter 37

**XXXVII**

**WILL**

After Bianca had vanished, Will turned and was about to leave the place.

"Hey. You."

Will stopped and turned at the direction of the voice. He saw a woman approaching him. She had piercing black eyes and her black glossy hair was braided over her shoulder. She was quite tall and had a figure fitted to an amazon. She wore a black vest, underneath was a light blue collared blouse with sleeves rolled to her elbows. It was paired with jeans and black combat shoes. All in all, she looked intimidating and Will felt like she was ready to kill any second.

Will looked around confirming if he was really the one that the woman had called. So far, he was the only one in the perimeter.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, Will Solace."

Will froze. "Um, how did you know my name?"

The woman reached the inside pocket of her vest. "I'm Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, NYPD detective." She raised her badge for Will to see and then pocketed it again afterward.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Detective?" Will asked inquiringly.

"I'm the one who's investigating Nico di Angelo's hit and run case, and I've been told that you know Mr. di Angelo quite well. You were interested to know what happened to him that you asked a detective for some answers."

"Oh."

"Why are you interested in his case?" Reyna asked again.

"I just wanted to know how the case is going. I also wanted Nico to have the justice he deserves."

Reyna narrowed her eyes at Will. He felt like he wanted to shrink into the ground. "So far, you are telling the truth, Mr. Solace."

"Where were you at 11:30 pm on October 20th last year?"

"Hospital, you probably heard what happened here." Will jammed his thumb in the direction of the building. "You can check the hospital I was admitted to if you like."

"Did you happen to see Nico here around 10 pm the same night?"

He paused. "Yes, but he disappeared immediately."

"How did you see him when you were captured at that time? Where exactly did you see him?" Reyna was bombarding him with questions. Her expression remained stoic.

"You're hesitating to answer, Mr. Will Solace. Why is that?" Reyna spoke again.

"It's nothing-"

"You're lying. I must have warned you before that you can't lie to me."

The two stared at each other, carefully gauging each other's reaction.

_Should I tell her the truth? She'll think I'm a lunatic if I told her. . ._

"Nico. . ." Will exhaled. "Saved me that night."

Reyna frowned. "How exactly?"

"He went inside that building and fought Python because he's about to kill me."

"I thought you were the one who fought Python."

"Technically, I fought Python too but he captured me in the end. Then Nico came. . ."

"Where you really the one who killed Python?"

Will was still hesitating. He was still not sure about how much information he should tell.

"So, it was Nico, wasn't it? Why didn't you include Nico in your statement? Do you know that you can be charged with Perjury because of your false statement? That is 7 years in prison and you could lose your medical license because of that." Reyna said.

"Because Nico suddenly disappeared and I didn't know where he went. How could I include a person who suddenly vanished out of thin air? Will the police believe me if I told them that someone actually rescued me and then vanished?"

"Who are you really? Who are you to Nico that he would risk his life for you?" She was impassive as ever.

He stammered. "I... I used to be that someone who's important to him but he's already forgotten that."

"Then why didn't you introduce yourself to Nico?"

He gazed at her. "Because, I thought he's already left me, and that we have already parted ways. I thought that we should live our own lives."

She remained silent. But her eyes remained on him.

"Will you tell the police now what you have learned?"

"Not yet. Still, nothing is making any sense. It's not even leading to the culprit I'm after. But the fact that he came here and saved you was quite substantial. At least, I have a reason now why he left Queens that day."

"Will you tell Nico about this?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to?"

"Not now."

"You know, Nico is also my friend and I think he will be really happy if you told him who you really are."

"How long do you know Nico?"

She shrugged. "Since College."

"Do you know where Nico was five years ago in July?"

She contemplated for a moment. "As far as I remembered, he was in Italy at that time. Why?"

"Oh." He deflated. That was around the time when he had first met Nico at JHH as a death angel. Now, it seemed that the mist had altered that too. So how could he introduce himself as someone Nico used to know when the proof that they had vanished too. How would Will explained that to Nico?

He faced her. "Please. Don't tell Nico about this. I'll help whatever I can to solve Nico's case but keep this a secret."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he'll ask questions about me and I'll just confuse him because I am someone who hasn't existed in a lifetime he's believed in."

"You know, I don't understand you but you were telling the truth so I can't really argue with that." She exhaled. "Alright, I won't tell him for the time being. But I still don't fully trust you."

Will nodded in relief. "Thank you and I understand. For you, I was probably like someone who has suddenly popped up in Nico's life."

"One more question," She said.

"Shoot."

"Were you involved in Nico's hit and run case?"

"Are you insinuating that I was a suspect in his case?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" Reyna countered.

"You're good at detecting truth and lies, then will you believe me if I told you that I wasn't? That I would never do something to harm Nico? Because I-" He paused.

"I what?"

"Because I love him." He was blushing. It had been a long time since he admitted that again. He had always loved him. Those feelings had never faded even though he had thought Nico wouldn't come back anymore.

"Well. You're telling the truth." Reyna decided. "As Nico's friend, I would advise to introduce yourself to Nico. Maybe not someone whom he used to know in the past but someone he can call a friend in the present and the future. What's the use of the past when he can't remember them anyway?"

"We have actually met." Will conceded. "I was his sister's doctor, so our paths crossed again."

"So I've heard. Since your paths have crossed again, I think your story hasn't ended yet, so don't put your period on it. To be honest, Nico was constantly asking me if there's a special someone he has forgotten somehow. Maybe it was you? He's constantly looking for people with blond hair and blue eyes like you," Reyna said.

Will didn't know what to say.

"Anyhow, my interrogation with you was done. But I'll still contact you for further questions. I looked for you at the hospital you work at but you weren't there. Fortunately, I ran into you here. I was just about to look at the place where Detective Jackson saw Nico on October 20th."

"Wait, Percy remembered seeing Nico here?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"Who else remembered Nico? I mean, seeing him here?"

"I think, Detective Grace too, they were the only two who witness seeing Nico here, that's why I'm here."

Will nodded "Okay"

_So, not only my friends remember Nico? But Percy and Jason as well? Why?_

* * *

That night, Will was busy tending patients in the ER of JHH when Cecil came running to him.

"Will!" Cecil called out of breath. "I mean, doc."

"What?" Will said absentmindedly. His focus was on the forehead of a ten-year-old kid as he taped a gauze pad on it.

"Come back to me after a week, so I can remove the stitches," Will said to the mother after he had taped the gauze pad. Then they left.

"What is it?" Will faced Cecil while removing his latex gloves,

"Um, while going here, I saw someone in front of the hospital. . ."

"Who?"

"Nico."

"I don't know if he has any plans of going in but he's walking back in forth outside while talking to himself like a lunatic, so maybe you should check if he's okay or something. . . " Cecil continued.

Will threw the gloves in the nearby trash bin and walked passed Cecil and went out of the ER. He reached the lobby and paused. Just outside the door, he immediately saw Nico who, as Cecil said, was walking back and forth and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Is it really all right though? If I walked back into your life again, Nico di Angelo?" Will said to himself. He walked towards Nico.

Will pushed the revolving door. He stood outside. He watched Nico stopped walking and drew out a long sigh. Nico was looking down so he didn't notice Will yet.

"I was about to ask on how long will you keep on walking like that, thankfully you stopped." Will put his hands on his lab coat's pocket.

Nico glanced up. He froze.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked. "Are you sick?"

"Um... I was just passing by... " Nico stupidly pointed his index finger somewhere behind him.

Will stared some more at him. Not totally buying his BS.

Thankfully, Nico was aware of this so he relented. His hand slumped to his side. "You know that was just an excuse. I came here to see you." He walked closer to Will and stopped in front of him.

Will was unfazed by their proximity. There was still a personal space between them but Nico was within his reach. His fingers twitched inside the pocket of his white coat, wanting to touch him, to brush aside that strand of hair on his forehead.

"I don't understand what you said last time about not meeting again." Nico began. "It didn't make any sense to me so I will not consider that as a valid reason not to meet again. Furthermore, I've drawn out some conclusion about you."

Will raised an eyebrow amusedly. "Interesting. Let's hear it. The conclusions you have drawn about me, Mr. di Angelo."

"You're still hang-up on your ex-boyfriend. You can't move from him that's why you're sad." Nico said straight to the point.

Will's eyebrow rose higher, that it could have reached his hairline. Well, Nico wasn't that wrong.

"I mean... " Nico continued. "Based on the things you said to me when you asked me to pretend to be someone you know, I could only think of that. You're probably thinking that it was unfair for me since you still have feelings for that someone. I'm right, aren't I?"

The blond didn't know how to answer and to point out that Nico got it half right and wrong at the same time.

"Tss. So I'm really right, huh." Nico concluded.

"Did he leave you?" Nico asked again.

"He has forgotten about me." Will answered.

"So you should do the same. Forget about him. Start a new life. Why would you waste your time on someone who has already forgotten you?"

"Should I really do that?" Will tilted his head at him.

"Of course!" Nico said. "But you know, I appreciate your concern about me, but it's okay with me. So don't use that as an excuse not to meet me again. Okay?"

_Will it really be okay if chose to be at your side again?_

"Who knows along the way, you'll be able to forget him too. There are other guys out there and one of them is more deserving to be with you, not someone who's just going to forget you. . ." Nico added.

_Are we going to be alright if we stay together?_

"I mean it's okay to be sad about the things that didn't work out for you but don't be sad for too long. I understand that you probably love him so much, but he was now someone in your past that you should let go. Sometimes that is the only way you can move forward and not be stuck in the same moment forever."

_Can I take that risk? Will you take that risk with me?_

"Give me your hand," Will suddenly said.

"Huh?" Nico blinked. He sighed. "I just felt like I made a speech worth of Nobel Peace Prize and that's the only thing you're going to say?"

Will rolled his eyes and reached for Nico's right hand. Nico jumped in surprise.

"Hey!"

"I don't have much time since it's my shift tonight." Will reached for his fountain pen attached to his lab coat's chest pocket. Then he started to write something on Nico's palm.

"What happened to your hand?" Nico noticed the bruises formed on Will's knuckles.

"Due to too many frustrations," Will said nonchalantly.

"And what are you writing?"

"There." Will released Nico's hand. "If we were going to meet again, you need that."

Nico stared at the 10-digit number on his palm. "Is this. . . "

"My number. Just call me later for plans of meeting again. I can't stay out long. See you later, Nico." Then Will turned around and headed back inside the hospital.

Nico remained on his spot as he stared down at his palm. Then suddenly, he punched the air in glee. He grinned like an idiot. People nearby looked at Nico liked he was crazy.

Unknown to him, Will Solace was looking back at him with a small smile on his face. He shook his head in amusement and resumed his way to the ER.


	41. Chapter 38

**XXXVIII**

**NICO**

_Question: Okay, we know that a doctor can be as busy as hell and with that career of yours, how's your love life going for you, doc? Any special someone as of the moment?_

_Will: None. For now, I want to focus more on my career._

_Question: So no dating then?_

_Will: Yes._

What the actual hades? Nico snapped the magazine close. Will Solace didn't want to date? Nico put down the magazine and rolled on his bed. He reached for his phone on the bedside table.

He texted Will.

**Nico (23:15): According to the magazine, you don't want to date.**

He lay on his stomach and put his phone on his chest. He stared at the ceiling. A moment later, his phone vibrated that surprised the Hades out of him. He wasn't expecting a reply instantly because he knew that Will was probably busy on his shift at the hospital.

**Will (23:17): Maybe I changed my mind.**

Nico was smiling like an idiot

**Nico(23:17): Why?**

**Will(23:18): Because you are Nico.**

**Nico (23:19): So my name has some sort of privileges but perhaps care to elaborate your reply ?**

**Will (23:30): I just like your name.**

**Nico(23:31): I've never been grateful to my name until now.**

**Will(23:31): Haha**

**Nico(23:32): but seriously, I genuinely want to know you and I'm not rushing you or anything. . .**

**Will(23:34): I was just wondering, of all people why me?**

**Nico(23:35): Because you are Will**

**Will(23:40): Go to sleep, di Angelo. It's late. And I'm going back to my station. Good night.**

**Nico(23:41): Okay. See you tomorrow. Starbucks 4 pm. Right?**

It was Hazel Levesque's much-awaited jewelry exhibit the next day so Nico invited Will to come and the blond doctor agreed. They decided to hang out at the Starbucks at least an hour before the actual exhibit.

**Will(23:42): Right. See you.**

And before Nico lost his courage.

**Nico(23:43): I am considering this as our first date, Solace.**

**Will(23:44): Considered it as a date.**

That stupid smile wouldn't leave Nico's face. He was still smiling as he fell asleep, phone in hand. Surprisingly, he had a dreamless sleep again. It was happening for days now.

* * *

"So I'm also going to work next week" Nico announced as he put down the tray of vanilla lattes with extra espresso shots on their table at Starbucks.

Will nodded in appreciation. He wore a royal blue coat that hugged his figure perfectly, underneath was a white Mandarin dress shirt tucked in black pants. A pair of sunglasses hung at the crook of his collar where the button closed up. Nico thought that a celebrity had landed in Starbucks when Will had walked in with sunglasses on. He was sure that he had stared dumbly at Will for a few seconds before he had snapped back to reality. Nico, on the other hand, wore a black dress shirt with the top buttons undone paired with a gray coat and black pants. His hair was tied in half ponytail as usual.

"Congrats. And where are you going to work?"

"Triumvirate Laboratories." Nico put one cup of coffee in front of Will.

"Wow." Will looked impressed. Nico flushed. "That's a big company and I've heard that it's hard to get a job there. You are going to work full time?"

Nico shook his head. "Only part-time. Besides, I'm going to start my master's degree at NYU this coming Fall."

Will nodded again. "That's like two months away. . ."

"That reminds, do you have any books related to pathology that I could borrow? I want to work on my dissertation early.."

"I'm sure there is," Will answered after sipping his latte. He put down his cup. " I'm going to look back at my apartment. What topic are you going to work?"

Nico shrugged. "I'm not quite sure yet. I was toying around with the idea of viral diseases concerning industrial deaths."

"That was quite a good one especially to those in the mining industry or factories, battling contamination and poisoning. Who knows because of your paper, there might be a discovery of a new strain of pathogens. . ."

"Yep, from that, new antibiotics can be developed to cure that. . ." Nico trailed off

Will suddenly chuckled. His dimple on the cheek appeared, and Nico was trying hard not to stare too much at it.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Nothing. We're talking something normal. . ."

"Normal?" Nico stared at Will. "Dude, we are talking about pathogens and antibiotics, is that an everyday topic now that people talk about?"

Will laughed. And boy, Nico felt damn proud of himself because it was like a big accomplishment to make this beautiful guy in front of him laughed. He wouldn't get tired of hearing his laughter.

"Okay, not really," Will conceded, sobering. "But it just shows how much of a nerd we are. ."

"I am not a nerd." Nico huffed crossing his arms.

"Okay, a dork."

"Dork?!"

"You just started talking about borrowing a book and dissertation you wanted to start early. You are a bona fide nerd... .and a dork."

Nico glared at Will. "I refused to accept that."

Will just laughed harder. "Cute."

And probably, Nico didn't mind the accusations at all.

* * *

After the cutting of the ribbon at the exhibit, Nico and Will started to look around the displayed jewelry until Hazel joined them. Hazel looked beautiful in a teal green fitted lace dress that reached her knees. Her cinnamon brown hair was in a ponytail. Nico rolled his eyes at Hazel's delight that Will had made it there. If Nico hadn't known better, he would think that Hazel was _fangirling_ on Will. Will looked bashful though, so Nico needed a distraction. He asked Will to look around. There were still other displays that they hadn't seen after all. Will immediately agreed shooting a grateful glance at Nico before leaving.

Hazel sighed, almost dreamily looking at Will's retreating figure. "I like him."

"Obviously," Nico answered.

"For you, I mean."

"Yeah,"

Hazel faced him. "Seriously, why hadn't you met him, sooner?"

"Now, you should really be thankful that I've moved here in Manhattan."

Hazel hummed in response and looked closely at him.

"What?" Nico raised an eyebrow at her.

"I really wished you had met him sooner so I would be able to see your face becoming more brighter."

"Brighter," Nico echoed.

"No offense but I thought that your scowl was permanent on your face, but every time you are going to look at him, your face seemed to get brighter," Hazel said thoughtfully.

"Hazel." His face was hot. He needed another distraction. "You know what, where is Frank, isn't he coming?"

"Uhm, present," A voice said behind them.

The two turned to see Frank Zhang, Hazel's boyfriend, standing not too far from them. Hazel immediately ran to Frank and hugged him. Nico smiled fondly at the two. Frank was a veterinarian in Toronto, Canada. Because they lived so far away from each other and they were so busy in their respective careers, they hardly saw each other personally.

"I'm sorry. I'm late. Delayed flight sucks." Frank kissed Hazel's forehead. "And by the way, you look gorgeous."

Hazel blushed and pushed him lightly. "Frank."

Frank looked at Nico. "Hello, Nico. How are you doing?"

"Good and nice to see you again, Frank," Nico nodded at him. "I should probably find Will."

"Okay. Hey. Don't forget the four of us will have dinner okay?"

Nico groaned. "Alright."

He went off to find Will.

He found the blond doctor staring at the enclosed glass with jewelry inside. It was a bracelet made of braided cord, a combination of gold and black.

"Hey," Nico approached him. "So Hazel wants us to have dinner, is that alright with you?"

Will smiled at him. "Of course. I can run at the hospital a little late."

Nico nodded. "I'm sorry about Hazel earlier, she can be a little too... .enthusiastic at times. ."

The blond laughed softly. "That's an understatement, but she's nice you know. ."

"Just don't let her hear you curse. She didn't like profanity."

"Noted." The doctor said.

After the successful exhibit and a brief introduction between Will and Frank, they went to a fancy restaurant. They easily settled on one booth.

"Hello. Are you ready to order?" A waiter greeted them. He had brown hair and green eyes. The name tag read: _Bryce._

* * *

**oo00oo**

Bryce Lawrence stood not from afar, looking at the four people sitting and eating in a booth. He had a menacing look on his face. That look was more directed at the dark-haired guy and the blond sitting next to each other.

"Nice to see you again, Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. It's payback time." Bryce murmured. A low growl escaped from him.


	42. Chapter 39

**XXXIX**

**NICO**

"Hi, my name is Chiara Benvenuti. I will be your senior here at Triumvirate Labs. Any problems and questions you go to me, got it?" The woman said in a lab coat as they toured around the lab. She had dark pixie hair and fierce almond eyes.

"Got it," Nico nodded. "If you don't mind asking, are you Italian?"

Chiara raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes. Why?"

"_Sono anche italiano._" Nico said, introducing himself as an Italian too.

"Oh. _Sì._ Di Angelo." Chiara mused. "Where you exactly from?"

"Venice," Nico said.

"From Milan. I visit my family there from time to time but my life's been here," Chiara said.

"I could relate," Nico said.

Chiara smiled. "Maybe we can get along di Angelo. Honestly, you're lucky that you're under my wing. If you were assigned to Damien, it could be worse."

Nico arched an eyebrow at her. "Do I want to know why?"

Chiara waved her hand, laughing. "Oh, I don't need to tell you, you'll see soon enough."

They stopped in a balcony overlooking several scientists working on different lab equipment down below. Some of them were testing samples and others were comparing notes.

"A new employee, I guess?"

Nico and Chiara turned their heads and saw a tall handsome man in navy pinstripe suit walking towards them. He has short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an athletic and muscular build.

"Mr. Castellan," Chiara looked surprised. Nico couldn't help but react the same way.

Nico remembered the man. He had briefly seen him on the pamphlets of Triumvirate and sometimes on the news related to Triumvirate Labs. He was Luke Castellan, assistant of infamous Nero Johansen, CEO of Triumvirate Laboratories.

"Hello to you Miss. . ." Luke greeted Chiara who was rooted to the spot. Then he turned to Nico and extended his hand for a handshake. "I am Luke Castellan, assistant to Mr. Nero Johansen."

Nico accepted Luke's hand and shook it almost hesitantly. How curious, for some higher-ups to bother and get interested in the newbies. Or was that like a norm in this company? However, seeing Chiara's reaction Nico kind of doubt it.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, new part-time here. It's my pleasure to meet you, sir." Nico released Luke's hand

"Likewise, Mr. Di Angelo," Luke was staring too much at Nico's face that the latter one was starting to get uncomfortable. As if Luke Castellan was searching for something on his face.

"I hope you enjoy working here and we are glad that you chose to work with us." Luke smiled.

For some reason that Nico didn't know or understand why Luke's smile unnerved him.

"Anyway, I won't interrupt you any longer. Please continue on your way. I'll go ahead. Excuse me." With that, Luke Castellan was gone/

After a few seconds of shock silence, Chiara faced Nico, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him. "Who are you really, Nico di Angelo?"

"What?" Nico frowned, getting defensive. "Do you want a copy of my resume?"

"Well, are you related to Luke Castellan?"

"I'm certain that we are not."

"There must be something about you." Chiara insisted. "Luke Castellan never comes down here in the pit just so he could greet some new part-timer. This is even the first time he talked to me and I've been working here for five years! And of course, he noticed me because of you."

"Let's not assume things right away," Nico said politely. "Maybe he was just in the mood to greet the employers here. . ."

Chiara shook her head. "Believe me, di Angelo. Other senior employees, who have been working here way longer than me, would be shocked to hear that Luke Castellan paid you any attention. Don't even go telling this to others. You don't want your seniors to resent you, the newbie. People here can be pretty competitive."

"Well, are you one of them who will resent me?" Nico asked.

Chiara snorted crossing her arms. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I'm not interested in office politics. I'm just here because I love my job. And as I've said before, you are lucky that you are under my wing."

Nico smiled thinly. He liked Chiara Benvenuti.

* * *

Nico clocked out of Triumvirate Labs by noon. He was only on half-day since his official work would start tomorrow. So after lunch, he went to see his psychiatrist. It had been a month since his last consultation, and it was a miracle that his doctor wasn't throwing a fit yet because of his absence.

"Well, well, well," A man said, as soon as he had seen Nico entered the clinic. The man had a chubby face, a red nose, and curly hair so black it looks purple. He wore a leopard print Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. He was in his early fifties. There was a double-sided wooden desk nameplate at the edge of his table. In a fancy script across the plate, a name was written: _Dionne Nicksus, M.D. _Below the name with the same script _'Psychiatrist' _was written. He preferred to be called Mr. D though. His clinic occupied the first floor of his house while on the second floor was where he slept.

"Hi, Mr. D," Nico greeted.

"Well, kid. I thought you've also forgotten that you still have a psychiatrist here waiting for you to come. I was tempted to call Hazel and ask about you but I know you wouldn't like that," Mr. D. He sat behind his desk, a can of diet coke in hand. He motioned Nico to sit down opposite him. Nico obliged.

"I am sorry, I was really busy recently. You know, with the moving to Manhattan then Hazel got sick, and I was also busy with my part-time now that I got accepted." Nico explained almost in one breath. He exhaled. "I really appreciate that you didn't call Hazel, I'm sure that I'll never hear the end of it if she knew."

"Figured." Mr. D chuckled sipping on his diet coke. He put the can down on the desk. "So kid you've been busy lately which is good. That helps you take your mind on other things. So how's your amnesia? No progress?"

"Actually. . ." Nico faced Mr.D. He launched his story about revolving doors and significant annoyance memories.

Mr. D was silent for a moment. "That was the first real progress you had ever since the incident aside from the occasional blond hair and blue eyes dreams. By the way, how's your fascination with blonds and blue eyes?"

Nico froze.

Mr. D quickly noticed Nico's reaction. Mr. D frowned. "Why?"

Nico swallowed. "I just realized that my dreams about it have stopped. So I momentarily forgot my fascination with it."

This seemed to interest Mr. D as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together over his desk. "Really? Since when it stopped?"

Nico thought about it for a moment. "A week ago, I guess. . ."

Mr. D looked in awe. "How busy you are that you forgot about that? Your whole memories seemed to revolve around blond and blue eyes and now you just conveniently forgot. What exactly did you do last week?"

Nico's face felt warm all of a sudden. How could he not feel flustered when his recent days had revolved around Will Solace after getting his number.

"Come on now, kid," Mr. D prompted. "I thought we already established that you shouldn't be embarrassed with Uncle D."

"It's just that. . ." Nico started. "I was caught up with this... .guy... An actual blond and blue eyes... "

"So my blind date idea worked then?" Mr. D smirked.

Nico scowled. Yeah, it was Mr. D's idea that he should go on a blind date from time to time. Mr. D had said that it would help with his socialization instead of being holed up in his room and being frustrated about blond and blue eyes. So his idea, why not meet an actual one? So far, it worked . . . a little bit.

It was still frustrating that it had felt like he was searching for something on every blond and blue-eyed he would be with on a blind date. The more frustrating thing was, the fact that he didn't even know what he was searching for. Nonetheless, after meeting Will Solace, he had stopped going on blind dates and he had promptly removed his dating apps on his phone. He was so serious about Will that he was willing to let go of all his search for the unknown.

"No. he's not from the blind date. We kinda met accidentally. . ." Nico trailed off.

"Now why don't we start first with this guy's name." Mr. D said.

"His name is Will Solace. He's a doctor too."

"Hang on." Mr. D raised his hand. "Will Solace as in William Solace, that young cardiothoracic surgeon?"

"Yes. He's a surgeon. . ."

Mr. D whistled in appreciation that made Nico flustered again. "Among doctor's gossip, he's a pretty common topic with his excellent skills. I thought that he doesn't date."

"Well, he changed his mind. . ."

"After meeting you I guess?"

"Mr.D!"

Mr. D laughed."Okay. Can't blame him, you had the aura of mystery and let's admit it when you remove that scowling expression, you're handsome dear. Anyway, let's hear the story of how you two met."

So Nico launched on his new story. When he had met Mr. D for the first time, it was hard to open up with him with all the awkwardness and doubt if this doctor would understand him completely, and not to jump into conclusions that Nico needed more pills to pop in so his _hallucinations_ would stop.

But when Nico had felt too desperate and lost because of his blank state of mind, he started to open up bit by bit to Mr. D. It was beyond relief that Mr. D had understood him immediately when it had felt like no one else can, his weird fascination about blond and blue eyes, his frustration about remembering nothing, and Nico admitted his depression for the same reason.

After all, it's Mr. D's job to understand how a human mind thinks, and for Nico, Mr. D was doing a good job at it. Mr. D seemed nonchalant but Nico could feel that he genuinely cared about him. He was not just doing his job for the sake of a hundred dollars that would come into his pocket. Also, Mr. D was just a chill dude.

Mr. D was silent again after Nico had finished his story.

"I see. ." Mr. D said nodding. "I think the reason why you suddenly forgot about your fascination was that he was your new coping mechanism which is good that there's an actual human being you could talk to. Those flashes of blond and blue eyes in your head _used _to be your coping mechanism because that's all you have in that blank mind of yours. You _cling_ on those because they could be fragments of your old memories, of your old life. Now that Will came. . ." Mr. D shrugged. "He's like your dreams turned into reality. Blond and blue eyes."

"But why Will of all people? I had gone into blind dates with a few people who were also blond and had blue eyes, why him?"

"Kid, that's where the _attraction_ entered, you never got attracted to anybody except to this Will guy. There's always like a pull towards him, am I right?" Mr. D wiggled his eyebrows.

Nico scowled, blushing again.

"And that kid, is your favorite defense mechanism, scowling." Mr. D remarked.

"But then, what do you think have triggered your old memories to come back? You need to identify that because it is important. You could use that trigger to regain something again. There's always a trigger, think." Mr. D continued.

Nico frowned thinking. The first time a fraction of his old memories appeared was where Reyna and he had lunch together. The revolving door was when he had been at the hospital. What was the common thing about them? Wait. . . that day . . . and in the hospital. . . there was someone who had been present at both events.

Will Solace.

That day, Will Solace had interrupted his date. He had a headache after seeing him for the first time. The same day at noon, he had remembered something while eating with Reyna. Then in the hospital where Hazel had been rushed, Will had been there too.

"No, it should be a coincidence." Nico thought out loud.

"But you have something or someone in mind. Tell me." Mr. D said.

"It's impossible, but Will Solace was always present every time I was going to remember something. And the first time we met, I had a terrible headache."

"And you're telling me this now about the headache." Mr. D noted.

Nico winced guiltily. "Sorry"

Mr. D waved his hand in dismissal. "Anyway, do you think he's the trigger?"

"That's impossible," Nico said exasperatedly. "He already said that we had never met way before the incident."

Mr. D was silent.

"Ugh," Nico said banging his forehead lightly on the desk. "I'm starting to have a headache again."

"Of course you are, you're banging your head on a hard surface. That's also our cue to stop for the time being, and please stop banging your head. Thank you" Mr. D said.

Nico stopped slumping back on his chair. He sighed.

"Hey, there's no reason to be gloom and doom again. On the brighter side, you are making progress. You need to have patience because your memories won't come all at once."

"Will my memories really come back?" Nico grumbled.

"Let's be positive on this one."

"You're not even sure." Nico accused.

"I'm not giving you false hopes and you know the chances." Mr. D stated.

"Anyway," Mr. D continued. "I suggest you stick with this Will guy. He's good for you emotionally and mentally regardless that he's your trigger or not. And you know dating someone was good. Because when you are seeing someone, your brain releases endorphins for euphoric feelings. That's good for you. So now, we will lessen the intake of your medications."

* * *

**oo00oo**

After Nico had left, Mr. D was left sitting drumming his fingers on the table. He noticed that the figurines on his desk started to slightly rattle. Then he started to feel a tremor as if there was an earthquake coming. It also started to dim around him despite that it was still noon and the temperature started to drop despite the July summer heat.

"Oh come on!" Mr. D threw his hands as he leaned back in his chair. "Chill dude! Don't fret. It's not like I revealed anything vital to him! Just be thankful that I am looking after your son! Jeez. ."

The tremor stopped. The temperature went back to normal. The room went bright again.

Mr. D sighed shaking his head. "Hey! You're not the only one who doesn't want the world to end you know."

* * *

"As expected, Nico di Angelo hasn't remembered me at all." Luke Castellan walked in a dimly lit office. The curtains were drawn; a glimmer of sunlight passed through the gap between the two curtains, illuminating lightly the desk. A man was sitting behind the desk, blending in the shadows.

"Just keep an eye on him. Our advantage is, he's inside our nest." The man in the chair said.

Luke nodded. "As you wish, sir,"

On the table, the sunlight was particularly illuminating the double-sided glass desk nameplate. In golden calligraphy, the nameplate read: Nero Johansen, CEO. The sparkled against the light.


	43. Chapter 40

**XL**

**WILL**

Will's fingers flew on the screen of his phone as he made his way out of the lobby of JHH. His shift had ended and he was about to head home. Will tapped send.

**Will (8:18): Hey...**

**Nico (8:19): Hi . .. What's up?**

**Will (8:20): Just checking . . .**

Then Will's phone suddenly rang. He almost dropped his phone when he had seen who was calling.

_Nico._

Will stared at his phone. His poor heart was beating abnormally again. If Will hadn't known better he would diagnose himself to have arrhythmia. It was the reaction he would have every time he would receive a text or call from Nico. They had been texting and occasionally calling for three weeks now. Still, Will couldn't believe that Nico was only one text or one call away. He didn't need to do some _drastic measures _every time he would miss or want to see Nico unlike before.

Will answered it and held the phone against his ear. "Hello"

"_Good Morning."_

Will wasn't breathing. His heart was doing Macarena in his rib cage whilst trying to jump off from the said rib cage. All because of Nico's low and velvety voice.

"Y-Yeah, hi. . ." Will bit his lip, looking down on the floor. He stopped walking. He needed a moment to compose himself. His world felt like it was spinning too fast. The white tile he was staring at seemed whiter than before. Everything was so bright and clear and he was ascending. Though, it wasn't like Will had intentions of coming down to the ground when he also didn't want this kind of feeling to end.

"Solace this is the third time you've said that I've noticed. Checking what?"

Will hooked his left thumb on his jeans' pocket, eyes still on the floor.

_I want to check that you haven't disappeared again. That you are here, that this is real, and I am not dreaming anymore. _

"Oh, you know, the usual, checking if you're still alive and breathing. Or you are still in one piece. How about your health? Is your health okay? As a doctor, it's only natural to be concerned about that." He rambled stupidly. He was aware of that so he couldn't help but wince. _Lame, lame, lame!_

"_Seriously?"_

Will sighed, this time he clutched the strap of his leather body bag slung across his shoulder. "If you want a shorter version, how are you?"

And Nico laughed on the other line. _Damn, damn, damn. Yep, this is real. _Will closed his eyes savoring the lingering feeling of hearing Nico's angelic laughter.

Nico spoke. "Solace, we've just seen each other yesterday and talked to the phone last night. You sounded like we've never heard about each other for ages."

"Well, a lot of things can happen in almost 12 hours . . ."

Nico continued to laugh but it was softer this time. "Well, if you want to know how I am doing, look up."

"Huh?"

"I said look up."

Will looked up

His breath hitched as he saw Nico di Angelo standing not from afar. He wore a navy blue shirt and black jeans. One hand was holding on the strap of a black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"How long were you standing there?" Will said through the phone, still staring at Nico.

"Just now."

"Why are you here?"

"Just so you could have the evidence that I am alive, breathing, and in one piece. Satisfied?"

Will couldn't help but smile. "Satisfied."

He hung up and approached Nico.

"Don't you have work?" Will asked as he stopped in front of Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I deserve a day off."

"Lucky you."

"And unlucky you, a day off seems not to be in the doctor's vocabulary."

"Exactly."

"And because you are very busy you've forgotten something."

Will frowned, racking his brain for something important about Nico that he stupidly had forgotten but his brain produced nothing. "Okay. I'm an awful person, what is it that I've forgotten?"

"Yes, you are awful and hopeless. You just said last night that you are going to help me with my research today. Plus I was going to borrow the pathology book you said you have, right?"

Will groaned burying his face on his hands. He spoke in a muffled voice. "I'm so sorry. I forgot. I'm a horrible person."

"Hey, hey." Nico pried Will's hand from his face. "It's fine. I understand. But are we still up for it?"

The blond peered at him. "Of course, I promised."

"R-right" Nico stammered.

"Right. Let's go to my humble abode." Will clasped Nico's hand involuntarily, which surprised the latter.

"I wish we could just go _poof_ like before," Will said absentmindedly as they passed the revolving door still holding hands. Nico was trailing behind.

"What?" Nico looked up at the blond.

"I said we are going to walk home, is that alright? It's not that far from here." Will said.

"Yeah, I don't mind . . . "

* * *

Will gazed closely at Nico. He opened the door of his apartment. After a year, Nico was stepping into his home again. He would admit that he had another agenda for bringing Nico in his apartment. Aside from the promise of helping Nico with his research and letting him borrow his book. Even if the chances were slim that Nico's memories would come back, Will wanted to remind Nico the little things they had used to do or go to the places they had used to go when they were still together. Hence, Will brought Nico to his apartment. As far as Will's knowledge was concerned, his apartment was the only place Nico had been at when he was still a death angel.

Nico looked around and paused to look at the frames hanging at the wall.

"I know it was kind of small . . ." Will started and closed the door behind. He leaned back at it. His hand at the doorknob.

"But it feels like home. . . "

Will's head snapped at Nico's direction. Nico was looking back at him from across.

"It's cozy. . ." Nico said. He paused for a bit before speaking again. "I felt nostalgic . . . even though it's my first time here, right?"

_No, it's not._ But Will didn't answer. He didn't want to lie to Nico as much as possible. He had decided to stay by Nico's side again and he didn't want to bury their past with lies and excuses anymore. Maybe, he would tell Nico about them someday soon. Although he still didn't know how to explain things to him. For now, Will wanted to do this slowly and not to drop everything in Nico's face at once.

Nico shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm being weird."

"No, you're not. Sit while I prepare everything."

Two and half hours later, they were sitting on the floor next to each other in front of the coffee table. Their backs were against the couch. Nico's laptop was open on the table, together with books and several pages of paper scattered across. A bowl of mixed Skittles and M&M's and a plate of half-eaten sandwiches were placed under the table. They were discussing things smoothly when Nico absentmindedly reached for the M&M's under the table, but instead, he got a hold of Will's thigh. Will yelped in surprise. His knee jerked hitting the surface of the table and rattling it in the process.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" Nico was horrified.

Their faces were as the same shade as a strawberry.

"I-I was reaching f-for the M&M's. . ." Nico stammered. "It wasn't... "

He was cut off by Will's sudden laugh. Will held Nico's upper arm reassuringly. "It's fine. You know what, we could take a break."

Will stood up and stretched out. He groaned when his bones popped. He flopped down on the sofa behind him. Nico followed suit, sitting next to Will and rested his feet on the table. Then there was silence but not an awkward one.

"You know. .If you didn't get any award for a research paper that you started working on early. I am going to strangle you." Will suddenly said staring at the empty space.

"Thanks. The last thing I needed was pressure."

Will faced Nico as he angled his body towards him and propped his elbow on the cushion. "Seriously, why are you so intent on starting early? Your class is still two months away."

Nico rested his head at the backrest of the couch. He stared at the ceiling. "It's just that, I want to divert my mind from other things instead of . . ." He paused.

"Of what?" Will asked softly.

"Thinking of the past that I can't remember."

"I'm sorry. . ." Will said and he meant it. As much as Will wanted to say something, he couldn't. Not when he didn't even know where to start.

"It's nothing." Nico dismissed. "It's not your fault."

_No. I think it is because I am supposed to be saying something but I just don't know how to say it. _

Will reached for Nico's hand. The latter looked at him inquiringly. Will kissed softly the back of his hand. Nico's breath was caught in his throat.

"W-Will. . ."

_Screw it._

In one fluid movement, Will straddled. Nico's waist. Nico was frozen in his spot.

Will leaned forward and kissed Nico's forehead. Nico's eyes fluttered closed. Then Will proceeded to kiss the tip of Nico's nose until the blond's lips hovered above Nico's.

"Nico. . ." Will whispered, his name was like a prayer on his lips. "What if your past is in front of you?"

Nico's eyes opened wide and before Nico could say anything, Will effectively shut him off with a kiss and their eyes closed. Nico responded, wrapping his arms around Will's waist and pulling him closer to him.

Will couldn't help but remember the last time they had kissed. The last time had been bittersweet and tragic. It had been a farewell kiss. When he had thought that Nico was going to be gone for good. Will deepened the kiss as if reminding himself that Nico was there with him again, and he wouldn't disappear this time.

_This is real. _Will thought like a mantra as he trailed kisses to Nico's cheek until Will reached Nico's ear lobe and nibbled it. Nico groaned. Will smirked. He knew very well the spots that would make Nico weak to the core. So, Will continued the kiss down to Nico's jaw, relishing every second that he was able to touch this man at last.

Will had lost count how much he had longed to be this close to Nico ever since that fateful day at the café. Will made his way down to Nico's neck, biting and sucking, marking every inch of Nico's skin. The blond made one last kiss on Nico's neck then he moved up to look at Nico's angelic face, lips were swollen and eyes closed.

Nico slowly opened his eyes when he had felt the loss of contact. They stared at each other as the air hummed with a familiar energy. Their breath labored. Their hearts beat fast and in sync. The words that were supposed to be uttered but forgotten. Because at that moment, nothing else mattered but just the two of them holding each other.

Will wanted to tell him that even if the whole goddamn universe conspired to erase Nico's memories, there was something else that would always remain. Will wanted to tell him that it was something that they had both carved in each other's souls and etched into their bones. It was something that could never be taken away, just buried there somewhere deep within. And if you just look hard enough, you would see it. You would see it in his eyes, in his smile, and in the way he held you. Instead of saying all of it, the blond gazed at Nico bearing all the forgotten tales of their past, and their stubborn love that had kept them together all this time.

Nico might not fully understand all of it but it was there, and Will was sure that he could feel it.

They were so caught up in their little bubble that they didn't hear the keys jamming into doorknob from the outside and the door opened. Two figures came in holding paper bags. One of them cleared his throat.

The two on the sofa jumped away from each other like there was a sudden built-in spring on the sofa. As one expression says, they looked like deer caught in a headlight, blushing and embarrassed

"D-dad! Austin." Will said flabbergasted.

"Hello, son." Apollo Charleston looked bemusedly between the two. He wore a steel brown coat and dark blue plaid pants.

"Dad, I told you. This wasn't the right time to come. We should have called first," Austin said. He was in his usual signature cornrows woven like DNA helix. Contrary to their flamboyant dad, he only wore a t-shirt and jeans. He tried but failed to hide a smirk.

"We've never done that before." Apollo glanced at Austin.

"Well, you should have at least ring the doorbell!" Will sputtered indignantly.

"We've never done that either." Apollo gazed back at Will. "You usually don't care about that before. Okay, clearly we're interrupting something here."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Nico and Will glared at each other. But Will was defiant and crossed his arms.

"Well, we're just about to drop these souvenirs from London." Apollo cleared his throat again. "We can come back later-"

"No, sir!" Nico said wide-eyed to Apollo. "It's fine really. . ."

Apollo smiled at him. "You're Nico, right? Long time-"

Will seemed like he was transported magically in front of his father. He hugged Apollo. "Dad! I miss you!" He shouted. Then he whispered in Apollo's ear. "He's got amnesia so please don't tell anything." Will pulled apart from his father who was looking at him bewilderedly.

Will just smiled and proceeded to hug Austin. "You've grown a lot, kiddo!"

Austin scowled pushing Will away but affection was visible on his face. "I'm not a kid anymore"

Then Will faced Nico. "Nico, this is my father Apollo and my brother Austin. I've talked about you to them so they know you." This was not entirely a lie because Will had said something about dating again when they had a skype session last time. He just hadn't gone into details.

"Nice to meet you sir and Austin," Nico said politely.

"Well, do you have food at least, we're starving." Will raised an eyebrow at his dad and brother.

"Are you sure, you're starving for the food?" Austin muttered. Will heard him and kicked him in the knee. Austin just grinned hopping on one foot.

Apollo spoke. "Yes, we have. Nico, you should eat with us."

Nico had no choice to oblige when Apollo's tone sounded like he couldn't refuse at all.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Meanwhile, at the NYPD...

"I'm giving you three more months, if you didn't finish the Python syndicate case, I'm sorry, but I will kick you out of the case. You've been handling this for a year now and the progress is too slow." Captain Brunner said to Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Captain Brunner had a scruffy beard and thinning hair. He sat behind his desk while Percy and Jason were standing in front of him with their heads bowed. Captain Brunner was lenient to them. So the last thing the two detectives wanted was to disappoint Captain Brunner.

"We're going to do our best to solve this case, sir," Percy said.

"That's what I wanted to hear. One last chance for both of you. Now go and solve this fast." Captain Brunner said.

The two detectives dejectedly went out of the office. Jason closed the door behind. Then he dragged Percy in the corner, out of earshot from their fellow officers.

Jason faced him and spoke in a low voice. "We should use Code Aquaman and Code Blond Superman."

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. "But you're the one who said that we should fight fair here. What happened to your principle, man?"

"This isn't going to be the first time we've used that in an investigation. And screw that principle if this case is going to be taken from us. We've invested a lot in this case including our lives remember? We couldn't just let this go after all this time. All we need was to catch the big boss and case solved."

"And you think if we used the _codes, _we're going to catch the big boss instantly?" Percy said as he air-quoted the word codes.

"There's a big possibility. We just need to take all the chances we have, especially now. There's going to be another raid in two weeks that will possibly lead to our target. That's the perfect time to use the _codes._"

Percy exhaled. "All right. Let's do that. Honestly, I'm getting tired of this stupid case and if I catch that big boss, I'll chuck his head in the Hudson River."


	44. Chapter 41

**XLI**

**WILL**

"So your boyfriend, Nico di Angelo, has amnesia?" Apollo asked.

Apollo and his son, Will, were at the cafeteria of JHH. They sat opposite each other on one of the tables by the window. Apollo had visited him while Will was on a break.

Will sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Dad, it's an ex-boyfriend."

"And what you did yesterday was the sort of thing that ex-couples do?" Apollo pointed out.

"Dad!" Will groaned.

"Don't think we didn't notice the hickeys on Nico's neck. We're just being polite not to point that out." Apollo shrugged.

"Seriously?!"

"And why couldn't you just tell him that you were his ex?" Apollo asked.

Another sigh escaped from Will's lips. "It's not that easy. It's complicated."

"Hence, you've done other methods to tell him instead of telling him directly," Apollo said.

"That's it! I'm done with this conversation." Will was about to stand up. "I'm going back to the emergency-"

"Nico deserved the truth you know," Apollo said, staring at his son earnestly. Will paused in his seat.

He then deflated in his seat. "I-I don't know how to tell the truth. I don't know how to say it when I've introduced myself as a stranger to him. Then I'll just bring up that I was his ex? He'll get mad and that was the last thing I wanted. I just got him back and I don't want to drive him away just because I lied."

"My appearance in this neighborhood was good timing then." Apollo reached for something in the inside chest pocket of his pinstripe coat. Then he put it on the table.

Will gazed down at it. There were two VIP tickets for a classical concert at Broadway due next week on the table. Will raised an eyebrow at his father. "One of your concerts?"

"No, just a guest. That's the reason why we flew from London," Apollo said.

"And maybe next time, you can give me a heads up when you're going to be here in New York," Will said.

Apollo smirked. "So we wouldn't catch you making out with your ex-boyfriend?" He emphasized the word ex-boyfriend.

"You are not going to let this go for the rest of my life, aren't you?"

"Probably not. . . but bring Nico to the concert." Apollo tilted his head.

"Bring Nico there." Apollo continued as he tapped the concert ticket with his index finger. "Tell him the truth after the concert. Maybe Nico wouldn't get _that_ mad if you became a little bit romantic. You can tell him while there's background music to mellow out the atmosphere."

Yes. Trust his father for some dramatic flares. Yet, Will didn't look convinced. "How sure are you that this is going to be effective?"

"You might be surprised what music can do," Apollo said in a sing-song voice.

Will sighed. "I'll think about it."

But he pocketed the tickets anyway.

"How long are you going to be here?" Will asked.

Apollo looked out the window. He had a sudden unreadable expression. "Probably we'll stay here for the time being. Besides. . ." Apollo turned his attention back to Will and smiled. "Finally, Austin is now considering finishing high school. So we'll stay here while he makes up his mind."

"Oh really?" Will looked surprised. At the same time, he was glad. "Thank goodness. . ."

Will and his father had been convincing Austin for months to continue his education but Austin hadn't budged about it, yet.

"How did you convince him?" Will asked curiously.

Apollo gave him a wicked smile. "Wonders of music. That kid really fell in love with it. So I said that if he wanted to learn more about the music he needs to finish high school first. If you'd ask me, music helped him a lot to get through the pain he had experienced from you know. . ."

Will nodded knowingly. Austin had a rough life when he had fallen into the hands of a syndicate. In addition to that, Austin had witnessed how his girlfriend had died because of the said syndicate. Now he was glad that Austin life's had changed for the better.

Suddenly, Will's phone vibrated in his lab coat. He immediately picked it up and saw that he was paged to the ER.

"Dad, I'll have to go. Sorry. Duty calls." Will pocketed back the phone.

Apollo nodded standing up. Will followed suit. "All right, we're staying in our house in Brooklyn so drop by if you have free time."

"I'll try. You know the life of me." Will chuckled as they headed out of the cafeteria.

"That's why I never wanted to be a doctor." Apollo deadpanned.

"Yes. You're doing well in the music industry-oops. Sorry." Will bumped into someone when they had reached the door.

"It's fine." The man huffed. He had brown hair that hung over his green eyes. He wore a faded t-shirt and ripped jeans. The man paused and regarded Will. "You're a doctor here?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Will answered. The man looked awfully familiar to Will.

"Maybe you know, Agatha Lawrence? She's also a doctor here." The man said.

Agatha was the first-year resident doctor under his supervision.

Will spoke. "Yes, I know her."

"Oh great. I'm his brother, so maybe you can tell her that I'm here. She's not answering my calls."

Will nodded, uncertain. He felt weird about this guy, a feeling he couldn't place. It bothered him. "All right. I'll let her know."

"Okay. Thanks." The man was about to walk away but seemed to change his mind as he turned again to Will. "Don't you remember me?"

Will stared at the guy. There was something about this man's gaze as if Will had seen it before. The familiarity of this man settled something heavy in Will's chest. Will swallowed. "I'm sorry but. . ."

The man smiled. "I am Bryce. I worked at Mary Grace restaurant. You were there with a woman and two guys. I was your waiter at that time."

_Oh, right. _He had gone to that restaurant with Nico, Hazel, and Frank after the Jewellery Exhibit. Though, Will felt like there was something more, something he was missing out about this man.

But then maybe, he was just over-reacting due to a lack of sleep.

"Oh, I see. . ." Will said.

Bryce nodded. "Anyway, please tell my sister that I am going to wait here for her. It's pretty urgent." Then he left, finding a vacant table to sit on.

Will turned to his father. Apollo was looking steely at Bryce's retreating figure. He was surprised though, it wasn't always that his father looked so serious and a little bit scary. . .

"D-dad?"

"How peculiar. . ." Apollo mused with the same expression. His sight never left Bryce, who sat on the same table they had sat on earlier. "That guy seemed to remember you among hundreds of customers going in that restaurant." The musician glanced back at Will. "He must have a good memory."

"Huh? Well, maybe because I was with a pretty well-known person. I was with Nico's sister, Hazel Levesque, she's a famous jeweler. Her clients are A-list Hollywood celebrities. I went to dinner with her together with Nico and Hazel's boyfriend."

Apollo nodded. Then he smiled, his good-natured expression was back. "Maybe, it was you. You're pretty well-known too."

Will rolled his eyes. "Dad."

"Let's go." Apollo put his arm around Will's shoulder.

"Will. . ." Apollo called when they had reached the lobby and Will was about to head back to the emergency room.

Will looked back inquiringly at his dad as he shoved his hands into his lab coat.

"Be careful, son." Apollo smiled again. "Take care."

He went on his way.

Will watched bewilderedly his father's retreating figure.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she had missed out in this abandoned and charred twin building. She looked up at it from across the street. Aside from the fact that this was where Nico di Angelo had been seen last before the incident, there was practically nothing in there. She had been scouting the area for weeks, for something or anything relevant that might help her solve Nico's case. But all she had seen were ashes and blackened surroundings.

She knew that she was probably wasting time but her detective instincts seemed to be telling something different. Reyna sighed. Sometimes, she hated her instincts.

_All right, one last time and I'm done with this building. _Reyna decided as she marched once again into the building.

She went first to the basement of the building. For starters, it was dark in there so Reyna turned on the small flashlight she had brought with her. The basement was eerily quiet. The clinking of Reyna's boots and the water dripping from the leaking pipeline somewhere echoed around. Her eyes wandered. Her flashlight pointed ahead. There was nothing really-

The light of her flashlight landed on the pile of scaffolding nearby. Something shone on the ground under the scaffoldings. The light reflected something, metal. Reyna approached it. She crouched down to retrieve it.

It was a military dog tag. Reyna inspected it. The military dog tag was owned by Henry Stevens. Reyna pointed her flashlight underneath the scaffolding where she had seen the dog tag. There were clothes, foods, and an opened sack where the dog tag had probably come from. Reyna was frozen in her spot because all these things weren't there before when Reyna had paid a visit. Someone was here.

Then she heard it, an unmistakable rustling somewhere behind her.

Reyna whipped around and trained her flashlight in nothing in a particular direction. Yet, the light caught a figure that tried to hide behind a pillar. Reyna stood up. She retrieved her gun on her holster vest. She walked slowly and quietly towards the other side of that pillar. She held up her gun chest level, while she held the flashlight right under the gun

Then in a quick motion, she turned around the other side of the pillar "Freeze. NYPD."

The figure gasped as she fell to the ground. It was a woman who looked like a beggar in her late thirties. She tried to shield her eyes from the flashlight. She whimpered "I didn't do anything wrong! Please don't kill me."

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Reyna asked, gun still in position.

"I'm Rhea McQueen, just a beggar!" The woman said in a panicky voice. "I was here because I need somewhere I can hide my stuff. Then I saw you carrying a gun and I got scared. I thought you were one of the bad guys.."

"Bad guys?" Reyna raised an eyebrow.

"Last year, I lived here in the basement but then a group of scary bad guys with big guns came here and treated like they own this place. So I was forced to leave this place. Then I heard there was a police raid and this was burning. I wanted to come back here when the raid was finished and when the cops finally left the place. But someone had been coming here from time to time at least once a month starting last October after the raid was over. I think that man was from the bad guys who hadn't been caught by the police."

"Was that man blond and tanned?" Reyna asked.

"No. He's not, black hair and big, muscular like Captain America. He looked like he was trying to find something in here. Then he stopped coming all together last April."

"Do you have any idea what he was trying to find here?"

"I do," Rhea answered. "His military dog tag."

Reyna fished out the dog tag she kept in his jeans pocket. "This one?"

"Oh, you already saw it. . ."

"How did you get this? How did you know that this was what he was trying to find?"

"I found that by chance when I came here to check. Then I saw Big Guy who came here with another guy. Another Guy called Big Guy Henry."

"If you have suspected that they're bad guys, why didn't you surrender this dog tag to the authorities or tell the cops about them sooner!" Reyna said exasperatedly.

"Hey, why would I? The last thing I wanted was to be caught up in a police drama. I love my quiet life. Thank you very much. Besides, you are a cop, so technically I already told an authority."

Reyna just shook her head disbelievingly.

"But you know. . ." Rhea continued thoughtfully. "The reason why I clearly remember that big guy because I've seen him somewhere before he came here. . ."

"Where?"

"I wouldn't forget that day because it was the same day when the raid happened here. I was just passing by E113th street and I saw him there." She said conspiringly.

A sudden chill ran down Reyna's spine. "The raid was October 20th last year. Say what time did you see this Henry guy?"

Rhea shrugged. "Around 11 to 12 a.m? I'm not quite sure."

Reyna cursed. "Was he alone at that time?"

"Yes, but he seemed to be waiting for someone. He was sitting on the hood of his car, texting."

"What else did you see?" Reyna pushed.

"That's all. As I've said I was just passing by. And oh, you know after that there had been a hit and run accident in that very same place, happened at midnight too."

Reyna let out a string of curses. Her instinct was right, as usual.


	45. Chapter 42

**XLII**

**NICO**

"_What if your past is in front of you?" Will's voice echoed._

_Nico stared at those pale blue orbs that had always reminded him of a cloudless sky when the weather was nice. His heart was beating widely in his chest. _

_What did he say? What. What. What? Then Will kissed him and all his questions melted, together with his thoughts and his very own existence._

_Nico responded before his mind could order him to do so. As if his body already knew what to do. He moved like something in him had recognized Will's lips and touch. But that was impossible, wasn't it? This was his first time kissing Will. . ._

_And then something else happened. As Will started to assault his neck that almost reduced Nico into a puddle, another vision flashed in his head, another vision ever since the revolving door incident._

"_That in this world, you are the most important person to me now. . ." A voice echoed in his head._

_Nico gasped not entirely sure if it was because of Will's continuous assault or because of the overwhelming sensation of this new vision. As usual, the vision was blurry. All he could make out from the flashback was, two people talking. But if there was one thing Nico was sure about, that voice had belonged to him. He was talking to someone_

_Who on earth was this someone important to him whom he had forgotten? Who are you?_

_Then he pushed all those thoughts at the back of his mind because the more important to him at that moment was Will Solace. Nico came into a conclusion that no matter how much he was trying to search for his past, the present mattered to him more. The present where Will Solace was in, and who could make Nico insane with his touch and lips._

"Di Angelo! You are putting the wrong sample in a wrong test tube!" Chiara Benvenuti barked at him.

Nico closed his eyes briefly. Yep, this wasn't exactly the right time to be thinking about a certain blond, not when he was in the middle of a work.

"I'm sorry," Nico said, his voice a muffled because of the safety mask he was wearing. He also wore a long lab coat. He faced Chiara who had her hands on her hips. She also wore a similar mask and lab coat. Her eyes narrowed at him and her eyebrow raised.

"Get your head out of the gutter, di Angelo." Then Chiara moved along.

"Man, stop thinking about your girl for a second. You don't want to make things explode in here." Paolo, his co-worker approached him.

"It's not a girl," Nico said as he adjusted his protective gloves. He carefully tipped the beaker he was holding to another test tube in the rack. He let the clear fluid from the beaker flow to the test tube.

"Tsk, di Angelo, you can't fool me. I know that look. That look that usually tells that I am currently caught up with this hot chick."

Nico put down the beaker on the stainless table. He faced Paolo. "For the last time, it wasn't a hot chick. I'm gay." Then he moved along the table.

Paolo was silent for a moment then he punched the air. Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

Paolo beamed."Chiara owed me 10 bucks"

"Please don't tell me, you're betting on my sexuality." Nico narrowed his eyes on him.

"Chill, dude." Paolo patted Nico's shoulder. "You'll be surprised at what other things we're betting in here. Anyway, was this guy hot too?" Paolo wiggled his eyebrows. If not for his mask, Nico would probably see an annoying smirk.

Nico just gave him a mysterious look. Yet there was a smile behind his mask, probably too sappy for his taste, but he hardly cared.

His day dragged by. His mind was tired than usual when he was making extra effort to focus on his work instead of thinking his blond. When he stepped out of the Triumvirate Laboratories, backpack slung on his shoulder, he was glad that his work was over. He walked along the street. He texted Reyna that he was on his way to NYPD. He rarely had seen his friend recently. She was too occupied by her work. So he was going to drop by at NYPD to see her.

Suddenly, a dog barked at him in the alleyway he was about to pass by. He paused, turning his head in the direction of the alleyway. A dog sitting in the alley, as if it was waiting for Nico.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Nico went to the alley and crouched down to pet a big black Rottweiler with a golden name tag hanging around its neck. Mrs. O'Leary wasn't his pet technically. He had first seen it when he was still at the hospital after he had woken up from a coma. Then he would occasionally see the dog from random places even after he had gotten discharged.

That reminded him of something. . .

"How did you get here Mrs. O'Leary? Last time I saw you, you were in Queens then you disappeared. How. . ."

Mrs. O'Leary barked, insisting. The dog nudged him as if telling Nico to go with her.

"Sorry, but I can't go with you there." Nico continued to pet the dog.

The dog whined and ran deep in the dark alley. Nico was about to go after him but he stopped himself. He stood up and continued his way.

"Free taste sir." A man suddenly said to Nico when he had walked past a bakeshop.

Nico looked at the tray. It was full of freshly baked cookies. Nico was starving since he had skipped lunch to finish some work in the lab. So he picked one, said a polite thank you and moved along.

He munched on his cookie as he stared on his phone. He contemplated what to text to Will. He hadn't received any text from the blond today. No checking up either. Will was probably busy too. Everyone around him was busy. So he texted a simple what's up and hit send. He glanced at the cookies he was holding. It was good. He made a mental note to come back in that bakeshop some other time.

When he had reached the NYPD, he immediately went to Reyna's desk. Most of the officers had already known him. He had been there frequently before to pick up Reyna, which had sparked a rumor that they had been dating. Reyna had dissolved that rumor by a fierce glare to his fellow officers and Nico had announced that he was gay.

"Detective Ramirez-Arellano was out for a moment." An officer told Nico when he had seen him.

Nico nodded then decided to wait at Reyna's desk. He sat behind Reyna's table, settling his backpack on his lap. Reyna's desk was cluttered with lots of files, which was kind of unusual. Reyna was a neat freak. The desktop screen was open revealing a car rental shop in New Jersey. Nico looked bewilderedly at it, then resolved his confusion that it was probably about one of Reyna's cases she was solving. He looked around the cluttered files on the desk uninterestedly until something caught his eye.

Now, Nico wasn't the type who poked on things that didn't belong to him, especially Reyna's things. Reyna had hated it when someone touched her things without her permission. But then a picture of an awfully familiar blond and tanned skin was peaking in between the pile of folders. Nico picked up that folder and open it. There were a profile and data about Will Solace. There was a sticky note in the corner of the folder with unmistakable handwriting from Reyna. It said:

-_With Nico at the day of the incident/rescued by Nico_

Nico's hand started to tremble. It was suddenly difficult to breathe. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Oh, you're here," Reyna said, oblivious to what Nico was holding. She was looking down at her folder. "I'm so sorry Neeks, but I think we have to cancel our dinner today. I have to go to New Jersey as in right now because of-"Reyna paused when she gazed up at Nico's direction.

"What's that you're holding? Nico, I told you-"

"What's the meaning of this?" Nico abruptly stood up letting his bag fell on the ground. He held up the open folder to Reyna so she could see it. Reyna's face turned guarded.

Nico swallowed again. He tried to reign in his voice. "What do you mean that I was with Will at the night of the incident? What do you mean I rescued him? Why was I with Will?"

"Nico." Reyna raised her hand at him. "Calm down, I'll try to explain."

"Yes, please do explain!" Nico shouted unable to contain himself. Nearby police officers looked at their direction. "Why do you have a profile of Will in the first place?"

Reyna approached him and gently held his wrist. "Let's sit down first, okay?"

Nico let her guide him on a nearby worn-out couch. He did some breathing exercises on the way to the couch.

"The night that you got hit by a car, there was also a police raid that was happening a few blocks away from where you got hit... " Reyna began as they both sat. "Someone saw you on the building where that said raid was happening. Then I found out that you rescued Will Solace and a teen named Austin Lake. After that, you're at the E 113th St and got hit by a car."

Nico rubbed his face with his hand. "Since when did you know this?"

Reyna bit her lip. "A few weeks ago. . ."

"And you never bothered to tell me?" He narrowed his eyes on her.

"I sort of promised Will not to tell you. Besides I don't trust him yet-"

"So you already had a chat." Nico cut off. His chest was starting to get tight. "You told me before that I was at Queens the night of the incident and I rushed off here to Manhattan for something. Don't tell me, it's because of Will. Who is Will to me?"

"Nico, I don't think I am in the proper position-"

"Well, he lied to me!" Nico said in outburst as he stood up. His breath was ragged. He ignored the difficulty of his breathing. "He said that we've never met and now I would find out that I saved him before? Why on earth he didn't tell that to me in the first place?"

"Nico. . ." Reyna's mouth opened and then closed when she couldn't seem to find the right words to explain.

"Forget it. I am just going to ask him myself." Nico strode out of the room, leaving his bag behind.

"Nico!"

He rasped for breath when he had reached the street. He hailed for a cab. The cab pulled in front of him. Nico climbed in.

"JHH," Nico said to the driver. He winced when there was a pinching sensation in his chest. He clutched it.

This time, Nico couldn't ignore the fact that it felt like he had swallowed a cement block and someone was clawing his throat. The oxygen in his lungs seemed to be scarcer and scarcer. Beads of sweats trickled down the side of his face. His lips dry and chapped. He tried to roll down the window to get more air but it wasn't helping. He felt itchy and his eyes started to water.

"Sir, are you all right?" The cab driver glanced at Nico through the rear mirror in concern.

But Nico hadn't heard him when he was busy thinking of the reason why he felt like this all of a sudden. Maybe because he had skipped lunch..?

He had a hunch. He removed his coat and rolled up one of his sleeves. Rashes coated his arm.

Nico cursed and might as well cursed the cookies he had eaten. The cookies must have nuts and he had hardly noticed. Stupid him.

His vision got blurry. He fell sideways on the seat. His eyes fluttered closed, unable to breathe anymore.

He was vaguely aware of the shouts and that he was laid to a stretcher. He hazily mused how on earth he was still alive. Then there was an oxygen mask shoved in his face that he was thankful for. He could breathe a little bit easier now. Then he felt that he was wheeled to somewhere. Among those shouts, he heard a familiar voice.

"Nico!"

He tried to open his eyes but only managed to half-open them. He was so tired and weak. There, a familiar mop of blond hair. He must be hallucinating but it felt like he saw Will glowing, as if it was a scene in one of his dreams before. Wait, maybe he was dreaming or hallucinating? He could hardly tell anymore. His mind was foggy and his limbs felt like jelly.

"Allergy!" Will shouted then he started to bark orders.

"Gods, Nico have you forgotten your allergy with the nuts too?" Will murmured.

Yes, of course, Will knew. He seemed to be the person that knew Nico well.

He mustered the remaining strength he had as he lifted his hand and held Will's wrist.

Will's head snapped down at him.

"Nico. You'll be fine. I promise." Will assured.

Nico tried to speak, tried to voice out the questions he longed to ask. Instead, it became his final thoughts as he succumbed into darkness.

_If I ask you once again, will you tell me the truth now? Are you the one who's the most important person to me in this world whom I've forgotten?_

* * *

**oo00oo**

The rain started to pour down in the harbor suddenly in the middle of the night. Amidst the rain, Percy Jackson threw a man on the ground. The said man coughed out the water out of his lungs.

"One last time, who on earth is your boss?" Percy Jackson, drenched by the rain, crouched down next to the man.

"I-I don't know." The man sputtered.

"Tut-tut. That's not the answer I want. You want to drink water from the Hudson River again?" Percy asked.

"N-No. . ." The man whimpered.

"Then tell me. My patience is running thin."

The man swallowed. "C-Cobra, his name is Cobra."

"Is that your big boss?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"N-no, b-but he knows the big boss. He contacts him directly. We didn't have any idea who's the big boss."

"Where is he?"

"In New Jersey, he owned a car rental shop there."

"Dude, if you're not telling me the truth. You're going to have another bath in the Hudson River and I'll make sure you won't get out of the surface." Percy said.

"Please, don't! I am telling the truth." The man wailed.

"All right." Percy clapped the man in the back cheerily. "I believe you. But if I learned that you lied to me, you won't like the next time we meet again."

The man whimpered more.

"You done here?" Jason asked appearing at Percy's side. He wore a raincoat.

Percy stood up, grinning. "Yes. He almost got away but interrogation is done. Anyway, we are going on a trip to New Jersey."


	46. Chapter 43

**XLIII**

**NICO**

Nico slowly opened his eyes. There was a ray of sunlight coming from the window on his side that made him winced. He shielded his eyes with his hand from the light. Then he saw that something was taped on the back of his left hand. He realized that it was an IV needle connected to an IV bag. He sat up. The blanket covering him fell on his lap. He looked around and saw that he was in a small room with bare walls. He wore a pair of hospital long sleeves and pants. Last night's events came flooding on him. He glanced at the door, briefly wondering if a certain blond doctor would come. He also checked his arms, the rashes were gone and he felt better now.

There was a knock on the door. His heartbeat spiked up on the thought that it was Will. The door opened. Nico swallowed. A nurse came in. He recognized her. It was Lou Ellen. She was a friend of Will. They had been introduced to each other a few weeks ago, courtesy of Will. Nico didn't know if he would be disappointed or not because it wasn't Will who had come in.

"Hi, Nico, glad to see you awake. Feeling better now?" Lou greeted. She held a sphygmomanometer, an instrument used on measuring blood pressure, and a small rectangular stainless tray with a syringe on it.

"Yes, feeling better. Thank you." Nico answered.

"You almost gave Will a heart attack last night." Lou recounted as she put down the tray and the sphygmomanometer on the bedside table. She reached for the lever under Nico's bed. The upper part of the bed raised. Lou gently pushed Nico back into the bed. "You've got a severe allergy that you almost stopped breathing. . ."

"Right." Nico looked down at his hands on his lap. He remembered wondering how he was still alive when his lungs had stopped functioning last night.

"But of course, Will saved the day and you're awake now," Lou said cheerily. "Any pain or discomfort?"

Nico shook his head.

"See, Will knows how to care of you." Lou winked at him.

Nico's face was hot all of a sudden.

"Now let's check your BP. Arm please." Lou continued as Nico lifted his right arm. Lou wrapped the inflatable rubber cuff around his upper arm. She put the earbuds of the stethoscope in her ear. Then she pressed the bell of the stethoscope on the edge of the cuff. She started pumping the bulb of a sphygmomanometer as she stared at the meter gauge.

Then Lou removed the earbuds from her ear and removed the cuff from Nico's arm. She spoke. "110 over 80 normal. I'll give you another shot of antihistamine, okay?"

Nico just nodded again. "Uh, when am I going to be discharged?"

"That, you'll have to talk to your doctor." Lou injected the syringe through the IV line "Doc Solace will be here in a moment. He's just taking rounds with his other patients."

Nico bit his lip but made no further comment.

"Okay. My job's done here. Take care, Nico," Lou said. She gathered her things and left.

A few moments had passed that felt like an hour to Nico, another knock came. Then the door opened as Will Solace stepped in. Will looked so tired and needed plenty of sleep, yet he managed to smile brightly at Nico. He closed the door behind.

Will didn't say anything as he walked towards him. Nico just watched him quietly.

"Is your rashes gone?" Will asked almost rhetorically as he lifted Nico's arm and pushed up the sleeve. Nico noticed how warm Will's hands were. A soothing kind of warm, calming his nerves.

Will hummed approvingly and checked Nico's other arm. Then the blond started to check for the heart rate with his stethoscope.

Nico knew that it was probably the right time to say something. With all the things he had wanted to ask and say to Will, he should probably start talking now. He was even surprised that he was not making any outburst yet.

Will nodded as he pulled out the stethoscope from his ear and put it on the pocket of his lab coat. He dragged a nearby chair as Nico buttoned up his clothes from the chest up where the stethoscope had gone into. Will sat next to Nico's bed.

Will crossed his thighs as he leaned back on the chair. He drummed his fingers on his thigh. "Hazel is on her way here. She wanted to come here last midnight as soon as I gave her a call but I advised that she should just come in the morning. Meanwhile, Reyna dropped your things to me last night, she wanted to stay long but she said she has urgent business in New Jersey. I'll give your things to you later."

Nico nodded. He gazed down and played with a frayed spot of the blanket on his lap. Actually, Nico didn't know what to say. His thoughts were rushing to him all at once that it was hard to pick what to ask first.

"Reyna said that you're aware of your allergy with the nuts, so what happened? Will asked.

"I got distracted for a while and didn't notice that I was eating something with nuts... " Nico murmured.

Will exhaled. "If the cab driver, who rushed you here, was a little bit too late, you could have died."

"How did you know that I was allergic to nuts?" Nico started as he found the courage to glance up at Will.

Will looked confused. "Of course, I would know, I am a doctor. I know when an allergy strikes to a person."

"No. How did you know that I was allergic to nuts in particular? I could be allergic to a lot of things but how did you know that it was nuts in particular? Can doctors detect that now? I never told you about my allergies."

"Oh. . ."

There was silence again.

"Why aren't you asking me?" Will said quietly.

Nico just stared at him.

Will continued. "Reyna told me that you already knew. Go ahead, ask what you've been dying to ask for."

"Will you tell me the truth now? Or will you just lie to me again?" Nico spat the last part.

Will pursed his lips then he spoke. "I gave up. . ."

"What?" Nico's brows furrowed.

Will looked down at his hands on his lap. "I thought that you already left me and you're not coming back anymore. Heck, I didn't even know that you got into a hit and run. And then when I coincidentally saw you at that café after a long time and realized that you have amnesia, it felt like that your amnesia just solidified the fact that I am no longer part of your life. Because in the end, there's still the fact that, we broke up. So I simply gave up and lied to you instead."

Nico swallowed, his heart drummed in his chest. "Who are you Will Solace?"

Will gazed up at him. His pale blue eyes seemed to be brighter under the sunlight streaming through the window. Nico knew at that moment, that it was the same blue eyes that had hunted his dreams before.

"I. . ." Will began. "I was that someone who used to be the most important person to you in this world. . ."

Nico sucked in a breath. He closed his eyes savoring the feeling of truth lingering in the air. As if he could taste it, it was like honey and it was the sweetest thing of all. After all, Will Solace was the period who would put a stop to the series of question marks in Nico di Angelo's life. Will was the truth and statement that Nico had been searching for a long time.

"I'm sorry that I lied. . ."

Nico opened his eyes and looked at Will. Will was looking at him bashfully – no, he seemed more afraid as the blond bit his lip. Nico realized that Will was afraid that he was mad at him.

Nico raised an eyebrow at Will.

"I-I get it that you're mad, you have every right to be. I know it sounds like I was just making excuses. I'm so sorry . . . " Will rambled and he looked like he wanted to shrink away.

Nico spoke. "You know how much it was frustrating to me that I couldn't remember. You could have helped me despite everything. You could have made everything a lot easier. . ."

Will flinched guiltily and bowed his head. He quietly said. "It's fine if you couldn't forgive me easily-"

"So was I the ex-boyfriend who had forgotten about you?"

Will snapped his head at Nico, his bright blue eyes were wide. "What?"

"I said if I was the ex-boyfriend who had forgotten about you?"

"Uh, yes,"

"Was I the guy whom you had missed every day and the one you couldn't forget no matter how hard you tried?"

Will's ears reddened. "Yes."

"Was I the one who had told you to find a new love and who had told you not to wait for me anymore?"

"Yes."

"So I was a jerk."

"Yes."

And just like that, they were laughing. Everything was brilliant and clear like how the sun was shining outside.

"So, I take it that you're not mad at me?" Will beamed.

Nico snorted. "Don't push your luck, buddy."

Will smiles faltered.

This time Nico was the one who beamed at him. "Kidding."

"Oh my gods." Will uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. He covered his face with his hands. His elbows propped on his thighs. With a muffled voice, he spoke. "I thought that you're mad. . . "

Yes, maybe he was mad at first but he couldn't stay mad for long when the happiness of knowing the truth dominated that anger. Nico shrugged. "A little bit of revenge sounds fun."

Will put down his hands and gaped at him. "Revenge?" Then the blond sighed as he raised his hands in defeat. "All right, I know I deserve that. I lied. I made things harder for you. I get it."

Nico tilted his head to Will, his eyes twinkled as he smiled.

Will stared at him. He cleared his throat. "S-So, are we cool now? Are we okay?"

Nico nodded.

Will sighed in total relief

"After all, I was the jerk who told you not to wait for me anymore. Honestly, why would I tell you that?" Nico said.

Something passed on Will's face, but it was long gone even before Nico could figure it out. Will reached for Nico's hand and squeezed it. "Not really, you're not a total jerk, you have your reasons for doing that. Let's talk about that some other time, okay? We all have time in this world to talk. For now, you should rest. Hazel is coming soon."

Nico frowned a little bit at Will's statement. _What could be his reasons were? _But he let it passed for the time being. As Will had said, they all had the time in this world to talk. "All right, so when am I going to be discharged doc?"

"This afternoon." Will stood up as he released Nico's hand.

Nico frowned again. He liked holding Will's hand, it was warm.

Will continued to speak. "I already signed your discharge paper."

The blond turned as if to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked hastily.

Will looked back at him amusedly. Nico blushed.

"I-I mean, you just got here and you're going away again," Nico mumbled.

It bruised his ego that he looked like a seven-year-old who had been robbed of candy. But who cares about that, right? Will was there with him. They had gotten back together. His life was suddenly radiant more than the sunny weather outside.

The blond doctor chuckled. "Sunshine, I'll be back. My shift is over so I will just change my clothes and be here again."

"Oh. . ." Nico bit his lip as he peered at Will. He didn't know if he would be able to admit this out loud to Will, but Will looked hot in scrubs and long white coat. It was kind of disappointing that he would be changing his clothes.

"What?" Will raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." Nico squeaked. Nope. He wouldn't be able to admit it out loud. And honestly, what Will Solace had done to him to reduce him to a squeaking mess?

Will nodded. "Okay." He headed for the door.

He was only three steps away when Will made a U-turn and made two strides towards Nico. The blond held the side of Nico's head and tilted it. Will reached for Nico's lips. It was deep and Nico felt like he was a machine overheating and ready to combust. Nico gasped and before he could respond, Will pulled away.

"Gods damn it, di Angelo." Will's blue eyes were blazing at Nico. "I am breaking every patient-doctor protocol out here so stop being so irresistible." Will's lips trailed on his jaws towards his ear. He shivered.

Will breathed in Nico's ear. The blond's voice was low. "And stop coming here looking half-dead and scaring the shit out of me."

Before Nico could blink back, Will was gone. The door slammed closed leaving Nico in disarray and seeking and wanting Will's warmth and touch.

* * *

**oo00oo**

"Man, I told you it will take forever to get a request for this investigation!" An ear-piece was attached to Jason's ear. Percy was on the other line. They were already in New Jersey at the break of the dawn. Since New Jersey wasn't on their jurisdiction, they had to get permission to the New Jersey Police Department.

"At least, we're following a protocol. Dude, just get on with it and that's why it's good that I'm already here." Jason, gun in hand, was stealthily walking in a narrow alleyway. "Cobra might get away while the permission grant was being processed."

"Ugh fine. Just make sure that stupid cobra wouldn't get away." Percy said.

Jason chuckled. "Blond superman wouldn't let that happen."

Jason froze when he reached a corner. There was another alleyway on his right and there was a presence in there.

"Roger that," Percy said and disconnected.

Jason pressed his back on the wall. He took a deep breath and counted on three.

3, 2, 1. . .

He whipped around, gun raised. His eyes widened when he realized that he was face to face with none other than, Detective Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. The latter detective was mirroring Jason's expression, guns pointing at each other.

"W-what. . ." Jason sputtered in surprise as he lowered his gun. Reyna did the same.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Reyna asked.

"Investigation," Jason answered.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

"Are we perhaps investigating the same person?" Reyna asked.

"Henry Stevens," They said simultaneously.

"Damn." She cursed.

"Shit," Jason grinned. "Welcome to the club, detective."


	47. Chapter 44

**XLIV**

**NICO**

Nico had gotten discharged from the hospital in the afternoon. Hazel, despite being worried sick to Nico, had to go back to work immediately because of an important meeting that she couldn't refuse to attend to. She had apologized profusely, even though Nico had sincerely said that it was fine, had rolled his eyes at some point and had gotten annoyed a little bit for repeating the _'Hazel, it's fine, I'm not going to die staying in the apartment' _line for the hundredth time. Her sister promised that she would be back immediately after her meeting, and after canceling her other appointments for that day. Hazel had even made Will to swear on his life to take care of Nico while she was away. Nico had to scowl at that and for treating him like a baby. Nico felt like they had over-reacted.

"You almost died!" Hazel had reasoned which Nico couldn't argue about.

So, it was Nico and Will on Nico's apartment. They were both on the bed. Will was resting his back on the headboard while Nico's head was on the pillows and lying flat on his back. The dark-haired guy was staring at the ceiling while Will let his eyes wander around the room.

"Why am I not surprised that your room is as monochromatic as you?" Will muttered.

Nico chuckled. He rolled to his side. He hoisted himself up and propped his elbow to the mattress. "So, tell me something about us _before._"

"You should be resting." Will reprimanded.

Nico rolled his eyes and flopped back to bed. "Gods you're as bad as Hazel."

Will snorted. "I'm a doctor. I know better."

"Don't use your profession on me, William. I know my body better."

Will sighed in defeat yet his voice seemed cautious. "All right. What do you want to know?"

Nico continued to look up at the ceiling. "Reyna said I saved you and your brother last year. Is that true? How did you end up there?"

"Austin was an adoptive brother. . ." Will began. "He was my patient last year when he got a stab wound in the chest. He's a primary witness for a syndicate at that time. The same syndicate who got him a stab in the chest. ."

Nico winced.

"At that time also, he's got a girlfriend that had been captured by that syndicate. So when Austin woke up, that syndicate used his girlfriend to lure Austin back to them. They wanted to silence Austin for good because of what he knew about them. But despite the danger, Austin still went after her. I couldn't leave that kid alone, so I went after him. I wanted to convince him to get help from the police but it was too late when we ran into Python –the, I don't know, operational boss, supervisor of the gang? Austin said that he's not the actual boss as in like the leader of the entire syndicate. Although he has no idea either, who is. Anyway, the point here is, we got captured and Austin's girlfriend still died in the end. Then when I was about to think that it was the end for me too, you came, beating up Python's sorry ass. That was also the last time I saw you."

"Where's Python now?" Nico asked.

"Dead."

"Did I kill him?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't want him bothering you again."

Will was silent.

"What do you mean about that was the last time you saw me? Did I run away or something?"

"You were just... ._gone,_" Will answered after a brief pause. "I had no idea where you went. Then I learned that the very same night, you got hit by a car a few blocks away from where you saved us."

Nico frowned. "Where would I go to that time?"

"Sssh, stop overthinking." Will moved closer to Nico and kissed Nico's temple. "Now that I told you something. Rest now. We could talk about our whole past later."

"Last question, what's our relationship looked like." Nico looked up at Will.

Will's eyes glittered as he smiled at him. "We argued a lot because you're so stubborn."

Nico rolled his eyes again. "Was it really me? Or you're just putting the whole blame on me?"

"Oh shush you. Be thankful, that I love you or else I wouldn't put up with your stubbornness."

Nico's face heated up. "Uhm, do you –do you still feel the same until now?"

This time, Will was the one who rolled his eyes. "I think the answer to that is obvious or I wouldn't be this miserable when you went away."

"In the magazine. . ." Nico reached for Will's hand and intertwined their hands together. "Hazel noticed that your eyes looked so sad. You looked sad. Did I do that to you?"

Will gazed down lovingly at their intertwined hands. He squeezed it. "Yes you made me sad but I really don't blame you for it because you made me the happiest at the same time. Besides, it's all in the past now. The more important thing is, _now. _You're here again, beside me, holding my hand."

"I'm sorry that I caused you that sadness. I'm sorry that I can't remember-"

Will slid down on the bed and shut Nico up with a kiss. When the blond pulled away, he spoke in a soft voice "It's not your fault that things happened the way they were. After all, it still led you to me. You. Here. Now. That's all I care about."

"Thank you. . ."

"Now, sunshine, let's cuddle up. I want to sleep too before my shift starts again." Will snuggled closer to Nico.

Nico smiled at the familiar warmth before he drifted to sleep. It felt like home. . .

* * *

Nico was positive that he had gotten lost in the maze-like corridor of Triumvirate Labs when he had been asked to bring a file to the office of Mr. Rodriguez. He already went to work the next day after he had gotten discharged, despite Hazel's disapproving look.

But Nico couldn't locate the office. No one was around so there was no one he could ask for directions. Nico looked around. He was in a narrow corridor with a dark blue-tiled wall. The light was dim. The floor was carpeted in the same shade of blue.

There was a big steel door at the end of the corridor. He approached it. The door was heavy-vaulted and there was no handle nor doorknob. Only a small rectangular pad on the side of the door. It looked like a screen where you have to swipe for the right pattern for the door to open.

Nico wasn't sure if this was Mr. Rodriguez's office. Was his office supposed to have a heavy-vaulted door with a sophisticated lock? Nico absentmindedly touched the door.

_Please help us. . ._

Nico froze.

_Let us go. . ._

Nico took a step back as he stared wide-eyed at the door. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it but he heard voices behind the locked door.

_Please help us._

Was he hallucinating?

_Please. . ._

No, there were definitely voices. The voices were faint, but their pleads and wails rang in his ears.

"Nico!"

Nico jumped out of his skin and spun around. Chiara was marching towards him with an angry look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Chiara hissed at him.

"Uh, I was supposed to bring this to the office of Mr. Rodriguez . ." Nico held up the folder

"And does this look like the office of Mr. Rodriguez?" Chiara said angrily even though Nico didn't know why she was so angry. "The office is in the lower ground, you idiot. This is the underground basement and we are strictly not allowed to be here. I got notified when the security saw you on the CCTV"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You could have asked me! I swear we could be in trouble by just going down here." Chiara said, still fuming. "Come on now."

"Wait," Nico pointed at the door. "I heard voices behind this door. Are there people inside?"

Chiara gave him the strangest look ever. "Nico, this is a soundproof area. How could you hear someone from on the other side?"

"B-but what's behind this door?"

Chiara looked exasperated. "I don't know. No one knows. No one can even pass the security of this hall and I don't even know how you got here."

"Well, no one's guarding when I came in," Nico muttered.

"That's not the point. There are still CCTV cameras around. We should really go. I've just given a few minutes to collect you."

Unknown to them someone was looking at them from the corner, with a hard look on his face.

* * *

**oo00oo**

"Sir." Luke Castellan entered Nero Johansen's dimly lit office. Nero sat behind his desk.

"It was like you predicted, Nico di Angelo can hear the voices in the underground basement. What should we do now? What if he does something about it?"

"Nico di Angelo isn't a regular mortal from the beginning," Nero said amusedly. "Besides, he can't do anything right now. He doesn't remember anything, right?"

"Then what if he suddenly remembers?" Luke Castellan asked.

"Then we kill him like we were supposed to do a long time ago."


	48. Chapter 45

**XLV**

**WILL**

_**Nico, you're a former death angel that's how we've met-**_

_No, that seemed so blunt, Nico will probably consider calling people holding straight- jackets and send me off to the nearest mental institution_. Will tapped the erase button on the screen of his phone.

He sat on the chair in the on-call room. A soft hue ray of sunlight passed through the window behind Will. He was biting his thumb and he was tapping his foot absentmindedly on the floor while lost in his thoughts. The desk was littered with several thick medical textbooks, his white coat was thrown haphazardly across, a coffee cup was in the corner, and his laptop was opened and the screen was paused to a video showing an actual human heart being stitched.

Will was watching a video about mitral valve replacement when Nico's texts had distracted him. Will was starting to freak out about that. Nico was bombarding him (again) with questions about _them, _more specifically about their _past. _Will couldn't answer his questions without entering the subject of Nico's former death angel life. He had successfully managed to avoid that topic before. Because until now, he still had no idea how to explain everything to Nico and not to sound like . . . insane.

_If I could just present some sort of evidence._ Will thought bitterly. After Will had told his friends about the existence of death angels, bizarre things started to happen. It happened first when Lou Ellen had _accidentally _deleted the only copy of Will and Nico's picture together holding hands on the 3rd Avenue. Then the picture frame of them together in Will's apartment had broken and the picture in it had _accidentally _gotten soaked on the wet surface of the counter in the kitchen. Thus, the picture had gotten destroyed.

And when Will had been absentmindedly scrolling through his camera roll, he had noticed that all of the pictures of Nico and them together had disappeared. He could swear that no one had touched his phone to simply delete it.

Will had concluded that it wasn't a mere coincidence when the last bizarre thing and the most painful one had happened. Nico's letter for Will had disappeared too. When Will had checked the letter, he had stared at a blank white sheet of paper.

As if erasing the memories wasn't enough, someone out there in the universe was deliberately trying to erase everything Nico and Will had before. Will had gotten mad about this, but it was more frustrating when he had no idea where his anger should be directed at. In addition to that frustration, the blond had felt like there was really someone out there who was strongly against him and Nico to be together. Someone was preventing him from telling Nico everything.

Whomever that was, Will was not going to let Nico out of his sight ever again. He was going to fight back even if the whole universe conspired against them. He was not going to give up anymore when they had been through a lot all this time.

Will started to type again.

_**The truth is, our love is forbidden-**_

Will briefly closed his eyes. They weren't in some sort of Romeo and Juliet era. He erased it.

_**Actually, Nico, you're an angel without wings-**_

Will rolled his eyes, couldn't he be more dramatic? Although there was some truth in it. Will needed to be at least subtle and sensible about it.

_**Nico, please listen to me and please believe what will I tell you, your former job was to pick souls-**_

Yeah, as if picking souls as a former job was subtle and sensible enough. Will started to bang his forehead on the table. He was ready to throw his phone at the wall and smashed it. At least this would give him an excuse not to reply to Nico. Could he just google it? Maybe the wikihow could give him some answers on how to explain to his boyfriend that he was a former death angel. Actually, Will had considered that for a second and he wanted to bang his head some more for considering it.

"What are you doing?"

Will looked up. Kayla stood in front of him. She seemed to be out of surgery. She was in light green scrubs. Her hair was in a ponytail and there was a scrub mask tied around her neck.

Will straightened up. "How do you tell someone that he's a former death angel?"

Kayla answered. "Oh wait let me ask my death angel friend."

Will stared at Kayla. "You don't have one."

"Exactly."

"Touché."

* * *

The bizarre things didn't stop happening. It happened again the next day on Will's shift. Yet this time, it wasn't about Nico and Will. It was probably about something more. . .

It had all started as normal night like any other night before. Will walked down the hall of JHH. Then he saw his ever-faithful resident doctor, Agatha Lawrence, walking towards his way. She was looking down at the floor. That reminded Will of something. He approached Agatha.

"Dr. Lawrence, how's your brother? Did you talk when I called you last time to tell you that he was here?" Will asked Agatha.

Agatha looked up at Will startled. As if this was the first time, she had noticed Will's presence."Oh, Dr. Solace, sorry. I was spacing out. What was it again?"

"Your brother," He repeated. "How was he? Did you two talk when he visited the hospital?"

At the mention of his brother, her expression crumpled.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I haven't seen Bryce after our talk." Agatha began, eyes started to well up. "He's never come home. He's answering my calls anymore. He even resigned from the restaurant he worked at. He wasn't like that. He used to be a caring brother before but he suddenly changed last year at the start of fall. After that, it feels like I can't recognize my brother. He's always yelling at me. He's never done that before. I'm worried about my brother and I don't know what's going on with him. ."

Will rubbed her arm in sympathy.

"I think he left our apartment for good." Agatha sniffed, wiping the side of her eyes. "He's always telling me about leaving the apartment because he didn't want to live with a nuisance like me anymore. The brother I knew wouldn't do that because he promised me that he would take care of me after our parents had died. I guess people really do change huh."

Will hugged Agatha. She started to sob on Will's shoulder. After a while, when Agatha had calmed down, Will decided to let Agatha accompany him to his rounds. It would help Agatha take her mind off her brother.

They reached another hallway in the corner. Agatha held a tablet in one hand. They both saw Dr. Lee Fletcher, not from afar. He was talking to two people, their backs hunched together and one of them was a woman covering her face as if crying.

"Huh, that's Mr. Paxton's family," Agatha commented as they both neared the latter doctor. Then she became worried. "Oh, no what happened to Robert, he didn't expire, did he?"

When the family had left, Dr. Fletcher deflated like a balloon.

"Dr. Fletcher." Agatha approached him. Will was at her tail. "Is Robert all right?"

Dr. Fletcher looked at her. "He's in a coma."

Agatha looked flabbergasted. "W-what? B-but that's impossible. He was stable yesterday. He was even laughing when I talked to him."

Lee Fletcher turned his head on the glass window. Inside was a man in his fifties, unconscious. Several tubes were hooked to his body. "That's what I thought too. But earlier, he wasn't responding. He's not brain dead either." Then he sighed. "Anyway, I'll have to go to see Mr. Paxton's lab results." He gave a curt nod at Will before leaving.

Will and Agatha glanced briefly at the unconscious man before they went to their patient. Will knocked on the door just beside Mr. Paxton's room. No one responded so he opened the door. There was no one in the room beside the unconscious woman in her thirties on the bed.

"I wonder where the family went," Will said as he stepped inside together with Agatha.

"Look at her chart," Will ordered Agatha. "She was referred to me recently by another fellow surgeon. She had CABG surgery three days ago. It was successful but she's in a coma. Let's see what's wrong with her." The latter doctor nodded. She swiped the screen of the tablet she was holding. Will, on the other hand, pulled out his stethoscope and checked for the heart rate and breathing. They were normal.

"There's nothing wrong with her, with Martha Robinsons." Agatha looked up at Will

"What?" Will straightened up pulling down the earbuds of stethoscope from his ears. He hung the stethoscope around his neck.

"All the vital signs are stable. Blood tests and EKG are normal. No internal hemorrhaging so far and no formation of sepsis. Post-ops were actually good." Agatha continued to swipe on the screen of the tablet.

"Seriously?" Will approached Agatha to look at the tablet. He glanced back at the patient then back at Agatha "Then why on earth, she's in a coma? No, do a CT Scan. If she's not responding, there might be something in the head."

"Yes, doc," Agatha said. "Her case seemed similar to Robert."

Will sighed. "I'll consult Dr. Fletcher about Mr. Paxton's case, later. Let's go to the next patient."

Fortunately, they didn't have any problem with the next two patients. The doctors came up easily with a diagnosis and gave their patients the immediate medical care they needed. However, the oddities of patients appeared again when Will was back at the ER.

"Patient Justin Ambrosse' CT scan and lab results came out clean." Lou Ellen reported to Will.

Will stared at the young boy no older than twelve. He lay unconscious on the bed. The patient had slipped on the bathroom floor hitting his head. He had become unconscious ever since. Though, there were no serious injuries aside from the tenderness in his head.

"Dr. Solace!" Agatha came running to Will. "Martha Robinsons' CT scan is out. The result is normal."

Will bit his lip. His eyes remained on the twelve-year-old boy. He drummed his fingers on the footboard of the bed. "Lou, call Dr. Alistair and have him check on him." Then he turned to Agatha. "Monitor Martha Robinsons' condition first. Check for any progress."

Will was about to lose his wits as he had come to another patient. He turned to Kayla who had reported him about another strange patient.

"How could you be in a coma after removing your appendix?" Will said almost to himself.

"Her appendicitis wasn't even severe. It's been two days now going three after she had an appendectomy but she's not waking up. She wouldn't respond to any stimuli such as pain. Her pupils wouldn't even respond to light." Kayla glanced at the other unconscious teenage girl on the bed.

Will turned back to the patient. He absentmindedly held the patient's hand. He paused. The girl's hand seemed colder, like dead cold. Will looked down. That was when he noticed that he was glowing. Will tried to diffuse his glow. The patient's hand was warm again. Will glowed again and the hand's temperature turned cold.

There was another beat as Will's mind raced.

"I'll be right back," Will told Kayla. Then he ran out of the room.

"W-what? Hey!"

If there was one thing that Will had diagnosed among those four coma patients, without clear reasons so far, their temperature turned ice-cold when he glowed and touched them. This was the first time that he encountered something like this.

As if all those patients couldn't decide if they were going to side with life or death.

* * *

**oo00oo**

"Man, Stevens could run like a cheetah," Percy shook his head, mildly amused.

He and Reyna ran across the dark alley.

They were still in New Jersey. After days of the stakeout, Henry Stevens had finally shown up. But of course, he had made a mad dash when he realized that the cops were after him. So the chase had started.

Reyna snorted. "And where on earth is Detective Grace?"

"Oh, don't worry, he's just somewhere, taking the different route chasing Stevens," Percy answered, impressed by his fellow detective's strong stamina on long-running. She wasn't out of breath.

"And what route would he use? Is Detective Grace familiar with the streets of New Jersey?" Reyna frowned.

"No, he isn't. But he's probably familiar with the sky route." Percy said.

"What?"

"Oh look!" Percy pointed ahead. "Target's on sight."

Surely, Henry Stevens emerged not from afar. He was gaining speed again.

"Oh no. You're not getting away, you asshole." Percy said.

Far ahead, when Henry reached a corner, a water pipe suddenly burst on his side making him yelped in surprise. He stumbled forward that slowed him down. Yet he regained his balance and turned to the corner. But then, Henry stumbled back again, his back against the nearest wall. There was a flickering lamppost above him. Jason Grace emerged from that corner pointing a gun at Henry. Henry pulled out a small knife from his pocket but before he could use it. The knife flicked out from his hand.

"What the-"

"Freeze. You are surrounded." Jason declared.

"Good job bro!" Percy beamed as he and Reyna reached Jason.

"Oh great!" Henry rolled her eyes. "The great detectives of Manhattan."

"I'm flattered that you know us." Percy bowed mockingly.

"Who's your boss?" Reyna asked straightforwardly. Not seemingly interested in doing the proper interrogation at the police station.

"So, this is where you're going to interrogate me then?" Henry said. "I, at least, expected good accommodation-"

All of a sudden, Henry started to choke. Percy and Jason looked at each other wide-eyed. Henry gasped as he slid down on the floor.

"Hey! What's happening to you?" Reyna crouched down holding Henry's shoulder.

"Son of a bitch... " Henry gasped again grasping his neck. "Betrayed. . ."

"Who?" Reyna asked. "Who betrayed you?"

Henry opened his mouth. He started to turn blue.

"Syndicate... boss." Henry grasped Reyna's arm. He looked at Reyna in the eye. "Hit and run. . . "

"At 113th Street Manhattan New York, October 20th last year's hit and run case, you know who's the culprit?"

Henry was nodding. He rasped. "Syndicate. . . boss."

"Then who's the boss?" Reyna asked again clutching Henry's arm. "Answer me."

Henry tried to say something but couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Instead, his eyes flickered on the ground. A newspaper was lying beside him. He grasped it and drew his final breath.

Later, when the three detectives looked at it, there was only one picture on the front page of the newspaper. The man in the picture waved in the crowd. Above the picture, bold black letters were written.

_Triumvirate Laboratories' relevant contributions to modern biological technology._

It was a picture of Nero Johansen.

"When we got back to Manhattan, don't tell anyone about this," Reyna said, "just tell them that you didn't get any info from Henry Stevens because we're too late and he already died."

Percy sighed running his fingers on his already messy jet black hair. "Yeah, we get it where you're heading with this. This wasn't the first time that a lead suspect died in the middle of an interrogation. Several leads died before Henry. One of those died while inside the interrogation room. He died due to cyanide poisoning in his drink, a drink that came inside the NYPD. So an accomplice among the police ranks isn't possible. That's probably why it was taking this long to solve this case. I'll bet 20 bucks that Henry Stevens also died from the same poison."

"A stunt like that from a big syndicate is not possible. And hypothetically speaking, if Nero Johansen is the person behind all of this." Jason shook his head. "We're dealing with big-time people. You can always have your ways when you have billions of dollars in hand."

"That's why keep your mouth shut, for the time being," Reyna said. "I have a feeling that we're dealing with something more than a suspected multi-billionaire business tycoon. . . Probably something more evil and sinister. . . "


	49. Chapter 46

**XLVI**

**NICO**

Nico was sure that he had heard a familiar bark from a dog. He stopped and surveyed the crowd around the lobby of Broadway theater. But how could Mrs. O'Leary be inside the Broadway? Unless the dog was following him like before. The dog could seemingly appear out of nowhere even in the most restricted places. Then again, Nico dismissed immediately the ridiculous thought of having a dog stalker.

"Nico?"

Nico turned his head. Will Solace was ahead of him. The blond tilted his head at him. Right. Will had invited him to go to a concert where his father, Apollo Charleston, was a guest performer. Until now, Nico was still struck by how much Will and his father were so similar in the features. They could even pass as siblings if you wouldn't look closely.

"Are you okay?" Will asked as Nico approached him.

Nico nodded. "Yep. Everything's good."

Will looked closely at Nico. When he appeared satisfied, he nodded and held Nico's hand. "All right, let's go"

"So my father will have two performances for the night," Will announced, looking down at the concert booklet he was holding. They were already inside the music hall and sitting in the VIP section. "One is with the main performer and he has a solo before the final act."

Nico glanced at the blond sitting beside him who was absorbed in the booklet. "Will, I've already met your father but you never mentioned your mother. Where is she?"

Nico noticed how Will briefly stiffened at the question. He was about to take it back and apologize for maybe taking it far, but Will smiled wistfully at him. He put down the booklet on his lap.

"She already died last year due to lung cancer."

"I'm sorry. . ." Nico bit his lip. Nico reflexively craned his neck to the side. Why was he feeling a little bit suffocated all of a sudden and there was this painful pinch in his heart?

"It's alright." Will shook his head. "Besides, an angel told me that mom is in paradise now."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind that." Will laughed and waved his hand dismissively. He looked ahead. "I still miss my mom from time to time but I know she's happy now so I do my best to be happy too."

Will's laugh made Nico feel better. "Uh, did I already meet your mother before?"

Will hummed in confirmation.

"Did she like me?"

"No."

Nico was taken aback. "No?"

Will grinned at him. "No, she didn't like you because she _loved _you."

Nico let out a sigh of relief. There was a smile on his face. "Jeez. Solace. I thought she hated me or she held a grudge against me until the end."

"Nah, she couldn't do that. And I quote _'Oh you're such a darling. No wonder. I totally approve of Nico,' _end quote. That's what my mom said when she met you. Take note that we're not even together at that time."

Nico laughed. Then he suddenly sobered up when an idea hit him. "That's right. I haven't asked you this. How did I ask you out or was it another way around?"

"After coming back from mom's house and after we departed, you came back to my apartment again. You told me that you're supposed to steal something from me but you'll just ask for it."

Nico frowned. "What would I steal from you?"

Will's eyes gleamed at Nico. "Do you want me to show it to you?"

Nico's frown deepened. "Do you have it?"

Instead of answering, Will leaned forward and tilted his head. He kissed Nico softly on the lips. Nico was flushed and frozen in his face.

"Don't need to bring it," Will whispered against Nico's lips. He pulled away as the lights started to dim. He leaned back on the chair/ "Oh, it's going to start."

Nico blinked. He shook his head, pulling himself out of a daze. "I still don't understand why I would steal a kiss from you." He also leaned back on the chair. "Also, I couldn't believe that I was such a sap."

Will laughed softly. "That's one of your charms, being a sap."

"I refuse to believe that."

Will pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing out loud. The performer came out of the stage and started to play the piano. Instantly Will and Nico were moved by the wonderful music. The next musical performances were also great that the audience including Nico and Will were captivated by it. Apollo already made an appearance by then. He was as flamboyant and dramatic as ever when he stepped out into the stage. Will just shook his head in response as Nico looked at him amusedly.

Apollo was going to play the violin with the main performer on the piano. And when Apollo started to hit the notes, by all the gods in the universe, it felt like there was no other beautiful piece that could be compared to what he was performing at that moment. In Nico's opinion, Apollo already stole the spotlight from the main performer.

After their joint performance, there was loud applause. It was louder than before.

"Are you sure that this isn't Apollo's concert?" Nico whispered as he leaned closer to Will. The applause started to die down.

"I almost forgot how good my father is when it comes to music," Will muttered back. "It has been a long time since I watched my father play on stage."

"Damn Solace, good was an understatement for your father's performance."

"Don't let him hear that. It's going to stay in his head."

During their brief conversation, they hadn't noticed that the main performer had left the stage to give way for Apollo's solo act. Apollo held a microphone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Apollo started to say in the microphone. "I hope all of you are having a good time now. You know, I always believe and I think most of you will also agree with me that music is an escape from a lot of things. People do music because they wanted to momentarily forget the present or the past. They do music because it's like a breathing hole for them, that hitting the notes or composing lyrics is a way to pour everything out when normal language seems to fail them. Now, as much as music can be an escape, it is also a way to recollect the moments that have been very special to you. To make those memories fresh again as if it just happened yesterday. Or the reason that we play music is just to celebrate this very moment, the present time. We played for several reasons and so am I. I am going to play music because I want to escape, celebrate and recollect every moment. Right now, instead of doing the usual classical music, I wanted to do something new and this music goes for my son, Will."

Nico looked at Will who froze in his seat at the mention of his name. His blue eyes were wide in surprise. Apollo sat on the piano. He started to hit the keys with his expert fingers creating soft melodies. Nico tried to listen. He wasn't familiar with the opening tune. Then when the series of melodies started to resonate in the hall, Nico sucked in a breath.

That was when the recognition of music started to hit him. Like Apollo had said, it wasn't a classical one. It was freaking pop music that everyone in this generation had already heard of.

It was Inside out by the Chainsmokers.

But the thing that Nico couldn't understand was why was he having this weird reaction with the song. His heart started to pound in his chest. His eyes shut closed.

Then somehow the music in the background started to fade and Nico wasn't at Broadway anymore. He was transported somewhere where two guys were sitting on the floor. He couldn't figure out who those people were when everything around him was so black and white and vague like he was inside of a movie back in the 1950s.

"_You will feel worse when you hear me sing. I swear."_

Nico froze when the other guy started to talk. The voice, he knew that voice all too well. It was a voice that Nico had grown fond of. It was Will Solace's voice.

"_Please Will? I never heard you play or sing… I was curious.."_

Then the realization hit Nico like a speeding freight train that this was another jagged memory of his past with Will. The dreams and the few flashbacks had stopped completely when Nico and Will got together. So he was astounded when another memory resurfaced.

"_I warned you. Seriously." Will said._

There was now something on Will's lap and it took a minute for Nico to realize that it was a guitar.

"_Just get on with it Will," Nico said._

Will started strumming. He started to sing Inside Out by The Chainsmokers.

The music stopped. Nico's eyes snapped open and he was jolted to the present when he felt Will's hand interlaced with him. Nico stiffly turned to Will who had a worried expression written on his face. Apollo had finished his piece and was already gone on the stage. There was silence as the crowd waited for the next performance.

"N-Nico, are you all right?" Will frowned at him as he tightened his grip to Nico's hand.

"Y-you sang that song. . ." Nico stuttered. Waves of overwhelming nostalgia and bittersweet feelings washed over him that Nico was having a hard time breathing. He swallowed. "You sang that to me. Inside Out."

Will's eyes widened. "You remembered? Wait. Are your memories coming back?"

Nico shook his head disappointedly. "Just that part, when you sang that song to me."

"I see," Will said. He kissed Nico's knuckles that took Nico's breath away again. "It's fine. And yes, I sang that song to you when we came to Mom's house."

The flashback left Nico suffocated again. His heartbeat calmed down a little bit and so was his breathing, but all of a sudden he couldn't handle anymore the darkness in the hall and the people around him.

"Let's not finish the show." Will suddenly said to him in a low voice. He tugged at Nico's hand. "Let's go."

So they found themselves at the café in the lobby of Broadway. They were sitting opposite each other. Drinks were laid on the table. Will, being the bonafide doctor that he was, checked Nico's pulse no matter how much Nico had said that he was fine. Nico had reluctantly straightened his arm over the table. The blond had put his index and middle fingers over Nico's pulse and looked at his wristwatch.

"Your pulse beat is faster than normal, are you sure that you're fine?" Will let go of Nico's wrist as Nico folded his arm on the edge of the table.

"Sing that song to me and I'll feel better," Nico said.

Will stared at Nico. Then he tore his gaze away from him as he looked down at the table. He smiled wistfully. "You said that too before. You were kind of upset that's why you requested me to sing a song."

"Really?" Nico asked surprised. "Why was I upset?"

Will froze in his seat. Then he was looking everywhere aside from Nico's face. "I-I forgot the reason, it was a long time ago."

Nico leaned forward. "As far as I am concerned, I am the one who has amnesia here. You are a terrible liar, Solace. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you avoid some of my questions, like how we met or the huge fight you unintentionally slipped off before. You've never answered those."

Will briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked Nico in the eye. "Nico, you're a former death angel, that's how we met."

There was a beat of silence.

Nico tilted his head. "Solace, are you on drugs?"

Another beat before Will let out a laugh, although it sounded awkward. "That's a joke, isn't it funny?" Another awkward laugh. "Well, you look like an angel. . ."

"Is that how you flirt now?"

The doctor leaned forward too. All the awkwardness was gone. "Isn't it working?"

Nico just flicked the tip of Will's nose. The blond scrunched up his nose.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom," Nico said standing up.

"Ah, sir." The waiter cleaning the table nearby turned and spoke. "The café's toilet is under maintenance so you have to use the bathroom in the lobby."

"Sure." Nico nodded. He started to make his way out of the cafe. He glanced back at Will when he had reached the door. Will was looking down at the table seemingly lost in his thoughts.

_Death angel? _Nico thought briefly as he exited the café and headed for the bathroom.

Unknown to him, a man wearing a black cap was hiding behind the pillar nearby and watching Nico's retreating figure. A low growl escaped from him.

After using the toilet, Nico was washing his hands on the sink when the lights started to flicker. He was alone in the restroom. Nico ignored it as he pulled out a tissue paper from the dispenser and wiped his wet hands with it. Nico felt like the temperature in the room dropped. He chucked down the tissue paper in the trash bin and headed for the door. He pulled the door open. Yet the door wouldn't budge as if it was locked. Nico tried again but there was no use. The lights went off.

"What the hell?" Nico said out loud. "Hey! Someone's here. I got locked." He banged at the door, hoping someone would hear him from outside.

Suddenly, there was an invisible force that threw Nico on the nearby wall. He yelped and grunted as his back hit the wall.

"What-" Then he gasped when he felt like someone was choking him.

"Who are-" Another gasp and cough from Nico. The grip around his neck tightened. Because it was dark, he couldn't see anything. He tried to grab whoever was choking him but he felt nothing. Yet the feeling of a hand strangling him felt so strong and solid. The weirder thing was there was nothing around his neck when he had touched it.

The lights briefly flickered on then it went off again. It confirmed his suspicion that no one was around.

However, that wasn't the real problem right now. He couldn't breathe anymore.

Lights flickered on again and he caught a glimpse of black smoke. Then it was dark again.

_Die. . ._

It felt like a whisper of a sinister promise and a vengeance.

_You should die. . ._

Beads of sweat trickled down Nico's temple to his cheek. No matter how much Nico wanted to fight, he couldn't. When he didn't know whom to fight and what exactly was going on.

Nico was sure that he was about to pass out due to the lack of oxygen. And he wondered for a moment if he was really going to die right there. He might be hallucinating because of his current state but he somewhat heard another loud bark...

Then there was a hiss.

_Mrs. O'Leary? _Nico absentmindedly thought. His eyes felt heavy and there was nothing he could do but close them.

He heard another hiss, then all of a sudden the feeling of choking was gone. Nico's eyes snapped open. He gasped and coughed as he fell on his knees and hands on the floor. The air started to circulate freely in and out of his body again. The lights turned on. The temperature went back to normal. The door abruptly burst open. Nico was too weak to move and see who had found him.

"Nico!"

It wasn't Will's voice. When he got a bit of strength to look up, it was Apollo Charleston.

Apollo cursed as he helped Nico to sit up. Nico leaned back on the wall.

"What happened?" Apollo crouched down beside him. He wore a champagne-colored three-piece suit with black lapels and bow tie.

"I don't know." Nico rasped out. Then he settled for a lie when he didn't know how to explain what just happened. "Felt dizzy, that's all... "

Apollo put a hand on Nico's forehead. Nico felt instantly warm. The warmth reminded him of Will.

Then he remembered Will who was waiting in the cafe. "Shit. Will's going to worry that I'm taking too long here." He was about to stand up when Apollo pushed him back.

"Sit still for a moment," Apollo ordered and Nico obliged. He couldn't stand just yet anyway.

Apollo continued. "Austin probably found Will by now so he would be occupied for a moment."

"How did you get in?" Nico asked. "The door was locked."

"It's not." Apollo frowned at him, his hand was still on Nico's forehead.

"But-" Nico paused. It was pointless to explain when everything was so absurd. He was still shaken up by whatever had happened earlier. Yet, Nico pushed that at the back of his mind for the time being. He would think about that later.

"Thankfully. I came here to use the bathroom." Apollo pulled back his hand from his forehead. "Will texted your location earlier but I let Austin go ahead when I need to use the restroom. Are you all right now?"

Surprisingly, Nico felt better. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Apollo said, standing up. "Let's get you up to your feet."

Apollo helped Nico to stand up.

"Thanks," Nico said when he settled on his two feet.

"No problem son, let's go." Apollo clapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Wait. I thought you're going to use the bathroom?"

"Huh? I changed my mind. Let's just head back to Will and Austin"

"Can I ask a question?" Nico asked as they walked to the lobby and back to the café.

"What is it?" Apollo looked inquiringly at him.

"Why did you play Inside Out at the concert earlier?"

Apollo laughed. "Will might not say it out loud but I think it his favorite song. He used to play that song often during winter last year. He never played any instrument when he got so busy being a doctor. So it was surprising to see him holding a guitar and singing that song all over again."

"I see. . ." Nico answered.

"But you know, Will's tune sounded sad when he had played that song before," Apollo said.

* * *

**oo00oo**

For a change, the curtains on Nero Johansen's office were drawn to the side. He stood by the window watching the scenery outside. His hands tucked in the pocket of his blood-red pants that matched his coat.

Luke entered the office. "Sir,"

"Luke Castellan," Nero said still staring at the window. "Are you really testing my patience?"

Luke stuttered and trembled. "N-no, sir. Henry Stevens was properly taken care of and according to our sources in the NYPD, the detectives in New Jersey didn't obtain any information."

"Are you sure about that?" Nero asked.

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Then why on earth Percy Jackson was around the building earlier? Was he just out for a walk and happened to pass by the Triumvirate building?"

Luke didn't respond and bowed his head.

"Twice you've failed on your task and I've forgiven you about it. Don't let it reach strike three or else, you _might _be out in the game." Nero said softly. He was now staring at his reflection on the window glass.

"See the consequences of your failures?" Nero added, "Percy Jackson is still roaming around. ."

"He was supposed to be dead, Sir," Luke reasoned. "He had multiple gunshot wounds. I don't know how he survived."

"Maybe the gods are favoring him?" This time Nero turned around to regard Luke. His expression was impassive.

Luke didn't answer again.

"And Nico di Angelo, he was starting to sore my eyes. He's still suspicious about the basement so take care of that too." Nero said.

"One last chance Castellan, fix the failures you've made and you're going to be rewarded. Failed to do so... I don't know, you don't want to join the party in the basement, do you?"


	50. Chapter 47

**XLVII**

**NICO**

Nico stopped by the balcony. He looked down at the entrance of the underground basement of Triumvirate Laboratories. More guards roaming than usual and the security was tight that you couldn't walk within the radius of the entrance without the scrutinizing gazes of the guards. He didn't know why but he was suddenly drawn to that place ever since he had stumbled there accidentally two weeks ago. The place was like a magnet always pulling him in. Was it just really his mere curiosity to know what was behind those steel doors or there was more to it?

Then he froze. There. Nico tried his best not to get paranoid. But after the incident at the Broadway Theater, it felt like someone was constantly watching his back. Worse, he didn't want to think that there was someone out there who had wanted him dead. His senses had sharpened and he was always on edge. He was constantly looking behind him expecting someone to lunge at him and kill him on the spot.

Like as of the moment, somewhere behind him, he felt like someone was burning a hole at the back of his head with a glare.

Nico tried to ignore that feeling and resumed on his way. He had already clocked out at work and he would go to Queens to visit his sister, Hazel. In no time, he was out of the building and making his way along the bustling street.

Nico still couldn't understand what exactly had happened at the Broadway. Nor he wasn't sure if he still wanted to know. He was seriously considering dropping by over Mr. D's clinic to ask if his brain was starting to give up on him. Because maybe, he was starting to hallucinate things and he was starting to hear strange voices. His paranoia wasn't even helping with the current state of his mind.

And speaking of paranoia, it was there again, the feeling of being watched. Nico walked faster as he reached the subway station. He went in. He walked calmly as he could, even though his heart started to thump louder, his shoulder tensed, and sweat started to trickle down his forehead. Strangely too, he started to feel cold. The coldness was somewhat eerily familiar.

Nico stopped at the vending machine. He paused at the array of drinks, contemplating to purchase a drink.

Nico looked away. He changed his mind. He went to the platform instead. He's at the safe edge of the platform waiting for the train to come. He clenched the strap of his backpack. He looked down at the rails.

The train neared the platform. It was ten meters away when Nico turned his head at the incoming train.

9 meters away. . .

8\. . .

Nico felt something on his back. His eyes widened.

6\. . .

5\. . .

For some unknown reason, Nico yelped in surprise as he stumbled forward from the platform. There were shouts of surprise from the other passengers. Nico fell and landed on the rail track, hitting his head in the process on the metal bar of the rail. Despite the pain on his head, he stared wide-eyed at the blinding headlights of the incoming train. The noise of the train was deafening.

4\. . .

There were a commotion and a series of shouts.

_No. I can't die like this. Please. Help. Please make me disappear from here._

Faces of people he loved swam on Nico's head. Hazel, Reyna, Will. _Will._

Nico closed his eyes.

The train passed by and then halted at the platform.

Nico's eyes snapped open. _What-_

He turned his head to the side. The train was still there. And that was when he realized that he was lying on the other side of the rail track.

_How? _Then he heard again a familiar bark from a dog. Nico passed out

* * *

Nico felt it before he opened his eyes. There was a hand on his forehead and it was warm. He almost smiled because he had recognized the warmth. He opened his eyes. A mop of blond hair and blue eyes he loved the most swam in his view.

"It's official. You are going to be the death of me." Will Solace greeted him in his usual scrubs and lab coat. He pulled his hand away from Nico's forehead.

Nico briefly swept his eyes around him and immediately learned that he was in the hospital, hooked in an IV, and dressed in hospital long sleeves and pants, again.

"Are you somehow making a habit of giving me a heart attack every few weeks by being wheeled on a stretcher unconscious?" Will asked again.

"Will. . ." Nico tried to sit up.

"Easy." Will helped him sit up.

He felt something on his forehead. He touched it. There was a small gauze pad on his forehead.

"Three stitches," Will informed him. "Thankfully, that's all you've got and no internal bleeding and no broken bones. Does your head hurt?"

"No," Nico answered. "Look, Will, something happened-"

"Hold that thought." Will raised his index finger. Nico frowned at him.

"You don't feel dizzy at all, do you?" Will asked.

Nico shook his head.

"Good. Wear a jacket," Will said. He walked to the corner of the room near the door. That's when Nico saw that there's a wheelchair there.

"Let's watch the sunrise. ." Will smiled at him and pushed the wheelchair in Nico's direction.

"Where exactly are we going to watch the sunrise?" Nico asked. He sat in the wheelchair. Will was behind him pushing it.

"You'll know soon," Will answered mysteriously.

"Wait. Hazel?" Nico twisted his body a little bit to look up at Will. "Does Hazel know? I was supposed to go to Queens."

"Of course, she knew and Reyna too. They'll be here later when the visiting hours strike."

"This is insane. . ." Nico muttered leaning back on the wheelchair. "It's tiring to be back here regularly."

"For me too," Will answered. "Don't get me wrong, I love taking care of you but let's not make it a habit to be my patient that often."

They stopped in front of an elevator. Will pushed the button going up.

"I remember telling you to stop coming here looking half-dead. I see, stubborn as always. Never changed." Will snorted.

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to be in this kind of situation. . ." Nico retorted.

Will only hummed in response as the door dinged open. They went in. Will pushed the button for the uppermost floor. Nico glanced up inquiringly at him but Will just shrugged. They reached the floor. The blond doctor pushed the wheelchair on a series of ramps going up. They stopped at the door and Will opened it. A gust of wind greeted them. It was still a little bit dark outside. It dawned on Nico that they were on the helipad. Will wheeled Nico to the center of it.

The sun peeked from the horizon. Its ray of lights started to reach every corner of the darkened sky. The sky was in the hue of combined purple, red and orange creating a spectacular view. The buildings were still glittering with lights and were standing proud and tall. The beauty of the horizon took Nico's breath away.

"It's good to be back here." Will was beside him, hands in the white coat's pockets. "I refused to come up here ever since fall last year when this place strongly reminds me of you."

Nico stood up from the wheelchair. Although, he couldn't go any further when the back of his hand was still hooked to the IV hanging on the pole of the wheelchair.

"I know this. . ." Nico looked at Will. The blond only tilted his head at him. "I always dreamed of this place before. I realize just now that the person in my dreams who was always standing at the edge was you."

Will smiled lovingly at him. He reached for Nico's hand. "Sit."

Nico obliged. Will crouched on his one knee in front of Nico.

"Shit, you're not going to propose to me, are you?" Nico asked.

Will threw his head back, loud bark of laughter escaped him. When he sobered up, he spoke. "I love to do that sunshine, but not at this instant. Because I believe that there are a few things we need to settle first."

Nico 's heart swelled at the thought that Will wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

"So for now, instead of a ring, let me give you this." Will produced something out of the pocket of his white coat. It was a bracelet made of braided cords of gold and black.

"That's-" Nico recognized the bracelet because he had seen it first hand when it was still a work in progress. It was a hand-made bracelet by Hazel.

"Yeah, from Hazel's exhibit. I fought tooth and nail against other bidders just to get this. No kidding about Hazel and her jewelry." Will clasped the bracelet around Nico's wrist.

"Hazel once told me that she believed that jewelry has stories, either before they were made or after it was finished and purchased by someone." Will eyed the bracelet admiringly."The first time I laid my eyes on this, I instantly knew that this bracelet tells our story, two different cords entangled together. I believe we were like that too. Two people from different universes whose lives got intertwined."

Will gazed up at Nico. Nico gasped. Suddenly, Will was glowing, literally. He was surrounded by light as if he was a human incarnate of a sun.

"W-what?" Nico hung open.

"As expected, you can see me glowing now after your powers emerged again," Will said, still glowing. "I got a report that you fell on the right side of the rail track in the subway station. But when the paramedics rescued you, you were already on the left side, unconscious. It was impossible but most witnesses just believed that you were able to get out and went on the other side at the last minute, well, because they didn't know how else to explain it. The security cameras were down at that moment, so nothing could verify what actually happened. However, I knew better. You shadow traveled -you vanished and reappeared on the other side, Nico."

"Hang on a sec." Nico raised his hand, signaling for a time-out. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't kidding when I told you that you were a former death angel when we were at the Broadway Theater."

"I've wanted to tell you all about these ever since your allergy accident. I was glowing the entire time we were talking, hoping that you would see it. So it would be easier for me to explain further to you. Unfortunately, you weren't able to see the glow." Will continued. "This is how we met five years ago in this hospital. I was glowing trying to heal a patient while you were escorting a soul to the Underworld."

Nico was mesmerized by Will's glow. He couldn't take his eyes off his face. He was radiant and breathtaking, even more so when he was surrounded by light. He said. "But I saw your glow when I was rushed here because of an allergy. I thought I was just hallucinating but it felt like I saw you glowing. Why I couldn't see it then when I woke up?"

Will shook his head "I don't know, maybe it was your subconscious acting up because it was in your nature? But last night, your fellow death angel, Bob, came to me saying that you shadow-traveled in the subway station and your powers are back. It seemed like you'd be able to only see my glow when your powers returned. He also said that there's a reason why your skills and powers were taken, for the time being, something about a plan and safety. To be honest, I felt like someone out there was stopping me from telling you the truth earlier than this moment."

Nico closed his eyes. His head started to throb from trying to process this revelation. It was absurd but at the same time, it felt right. . .

"I'm sorry." Will squeezed Nico's hand. "I know this was too much for you."

Nico opened his eyes to look at Will. Seeing him glow made him feel calmer and better. It was beautiful. Will was beautiful.

"I-if I was truly a former death angel like you said." Nico swallowed. "Why was I here? What happened? Why can't I remember everything from my past?"

Will suddenly looked pained. "I'm so sorry Nico. But your amnesia was your punishment. . ."

"Punishment?"

"Punishment for breaking the rules of the Underworld. One of those is for _loving _me, death angels were forbidden to feel human emotion but you fell in love with me. Then you killed Python just to save me. You weren't supposed to do that too."

"S-so, if it was a punishment, there's a high chance that my memories would not come back?"

Will bowed his head, already answering Nico's question.

"Hey," Nico leaned forward to cup Will's face. The blond gazed up at him. Blue orbs met dark brown. "Solace, if I would be given a chance to go back to _that _time and change things, I wouldn't hesitate to do whatever I did before if it means loving you and saving you all over again."

Then Nico leaned forward and reached for Will's lips. This time, it was slow and sweet. Savouring every moment. He was here again with the man he loved for what felt like an eternity. For whatever it was that brought them together again, he was grateful. For there was no other man he could ever love other than Will Solace. It would always feel like fireworks and butterflies with him.

Nico pulled away and stared at Will' twinkling blue eyes. "_I love you."_

Will's eyes widened.

Nico was taken aback. "Why are you so surprised? Okay, I take that maybe in the past I wasn't very vocal about my feelings... "

"This was the first time you told me that you love me out loud. . ."

Nico was even more surprised. "W-why? Gods, okay, maybe I was really a jerk in the past-"

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say that you love me, please?"

Nico leaned his face closer to him. "I love you, I love you, I love you I love you. . ." He continued saying it like a mantra until he was out of breath and they were both laughing.

"I love you." This time, it was Will. His glow had faded but for Nico, Will Solace would always be blindingly bright and ethereal.

"Ack, I'm starting to get cramps from this position.." Will suddenly added as he changed his position from kneeling on one knee to plopping down on the floor. He sat beside Nico's wheelchair.

He stretched out his legs as he spoke again. "So, the death angel's business is out of the list to talk about, we proceed to the next."

"How many topics on this invisible list we need to talk about exactly?"

Will laughed, "Just this one and we'll head back. A patient can't stay out long. I just really wanted to go here with you because I miss this place,"

"Were we here often before?"

Will hummed in response. "So, I believe something happened at the subway station."

Nico's expression darkened a bit. "Now, you started to tell me things like this. The thing that I'm going to say isn't going to sound more unreal than before. I think black smoke is trying to kill me."

"What?"

Nico started to recount the story of what had happened yesterday as the flashback swam back in his head.

_Nico stopped at the vending machine. He paused at the array of drinks, contemplating to purchase a drink._

_That was when he saw the reflection on the glass. There was a black smoke right behind him. That black smoke was familiar because there was also a black smoke when he was choking to death in the restroom at Broadway._

_Nico looked away. He changed his mind. He went to the platform instead. He's at the safe edge of the platform waiting for the train to come. He clenched the strap of his backpack. He looked down at the rails._

_He could feel it, it was right behind him, the black smoke. He felt cold, especially on his back. It was the same cold he felt at the Broadway._

Nico was sure that _it_ was the one who pushed him on the rail tracks. He also told Will what happened to him at the Broadway. After Nico finished narrating the story, Will was worried.

"What are we going to do? What if –whatever that is, attack you again?"

Nico reached Will's hand. "I won't let him kill me. Besides, I can just shadow travel if it attacks me again. But I have to practice that part first because I still don't know how exactly the whole shadow travel thing works."

"Then what if, the shadow travel, didn't work-"

"I won't die, Solace. Promise."

"I was just afraid that you'll leave me again and this time it would be for good."

"This time, I promise that I won't," Nico assured. "Even though, I still don't understand what's the motive for killing me. Wait, you mentioned Bob who is a death angel and who talked to you. Where is he? Maybe I can talk to him and ask him about this black smoke, maybe he knows."

Will shook his head dejectedly. "Bob is hard to find. I just met him for the first time, last night."

"Then maybe I can ask other death angels out there."

Their conversation had gotten interrupted when Will's phone rang. Lou called him and asked where the hell they were. She also advised them to come back immediately if Will didn't want to get a memo of abducting a patient.

So they went down the helipad with questions still lingering in the air, and as the sun rose in the horizon behind their backs. Nico reached his room and lay down on the bed. He watched Will left the room because the doctor had surgery to perform. The blond doctor promised to come back later after his shift.

So Nico was left alone staring at the ceiling, contemplating all the things that he and Will had talked about. To be honest, it wasn't yet sinking in on Nico that he was a freaking death angel before. He couldn't still believe that he had escorted souls in the Underworld all his life before. Will had briefly explained that all he had known about his mortal life wasn't true, and this thing called mist had altered everything to fit his mortal life here in the upper world. If that was the case, was Hazel not his real sister after all? And Bianca, where was she? He hadn't remembered her dying. Although, Hazel had said that she did because of poor health. Maybe it wasn't true, so where was she? Will had also promised to fill Nico in with more things that Will had learned about his death angel life later.

Nico sighed as he sank deeper in the bed. Just thinking about it again made him dizzy. Not to mention there was still this whole black smoke mystery going on. He was also a bit baffled about something that Will had mentioned before, _something about a plan. _Just what was that all about? Nico badly wanted the answers to the unending list of questions in his weird life.

He was in the middle of mentally planning to find death angels around to ask when Hazel and Reyna came. They were extremely worried, of course, when this wasn't the first time that Nico had gotten in a dangerous situation. He just reassured them that he was completely fine. They demanded what happened and Nico settled for a lie that he had _accidentally_ fallen on the rail track. He couldn't tell them the truth when he, himself, was still confused about everything. They might think he was going insane. They might call Mr. D and get him a heavy prescription.

Hazel left the room for a bit to settle Nico's hospital bill since he was going to be discharged in the afternoon. Therefore, Reyna and Nico were left alone in the room.

"You're lying about what truly happened in the subway station. Spill." Reyna suddenly said. She straightened up in her chair. She sat beside the bed.

Nico froze. Right. He forgot that he had a friend who was excellent at detecting lies.

"I was telling the truth. What else could happen?" Nico was defiant, staring straight at Reyna's eyes.

"Lie." Reyna stared back.

"So, what's happening about my hit and run case, is there any progress?" Nico tried the diversionary tactic.

This time, Reyna froze.

"How was your work at Triumvirate Lab? Are your colleagues treating you well?"

Silence. Nico and Reyna stared at each other. They both knew it, both changing the topics to stop the impending more lies that would come out their mouth. They both hate spilling more lies.

"If I told you what truly happened at the subway station, will you tell me what's going on with my case?" Nico challenged.

"Nico. . ."

"See, Reyna. Now, I hope you understand why I am doing this. There are certain things that we cannot tell for the sake of others. I trust you so I won't ask, so please trust me too on this."

Reyna sighed in resignation. "Fine, di Angelo. You got me on this. I won't pry for more but Nico don't hesitate to ask me for help if you need it, okay? I'll take care of the accident in the subway station so you don't have to worry about it."

Nico nodded. He smiled gratefully at his friend. "Thank you."

Friend for a long time or just a friend for more than nine months, it didn't matter. Because he knew that Reyna Ramirez-Arellano could be trusted with his life if needed.

If there was one thing that Nico realized that morning, the world was truly twisted in its own way.


	51. Chapter 48

**XLVIII**

**WILL**

"He's stable for now. You may see her later when she gets transferred to a regular room. Overall, the operation was successful." Will said to the family of the patient he just had operated on a while ago. The family left. He pulled out the scrub cap on his head and tried to fix his untamed curls with his hand. He turned to walk away.

"Hey, doc!"

Will paused and glanced back at the direction of the voice. Kayla, Cecil, and Lou jogged towards him.

"Is there something wrong?" He shoved his cap into the pocket of his light blue scrub pants.

"Nothing much," Lou replied. "How was Loverboy?"

"Loverboy?" Will frowned.

"Di Angelo, who else!" Lou said.

Will snorted at the nickname. He imagined Nico's scowl if he heard that nickname for him. "He's fine. He wanted to get discharged as soon as possible."

"Good for him. But we're not really here to talk about Loverboy." Lou continued. "There's something we've been thinking about and we wanted to tell you."

"And that is?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Hey guys, probably this not the best place to talk about _that_, in the open, within the earshot of people." Cecil butted in.

"Let's go somewhere secluded first." Kayla decided. She led the way.

Will was still perplexed but he followed the three. They ended up in an empty hospital room.

"Spill it, Lou," Kayla said as she locked the door.

"Okay." Lou started. She hopped into the bed and sat. Cecil sat beside her. Kayla pulled out a chair to sit on, while Will remained standing crossing his arms.

"We're thinking about our coma patients without clear medical reasons yet." Lou continued. She looked at Will. "Will, what if, there's a reason why we couldn't find any medical explanations about why they ended up like that?"

"And the reason is?" Will asked. There were now eleven patients in a bizarre coma state. There were additional patients from suffocation from a fire last time. Then, some patients had gotten transferred to Jupiter Half-blood Hospital. The families of the patients from another hospital had heard about it, so they had transferred there in hopes that their ill relatives would be cured at JHH. All additional patients had reacted similarly to Will's glow, cold when he had touched them.

"What if we can't find answers because we're looking in the wrong way. What if the answers are not purely scientific but you know, also magical. . . "

"What?" Will's eyebrow shot up.

"It still sounds weird and _so _unreal." Kayla shivered.

"But hey, just suggesting," Lou defended. "After learning that Will has a boyfriend who's a former death angel, and there are death angels around, and the fact that people around here could conveniently forget someone else's existence, what else could be weirder, right? It's been a week going two and we still don't know what to tell to the families of those patients. We still don't know how to cure them."

Silence loomed over.

Will bit his lips, lost in thought.

"You are seriously considering it, are you?" Kayla tilted her head at Will.

Will sighed running his fingers through his blond hair. "I don't know yet. It's hard to tell when you don't have proof. Even though I have a former death angel boyfriend, I'm still a doctor whose expertise mostly lies in the scientific and medical approach. No offense Lou."

"None taken," Lou answered lightly. "As I've said, I was just suggesting."

After that, they departed to go back to their respective work. Will and Cecil were left alone together as they walked through the hallway.

"You were strangely quiet about our conversation earlier," Will noted.

"What else could I contribute?" Cecil sighed. "My world usually revolved around hematology, parasitology, pathology and other scientific words with -_ology. _Magic and Ava Kedavra aren't one of them."

"Right." Will looked ahead. He paused."Oh. . ."

Not from afar, Nico di Angelo stood in front of a window of a room. He was staring at something inside. He was still in hospital sleeves, but he was already free from the IV line. As evidence, a cotton ball was taped on the back of his hand.

"Is that Loverboy?" Cecil asked.

Will snorted. "Don't let him hear you calling him that."

They approached Nico.

"Hey," Will greeted him when they had reached him. Nico's head turned at him. He was surprised.

He added. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just. . ." Nico paused when he had noticed that Will had company.

"What?" Will asked.

Nico just gave him a look. The blond instantly understood what that look meant.

Will looked around. The coast was clear. "Oh, if you're going to talk about death angels stuff-" Nico's eyes widened. "-that's fine, because Cecil here knew everything about it, and who you really are."

Cecil saluted Nico with a grin.

"Who else knew about this?"

"Kayla and Lou too, only the three of them. I had no choice but to tell them. They still remember you even when the people around here have forgotten about you." Will answered.

Nico frowned confusedly.

"I'll tell you about that later but why are you here? Are Hazel and Reyna not here yet?" Will glanced through the window. Inside the room, an unconscious man was lying on the bed. Will recognized immediately the patient. The man was one of the eleven bizarre coma patients.

"They already came. Hazel is still settling the hospital bill while Reyna had to leave to go to the NYPD." Nico returned his gaze at the window. "I was bored so I decided to look for death angels around but found none yet. Then I passed by here and noticed something off about him."

"Something off?" Will frowned at him.

"I don't know how, but if I was just going to look closely and concentrate enough, I could see inside him. It was empty."

"Empty how?" This time, it was Cecil who spoke.

"His soul was missing," Nico answered. "It's like the human body is a big shell that hosts a life force. And his life force is gone that's why he wouldn't wake up. Lifeforce is the one that keeps a human anchored to the Living. But now that it is gone, he won't wake up. Unless his soul came back to his body. Shit. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was saying, it's just coming out of my mouth and I couldn't control it."

Will and Cecil looked at each other.

"I'm gonna give Lou a kiss," Cecil said to him.

Nico clutched his head.

"Hey, sunshine." Will held Nico's shoulder and turned his body to him. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, just a little bit dizzy, that's all." Nico winced.

"Let's get you back to your room, okay?" Will nodded at Cecil and stirred Nico away.

"Are there more patients like that man?" Nico said as he settled on his bed.

"Eleven of them," Will answered. He sat at the edge of Nico's bed.

"They won't wake up until their souls come back to them," Nico grumbled. Absentmindedly, he reached for Will's hand and played with his fingers.

"Do you know how the souls will go back to their bodies?" Will asked.

"I don't know. . ." Nico continued to grumble. He started to draw circles on the blond's palm.

Will watched him. "That's all right, you don't have to know everything. Do you still feel dizzy?"

"Yeah, sort of. . ."

"Just rest. Or else I might revoke your discharge paper if you still feel dizzy until later."

"No, you won't." Nico scowled at him.

"Oh yes, I will. So rest up, sunshine." Will started to glow.

"Beautiful. . ." Nico mumbled.

The doctor intertwined his hand with Nico's. Will hummed the tune of Inside Out.

Nico smiled at that. His eyes drooped.

Soon, he stopped humming when Nico had fallen asleep. His hand slackened around Will's hand. Though, the blond continued to hold him and watch the love of his life sleep. Nico could still look so endearing while sleeping. While watching him, Will's mind wandered off to the unknown. He wondered what would happen to them now when their future together seemed so fragile. One wrong move, it would crack and break, and either one of them would probably tumble down the abyss.

No. Will gently squeezed his hand. He brought Nico's hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. He couldn't afford to think about it. They would make it together in the end somehow. They had to. They had always managed to find each other after they had parted ways. Will had to hope because it was all he had to keep going, to keep his fears at bay. No matter how their roads had split them apart, how their course had twisted and knotted, in the end, their paths would always converge again. Will was holding to that hope.

He gently put Nico's hand to the side. He stood up to leave and let Nico sleep in peace. But then the door creaked open. Will turned. Hazel came in.

"Oh, hi doc. How's my brother?" Hazel asked, closing the door behind her. She walked towards the bed.

"He's good. Just fell asleep." Will said.

"I'm worried about him. He's been through a lot. . ." She gazed at Nico. Her brows knitted together in concern.

Will patted Hazel's shoulder comfortingly. "Nico is a strong person, you don't have to be that worried."

Hazel smiled at him. "But he's still my baby brother no matter how strong he can be."

"He's older than you."

"So?" Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Will chuckled softly and Hazel joined him.

"I'll go ahead, I'll just come back again later," Will added and headed for the door.

"Yeah. Thank you, Will." Hazel smiled at him.

Will just nodded and opened the door.

"And Will. . ."

Will turned his head back at Hazel.

"Thank you for being there for Nico."

Will's lips quirked up. "Can't help it, your brother is a magnet."

Hazel chuckled again. "Can't resist his charm eh?"

"Something like that,"

They beamed at each other and Will left the room afterward.

Will was in the locker room. He was arranging his things in his bag when his phone rang in the opened locker. He paused as he looked closely at it to see who was calling. An unknown number was calling and it was an international number.

"Who could it be?" Will muttered. He picked up his phone and swiped the screen with his thumb to answer it. He held the phone against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Will Solace."

Will was taken aback. It had been a long time since he heard that voice.

"B-Bianca?"

Yes, it was Nico's sister, Bianca di Angelo, who was calling.

"Oh, good you recognized my voice. Should I be flattered?"

"Gods, I missed your sarcasm and snarky comments. Seriously."

Bianca snorted that might be as well as close to laughing.

"Wait. How did you know my number? And where are you?" Will sat on a nearby bench. He put down his bag next to him.

"I have my ways and still in Russia," Bianca replied. "Anyway, I wasn't calling just to have a friendly chat with you. My time is limited and this is important. How's my brother?"

"Bianca... " Will exhaled. "A lot of things are happening here with your brother. I don't think all of that can be covered in this phone call if you're, like, in a hurry."

"Make it short then. Does my brother already know who he is? Or maybe remember his old self, if there's a miracle."

Will looked around the room first. When he was sure that he was alone, he spoke. "He already knows who he is, but his memory didn't return completely. His powers came back though."

"Powers?" Bianca's voice seemed surprised. "Explain."

Will tried to explain everything that happened to Nico as briefly as possible, starting from the incident at the Broadway theater until what had happened at the subway.

"Damn it." Bianca hissed. "Everyone is on the move. I see. You mentioned that Bob came to you. Did he tell you anything else aside from Nico's powers coming back?"

"Nothing else but he mentioned something about plan and safety? Bianca, I'm worried about Nico. What if, something or someone out there is really dead set on killing him? We don't even know why this is happening to him."

"I know why," Bianca said.

"And you'll tell me about it?"

"Of course, you have to know. This also involves you Will Solace. This is the reason why I'm calling you."

"M-me? How come?"

"Will Solace, remember what happened back on October 20th last year," Bianca began. "You were destined to die that day and Bob was already there to escort your soul to the Underworld. . ."

"Okay. . . ?" Will let out a shaky breath. He didn't like that their conversation was going somehow on his supposed death.

"But because Nico came to rescue you," Bianca continued, "he changed the course of death. So instead, someone had to pay the price of your supposed death."

Will exhaled. "Python."

"Yes. Bob was assigned to your soul and he couldn't just take away a soul that wasn't assigned to him. So there was a moment of confusion about who was going to get whose soul. Now, the moment that no death angel was out there escorting a soul in a designated time, do you know what will happen?"

"It will wander around and be a ghost," Will answered. He remembered it, Nico had told him about that when he was still a death angel.

"Exactly. And do you still remember the missing souls that I told you about before?"

"Yes,"

"Python is one of them," She said, "that information is so classified among death angels that I have to track down the death angel who was supposed to escort Python's soul just to confirm it all the way here in Russia."

"Now, a ghost who's on the loose and who's a murderer when he was still alive is something dangerous." The death angel continued. "Ghost like that will mostly seek vengeance for his death."

Will was glad that he was sitting down or else he might collapse on the floor. "S-so the one, the black smoke that Nico told about is probably Python?"

"It's not _probably_ Will, because I'm sure as hell that it is Python. Nico killed him after all."

"If we don't stop him, Nico was in real danger. What are we going to do with Python?"

"_Well,_ find him and make sure he goes back to the Underworld."

"M-me? Why me? Isn't that a death angel's job?"

"Our job is only to escort souls not to summon them."

"Summon them?"

"William Solace, do you really have no idea how exactly your light powers worked?"

"L-light powers." He felt dumb for just repeating Bianca's words.

"The reason why you can bring back someone from the pit of death is that the dead, the souls, are_ attracted _to your glow. Because they are attracted to your glow, they will pretty much follow your light. Hence, summon them. Moreover, you have power over the souls to command them at your will. Your glow is like their pathway back to life, especially for those souls who aren't ready to accept death yet. Why do you think you're able to save some but not the others. Your light is more powerful for those who are still yearning for life. Heck, we death angels, are also attracted to your glow, what do you think happened to Nico? Most of us just react differently because we just hate to accept the fact that we're drawn to your glow."

"S-so, how can I summon Python? Do I just glow and he'll come?"

"That depends," Bianca answered, "It might be difficult if ghost Python is hosting or possessing a human body. You must be close to that body so it will work. A human body can be a shield against forces that will rat them out. Ghosts, who do not want to go to Underworld, use that trick. So the death angels tracking them cannot find them easily. If Python knew or learned about it, he'll do it so he can fulfill his revenge on Nico."

"What now? Hosting a human body? Possession?" Will groaned. Give him the most complex heart surgery and he would probably understand and do the procedure in no time. Not that this one, dealing with ghosts and the dead.

"Python will probably be hard to find," Bianca said, ignoring Will. "I'll come there as soon as I can to help with tracking him down. In the meantime, keep Nico safe. And. . ."Bianca's voice seemed to hesitate. ". . . just don't tell Nico that I called you. I want him to concentrate on himself right now to recover his powers completely, for his safety and for whatever Hades is planning for him. Don't call this number. I just stole this phone."

"Y-you what?" He stuttered. But there was only a continuous beep on the other line. Bianca had hung up.

And Will's mind was probably on the way to the afterlife.


	52. Chapter 49

**XLIX**

**NICO**

_I want to go there._

Nico narrowed his eyes to the corner of his bedroom. He could feel the shadows engulfing him. He took a deep breath. He vanished. But when the shadows had vomited him out, he crashed on the wall and hit his head on it.

"Damn it," Nico cursed. He slid down the floor and clutched the side of his head. Though, he didn't stop there. He stared hard at his bed. Darkness. Then shadows formed at the ceiling like a cloud over the bed. Nico emerged from the shadows flailing his hands in the air and fell to the bed. He was grateful that he had chosen his bed as his destination.

Then again, he made a mistake of looking at his dresser on the other side of his room.

"No, no, no. . ." Shadow like smoke started to engulf him again.

When he materialized, his butt hit the edge of the dresser. His hands that were trying to find anything to hold unto, unintentionally swept off the things on the dresser making them fall to the ground. There was a loud crash.

Nico cursed out loud. Since he was still learning the shadow travel, there were times that he couldn't control it. He ended up sitting on the floor with his back against the chest of drawers attached to the dresser. He gazed down at the things that fell on the floor. Thankfully, they were just an assortment of plastic bottles. A wood box toppled over, its contents spilling on the floor. A magazine also fell on the floor.

Nico sighed. He needed to work hard so he could already learn completely the works of shadow travel. Especially now that a rouge ghost with a vengeance on him was on the move. Will had told him about it the other day just before he had gotten discharged in the hospital. He couldn't remember killing this Python dude but hell, Python had seemed to remember clearly to get back to him. Nico was grateful for the death angel who had told Will. At least, some of his questions were starting to have an answer. He had wanted to thank this death angel but Will never mentioned the name. He only reasoned that the death angel was hard to find. Nico was a little bit suspicious at that, Will was a terrible liar after all. But he had chosen not to pry more to it.

He sighed again as he reached for the magazine that fell on the floor. It was the magazine that Will had been featured. It was like a habit for him now to look at the picture of Will in that magazine every now and then. Hazel would catch him looking at it and she would tease him mercilessly about it.

He opened the magazine and turned to the page of Will's picture and interview. Nico had almost memorized all the contents of the interview from frequently reading it. He stared at the picture of Will.

Nico couldn't help but snort and smile. "Gods, aren't you lucky at that guy, Nico di Angelo? Huh?"

He continued to smile as he absentmindedly turned to the next page. Nico froze. He stared at the picture on the next page.

It was a picture of three feet long ivory staff with a purple globe sized of a baseball attached to the top of it. The picture was labeled as the Scepter of Diocletian. Nico read the short article about it. It was a joint excavation project of Triumvirate Laboratories and Valdez Biotech Corp to retrieve the Scepter of Diocletian in the ruins of Croatia, Italy that had started in spring last year. The project had been completed in summer the same year. There had been debate on whether the relic should be turned over to the national government or to the private company that retrieved it. The article said that for the temporary time until the issue was resolved, Valdez Biotech Corp would be given the rights over the relic.

Nico had _never_ turned the page of the magazine after Will's interview because he didn't care whatsoever in the next pages. So this was his _first_ time seeing the scepter.

_Except that it was not._

Suddenly, Nico gasped for air as he clutched his chest dropping the magazine. His eyes shut closed as flashbacks after flashbacks came flooding to him as if the water broke from a dam.

_Death angel Nico stood in front of a throne. It was the throne of Hades in the Underworld. The God of the Underworld sentenced him to a punishment of forgetting someone he loved the most. His old self looked at Bianca who was crying and shouting. He smiled bravely at her because loving someone so sincerely and faithfully was one of the biggest accomplishments a man could ever do in his life. The sacrifice he would do for it was worth it._

_The scene shifted as Nico vanished and he materialized on a darkened street. It was the 113th street in Manhattan, New York. Nico looked around, confused. His eyes widened when he had realized that he was back in the mortal world._

_"This is . . . what I. . ?" Nico faltered. His heart drummed on his rib cage. "What am I doing here?"_

_His gaze stopped at the corner. Three people were standing there. They were Henry Stevens, Luke Castellan, and Nero Johansen. Nero Johansen raised the Scepter of Diocletian to the sky. Shadows curled around him. There were no other people around but he could hear voices, like human voices screaming, as another wave of white smoke sucked into the scepter. The temperature around dropped, colder than the usual temperature of fall. It felt like winter without snow._

_The screaming voices continued and somehow, Nico recognized the waves of white smoke being sucked. He felt it, the throbbing essence of the white smoke._

_"Hey!" Nico couldn't help but shout. All three turned to his direction. For a moment they were frozen in shock to see another presence there._

_"What are you doing to those souls?" Nico asked. Those waves of white smoke were souls of human beings. He was horrified at the thought that those people were corrupting those souls. It was evil and unfair. If a human died, all souls needed to go to the afterlife for a fair judgment._

_He didn't notice that Luke Castellan climbed into the car. The engine turned on and so were the headlights. It blinded Nico for a moment before he knew it, the car roared and zoomed towards him._

_Nico screamed._

The flashback ended. Nico's eyes snapped open. He was back in the present, in his own room, beads of sweat covering his forehead. He doubled over to the floor and dry retched, his heart thundering in his rib cage. He heaved as he clenched his hands. He tried to close his eyes again to calm himself. He counted ten backward like Mr. D had told him before.

His heartbeat and breathing started to get even. Nico opened his eyes. He found himself lying on the cold floor, his cheek pressed against it. He sat up shakily. He wiped his forehead that glistened with sweat with the back of his hand. He slowly stood up. He saw his reflection on the mirror of his dresser. His eyes were obsidian black. Black smoke started to curl around him. He could feel a roar of great energy in his veins. His body felt like nuclear, powerful and destructive.

This was Nico di Angelo, shadow and death were his friends. It was nice to reunite with them.

Nico turned to the wall across his room. He started to walk towards that wall. Then he started to jog and he jumped to the wall. He should have crashed on it but he didn't. The wall melted into a puddle of shadows. Nico stepped into the shadows without hesitation. There was a certain destination in his mind. _Queens, New York._

Nico stepped out from another wall that melted into shadows. Nico looked at both sides. He was in an alley. He made his way through the alley. Nico paused when he saw his reflection again on a broken window. His eyes turned back to the color of dark brown. The shadows around him were gone. He resumed his way and went at the end of the alley.

He emerged on a street where people were busy doing their own business and people hurrying to get on their destinations on time. He turned to a corner and headed to Valdez Biotech Corp building.

He reached the entrance of the said building. Several people were coming in and out of it in dress shirts and coats. Nico looked down at himself. He wore a gray t-shirt over a black sleeveless hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black flip-flops. He sighed. He was in haste to get there that he hadn't thought of dressing smart and appropriate for the place. He contemplated going back to his apartment to change. He was sure that the securities would have second thoughts on letting him in. Before he could turn around, a woman approached him. She had golden-brown hair tied in a complicated low bun and strands of hair falling on the side of her face. She wore a white collared wrap dress, with sleeves reaching her elbow. There was a bow tied on the left side of her waist. She had dark almond-shaped eyes and pouty lips. Her skin was milky pale. She walked with grace and her face held confidence and beauty.

"Nico di Angelo, is it?" The woman said stopping in front of him.

"Uhm, do I know you?" Nico asked.

The woman laughed softly. "No, but I am Calypso Hale. I know your sister Hazel because she was a good friend of my fiancé, Leo. I'm glad we met at last. I heard a lot of good things about you from your sister."

Nico's attention perked up when Calypso had mentioned the name Leo. "Yeah, nice to meet you too. But, uh, you mentioned Leo, is that Leo Valdez, CEO of Valdez Biotech Corp? Because if it was him, I have to talk to him, maybe like right now, if that's possible."

Calypso raised an eyebrow at the urgency in Nico's voice. "Yeah, that's my fiancé. It seems important that you went all the way here. I heard that you're in Manhattan. I can help you with that. He's in his office. Come with me."

Nico thanked Calypso profusely. He nearly wept in joy when Calypso had come to his aid because he wasn't sure if he could ask an appointment to a freaking CEO. He could ask Hazel but that would take time and Nico couldn't afford to waste any time.

"Hazel endorsed you to us but we heard that you were already working at Triumvirate Laboratories," Calypso said when they were inside the VIP elevator going straight up to Leo's office.

"Yeah," Nico answered. "I was also surprised that my application got accepted there immediately."

Nico narrowed his eyes as he stared at the steel door of the elevator. Now, he was sure that there was an underlying motive on why he had gotten accepted there.

"Well, you are always welcome here, if you feel like working here –not that we're stealing you away from our competitor company." Calypso laughed. "Hazel isn't a stranger to us. Besides, Hazel's jewelry is fantastic, she's always giving me large discounts on it."

By the time that they reached the floor, Nico decided that he liked Calypso. She was an out-going person and seemed pretty easy to talk to. They walked on a long carpeted hallway and stopped in front of a big black opaque glass door at the end of the hallway. Calypso pressed her thumb on the small scanner attached to the wall next to the door. It beeped and the glass door slid open. They went inside, to a sophisticated and large receiving area. They turned to the corner and entered a doorless room. Shelves lined the wall. There were mini figurines on the shelves, like mini-robots. To their right, another glass door was already opened and Nico could hear a voice speaking in fluent Spanish. Calypso urged him to come with her in that room.

Finally, they reached Leo Valdez's office. For a second, Nico thought that they emerged in a museum. It was similar to the other room they had passed by but bigger. Still, there were shelves on the wall with more complicated small machines, which Nico didn't know if they were finished or not. Blueprints scrolls were neatly stacked on a big table on the far end. On the other far end side, a man stood behind his desk talking animatedly to the Bluetooth earpiece attached to his ear. His hands gestured wildly in the air. He talked in rapid Spanish. His face gleamed with a mischievous smile. He seemed to be the type who had chugged down a galloon of coffee every morning with how he radiated with so much enthusiasm and energy. He had an elfish look, with curly black hair, pointy ears, and brown eyes glittering in the light. He had a slim build and average in height. He wore a white dress shirt with black suspenders. His dress shirt was tucked in his brown pants. He was young for a CEO.

Leo glanced at Calypso and to Nico while listening on the earpiece. Calypso mouthed _Nico di Angelo _on him and he nodded briefly. He gave Calypso a wink before speaking again on the earpiece.

Calypso snorted and muttered. "What an idiot." Yet, she seemed flustered.

She turned to Nico and gestured to the couch. "Take a seat first Nico, while waiting for Leo to finish his phone call."

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience," Nico said in a low voice. He sat down. "I should have given a notice first but it was kind of urgent. ."

Calypso smiled. "Figured it would be. Besides, it's fine. Leo has nothing to do today except to assemble and dismantle things. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Coffee would be fine. Thank you." Nico smiled at her.

Calypso nodded and left. After a short moment, she came back with a tray of two cups of coffee. She set it down on the coffee table in front of Nico.

"_Si, si. Gracias. Senior," _Leo said and tapped his earpiece.

"_Buenos Dias, mi amor." _Leo walked towards Calypso and kissed her on the cheek. He stepped back to look at her face properly. "Is it just me or you're getting more gorgeous every single day?"

"Shut up with your nonsense Valdez." Calypso rolled her eyes. She pointed at Nico. "Instead of flirting stupidly entertain your guest."

"Ah, of course." Leo faced Nico who had stood up from his seat. "Do you want me to dance or sing?"

Calypso looked like she wanted to smack Leo in the head with the tray she was holding, while Nico didn't know what to make of it.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know how did you become a CEO," Calypso muttered.

"I'm also wondering the same thing," Leo answered without missing a beat. He grinned at Nico. "Anyhow, it's nice to finally meet you, Nico"

"The pleasure is all mine" Nico reached for Leo"s hand for a handshake. Leo accepted it with a smile.

"So what brought you here early in the morning?" Leo asked.

"He said that he has something urgent to talk with you," Calypso said to Leo. "So, I'll leave you two to talk." Calypso smiled at Nico then she left.

"So let's hear this urgent topic you want to talk about." Leo sat down opposite to Nico and sipped his coffee.

"Where is the scepter of Diocletian?" Nico asked straight to the point.

"Oh that. . ." Leo put down the cup on the table. "The Triumvirate Laboratories got a hold of its rights after I lost the bidding at the end of summer last year. Honestly, Nero Johansen seemed so interested in having that scepter that he can afford to lose billions of dollars for it. Me not so much, I'll probably invest more in technological welfare that would improve human life."

Nico internally cursed when his suspicion had been confirmed. There was a part of him hoping that Nero hadn't had the full ownership of it, yet. Now it would be hard to retrieve the scepter from him.

"May I know why you are seemingly interested in that scepter?" Leo asked. Somehow, he had magically produced copper wires and now he was braiding them together.

"Say, what do you know about that scepter?" Nico asked again ignoring Leo's question.

Leo shrugged, his fingers busy with copper wires. "Nothing much. I was interested in it at first because it was a rare artifact and I like rare things. Besides, the myth surrounding it was interesting too. Do you know that it was said that the Scepter of Diocletian could command the souls?"

Another internal cursed from Nico about this newfound information. He muttered. "Well, it wasn't a myth anymore."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I thought the government was also interested in having the rights of it. What happened?"

Another shrugged from Leo. His eyes trained to Nico but his hands were now twisting the copper wires here and there. To Nico's astonishment, the copper wires started to form a shape. "Dunno what exactly happened. But from what I heard, Nero spent another billion dollars so the government would take their hands off of it. Seriously, I don't know what's with that dude. He seemed so obsessed with it."

"So there's nothing could be done legally to retrieve that scepter from him?"

"Yes, why are you interested in it too?"

"Like you, I got fascinated about it after reading its article on the magazine," Nico said sipping on his coffee. The coffee was surprisingly good.

By that time, Leo had finished twisting his copper wires. He put down his finished product on the table.

Nico was beyond impressed and speechless. "Is that -is that. ."

"A mini dragon?" Leo finished for him. "But yes, it is indeed a dragon. I'm going to name him, Festus."

After meeting Leo, Nico went back to his apartment. When the shadows had vomited him out of his wall, he paced back and forth in his room. He was deep in thought. Somehow, the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit in together in his head. There was one thing that started to make sense to him. Why Hades had brought him back to the mortal world that fateful night.

For whatever reason, Hades had chosen him to save those souls that Nero had stolen. Nico was sure that the voices he had heard in the basement of Triumvirate Laboratories were the souls Nero had imprisoned there. The problem was, he was still not quite sure how to release all those souls from being locked up. The souls wouldn't listen to him because Nero had the scepter to command the souls.

In addition to his problems, it was the fact that Python was still out there hungry for his blood. However, right now, Nero Johansen was the more pressing problem at hand. He couldn't afford to lose any more time. Soon all of them would turn into monsters that would do Nero's bidding.

_Think, di Angelo, use your old death angel knowledge_. He thought frustratingly as he continued to pace back and forth. What could he do to save them? He needed something that would match the power of Nero's scepter.

Nico halted in his steps.

Wait.

Maybe, he didn't need something but someone.

Will Solace.

Come to think of it, there was a patient in JHH whose soul was missing. Will had mentioned that there were other patients like that one. Nico cursed. This was bad. If his assumption was right, those missing souls were all related to the scepter of Diocletian. Souls couldn't just disappear all of a sudden.

And if Nero couldn't be stopped anytime soon, even the souls of a living person could be in danger. Nero would have no qualms whether where the soul had come from as long as he would get them. Another reason he needed to act fast. Nico walked to his nightstand and picked up his phone. He called Will.

On the first ring, Will answered in his ever-cheerful voice. "Hey, sunshine what's up?"

"Will we needed to talk, where are you?"

There was a pause before the blond spoke. "Nico, you are making me nervous with the serious tone of your voice, are you going to break up with me?"

"Wha-No! It's not like that jeez. Not gonna do that. Not ever-"

"Good."

"-Yeah, anyway, I wanted to talk about the missing souls of the patients in your hospital."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

"So listen, Will-"

"Hold that thought!"

Nico frowned. "Why are you always doing that to me?"

"Actually, there's also something I want to say about the same topic. I'm still in the hospital. Meet me here."

"Okay," Nico said slowly. "Let's meet there."

"All right. Love you."

"Love you. bye." Nico hung up. Nico pocketed his phone in his jeans. He was about to summon the shadows when his phone vibrated. Initially, he thought that Will had called him back but when he looked up at his phone. It was an unknown number.

Nico answered it nonetheless. "Hello?"

"How are you, Nico di Angelo?"

Nico was rooted in his spot. He somehow recognized the voice.

"Mr. Luke Castellan?"

"I'm glad you recognized my voice."

After recovering from the initial shock, Nico was boiling in anger. Luke Castellan was the culprit behind his hit and run case. How could Luke act as if nothing had happened? If anything, Luke hadn't seemed to feel any remorse or guilt, as if he hadn't almost killed Nico. What kind of human was he? Maybe it was time to settle things with this bastard.

Nico clenched his hand. "You are the one who hit me with your car last fall."

There was a long pause

"So you already remember what happened last year huh?"

"You are not going to get away with this, you asshole."

Luke had the nerve to laugh. "And what are you going to do? Report me to the cops? Go on try it. Let's see what happens. Di Angelo, if there's one thing you need to know about, the justice in this world is already dead."

"Maybe, but not in the Underworld."

"What?"

"What do you want from me, Castellan?"

"Good thing you ask, do you want to finish what we've started last year fall? Meet me at the 113th street right now. Go there _alone. _I mean business di Angelo. Don't underestimate what I can do." Luke hung up.

_This was all wrong. _Nico thought as he started to take steps. He should be asking for help, calling for Reyna. Instead, he pocketed his phone again and the shadows started to engulf him. Nico vanished once again.

Nico materialized at 113th street. Yet, when he looked around, there was no one around. It was an empty street. Was Luke bluffing about all of this? He should just have called Reyna instead of settling this on his own. Nico crossed the street when the sound of an engine roared out of nowhere.

In a split second, Nico felt a déjà vu.

Nico whipped his head to the side. A car zoomed towards him. Luke was inside, driving the car.

_That bastard, until the end. _Nico thought. He was about to shadow travel away when he felt someone pushed him out of the way.

Several things happened at once.

Nico lost his balance and fell rolling to the ground, away from the approaching car. He found himself on the ground but immediately pushed himself up with his elbow. That was when he saw, Kayla Knowles, a friend of Will Solace was going to be hit by the car instead.

"No!" Nico roared, his arm outstretched towards Kayla.

Kayla received the impact of the car. She rolled on the hood and hit the windshield. The momentum made Kayla almost sailed through the air. She was about to hit the ground when shadows wrapped around her.

Then Nico saw it, Kayla glimmered for a second, thin wisp of white smoke came out from her. It faded out in the air immediately.

Nico manipulated the shadows to settle Kayla down to the ground. He stood up and turned his attention in the direction of Luke's retreating car. Nico outstretched his arm again, shadows started to engulf the car. The car halted. He strode towards the car and yanked open the car's door on the driver's side. He held Luke at the back of his collar and pulled him out of the car. Nico threw him on the ground. Luke seemed frozen on his spot and he seemed terrified at the shadows that still engulfing the car.

Nico crouched next to Luke and looked squarely at Luke's wide eyes. He fisted Luke's collar. "Here's the deal, bastard. You are going to the cops and you are going to confess whatever you did on this street. You hear me? And if you didn't do that, I swear to all the gods out there, I am going to personally open the gates of Hell and escort you there and watch you be damned for eternity. You don't underestimate me because I can do much more than summoning shadows. Got that? Now get outta here."

Luke was not moving.

"Go," Nico growled at him.

Luke scrambled to stand and run. Nico didn't even watch where Luke was going. He knew that he had already made a point on that bastard. Instead, he ran towards Kayla who was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Kayla!" Nico knelt beside Kayla.

There was blood gushing down the side of Kayla's temple. Her left arm seemed dislocated. At one look, Nico knew that Kayla's soul had gone somewhere away. If Nico's assumption was right, Kayla's soul was at Nero's basement.

Nico dialed 911 and of course, Will Solace.

* * *

**oo00oo**

"I am so sorry Kayla, that you had to do my volunteering check-ups in the foster home. I need to meet Nico asap, 'cos we might already solve at last the whole mystery about these coma patients. . ."

Kayla was inside her car as she maneuvered along the street. She sighed as she talked at her Bluetooth earpiece. "Be thankful, Solace I was just around the area. You so owe me big time. And go, wake those patients up!"

"We will do our best and yeah, I owe you one, thanks so much!"

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Kayla removed her earpiece and put it on the center console box. She hummed at the music on her stereo, her eyes on the road. Suddenly, her peripheral vision noticed someone familiar when she had passed by a certain street.

"Huh?" Kayla stepped on the brakes. "Is that the person I thought it would be?"

Kayla looked at the rear mirror and reversed her car. It moved backward, going back to that street. She stopped at the corner of 113th street and rolled down her window. She saw Nico di Angelo standing at the sidewalk looking around.

"I thought Will's going to meet him at the hospital, what is he doing here?" Kayla muttered rolling her window up and turned off the engine of her car. She climbed down her car. She walked towards Nico.

She was about to call him when Nico crossed the street and stopped in the middle. Kayla halted at the sound of another car. The car sped towards Nico. The car had no plan on stopping and Nico wasn't moving.

"Oh no, this is not going to be another hit and run version 2.0. Blondie will go insane when that happens." Kayla muttered as she ran towards Nico. She pushed him out of the way.

Kayla wasn't sure what exactly had happened but she felt like dreaming. She felt like Supergirl, flying and overseeing the skyscrapers of New York. She had one destination in mind as she flew. A certain place was drawing her in.


	53. Chapter 50

**L**

**NICO**

* * *

**AN: Next chapters onwards had been beta-ed by my friend bmattny (Girl, I missed you!) So it wasn't hard to revise them. :D**

* * *

"Will, I am so sorry-" Nico started.

"Don't you dare say that it's your fault," Will cut him off and looked at Nico sharply.

They were in front of the door of the operating room at Jupiter Half-blood Hospital. Kayla Knowles was inside the operating room. She had sustained internal bleeding in the head and several fractures in her arms and legs. Will Solace was, of course, shocked when he had received the phone call from Nico, and when he had seen Kayla unconscious and bleeding in the stretcher. The guilt in Nico's chest had doubled because of it.

"But-"

"Nico, you might not remember this but we had this kind of conversation before. You blame yourself for something that's not entirely your fault. Remember the big fight we had that I unintentionally slipped before? It was all about blaming yourself for my mother's death."

Nico took a sharp intake of breath. "W-what?"

Will held Nico's hand and guided him to the nearby bench. They both sat. The blond gazed down lovingly at their interlaced fingers. "You were still a death angel at that time when my mother had lung cancer. Her chance of surviving was fifty-fifty. We thought that the best course of action at that time was to remove the tumor near her heart. You encouraged me to operate on her because of the high chance of survival if I used my glowing trick.

"The surgery was going well until my mom went into cardiac arrest twice and my power wasn't working on her anymore. Your sister Bianca was there and she was the one who was supposed to escort my mom's soul. If she failed to do so, it would result in a punishment for her because she didn't reach her quota for souls. You blame yourself for it because you thought that I wasn't able to save my mom because of your sister. But medically speaking, her heart just gave up on her due to the tumor and severe bleeding. Later on, I realized and learned that mom willingly embraced death, and that's why she couldn't be saved by my power anymore. My power works best for those who still want to live. So no matter what, there's nothing we could do about it."

Nico stared at Will who in that exact moment looked up at Nico too. Will, who always had tired but bright eyes, who always wore a crumpled light blue surgeon's scrub shirt, that almost matched the color of his eyes, and who was always going to be the ember that set Nico's heart alight and his entire being glowed with Will's love.

"What are you thinking?" Will whispered to him.

"Wondering how all this time you're still here with me. It's pretty mind-blowing, to be honest."

Will threw his head back and a loud laugh escaped his lips. It resonated through the quiet hallway. Nico fell in love with him even more.

"Okay." Will wiped the side of his eyes with his other free hand. When he sobered up, he spoke, "I'm not gonna waste the rare opportunity of dating a death angel." He laughed again and Nico joined him.

Then Will suddenly frowned, "I shouldn't be laughing so carefree like this when my friend is out there fighting for her life. . ."

Nico tightened his hold on Will's hand. "Kayla will live, we'll make sure of that."

Will raised an eyebrow at Nico.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you," Nico started. He proceeded to launch into his story about his resurfaced memory on October 20th last year, and all about Nero Johansen and the missing souls. Will was quiet the whole time that Nico talked. He was still quiet for a moment after Nico finished his story. Will frowned and looked down, seeming to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"That actually makes sense." Will looked back up at Nico.

"What?"

"Bianca told me before about the case of missing souls, and it makes sense that those missing souls were related to the ones missing here in the hospital. All this time, that Nero Johansen dude was the culprit behind all of this. She also told me that I could summon souls because of my power. If that's the case, maybe I could set those souls free from that basement. What do you think?"

Nico stared at Will. "I take it that you and my sister bonded a lot?"

"Uh, well. She doesn't talk to me a lot but she promised to help us with Python-shit. I'm not supposed to say that."

Nico smiled a little. "Just tell me… is she okay?"

"Yes. I guess you already remembered your sister, huh?" There was a wistful look on Will's face.

"I'm sorry." He was sorry that he couldn't still remember, probably would never remember, the past that he and Will had before.

Will shook his head. "Stop apologizing. As long as you are here with me, that's all I care about. Somehow, I'm a little bit glad that it's just your memory that was taken away and not you entirely. Anyway, what's the plan about these missing souls?"

"Will, there's something more you need to know."

"And that is?"

"Kayla's soul is one of those souls imprisoned in the basement."

Will froze. "S-so Kayla won't wake up either unless her soul comes back?" There was a crack in his voice and Nico hated it.

"Yeah. . ."

"I hate this Nero Johansen even more by the second. Tell me, what do we need to do?"

And Nico told him his plan.

"That sounds dangerous," Will said worriedly to Nico after he finished.

"But that's the only way. We've got to do it."

Will was silent for a moment. Then he spoke again, "Just promise you'll come back to me, okay?"

"Will. . ."

"Promise me or else I'll come with you and nothing will ever stop me from doing that, I swear."

"All right! Jeez. I'll come back, okay? I promise. Besides, you can't come with me. Your job is here and you need to be here so our plan will work."

"Okay. . ."

"Will . . ."

"I'm worried, okay? There are a lot of things that might go wrong with this."

"I love you."

"Really, di Angelo, you're gonna pull that on me? Don't act cute. It's not going to work."

"Damn, I thought it would."

"Nico! Let's be serious about this."

"I am! I am seriously in love with you and I am serious that I'm going to come back to you no matter what it takes and stop squeezing my hand so hard, you're going to break my fingers off-"

Will kissed him as he let go of Nico's hand to hold both sides of his face. Nico just kissed him back because, at that moment, there seemed like nothing else that could be done to ebb away the fear that was building inside them. Nico wouldn't admit this, but he was just as afraid as Will. He knew that Death was an old friend of his and even though there was nothing to be afraid of about it, it was different when there was someone who was anchoring him back to life.

Nico was the first one to pull away as Will's eyes fluttered open. "We're gonna make it to the end. Then I am going to marry you and we're going to build our own family. We're going to be happy."

Will's eyes widened. "N-Nico. . ."

Nico closed his eyes for a moment then he opened them. This time he was the one who cupped Will's face. "I know this is all of a sudden and there's no ring present but I want you to hold onto that promise because that promise is going to be our strength to get through this. Do you understand me, William?"

Will just swallowed and nodded eagerly.

"Good." He let go of Will. Then Nico's eyes became steely, his eyes gleaming. There was a challenging look on his face as he smirked. "Let's finish this, once and for all"

* * *

Nico walked down the lobby of JHH towards the exit of the hospital. He had left Will when Lou and Cecil came. Kayla was still in the operating room when he had left. Phone in hand, he was about to call Reyna when her friend beat him to it. He immediately answered it.

"Reyna, good thing you called, I was about-"

"Luke Castellan confessed to his crime," Reyna cut him off. "I mean I just came to the station just now after a field investigation then Luke Castellan was here confessing that he was the one who hit you that night on October 20th."

"Good," Nico answered as he pushed his way out the revolving door. "Actually, I now remember everything that happened on that day. Good thing that he already confessed."

"What? Did you remember now? Since when? What else do you remember?" Reyna bombarded.

Nico wanted to call it an achievement because it was rare that he was able to surprise the hell out of Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. He paused at the sidewalk and sighed frustratingly. "I'm sorry, but that's all I remember about and it just happened earlier. Anyway, did Luke also confess about hitting another person on that road today?"

"Well, yeah, Kayla Knowles, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything from here."

"Thanks, Reyna." Nico bit his lip. "And Reyna, you're excellent at dissecting the truth from lies, right? Please do the interrogation on Luke alone. Some of his statements might be absurd to hear and hard to believe but please keep in mind that they are the truth and he's telling the truth, okay?"

"Nico, what are you talking about?"

"There's not much time to explain everything to you right now because there's something I have to do first. I'll just call you later, okay? Bye Reyna." Nico hung up

He pocketed his phone and started running because time was sparse and he couldn't afford to lose any of it. He turned to a corner and went into an alley. He ran faster as he reached the dead end. The shadows appeared around him. He ran straight to the wall and disappeared with the shadows.

Nico appeared exactly where he wanted to be, the CCTV room of the Triumvirate Laboratories. While working there, he had spent some of his time memorizing the map of Triumvirate Lab so he could conjure up a mental map and would know exactly where to shadow travel. The seven employees who were manning the screen and controls were flabbergasted to see Nico di Angelo come out of nowhere and standing in front of them. There was a moment of silence and Nico took advantage of it.

"Merry Christmas," Nico stoically greeted. Then he started to shadow travel to each one of them and started to knock them out cold. In less than a minute, all of them were lying unconscious on the floor

"Sorry about that," Nico observed his finished work. Then he went to the controls and turned off the CCTV camera on the section of the forbidden basement and deleted the footage on the CCTV room itself. Best not to leave any evidence of what he could do or else he would never have a normal life with Will in this world.

After that, Nico disappeared again and reappeared in the hallway of the forbidden basement. Not too far and at the end of the hallway was the big vaulted door waiting for him.

Nico raised his arms level to his chest and pushed his hands together as if he was praying. With hands still together, he shifted his left hand so his fingers were now pointing forward. Shadows started to curl around his hands. He then moved his hands away from each other. A pole-like shadow materialized from the space where his hands had separated. It solidified and Nico grabbed hold of the end of it. As Nico held it, it shifted into another form. From the part where Nico was holding it, it turned into a black hilt and the rest became a blade-black as night and sharper than any sword forged in the Underworld.

He was now holding his Stygian Iron sword.

Nico swung it in the air. The blade cut into space. His surrounding atmosphere hissed with energy.

He started running again towards the door, towards the battle that was about to begin. Because he could feel it, the scepter of Diocletian was inside, and so was Nero Johansen. The souls screamed for help.

Nico became shadows once more and he went straight through the door. He materialized inside, his sword in hand.

His confidence wavered as his heart sank.

The basement was big enough to host hundreds of souls glimmering in black smoke. They were all standing in the center and in front of him. The souls that had lost their essence as they had turned into monsters were ready to wreak havoc any second. They all looked at Nico as if they anticipated his coming. Nero Johansen had been very busy these past months to create armies of the dead.

Nico would have lost all hope to save any souls if it wasn't for what he saw on both sides of the basement: white, glistening souls whose essences were still intact. They were all imprisoned inside the enchanted long steel cages.

On the other end of the basement across Nico, a chair that looked too much like a throne was standing erect. A figure was standing next to it, proud and tall, holding the scepter.

"They're a work of art, aren't they?" Nero Johansen asked in a silky voice.

Nico's whole body trembled with rage, hands curling into fists and knuckles turning white. "How could you? This is beyond evil. You'll never pass the judgment in the Underworld and you'll head straight to the fields of punishment. Hades will make sure of that."

Nero laughed. "And I'll make sure that it's not going to happen and you'll die right here. You've been a nuisance to me and if you just hadn't lost your memories, you would have been dead long ago, di Angelo. I've been merciful to you so far and this time I am bringing you no mercy. My warriors are going to destroy you before you even blink. I should be thankful to Leo Valdez since he discovered the scepter, after all, but he was unfortunate not to discover the true power of it. Now, I have immortal force for my syndicate that's even better than those tiny human beings who could die so easily. My warriors are going to replace them and we are going to conquer the world!" Nero's laughter boomed.

No, Nico couldn't do this. He couldn't defeat them all at once. He was outnumbered.

_Lord Hades, please, help me. I cannot do this alone. _Nico shut his eyes.

"My warriors, kill Nico Di Angelo!"

_You are the prince of the underworld. You have the power of the Underworld because it belongs to you. I am with you. . ._

Nico's eyes snapped open at the exact moment the armies of the dead surged toward him. Nico screamed, a loud battle cry emitting from his throat.

Nico released an invisible force so strong it rattled the whole basement. Cracks formed around the ceiling and walls. It was like a tidal wave that extinguished half of the row of the dead.

Nico's eyes were obsidian black. He started moving, like a whirlwind, bashing and smashing the dead that hit his sword. He was atomic energy itself, unleashing the wrath of the underworld.

Nero Johansen started to scream in frustration. When he saw his armies diminishing fast, he continued to sprout useless command after command. By the time Nico was halfway towards the throne, the armies, who were still stupidly protecting Nero and the throne, were reduced to less than half.

"Stop hiding behind the dead and face me, you cowardice asshole!" Nico spat, black aura swirled around him that resonated his rage.

"Your wish is my command," Nero spat back, glowing purple, blessed by the power of the scepter.

He flew towards Nico. The scepter and the Stygian Iron sword collided in a cross. The collision released yet again another powerful force that created a sound of the explosion. It rattled the whole basement.

Nero pushed Nico back, their weapons still crossed. Nico side-stepped and parried the scepter. A combination of black and purple sparks that resembled lightning, flew out of their weapons and hit the wall behind Nico where the door was placed. The section of the wall was blasted off, resulting in a big, gaping hole. A wailing fire alarm could be heard, and the lights flickered on and off.

They continued to strike at each other, Stygian Iron sword versus the purple laser beam that came out of the scepter's orb. Nico got hit by it on his left forearm once. It burned like acid, his arm starting to inflame and swell. Yet, he ignored the pain.

Nero was quick to find an opening and knocked the sword out of Nico's hand. It skittered on the floor away from Nico. Nero shot another laser beam at him but Nico dived to the side and rolled on the floor, grabbing his sword in the process. He shadow-traveled and materialized beside Nero, slashing Nero's side with his sword. The latter bellowed in pain as he clutched his bleeding waist, and Nico disappeared again.

The dark-haired boy reappeared in front of Nero and Nico hit him in the face with the pommel of his sword. Nero staggered back as Nico knocked the scepter out of Nero's hand. This time it was Nero's scepter that skittered along the floor, but Nico didn't let him go near it. He twisted Nero's arm and hit him on the back of his neck, and Nero was out cold.

Nico let Nero go as the latter slumped to the floor. He looked at the scepter on the floor not too far away from him, then back at the remaining armies of the dead, who seemed to be waiting for a new command.

"I am so sorry," Nico said to them. "I am so sorry that I was too late and couldn't save all of you."

Nico raised his sword and thrust it to the floor, creating a gust of wind and hitting the dead like a tidal wave. They evaporated in thin air, producing a hiss that sounded close to a _thank you_.

Afterward, Nico looked at both sides. The imprisoned souls shimmering in white were looking at him with curiosity. He tried to feel the presence of a certain soul, hoping that she was present.

A small smile graced Nico's lips. Kayla Knowles was there.

Nico shadow-travel again and appeared in front of one of the cages. He raised his sword, and with a battle cry and all his might, he slashed vertically at the steel bars as he ran along. The bars snapped into two as black sparks flew out from his sword. He did the same thing with the other cage. Soon, all of the souls were free and gathered in the center. Nico stood in front of them.

"So, listen-"

He was interrupted when the soul of a child tugged on the hem of his shirt. He looked down at the child who shimmered as he pointed to the wall in the far left corner.

"What is it?" Nico crouched down so he was eye-level to the child.

The soul just continued to point at the corner. He seemed to urge Nico to go there.

Nico walked over and stood in front of the wall, surveying it. "What's wrong with this wall?" He asked the child.

Instead of answering, the soul pointed to a specific square tile that Nico was stepping on.

"This?" Nico stepped back and pointed to the square tile. If Nico looked closely, the tile was a shade darker from the rest of the tiles.

The child nodded, and Nico crouched and pried the square tile off the floor with the sharp end of his sword. Soon, the square tile was removed. There was a red button attached to the floor, waiting to be pushed. Nico looked inquiringly at the child, and the soul nodded, glimmering. Nico pushed the button and there was a rumbling sound behind the wall. The wall shifted back and it slid open, revealing an entrance.

Nico stood up and went inside. It was a big storage room that held lots of illegal drugs, high powered weapons, stashes of money, and a lot of files that documented years of illegal transactions.

Nico whistled as he continued to look around. "The cops would make a feast out of this."

After surveying the room, Nico walked out with the soul beside him. "Thank you," he said.

The soul child just grinned and skipped happily towards the rest of the waiting souls. Nico walked towards the front of the crowd and said, "I am so sorry that it took this long to rescue you. But now all of you are free and you can go back to your respective bodies if there's still a body to go back to.

"Now, as to how you get back to your body, you'll feel it and a blinding ray of light will shine nearby. Follow that light because it's a person who'll give you directions to where you need to go." Nico smiled.

_Will, I'm counting the rest on you. . ._

One by one, souls started to glimmer and vanish.

After a while, he was staring at the empty space surrounding him, no longer occupied by the souls. And at that moment, the adrenaline of the battle seemed to leave Nico's body. He staggered forward. He used his sword like a cane to support himself and to help him not fall to the floor.

"Holy Hera!"

Nico yelped, his sword immediately vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. He turned toward the direction of the voice. Two police officers were standing not too far away.

One had windswept jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. He walked towards the bleeding and unconscious Nero Johansen.

The other had clean-cut blond hair and blue eyes, his physical features reminding Nico of Will.

The blond jogged towards him, and Nico stood straighter as he mentally winced at the look of the whole place. It was a total wreck.

"Jason Grace, NYPD." The blond held his badge out for Nico to see. Once he had a good look, he pocketed it in his back pocket. He jerked his finger towards the direction of the other police officer who was checking Nero Johansen. "That's my bro, Percy Jackson. Did you kill that guy?"

"He's still alive."

"Oh, so you didn't kill him?"

"No."

"Good. We were around the area when we heard the explosion from this building. All employees have been safely evacuated."

"Okay."

"Do we even want to know what happened here?" Jason stared at the gaping hole in the wall.

"Ugh, probably not? Look, I just discovered that Nero Johansen is the boss of a syndicate and he has lots of illegal stuff in that storage room." Nico pointed to the open wall that led to the storage room in the corner.

The blond whipped his head at Nico, his eyes wide. Then his gaze followed the direction of where Nico was pointing.

"Are you serious?" Jason asked, flabbergasted.

"Deadly." Nico had a straight face on. "You might want to check that out."

"Oh, damn." Jason ran towards the storage room.

Nico jogged towards Percy Jackson who was covering Nero's gash with a handkerchief and torn cloth from Nero's shirt.

"How is he?" Nico asked Percy.

"I'm not a doctor but I think he'll live. The wound isn't too deep." Percy looked up at Nico. For a moment, Nico was startled at the shocking sea-green eyes of the police officer. "Did you do this to him?"

"Uh, yeah, to defend myself because he was going to kill me."

"So self-defense. We'll need your statement for this later. Okay?" Percy stood up. His attention shifted to the blistering arm of Nico. He frowned. "Your arm needs medical attention. It looks like it hurts a lot."

"Don't worry, I'll live-" Nico remembered something. He looked around. Something was missing. "H-hey, did you see some sort of long staff lying around here? It was like a scepter with a purple orb on the top of it?"

Percy frowned. "I didn't notice anything."

"Godsdamnit," Nico cursed. He couldn't lose the scepter of Diocletian. It was dangerous. If someone found it lying around, they could use its powers again for evilness. He looked around the room, desperately trying to find it.

Suddenly, a bark echoed in the basement. Nico whipped his head in the direction of the bark. Mrs. O'Leary was standing at the hole, barking insistently at Nico.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" Nico ran towards the dog. However, before he could come close to her, she ran away. Nico followed the black Rottweiler.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Percy shouted at him. Nico ignored him.

Nico reached another long and dimly lit hallway. The Rottweiler was waiting for him. At that moment, something dawned upon Nico as he looked down at the dog.

"You were protecting me all this time that's why you 're always by my side." Nico realized. He approached the dog."You were protecting me from Python. Since I couldn't remember anything before, I had no means of protecting myself from Python's revenge and him possessing me. You know where Python is, right?"

Mrs. O'Leary barked.

"Is he here? Does he have the scepter?"

The dog barked again, and Mrs. O'Leary paused when a red ball rolled out of nowhere, distracting her. She started to play with it.

"Hey, Mrs. O'Leary! Aren't we supposed-"

Nico froze.

He should have known that he just freaking walked into a trap.

"Good dog," a voice whispered right behind Nico.

Before Nico could do anything, he felt like he was being electrocuted. He felt his body spasm, and then everything went black.


	54. Chapter 51

**LI**

**WILL**

Will Solace stood on the helipad at Jupiter Half-blood Hospital, his white coat billowing in the wind. The sky was painted in a combination of red, orange, blue, and purple. The sun was setting in the far off horizon. Will could have admired the view, if not for the dread settling in his stomach.

"Nico is much stronger than he lets on, you know." Bob Iapetus stepped forward as he stood beside Will.

The blond had no idea how, but this death angel had seemed to get the whiff of Nico's plan. He had appeared out of nowhere in front of Will Solace. Bob had offered his help to mobilize the crowd of incoming souls, which Will was grateful for. The death angel was the one who was going to collect the souls that were bound to go to the Underworld, while Will was the one who was going to be in charge of putting the souls back into their respective bodies in JHH.

"Even if he is Superman, I couldn't help but worry. Even the strongest person falls. . ." Will shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his white coat.

Bob playfully nudged Will. "Hey, where's the optimistic Will that I used to know-"

Will turned his head to Bob cutting him off. "Do you know me?"

"Boss is going to kill me," Bob muttered and sighed helplessly. "I've been watching you and Nico ever since he became a mortal. I just have to be extra careful since both of you could see death angels. By the way, I ship Solangelo hard, if you know what I mean. I've been hearing this colloquial term _shipping_ among these young mortals, so. . " Bob cleared his throat.

Will stared at Bob. "Why are you watching us?"

"Nico is my friend too, you know. And, uh, let's just say that he made some enemies after he saved you so I have to look after him as well."

"Like a guardian angel?" Will smiled at him.

Bob frowned. "Guardian angel? Ah!" His face lit up. "Is that the people who have big white wings?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, they also look after people to keep them safe."

"Oh I see, I've also been reading a lot of books about humans so I'm starting to slowly get the hang of everything." Bob bounced happily on his heels.

Will opened his mouth to ask for more when both of them froze. Will's head whipped in the direction of the horizon, the air seemed to get colder despite the hot season.

"They're coming," Bob warned, seeing the glimmer on one specific place far ahead.

Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started to glow-a glow that was brighter than what he had released before. Tendrils of golden light started to curl around him. Bob was in awe of the sight of Will for a moment. After all, Will was magnificent when he glowed.

_Souls, who were wrongly imprisoned, come forth and do my bidding._

_Twelve souls will come with me and the rest will go with the death angel._

Will opened his eyes and looked at Bob. "I'm going. Take care of them, okay?"

Bob nodded. "Go."

"Thank you." Will turned around and started to run to get back inside the hospital, tendrils of light trailing after him. He went down a series of stairs because he couldn't wait for the elevator, and then went down another series of hallways. Will was trying to catch his breath when he stopped in front of the door at the end of a particular hallway. The name of a patient was plastered on the wall next to the door. _Kayla Knowles._

He looked down at his glowing hand holding the door handle.

Twelve souls to save.

Will never mentioned it to anyone, especially to Nico, but using his power for that huge amount of souls was dangerous. Because when Will used his power, it was like he was giving a piece of his energy and life to that someone, and using it non-stop would drain him and kill him right there on the spot. That's why he was limiting the use of it as much as possible. His power might have gotten stronger but it still had its limits.

Will sighed. "Let's be optimistic, Solace. You still have someone to marry." He pushed the door. The door slid open.

He went straight to Kayla's bed. Kayla was lying on the bed, several tubes attached to her body: a neck brace around her neck and a gauze bandage wrapped around her head. Several braces were also attached to her arms and legs. The continuous beeping of the heart monitor served as a reminder for Will that his best friend was not yet dead.

He hunched over to hold her hand gently and kissed her forehead. He whispered, "Your long sleep is over, Kayla. Time to wake up." He closed his eyes, and tendrils of light started to envelop Kayla's body.

_Kayla, come back now._

Then he heard a snap and he opened his eyes as he looked upon his best friend's face.

Will was completely still for a moment. He could feel it. Her soul was back on her body. Kayla's eyes slowly fluttered open, and Will's own eyes started to well up.

Nonetheless, Will smiled through the tears. "Welcome back," he said, his voice cracking.

Kayla opened her mouth as if she was saying something. Will leaned closer to her as he spoke, "What was that?"

"You . . . glow . . ."

Will smiled as he pulled away to look at Kayla. "Yeah. Now you have to rest up to get back your strength, okay? Your patients have missed you."

Kayla nodded briefly.

"See you later. Kayla."

Will kissed her forehead again. He gently squeezed her hand before heading out of the room.

Unknown to Will, Kayla was looking at his retreating figure. A tear slid down her cheek. She couldn't say it out loud but she suddenly felt an ominous and horrible feeling like Will was saying goodbye to her for good.

Will craned his neck. He strode through the empty hallway as if he was a soldier marching through a battle. Maybe he really was. It was a battle for life, for the sake of his patients.

11 patients to go.

He looked down at his palm where he wrote all the patients' names whose souls were missing.

"Right. Robert Paxton. Room 4356," Will muttered looking at his palm as he turned a corner.

For a while, Will was going room to room, sometimes a blinding light would seep through the window of a certain patient's room. He was sweating buckets and he was starting to feel the side-effects of using his power. Despite that, Will dared to hope that everything would go well and he would reunite with Nico soon. Nico had promised that they would go on a nice dinner date after everything had passed. That made Will feel better and it gave him another boost of strength.

"Emily Smith is next." Will wiped his forehead with the back of his other hand as he looked down at his palm, walking down the hallway.

"Will!"

Will looked up and paused when he saw Lou and Cecil running towards him.

"Did you know that Martha Robinson is awake now?" Lou said as soon as they reached the blond. "She's one of the bizarre coma patients. Did you perhaps have something to do with this?" She said the last part in a lower voice.

"Uh, well. You know what, I'll just explain later, yeah?" Will asked wiping his temple.

"Are you alright?" Cecil asked. "You're sweating a lot."

"Well, I've been running from here and there."

"Running?" Lou frowned.

"I'll just explain everything to you later. I have to go. I have something urgent to do first."

Before they could ask, Will was running off again.

"Hey Will!"

The latter two just looked at each other.

Will stood straighter as he looked down at the patient, Emily Smith, lying on the bed unconscious. She's the eighth patient on the list and Will had already snapped her soul back to her body so he knew that she was going to wake up soon too.

He turned around to head out the room when he suddenly staggered sideways. He ended up leaning on the wall nearby.

Will shook his head as sudden vertigo hit him. His vision started to blur so he closed his eyes briefly. He felt dizzy too.

"Come on, three more patients," Will muttered. He opened his eyes and his sight was clear again.

He stood up straighter. He noticed as he looked down, that the sleeves of his white coat were smoking and blackening as if it had been burned. Will immediately removed his coat, and he saw that both his forearms were blistering and his hands were swelling. As if he had just acquired a second-degree burn.

"W-what?" Will was stunned at the sight of his arms. He took a deep breath when a realization dawned on him. "I-is this another side effect?"

He flexed his hands; they hurt a bit but it was tolerable. He decided to drop by the medical supplies room for a quick wrap up of his arms. So, he made a short detour to the medical supplies room. Will found himself sitting on a stretcher inside the medical supplies room as he wrapped his arm up to his hands with a bandage. He stared at his bandaged hands briefly. He had already discarded his coat and was just wearing his scrub uniform. He hopped down the stretcher.

"Let's go, Will Solace," He squared his shoulders. "Just three more patients. You can do this." He walked out of the room.

Kayle Mendez. The last patient on Will's list whose soul successfully had returned to her body. Will walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Will wanted to celebrate his success, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he felt like he had a fever of 104°F. He felt so exhausted; his ears were ringing and vision was blurring again.

He staggered through the hallway. He felt like someone was hammering down a mallet on his head. His vision was blurring again. Actually, Will felt like he was dying. He clutched his chest as he continued to stagger forward. He couldn't see anymore because everything seemed white.

_Seriously, is this how am I going to die? Really? I still want to-_

Then everything went black.

_Nico._

That was the last thing on his mind as he fell to the hospital floor.

* * *

**oo00oo**

"Did you notice anything strange about Will? He looked . . . weird," Cecil commented as he and Lou walked side by side down the hallway of JHH.

"Yes. It makes me uneasy." Lou clicked her tongue. "He looked so pale."

"Maybe he's sick?"

Lou hummed. "That idiot. He doesn't ever know when to rest, does he?" Lou said, annoyed. "Let's go find him, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh!" Cecil stopped and pointed his finger to his left where there was another section of hallway. A figure was lying on the floor up ahead.

"I-is that Will?!" Cecil's eyes were wide as he looked at Lou.

Lou cursed as she ran towards Will, Cecil right behind her.

"Will!" Lou shouted as she crouched down next to Will's unconscious body.

"What happened to his arm?" Cecil frowned, staring at Will's arm.

"N-no pulse. . ."

Cecil whipped his head towards Lou. "What?"

"He's not breathing," Lou said as she checked again for Will's pulse on his neck.

"No, no, you idiot. What's happening to you?" Lou started to perform CPR on Will, her tears spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

* * *

Apollo Charleston was in his posh apartment, standing in front of a ceiling-to-floor window, overlooking the skyscrapers of Manhattan. He had been standing there for so long that the coffee on the center table of his living room had gone cold and forgotten. Music sheets were scattered haphazardly on the same table. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his trousers.

The apartment door opened and then closed, a _clink_ of stilettos echoed on the marble tiled floor.

"Mr. Charleston." His secretary stopped a few feet away behind Apollo. "You should be ready for your appointment in the recording studio."

Apollo was quiet. He didn't budge for so long that she thought he hadn't heard her so she spoke again, "Mr. Charles-"

"What are you doing you old monk death breath!" Apollo suddenly shouted, startling the secretary so bad, she almost knocked the big ornament vase off the small table beside her.

"This is your mess and I am the one who should clean it for you? Wow. What am I, your servant?" Apollo said again, stomping his feet like a child. "And now you're dragging my son into it. You can't be serious!"

"M-mr. Charleston?"

Apollo turned around, looking surprised at seeing his secretary. "How long were you standing there?"

"F-for a while. . ."

"Really? Well, okay. I'm going to head out-"

"B-but what about the appointment?"

"Cancel all of them." Apollo walked past her while muttering. "Jeez. I should have taken care of that bastard a long time ago. I swear he gives me a headache every millennium."


	55. Chapter 52

**LII**

**WILL**

Will instantly knew that he was in a dream. He used to dream a lot about Nico but this was different. In his dream, Nico was tied to a chair on the rooftop of a building. He was talking to a man in front of him who Will recognized as Bryce Lawrence, brother of a resident doctor in JHH, Agatha Lawrence.

"You tried to kill me three times, you asshole," Nico spat at Bryce. "You were the one who gave me the cookies back then. I don't know how you know my allergy or that it could kill me, same as the subway incident and the bathroom incident on Broadway."

Bryce scratched his chin as he played with a kitchen knife on his other hand. "I don't know why but you seemed to have lady luck on your side. You always managed to survive. Then, of course, there was your stupid hellhound and this annoying big dude in black like you who's constantly around you, so I couldn't do more to you. It's just recently that I discovered the red ball trick to distract that hellhound. I don't know what happened to that other guy but he seems to be MIA at the moment. No one's going to save you now." Bryce gave him a wicked smile.

He crouched in front of Nico, still playing with the knife. Its sharp end gleamed against the emergency lamp sitting on a stack of wooden boards not too far away. "So, how should we start this? Do you even know where we are? Do you remember this place?"

Nico looked around. A look of recognition passed on his face but he didn't say anything.

"That's right." Bryce stood up as he walked in a circle. He then paused to give Nico a side-glance. "This is the place where you killed me almost a year ago, remember? You stabbed me with that weird looking sword inside this building."

Will was confused for a moment. Stabbed? Killed? He killed Bryce? But that's impossible, because-

He was then hit by a sudden realization that the one who was speaking wasn't Bryce Lawrence, but Python. He started to feel dread as his dream was slowly turning into a nightmare.

Python, in the body of Bryce, tsked. "I figured that I should do the same to you, you know, stab you. It's not a sword but this knife will do."

"Then do it." Nico didn't miss a beat. "This is what you were aiming for a long time, right? To kill me?"

Python nodded. "At first that was the plan. I didn't want to die yet so I could take my revenge on you. That's why I possessed the first person I encountered on the street, which is this body." He pointed to himself. "Do you know that you were not the only person at the scene where you got hit by that idiotic Luke Castellan in his car? I was there too. I mean the real Bryce was and then I possessed him and learned all about the Diocletian's scepter." Python walked to the stack of wooden boards, bringing the scepter out of its hiding place.

"Let's just say that I was lucky to have possessed Bryce when I did." He walked back towards Nico, the scepter in hand. "Because if I didn't possess Bryce in that instant, I might have been sucked up by this scepter too. Like those countless souls who fell under this scepter's spell. So, another plan had been made. I would take my revenge and get this scepter from that bastard Nero. Actually, I was a bit glad that he was already caught by the police. He was so annoying that he did nothing but boss us around. If not for the money, I would have ended him a long time ago." Python shook his head. "You've seen what this scepter could do, so it's not just my revenge that I would get but also power! I could just ask the souls to do whatever I want."

There was a manic gleam in Python's eyes, he was smiling widely. "Imagine, di Angelo, what I can do with this scepter! I'm getting a lot of ideas now, seriously."

"You are far eviler than Nero." Nico glared at Python.

Python laughed. "Say all you want but there's nothing you can do about it. No one's going to save you from here and I already have an army of the dead -thanks to Nero, so maybe after my business with you, I will create an empire," Python started to ramble as he walked in circles excitedly. "Should I start with colonizing the US? Ah, I should start first with the president of the United States. Right, right. Then everyone will tremble under me. Of course, I'll pick up your soul too, you are going to be my right-hand man-"

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Nico shouted at him.

Python looked sharply at Nico. "What did you say?"

Will wanted to reach for Nico so badly. It felt like he was just in front of them, watching every scene unfold. He wanted to do something; yet, there was something that was pulling him away from Nico. Will wanted to scream but he couldn't.

When Will thought that everything was going to fade, at the last second, Nico looked over Python's shoulder and, as if he could see him. He stared straight into Will's eyes.

"Sunshine, at all costs, stop him," Nico said to him.

Python whipped around to look wherever Nico was looking at but seemed to find nothing. "Who are you talking to?"

Python's manic voice echoed as everything faded in gray.

Will's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath as he sat up. He looked around and found he was lying on a hospital bed inside a room. Next to him was Lou Ellen holding the paddles of a defibrillator, her eyes were wide and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"L-Lou?" Will was startled by the look on his friend's face. He slowly sat up.

Lou dropped the paddles. Its spring wires stretched and the paddles thudded on the floor. Will mildly panicked because if they broke that machine that would be a salary deduction-

"WILL!" Lou cried and hugged Will tightly to her chest.

"H-hey Lou, w-why are you crying?"

Lou pulled back and glared fiercely at Will. "Why am I crying? You just _died_, William! I thought -I thought I couldn't save you anymore. I-it's been 4 minutes and you didn't have a heartbeat and Cecil already called a doctor and he's taking too long and I thought you really died!" Lou cried harder. "We saw you passed out on the floor-" Her voice cracked, stopping her from speaking. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

"H-Hey." Will stood up and hugged Lou to comfort his friend. "I'm so sorry that I scared and worried the hell out of you. But hey, good news. I'm back and alive!"

Lou pulled away again, her face was red and stained with tears. She sniffed. "But are you alright-"

"Yep! As you can see, I'm standing on my own two feet." Will spread his arms for good measure.

"But what happened-"

The door suddenly burst open.

"Here he is-!" Cecil shouted, running into the room. Dr. Fletcher was in tow. They both froze when he saw Will.

"What the hell, man? I thought he was dying," Lee Fletcher said annoyed.

"B-but..." Cecil was speechless.

"I'm good," Will said to them. "Thanks for, uh, dropping by and offering your help."

Lee Fletcher glared at Cecil. "You interrupted my one-hour long precious sleep, Cecil. You know that's unforgivable, right?"

Cecil bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Lee Fletcher shook his head and walked out. When he was gone, Cecil closed the door behind him. "Explain."

"I really wish I could but I can't do that right now because-"

"You have something to do first?" Lou interrupted him, frustrated. "Seriously, Will? What's going on? Are you ill? Are you in danger?"

"Not me, Nico," Will said, dread starting to pool in the pit of his stomach again.

"Nico's ill?" Cecil frowned.

"No, he's in danger."

"What? How?" Lou asked, concerned.

Will took a deep breath. "I really have to go-"

"And march alone to wherever Nico is and save his ass but get killed in the process? Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen, buddy." Cecil interrupted.

Will took another deep breath. "Listen, guys, I have to do this because I think I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Just call the cops for me, yeah?" Will changed the subject. "I'll write down the address where they should go. Tell them that Nico has been captured by a bad guy."

"But-"

"Please, just trust me on this. I won't die this time." _Probably_, Will added as an afterthought.

* * *

Will emerged from JHH, still wearing a surgeon's scrub over a gray cardigan he had borrowed from Cecil. He had no time to change clothes when Nico's life was in danger. He stood at the sidewalk ready to flag down a cab when a royal blue Volvo stopped in front of him.

Wait, he knew that car.

The passenger's side window rolled down. His father, Apollo, was in the driver seat, and beside him was Detective Percy Jackson. The window from the backseat also rolled down, revealing Detective Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and Jason Grace.

"Dad? What are you-"

"Get in," his dad commanded; his voice was unusually authoritative. "We know where Nico is."

"You know?" Will echoed dumbly.

"Yes, so just get in!"

Will obliged immediately as he opened the door to the back and climbed in. The Volvo zoomed off, the car maneuvering through cars on the street.

He was supposed to be asking questions but it was kind of hard when he didn't know what to ask first.

"Uhm, what's going on?" Will decided for the much simpler question.

"That's the same thing we wanted to ask your father," Percy said, looking at the rearview mirror. "We were trying to find Nico earlier because we need his statement about the mysterious explosion in the Triumvirate Laboratories. He didn't answer his phone though so we couldn't reach him. Then your father came, telling us that Nico is in danger. He wouldn't give us any details. We don't even know why we're following him in the first place." Percy mumbled the last part.

Will looked at his father. Apollo was quiet, which was odd for him. If there was one thing that his father and Will had in common, it was their sunny disposition.

"Dad?" Will called.

The Volvo swerved, entering an alleyway. They turned into several other unknown alleyways that Will didn't even know existed.

"Say, Will, do you know how to manipulate your light powers?" Apollo asked, eyes on the road.

To say that Will was shocked was an understatement. He was frozen in his seat, his mind seemed to halt and unable to process what his father had just asked him.

The three detectives were watching the latter two silently.

"I mean, can you manipulate it to be a weapon or something like that?" Apollo continued casually as if he was talking about the weather outside. "Because it's going to be useful if-"

"Hold on a second." Will signaled for a time out as he shook his head, willing his brain to cooperate with him. "How did you know about _that_?" He glanced at the detectives sitting beside him.

Apollo laughed without any humor. "Of course I'd know, you're my son after all, and you inherited it from me."

"I did _WHAT_?" It was just then that Will realized, as he looked out the windshield, that everything outside was a blur-as if they were traveling through time and space. Will suddenly had a similar feeling when he and Nico shadow-travel. The only difference was, this was . . .brighter. "W-where are we?"

"You just noticed? It's, uh, been happening for a while," Jason said.

"Traffic is murder, we'll never make it to our destination if we travel the usual route," Apollo said. Then suddenly the blur faded and everything cleared. They were back on the streets. "Here we are."

The car stopped.

Across from them was the blackened five-story twin building where Will was captured by Python and where Nico had saved him almost a year ago. Now the situation was reversed because Will was sure that Nico was inside of that building captured by Python and here was Will, outside, trying his best to save him.

Apollo peered at the building from the window. It was dark outside as the night fell upon them. The only light source was from the blinking lamp post nearby. The street and the other surrounding streets were empty of people.

"The mist will cover all of us from mortals so we should be good to strike back from here," Apollo said.

Before Will could ask, Apollo climbed out of the car, the three detectives following suit, which left Will with no choice but to follow as well. He was starting to get frustrated by the fact that he was so confused and he still had no idea what on earth was going on with his dad. Then there was also another fact that he went to this place unprepared. Like how in gods' name was he going to save Nico? Was he just going to march in and confront Python?

"Is Nico here?" Reyna asked.

"On the rooftop." Apollo glanced up.

"We've been waiting for you for ages!" They looked at the direction of the voice and from the corner of the street, two figures in black emerged. It was Bob Iapetus and Bianca di Angelo. Bianca was armed with an onyx black bow and quiver of black arrows while Bob was carrying a black double-double edged sword.

Apollo snorted. "Don't tell me you're the reinforcement that Hades sent?"

Bianca and Bob seemed to bow in respect when they saw Apollo. "With all due respect, Lord Apollo, don't underestimate our strength."

"But, uh, are we getting ourselves into some sort of war?" Jason asked, gazing at the weapons that the death angels were carrying. "Not to mention this place feels eerily weird and out of place."

"Agreed. This place seems...off." Percy looked around.

It was rare for Will, but he was starting to lose his patience. "For once, Dad! Can you tell us what's going on here? I hate wasting my time right now because as you have said before, Nico is in danger and who knows what's happening to him!"

Will's loud voice must have stirred something inside because a rumbling sound echoed out through the building. Instinctively, the three detectives pulled out their guns.

"W-What's that?" Will stammered, looking at the building.

"That, my dear friend, are our enemies." Bob readied his sword.

"Enemies...as in plural?" Percy asked.

As if on cue, a figure emerged from the entrance of the building, standing tall in black clothes. But when Will squinted his eyes, he realized that it was just a human figure made of black smoke. He glimmered against the scarce light of the lamp post nearby and then suddenly, a whole bunch more figures shimmering in black, started to come out from the building.

Hundreds of them.

"Guns won't work on them, will they?" Jason stared at the armies of the dead.

"Nope." Bianca stood alongside Will as she nocked an arrow in her bow.

"What are they?" Will asked.

"Dead souls who can't go to the Underworld anymore because they lost their essence," Bob said on the other side of Will.

"And we must kill them before they kill us," Bianca said. "Because I'm sure as hell that's what Python commanded them to do."

"Python," Apollo said, irritated. His mouth formed in a thin line. "I love that guy so much." Then he started to glow, much brighter than Will had ever achieved with his light power. Tendrils of light surrounding him started to morph into something and it turned into a golden quiver full of arrows and bow, almost identical to what Bianca was holding.

"Dad?" Will was getting tired of being this dumb.

"Can you do what I've done?" Apollo asked his son.

Will shook his head.

"As I've thought, you're more on the healing side." Apollo nodded slinging across his back the golden quiver. "Non-violent side, per-say. So just command the dead to back away and head straight to Nico, we're going to take care of everything down here because I believe your own battle is waiting for you on the rooftop."

"We're going to take care of this?" Percy asked, flabbergasted. He started to shake his head. "This isn't in my job description."

"Man, it's not like it's your first time to see something bizarre like this," Jason said. "We just encountered a _cynocephali _last month."

"This still isn't in my job description," Percy muttered.

"Just treat this as a monthly thing, you know."Jason shrugged putting back his gun on his holster vest. He produced a coin from his pocket, then he flipped it, and it turned into a golden sword. He caught it in mid-air.

Will's mouth hung open.

Percy was still shaking his head as he also put away his gun and produced a pen out of his own pocket. He uncapped it and it turned into yet another sword, bronze in color. On the other hand, Reyna was now holding a golden javelin.

"I knew it!" Percy turned to Reyna. "You weren't just an average detective after all!"

"I could say the same thing to you," Reyna answered flipping the javelin in her hand as if it were a toy.

"Well, Will don't just stand there," Apollo said. "Do your thing!"

"My thing? Oh, y-yeah, right." Will's body started to glow, the small area around him scaring the darkness away. He was encased in a ball of light.

"Apparently, so is doc," Jason whistled.

Will looked at his father. "Dad, seriously, who are you?"

Apollo smiled. "Why, haven't you heard of the Greek myth about a god named Apollo? I am him." He looked ahead, nocking an arrow into his bow. "Well, I never told you because Naomi didn't want me to. She wanted you to have a life as normal as a demigod could have."

"Demigod." Will looked down at his glowing hand. "So that's what I am?"

"So are we," Percy waved his hand. "We're glad to meet another fellow demigod, doc."

"Okay, enough pleasantries," Apollo said looking ahead at the armies of the dead. "We have something to take care of. The dead are looking more agitated by the second. I wonder why they're not attacking us first."

"The passersby," Bianca said. "We surveyed the area earlier, and there were random people who happened to pass by this building. The dead were here long ago, and we believed Nero transported some of the dead here for safekeeping. Mortals cannot see them but, as not to attract attention, they don't attack unless provoked."

"Wait, you were here _already_? Nico was here all along and you didn't do _anything_?" Will turned to Bianca.

"You think I like standing here while my brother is up there, risking his life?" Bianca snapped at him. "I hate it. There are hundreds of dead inside that building and we're outnumbered. The whole building is enchanted so we can't just shadow travel onto the rooftop. The only way is the stairs inside but it's too heavily guarded and the only way we can defeat all of them is to get help from a god."

"Yeah, yeah, that's my job. That's why I'm here," Apollo said unenthusiastically as he raised his bow towards the dead. "But my powers are, uh, limited because I'm living as a mortal right now. I need your assistance."

"We're ready." Reyna stood in a fighting stance, her javelin in hand. Jason, Percy, Bob, and Bianca did the same.

"What's the plan?" Jason asked.

"Simple. Destroy all of them," Apollo said. "Will needs to go to the rooftop. You can handle that son, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Son, 'Yeah, I think so' will not save you from an impending battle."

"Fine! Okay, I can do it!"

"You need to command Python to get out of Bryce's body and I'll handle the rest from there," Apollo said.

"Yeah, I figured the same thing. . ." Will answered.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. It's showtime." Apollo released the golden arrow and it multiplied into ten. They exploded into golden dust when they made contact with the dead, extinguishing several of them at once.

The dead growled and charged at them.

And with a loud battle cry, so did Apollo and his gang.

The clash of the dead and the living began.


	56. Chapter 53

**LIII**

**WILL**

Lightning zapped all around, briefly illuminating the night sky. It was followed by thunder that reverberated throughout the abandoned building, rain poured incessantly along with it. Most people of Manhattan might think that it was just ordinary bad weather but Will Solace knew better. The sudden rainfall was caused by his friends and fellow demigods, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Nobody was even aware of the raging battle happening inside a certain building. Others might have been having a normal night but for a few certain people, it was a night they were fighting for their lives as well as a bit of world peace.

Will Solace, who was glowing like a bright sun, climbed two steps at a time towards the third floor of the building. Scaling the first two floors was already hard when dozens of the dead were stopping him from going all the way up. There were brief moments where he wondered how he ended up in this kind of situation when he was just a doctor who was mostly awake at night to heal his patients, and who just wanted to be with the person he truly loved the most. Now, he was like a soldier on duty and as Percy put it, it wasn't on his job description.

He paused on the third floor so he could catch his breath. As expected, another dozen of the dead were waiting for him there.

Will spoke his magic words. "Stay back."

Immediately, almost all the dead souls froze. But few souls were stubborn; annoying, and who seemed to be resisting Will's voice, so some of them continued to attack Will regardless of the command, which Will found problematic.

Hitting the dead felt the same as hitting a human being. Despite being made of seemingly black smoke, their bodies were solid and they had retaliated back as if they were all experts on a battlefield. Will, on the other hand, was definitely _not_ an expert on a battlefield. As his father had stated a while back, he was more on the non-violent side, so Will didn't know how long his limited knowledge on fighting would save him. He wasn't some doctor turned into a comic superhero for gods' sake! He was thankful though, for his light powers. If not for the light he emitted that kept the dead at bay, the dead might have devoured him long before the battle had even started.

He had finally shoved the dead aside when he saw another problem up ahead: the sky bridge connected to the other building.

Fortunately, Jason, Reyna, and Bob reached the same floor, a little bit farther from him. Unlike Will, they were warriors on the field, fighting side by side. Will had no idea how they could see through the dark and still fight when their only source of light was Will's light glow, which didn't reach that far, and the occasional lightning, courtesy of Jason.

"Which way?" Will shouted to no one in particular as his light pulsated, throwing away a row of dead coming his way. He ducked down to avoid another dead from attacking him.

Apollo had told them that Nico was on the rooftop, but the problem was, his father hadn't specifically said on which rooftop because technically the whole building was made of two towers being connected by the sky bridge. Nico might be on the other side of the building for all he knew.

Jason came to his aid, slashing and extinguishing another wave of dead surging towards Will. His sword sparked with lightning.

"I don't know which way to go," Will said when Jason stopped beside him. "There's a sky bridge connecting both buildings so Nico might be there instead of above us."

"Percy, Apollo, and Bianca will be going to the other building. Just continue on your way towards the top. If Nico isn't there, Apollo and the others will be rescuing him on the other side." Jason slashed another dead, sending it to the ground. "Damn, this whole place is so heavily guarded by a spell that I can't even fly. It would be easier if we could just fly towards the rooftop."

"You can fly?" Will asked as he concentrated on his light, and the dead backed off immediately.

"Oh yeah, like a blond superman."

Will was impressed.

"Go on now, doc. I'll hold the dead back for you and we'll follow you immediately after to help out," Jason said.

Will nodded. "Thanks, man," he said before taking off running toward the stairs. He was in the middle of climbing up another set of stairs when his light illuminated something on the floor that made him pause.

Not too far from him, a familiar bracelet was lying on the floor. He picked it up and examined it. It was the braided cord bracelet he had given to Nico when they were on the helipad of JHH. Will looked up at the darkened path ahead. Nico was on the rooftop of this building for sure. He pocketed the bracelet and with a determined look on his face, he continued on his way, his light bursting like a supernova.

Call it adrenaline, luck, or whatever you want to call it, but Will made it to the top of the 5th floor of the building without much of a hassle from the dead. They pretty much backed away when they saw the blinding light coming from Will. He stopped at the foot of the staircase going to the rooftop to catch his breath.

_I'm coming, Nico._

Suddenly, he heard a loud BANG come from the rooftop. Will was momentarily frozen to his spot, his heartbeat drumming on his ribcage.

"N-Nico?" Will clenched his fist. No. He couldn't afford to lose Nico again. They had gone through so much trouble just to be together. He loved Nico too much for him to ever allow them to be separated again.

Will continued up the final set of stairs towards Nico.

Will yanked the rooftop door open. The rain seemed to stop a while back as a gust of wind greeted him.

Ahead of Will, Bryce and Nico were standing in a face-off, both drenched from the rain. Everything around them was a wreck. An emergency lamp was lying on its side, though it still seemed to be working, and there was a broken chair nearby. Wooden boards and steel pipe poles were all broken apart, littering the wet concrete floor.

Nico was holding his Stygian Iron Sword while Bryce was holding a long steel pipe. Behind Nico was a long ivory staff lying on the floor, which Nico had been seemingly protecting from the latter. For a moment, both of them were stunned to see another presence on the rooftop.

Nico was the first to recover. Will winced at the sight of Nico's bloodied and bruised face and one of his eyes was swelling. A sudden rush of anger coursed through the doctor.

Nonetheless, Nico grinned at him through the pain. "Hey, sunshine. It's nice of you to join the party."

Bryce growled as he spat the blood formed on his mouth. His face was the same as Nico's, bruised and bloodied. There was a cut on Bryce's left cheek; blood also trickled down from the cut. Bryce's shirt was torn at the chest, showing another slashed wound. Though Bryce seemed to not care about the injury as he continued to glare at Will. "Great, another one to kill."

"Nuh-uh." Nico slashed the air with his sword, a menacing growl escaping his throat. "So help me, gods, if you touch him. . ."

Bryce smirked maliciously and stared at Will. "Oh, someone special, eh?"

Nico's eyes narrowed at him as his mouth formed a thin line. "Don't you dare."

At that moment, Bryce knew what would hurt Nico the most. Bryce charged at Will, and Nico's eyes widened.

But Will was prepared as his light pulsated with life. "Python, stop."

Immediately, Bryce froze on the spot, his eyes wide.

Will stepped forward, tendrils of light curling around him as if trying to reach Bryce. Bryce, meanwhile, was trembling to fight Will's power.

"W-What is this?" Bryce questioned, his eyes narrowed at Will.

"Despite being dead, you still want to be with the living, and that's why I have power over you," Will said, inching towards Nico. "Now, I am commanding you to let Bryce's body go."

"No!" Bryce growled, black smoke emanating from his body. He made a big effort to step towards them.

Will frowned. "He's a tough one."

Nico snorted beside him, his sword still held in a defensive position, ready for anything. "Obviously."

Will decided to change tactics. He spoke "Agatha Lawrence,"

Bryce became still again.

"I'm speaking to the real Bryce Lawrence now," Will said. "I know you're still in there; your soul is trapped in there somewhere. I know you want to be with your sister badly because you love her so much. . ."

Bryce blinked. For a moment, his eyes seemed to shift. It wasn't angry or animalistic.

"Help," Bryce croaked, but a sudden growl escaped him as he clutched his head. "No! You are gone!" Tendrils of black smoke curled around his body. his voice changed into the pleading one as before. "Too late! Kill me-no!" He staggered backward.

Will and Nico looked at each other, not knowing what to make of it.

Will returned his attention to Bryce. He stepped towards him and exhaled. "Python, let him go."

"No! THIS IS MY BODY NOW!" Python roared at Wil. PYthon tried to steady himself on his two feet.

"No, it's not." Will's voice was determined but calm. "You are dead, Python. Accept it. Bryce, fight Python inside you, please, for your sister." Will took another step towards him, his hand outstretched to him. Light curled around his hand; it was like a vine trying to reach out to the sun but the sun wasn't a sun, it was Bryce.

Bryce stared at Will with glassy and unfocused eyes. He shook his head. "He'll kill all of us so stop me now before it's too late. Tell Agatha I love her and I'm so sorry."

"No," Will murmured, stepping forward once again, his arm still outstretched to Bryce. "Bryce-"

Bryce closed his eyes and went still for a moment.

"W-Will," Nico called out uncertainly.

"No, Bryce." Will walked towards Bryce.

Bryce's eyes snapped open. But they weren't his eyes, they were Python's. Hunger for bloodlust swirled in his eyes.

Python only stared at Will. "Die."

With the pipe pole in hand, Python charged at Will who was rooted to his spot.

Nico leaped in action, shoving Will out of the way. The blond staggered sideways, hitting the disarray stacks of wooden boards and poles beside him. Nico intercepted the pole with his sword. With all his strength, he drove Python towards the corner of the rooftop.

"Will, the scepter! Crush the orb now!"

Will was partially wet on his side when he hit the concrete floor, but he managed to grasp the stack of boards for support. He shook his head, regaining his senses. Nico had said something to him, something about a scepter and crushing an orb. Will glanced to his side where the said scepter was lying on the floor with its orb glowing bright purple.

_Right. Crush it._

Will stood up and was about to go to the scepter when a loud cry stopped him. He looked over to where it came from, finding Nico lying on his side on the floor holding, his bleeding thigh. Bryce was holding a knife in his hand.

"Nico!"

"Don't mind me! Get the scepter!"

Python barrelled towards Will, but Nico somehow vanished and reappeared in front of Bryce, pushing him away from Will.

"Gods of Olympus, Will! Get the scepter!" Nico shouted. He punched Bryce in the face.

Will ran towards the scepter and picked it up. He swung it at the nearest cement post, smashing the glowing purple orb to pieces.

"No!" Bryce bellowed.

Several things happened at once as Will dropped the orb-less scepter. A gust of wind sent him staggering back a few steps, though he, fortunately, didn't fall. Unfortunately, it knocked the breath out of him so he had to rest with his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath back. There was a sound of an explosion in the air as a purple barrier appeared above them. The barrier crackled with purple sparks then it disappeared. Jason and Reyna finally made it to the rooftop too, bursting through the open door.

Unknown to them, floors below, the remaining dead disappeared in thin air, confusing Percy and the rest of the gang momentarily.

Apollo looked at the window and turned around. "Cover your eyes!" He yelled before vanishing in a burst of light.

Bianca and Bob also disappeared in black smoke a moment later, leaving Percy alone at the bottom of the building.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Bryce went berserk. With his enraged energy, he grabbed Nico and threw him to the side. Nico flew in the air, hitting his back on the nearby wall as he landed. He cried out from the force of the impact. Bryce came thundering towards Will, sending Reyna and Jason into a battle of three as they tried to intercept him. Will saw Nico slipping out of consciousness out of the corner of his eye. Though Nico still managed to look up at Will. Their eyes locked as Will strode towards him.

Reyna and Jason were thrown off as well, both groaning when they hit the floor. Will made a mistake of stopping and turning to look at Python, who was staring back at him with an evil smirk plastered on his lips. Apollo appeared on the rooftop with Bianca and Bob. The sun god nocked an arrow into his bow and aimed it at Python. The two death angels stood on either side of the god in defensive positions.

Sometime in the fight, Python had managed to get the gun from Jason's holster vest and was now aiming it at Will's chest.

Time seemed to slow down as Nico's eyes widened at him.

He knew what was about to happen and so was Will. A single tear slid down Nico's cheek as his eyes switched from the gun to Will.

"No," Nico released a strangled cry. He tried his best to get up but ended up sliding down the floor.

Apollo released the arrow at the same moment that Python pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

The golden arrow hit Python directly in the chest and the gun dropped to the ground. There was still a manic gleam in his eyes as his long last revenge was accomplished. He might not be able to kill Nico in the end but Python managed to give Nico a final blow worse than killing him physically. Will was aware of all of this.

Python fell limply to the floor, lifeless.

Will blinked and staggered back, looking down at his chest. His scrub shirt was stained red.

Funny how he was still faintly glowing even though his lifeforce was slowly dying. Would he be able to command his soul to stay in his body? He wanted to live too. He reached up to touch the blood to make sure it was really there and not a figment of his imagination before he dropped to his knees.

Everything around him seemed to be muted as his father ran towards him, a frantic, scared, and angry expression on his face. He seemed to be shouting something.

Will then remembered someone. That someone appeared at his side, catching him as he fell to the floor. He seemed to appear out of thin air, which Will thought was pretty cool in his delirious state. He looked at that someone and faintly smiled at the angel's ever handsome face.

The angel touched Will's cheek. His hand was cool and pleasant. Tears welled up in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and streamed down his pale and bruised cheeks. Will's eyesight started to blur and darken.

_Can I still look at his face one more time, please?_

Will Solace knew by heart that he couldn't cheat death all the time. He avoided death once last year, then twice just earlier when his friend had managed to revive him back to life. He should have known that he couldn't avoid it a third time.

It was funny to think that his life seemed tied to this place; this cursed place that seemed to rob him of his life every time he was here. Finally, this time, it was succeeding.

From a certain rooftop in Manhattan, a beam of light exploded upward towards the sky, cutting through the darkness. It was a ray of gold and onyx black.

Most people would think that it was just ordinary lightning. But unknown to them, the bright and blinding light came from the rage of a god who was losing his son and agony of a death angel who was losing his solace.


	57. Chapter 54

**LIV**

**NICO**

When Nico di Angelo was still a death angel, he had remembered swearing that nothing could ever surprise or scare the living daylights out of him. Because, after all, he had been in the mortal world for a very, very long time that he thought he had seen it all. Although he still had faith in the good of humanity, he was also aware of the destruction that a human mind could conduct. The cruelties, the nightmares, the selfishness-the list goes on and on. They were all out there in the small blue vulnerable planet they call Earth. That was why Nico had gotten a little bit cocky on the idea that he wouldn't be caught off-guard anymore.

Of course, that hadn't been the case when he freaking met Will Solace. It had always started with that blond, the roller coaster of emotions, the unexpected shenanigans, and all other things that had made him question his still stable sanity.

Nico was sure that he already lost that said sanity when the blond was in his arms, eyes closed and bleeding to death.

Nico looked fiercely at the sun god kneeling on the other side of Will. The death angel's eyes were red and stained with tears. "You're a god! Heal him!"

Apollo looked distraught. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He was visibly shaking in an effort to calm himself. He then looked at Nico, frowning. "I-I can't. He's not here anymore and you know it." Apollo gave him a meaningful look.

"Hold him for me," Nico said quietly and Apollo obliged.

That's when Nico disappeared. He dissolved in a black mass like a black hole. The remaining black mass turned into a black ray and sailed towards the sky. Apollo shut his eyes as he kissed Will's forehead before throwing his head back and screaming. He burst into light, creating a golden light beam that also shot up towards the sky. Percy, Jason, and Bob had to shield their eyes away from the blinding light. That was when Bob noticed that Bianca di Angelo had also disappeared from his side.

After a long while, Nico set foot again on the grounds of the Underworld. He was already inside the Palace of Hades so he ran through the long, dark, and narrow corridor towards his destination. The sounds of his steps echoed through the black marbled floor. The walls of the hallway were obsidian black. Torches lined the walls and were lit by green flames.

Nico squinted his eyes as he saw a figure far ahead. He slowed down as he came to a pause. Not far from him, a familiar mop of blond hair in blue surgeon's scrubs was already looking at him. His head was tilted to the side as if confused by what was happening.

Nico started to run again towards Will Solace. Then he tackled the blond into a hug, a hug so tight that might break a few rib cages. He buried his face into the blond's chest.

"I-I don't understand. Where are we?" Will spoke quietly returning the hug. "I thought I was dead. . ."

Nico pulled away and looked up at Will. It was painful to look at him when they were in this kind of situation. When it might be only one of them could return to the land of the living. Nico exhaled as he held Will's hand. "You are. This is the Underworld or the afterlife."

"Oh. . ."

Silence.

"Nico, it's fine-"

"Well, it isn't for me!" Nico shouted, his voice ringing through the hallway. He exhaled again looking into Will's eyes. "Listen. We're gonna make this work. If you are here instead of being in the Court of Judgement, then something is up."

"You're still not making any sense."

"If you are here, it only means that Father wants to see us. . ."

"Father?"

"Yeah, Hades, God of the Underworld."

Will stared at Nico.

"What? You are not the only one who's allowed to have a father who's a god. Come on. We're gonna do some negotiations." Nico tugged Will's hand and they started walking.

"How long did you know that my dad was a god?" Will asked.

"Just earlier, when hell broke loose," Nico said.

"Oh. . ."

Another silence.

"Seriously, Nico I totally accept that I'm dead and-"

"Well, I refuse to accept that."

Will stopped walking and so did Nico. Will looked exasperated. "Nico, if there's one thing I learned about this whole thing, we cannot escape death. That's where we all go in the end, some people just reach it early and there's nothing we can do about that-"

"Why is it so easy for you to say that?" Nico exclaimed. "Do you really want to leave me and the other people who care about you? Don't you care how I feel when you say something like that?"

"Gods no, Nico-"

"Then stop acting like you already chose death over me-"

"Because I'm goddamn dead for gods' sake!" Will's voice raised. "I am preparing myself for the worst. I am freaking out right now because this came all too suddenly and I wasn't able to say goodbye to my family or friends and the thought that I'm not going to see them literally forever-" Will inhaled and exhaled. "It's just. . . this is not easy for me! Who wants to die anyway?"

Nico was about to open his mouth to say something when he sensed a presence nearby.

"Wow. How could you be in an argument _and_ hold hands at the same time?"

Will and Nico turned their heads toward the direction of the voice. Not far away from them, Bianca di Angelo was smirking at them, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a simple black dress and black Greek-style sandals, completely different from the combat attire she usually wore. Her hair was braided over one shoulder. She walked towards them.

"Your voices can be heard all the way to the Fields of Asphodels, you know."

Nico was rooted to his spot. "Bianca. . ."

Bianca smiled warmly at him as she reached them. "Hi, brother dear, it's nice to see you again."

It was Will's cue to let go of Nico's hand. Nico threw himself at his sister, who hugged him back just as fiercely.

Bianca rubbed Nico's back comfortingly. "Good job, you did right there. You never failed to amaze us."

Nico pulled away. "I didn't do all the work. Other people helped, like Will. . ." he turned to look at Will.

"Ah, good ol' Will Solace." Bianca gave him another smirk. "How is it going for you?"

"You might not notice it but I'm dead. Yay."

"I see, still fluent in sarcasm until death."

"Of course, can't risk being rusty on it, comes in handy at times."

Nico looked back and forth between his sister and Will.

Bianca just rolled her eyes and regarded Nico. "Anyway, you wanted to talk to father, right? I shouldn't keep you from it." Bianca stepped to the side and she extended her arm as if saying that they should go.

Nico didn't realize that the doors to the throne of Hades were quite close by. Nico looked at Bianca. "Will I be able to talk to you after this?"

Bianca smiled at him. "We'll make a date for that. Now go."

Nico reached for Will's hand again as they walked towards the throne of Hades.

Nico was about to push the door open when he paused and looked up at Will. "What's with you and my sister?"

Will shrugged. "Just take it as a form of camaraderie."

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister hates me," Will relented.

Nico pushed the door open and they stepped inside.

"Why do we need to talk to your father again?" Will looked at Nico as they walked towards the throne

"I told you, we're going to negotiate."

"Negotiate for what?"

This time it was Nico who looked exasperated. "Negotiate for your death, dummy. Come on."

As Nico gazed at the throne, where he was sure that his father Lord Hades was waiting, he frowned. Lord Hades stood up from his throne wearing a black pinstripe suit and gray tie. His shoulder-length hair was combed and gelled back, and he was also in his regular height that Hades would certainly pass as a mortal.

"Does the god of the Underworld usually look like he's going to the premiere night of a movie?" Will whispered to Nico.

"Not usually. . ." Nico answered.

"Lord Hades," Nico said as he stepped forward and bowed in respect. Will also bowed but rather more awkwardly.

"Nico." Hades regarded him and looked at Will. "So, I finally meet _the_ Will Solace, the reason why my son made a record of breaking all the rules of Underworld and would do it again without hesitation."

Will looked back uncertainly at Nico.

"Father-"

Hades raised his hand, and Nico clamped his mouth shut. The Lord of Underworld stepped off his throne, his hands clasped behind his back. "I've been watching you, son of Apollo, for a long time and I still don't understand why my son took a great liking to you."

"Oh, come on. This isn't the part where you're going to embarrass me in front of him, is it?" Nico muttered.

"Isn't that what regular mortal parents do?" Hades raised an eyebrow at Nico.

"But you're a god, not a mortal." Nico pointed out.

"Fair point." Hades stopped in front of them.

"Look, father, we are here to negotiate Will's death. He is coming back with me to the land of the living," Nico continued.

Hades tilted his head to the side, eyeing his son. "And what makes you think both of you are going back?"

"What, you're going to imprison us here?" This time it was Nico who raised an eyebrow.

"I've already prepared a chamber for you here."

"I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"I could say the same thing to you, son."

Nico exhaled. "Father, I've accomplished the job for you. This is what you planned all along, right? You brought me back to the mortal world because of Nero and that stupid scepter. I wouldn't be able to do all of that without the help of Will." He pointed at Will. "And he died because of me, at my expense, because of Python's revenge for me."

"And that revenge wouldn't have happened if you hadn't killed him in the first place."

"He was going to kill a lot of people if I hadn't done that. I know you knew what a lunatic he was. You knew what he was planning with the scepter. And by all the gods, I hope you gave Python the worst punishment of all or I swear, I'm going to the Fields of Punishment myself-"

"He's gone."

"Gone?" Nico frowned. "As in _gone _gone?"

Hades turned around and vanished in black smoke, he reappeared on his throne and sat down. "Apollo wouldn't just let it pass after what happened to his son, so he vanished Python's existence, which he should have done millennia ago. I am quite amazed that Python kept up his existence for a very long time. He kept on being reborn and influencing mortals' minds. Then, of course, Apollo got enraged and extinguished him for good. I also believe that Apollo is close to barging into the Underworld because of his rage that also extends towards me. I have his son involved in this, after all."

Nico remained silent.

"But then again, I didn't expect Python would kill Will Solace instead of you. Everything just spiraled out of control. If it had been you, Nico, things would have been easier; you would've been resurrected back as a death angel or you would've been my right-hand man on the throne. But unfortunately, it was William Solace instead."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"It wasn't on the plan to get Will Solace killed," Hades answered. "It's an entirely different matter when a mortal death is involved."

"But he's a demigod!"

"He's still part mortal."

"And your point is?"

"Son, there are laws of death here. You know how strict I am when it comes to the rules. No exception to it even if it involves my children."

"Okay, yeah, I get that my memories of Will before will not return anymore as punishment, but what about him? He needs to go back with me to the land of the living! He has family and friends waiting for him there."

"So are the countless souls who arrived here," Hades countered. "Will Solace isn't the only one who had a sudden death. He can't be an exception."

"Father, he wouldn't have died in the first place if not because of your plan."

"So are you blaming me for it?"

"No," Nico sighed. "It's not that. What I want to say is, let's be accountable for the actions we've done. You see, it's not just Will but also this mortal Kayla Knowles who's in the hospital because of me yet again."

A thunder-like sound echoed through the throne. Nico concluded that he pushed it too far with the god but he wasn't going to back down on this either, even if he got incinerated to dust on the spot.

"Well, what do you want? Hades said quietly. "You know there are two ways whereas a soul could go back to the living, it's either being reborn or being a death angel."

"Being reborn means he's going to start his life all over again in another body and who knows who it could be," Nico countered. "And being a death angel means his mortal memories and emotions would be wiped out. That's not the answer that I want. I want him to go back as a whole, as Dr. William Solace whom I goddamn fell in love with."

Silence.

"That's a surprise." Hades threw his hands in the air. "It's not every day that Nico di Angelo would be openly vocal on how he truly feels."

Nico was silent, though he stared defiantly at Hades.

"But no matter how much you declare your undying love -no pun intended, it still won't change the fact that Will Solace is dead and you are refusing the only two ways he could go back to the land of the living."

"But you are a god! Can't you make exceptions?" Nico's tone was almost pleading.

"Why do you think Orpheus was the only one who made it out alive and escaped the Underworld?" Hades stood up. "Because I don't make exceptions, Nico di Angelo. Why do you think you and your sister became death angels? Because I wanted both of you to have another chance at living. Did I break any rules just for my children to be in the living again? No. So, tell me, why do I need to break rules for a demigod, Will Solace? Death has always a high price to pay and sometimes, that price comes in a form of chaos. If I always do that every time someone is going to die, I am constantly breaking the natural laws of death and that's not something you want to mess with. Just because I am a god doesn't mean I can always interfere with the Fates. You, Nico, of all people should know what it's like to interfere with the Fates. You did it once."

Nico felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Will who was smiling sadly at him. "Nico, I understand it, you know, death is death. There were battles we couldn't win, the same as there are people I couldn't save. It's all right." Will wiped off the tears that slid down Nico's cheeks that Nico hadn't noticed until Will had wiped them away. "Maybe, I can be with my mom now, so that's a consolation, and somehow, there's a part of me that was glad that I was the one who got shot instead of you. I don't think I could handle it, seeing you taken away from me for a second time."

"And what about me?" Nico asked, looking away. "Do you think I can handle it without you?"

Will cradled both sides of Nico's face in his hands and turned it to look at him. "Hey, it's all right. Even if it's not, we have to be okay with it because that's how everything goes whether we like it or not."

Nico bowed his head. His world and his heart crumbled right there and then.

He truly was losing his solace.


	58. Chapter 55: Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

_**5 years later. . .**_

"Di Angelo! You have to park at least a block away from the scene or you won't be able to get in there." A police officer informed him as Nico di Angelo rolled down the window of his car to poke his head out of the window and check the traffic that seemed not to move like forever.

Nico looked at the police officer on the sidewalk. "Good Morning, Officer Hedge, and thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem. Also, you're late. Detective Spielberg is there and is going to kill you."

Nico winced. He didn't have to be reminded of his impending doom. He rolled up the window and maneuvered out of the road and went in the alley instead.

When he successfully parked, he started to walk, cutting through the crowded street of Manhattan. He wore a navy blue long sleeve shirt with a white collared button-down shirt underneath. It was partnered with a gray coat, that seemed to have a stain of mustard sauce on the sleeves, black jeans, and black converse. Slung on his shoulder was a strap holding a gray metal case.

He finally reached a corner and went around it. He cursed as he saw a mob of people gathered ahead. Detective Spielberg was definitely going to kill him.

"Excuse me, CSI. Coming through." Nico squeezed in through the crowd until he was able to cross the yellow cordon set up by the police that cornered the jewelry shop. The glass windows and door were smashed to pieces. Police officers were patrolling around the area. Not far away from where he stood, a police car was parked. A man with his hands handcuffed was standing before the door of the car, three police officers guarding him. Nico cursed some more if the robber had been arrested already, he was really freaking late. He went inside the shop.

He saw Jason, and the blond detective immediately went to him.

"I'm so sorry," Nico said to him. "Riley's school bus left her so I had to drop her off at school first."

Jason looked at him with sympathy. "Man, hard to be a single dad right now, isn't it? Just don't let Detective Spielberg see you just yet, he was barking up for a CSI earlier. When no one showed up, he was ready to spit fire at anyone in his line of sight. But don't worry, I got you covered."

"Shit." Nico knelt at the corner, put the case down, and opened it. "Thanks, man. I owe you again."

"Don't sweat it." Jason crouched down beside him. Nico put on a set of latex gloves. "Hey, listen. You know, you can always count on us, right? I know it's hard for you right now with Riley, raising a kid all alone, so you can always count on us being there for Riley, too, okay? If not Piper and me, Annabeth and Percy are there. They are quite worried about you and Riley."

"Jason." Nico looked at him as he finished putting on his gloves. "Thanks, I really appreciate it, but I can manage. I'll definitely call all of you when desperate times come. Hopefully, it never happens." Nico exhaled as he stood up. "So what's the play here?"

Jason stood up too. "Oh the usual, before the shop could open for business a robber came in, broke the place and the police apprehended him."

"Why are you here, by the way? Are there any drugs or syndicates involved here?" Nico frowned as he noticed the muddy footprints on the carpet floor. He walked back to his case to get a pair of tweezers and a sealable plastic bag.

"Well, I thought the robber was part of the syndicate I'm currently investigating but it turns out he's just a small-time robber." Jason shrugged.

Nico went back to where the footprints were and knelt. He moved his face closer to the floor to inspect the muddy footprints. He picked up the excess mud on the floor with his tweezers and sniffed the mud. "So I take it that the robber came from a farmhouse because I can smell cow manure here. The shop hadn't opened yet so it's impossible that this was from a customer unless one of the employees came from a farm before coming here. . ." He put the tweezers in the sealable plastic bag.

Jason answered. "Nah, the only person present when the crime happened is the store owner and he just lives upstairs."

"So it's definitely from the robber." Nico stood up but still looked down at the footprints. "And another strange thing is, I am seeing two sets of different footprints here and only one robber is present. Where is the other one?"

"But the footage showed only one robber-" Jason was cut off by a commotion outside.

"Shit," Jason cursed as he ran outside. Nico followed suit as he discarded his latex gloves. Outside the shop, the apprehended robber hit the police officers guarding him with a gun he had probably stolen. He was still handcuffed but he didn't seem to have any problems hitting the cops guarding him. There was a black pickup truck out front too. Jason tried to shoot the robber but the driver on the pickup truck was open firing at them so they had to duck for cover. Bystanders scrambled out of the way. Nico and Jason went their separate ways for cover. Nico was the unlucky one because he was the closest to the apprehended robber who was currently getting away from the police.

Nico got out of his hiding spot behind a dumpster and took off after the robber. Nico got close enough to grab him when the robber just hit him in the face with the barrel of the gun. He stumbled backward and cursed some more. The robber jumped towards the opened back of the truck.

"Hey, you idiot!" Jason shouted at Nico. "Are you hurt?"

The pickup truck went zooming out the way, almost hitting a delivery man on a motorcycle. The motorcycle went off balance and the delivery man was thrown to the pavement.

"Nah, I'm fine." Nico touched the corner of his mouth with his thumb and it came back with blood on it. He sighed.

"Stop chasing the bad guys, you idiot, it's not in your job description." Jason scolded as he put down his gun. He cursed at the retreating figure of the truck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOT COPS DOING?" Another detective barked at them. "ARE YOU ALL AMATEURS FOR LETTING A ROBBER GET AWAY?"

Jason winced at the sound of his voice. "Yep, Detective Spielberg is going to transform into a Minotaur at any moment. I should probably go see him."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead and calm the Minotaur down. I'm going to the lab to test the cow manure. We might get some clues from the compounds in it as to where their hideout is." Nico raised the sealed bag he was still holding.

"AND WHERE'S THE GODDAMN CSI? WHAT'S THE USE OF PRESERVING A CRIME SCENE WITHOUT A CSI?"

"Or you can make a short detour to the Minotaur first before going to the lab," Jason said.

"Great, being toasted is exactly what I need early in the morning," Nico sighed.

Another typical day for Nico.

* * *

The emergency room of Jupiter Half-Blood was busy as usual but not the kind of busy where it was mayhem and packed with patients. Lou Ellen stood at the counter of the station looking at an intern doctor who was talking to a patient lying to the bed not far from her.

"What are you looking at?" Dr. Kayla Knowles put down the medical chart on the counter.

"Look at Dr. Eaton." Lou pointed at the intern doctor. "Every time I see him, he reminds me of Will, you know. The same mop of blond hair and tanned skin."

"Oh great, you just successfully dampened my mood," Kayla said as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat as she looked at Dr. Eaton too. She leaned back at the counter. "But yeah, if not for the gray eyes, when his back is turned you could mistake him for Will. They have the same body structure too."

Lou Ellen looked down at the floor. "I miss him."

"Who doesn't?" Kayla sighed.

"You miss who?" Cecil Markowitz appeared on Lou Ellen's side.

Lou looked sadly at Cecil. "Will."

Cecil winced. "Oh man, his name is like a puncture wound in my heart. Why do you have to mention that?"

"Well, you asked for it," Lou retorted.

"I'm going ahead. I have a scheduled surgery, and now I feel like I have huge dark clouds hanging over my head as I perform the surgery," She said before walking away.

"You're not the only one who has dark clouds hanging over your head now," Lou said as she started to arrange the medical charts and stack them together.

"I miss him too you know," Cecil said. "It's been five-"

A paramedic shouted for attention. They wheeled in a stretcher with a man on it. Lou immediately ran to them. The man seemed to be a delivery man wearing a white shirt over a yellow vest with a pizza parlor name on it. He already had a neck brace around his neck. He also seemed to be in his late forties. He was conscious but seemed to be weak.

"Motorcycle accident," The paramedic reported as the patient was being transferred to a bed. "Suspected rib fracture and ankle sprain. Low blood pressure, 80 over 60, so possible anemia."

Lou Ellen nodded and the paramedics left. The nurse looked around for a doctor who could be in charge.

"Hey, Dr. Eaton!" Lou called. "Can you cover this patient?"

"Wait a sec," Dr. Eaton shouted back as he assisted the patient in vomiting in a plastic bag.

"No need. I'll handle it," A voice said from behind Lou.

Lou whipped around as her eyes widened.

Will Solace strode towards them in his glorious light blue surgeon scrub and white lab coat.

"Patient's status?" Will asked as he bent over to check the patient's eyes with a small flashlight.

Lou was speechless for a moment. Will looked back at her, waiting. She finally regained her senses as she shook her head.

"Motorcycle accident. Suspected rib fracture, ankle sprain, and low blood pressure 80 over 90," Lou informed. "When did you get back from Peru?"

"Just now," Will said as he stood straighter and gently patted the patient's ribs, making the patient wince. "Yep, rib fracture." Then he also patted the ankle that had an improvised brace on it. The patient jerked again at the touch. "And yep, ankle sprain. Call someone from the orthopedic department."

"All right. Dr. Langley is available right now. I can page her here." Lou produced a phone and started tapping on it. She held the phone against her ear. "Does your husband know you're already here? You're a week earlier than your intended to return."

Will looked at her. "Nope, I'm being dramatic and wanted to surprise him. The medical mission got wrapped up earlier because of some sort of political conflict that I don't want to know about, so here I am." Will gazed back down at the patient as Lou talked to her phone. "Something's odd with you, Mister. . ." The blond doctor bent down again to look closely at the patient, Will's held the headboard for support while his other hand was on his hip. The patient was sweating in buckets and awfully pale. He also seemed to be having a hard time breathing. "Lou put him on an oxygen mask."

"Yeah, sure." Lou pocketed the phone and started to work on it.

"Hey, sir, can you hear me?" Will asked. The man nodded weakly, so the doctor continued and applied pressure on the man's stomach with his hand. "Does your stomach hurt right now?"

The man nodded briefly.

"How about your back or shoulder, does it hurt?"

The man shook his head as Lou put the mask on him.

"How about before, did you experience frequent back and shoulder pain? Trouble breathing?"

The patient nodded again.

Will immediately picked up his stethoscope in his pocket and checked for the heartbeat, and his eyes narrowed. He pulled out the earbuds of stethoscope from his ear as he stood straighter once more, stethoscope now hanging around his neck.

"I want a chest x-ray and blood work on him stat because there's a high–damn, he's on it!" the patient gasped for breath. His body arched back then he went unconscious. "Myocardial Infarction. Prepare the OR. STAT! Lou, give me the defibrillator!"

After two hours of successful operation on the delivery man, Will headed straight to the on-call room. He was regretting coming to work instead of resting at home when he was still suffering from jet lag. Technically he was still on leave from a medical mission in Peru and he didn't necessarily need to report to work at the moment. When he had reached the room, he opened the door.

"Oh look who's back from the middle of nowhere," Kayla Knowles greeted him. Lou and Cecil were also there in the room.

"I missed you too guys." Will smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Five months without communication. Do you know how miserable we were?" Kayla exclaimed, tackling Will into a hug.

"Well, that's what happens when you got sent into a remote area where there's basically no reception," Will answered, returning Kayla's hug.

Kayla pulled away and looked up at Will. "Nico doesn't really know that you're back, does he?"

Will shook his head.

"Oh, man. I wish we could see his reaction when he sees you," Cecil said. "He wouldn't say it out loud but he's probably more miserable than we were. I think Riley's the one who's expressing it vocally for the both of them since she's always crying and searching for you. She misses you a lot too."

Will smiled fondly at the mention of their seven-year-old adopted daughter, who had come into their lives four years ago. He briefly remembered the abused and traumatic little girl, who had been barely 3 years old and who he had met in the emergency room of JHH. However, a lot of things had changed now. Riley was not the abused child he had met before. She was more than that now. "I miss my family too. Now that you mention it, I have to pick up Riley from school later, so I should probably take a nap. Jetlag." he dove into the nearest cot. "Anyways, there's something for you there. It's fresh from Peru, in the silver paper bag."

"Really?" Kayla said and the three of them started to dig in the paper bag.

"Why did you even go to work?" Kayla asked. "You should have stayed home."

"I know, but I missed the smell of the hospital. I missed you guys. . ." Will muttered, drifting off to sleep.

The three paused and looked at the blond doctor. They all smiled fondly at him.

* * *

Nico parked next to Will's Chevrolet that hadn't been used in five months. So much for being toasted by Detective Spielberg and the never-ending pile of lab works at NYPD. He tiredly climbed out of his car and trudged towards the front porch of their house. He fished out his keys in his jeans' pocket and jammed it into the keyhole of the doorknob. The only thing he was looking forward to right now, was to be with his daughter who was probably already inside with her Aunt Hazel. She agreed on picking up her niece from school since he couldn't get out of work.

Nico pushed the door open. He could already hear his daughter's laughter ringing from the kitchen. That mere sound already gave Nico additional energy.

"Sweetie, where are you? Papa's home!" Nico called out as he put down his bag on the couch.

"Papa!" The ever-energetic voice echoed as a small girl appeared in the kitchen. She had shoulder-length raven hair with bright blue eyes that were awfully similar to the eyes of his husband. Riley Solace-di Angelo ran towards Nico. "Papa, I have a sur-" Riley frowned and paused mid-step, looking up at her father. "What happened to your face, Papa?"

Crap. Nico already forgot the small cut on the corner of his mouth, courtesy of the robber earlier in the morning, who by the way, had gotten arrested together with his other accomplice just a while ago in their hideout. He was so busy that he wasn't able to properly tend that said cut. It must've formed a bruise by now. "Ah, this. . ." He was racking his brain for a good explanation fit for a seven-year-old kid.

"What about his face?" Another voice demanded.

Nico gazed up and blinked. Then he blinked some more while at the same time, willing his brain to process the figure in the kitchen doorway.

Because he was sure as hell that that figure was his husband. He narrowed his ever beautiful bright blue eyes at him as he walked towards him. Nico would have admired his husband in just sweatpants and a t-shirt with holes in it, if not for the murderous look that Will was giving him.

Right. If there was one thing Nico had learned in their five years of marriage, it was to never show up at home where his husband could see the injuries, because the said husband had a doctor's instincts worse on his own family members.

"Babe, care to explain what happened to your handsome face?" Will held Nico's chin and lifted it sideways to inspect the cut closer.

"Ran into a pole," Nico said smoothly. Will would kill him if he learned that he sort of interfered again with the operation of the cops. This wasn't the first time it happened. Every time it would happen, Will would swear at him that he was going to go into cardiac arrest from worry.

"You've been running into a pole a lot lately, don't you think?" Will's eyes were turning into slits as he looked again at Nico.

Double crap. He forgot that it was his same lame excuse the last time it had happened. This was worse than the Detective Spielberg lecture earlier.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't looking-"

"Did you perhaps chase another bad guy and end up getting punched or hit in the process?"

Nico's reaction gave it all. Will glared at him. The blond turned to their daughter who was looking up curiously at them. Will smiled sweetly at her. "Sweetie, can you get the first aid kit in the bathroom under the sink cupboard? We're going to patch up Papa's cut."

"Sure, daddy." Riley bounced on her steps as she disappeared in the kitchen doorway.

Will turned around to face Nico.

"Nuh-uh." Nico raised his index finger to Will's mouth when he tried to speak, effectively stopping him from saying anything.

"Before you lecture me on it. . ." Nico reached up for Will's lips, a little bit eager for Nico's liking. But he couldn't care at that moment because it was a miracle that Nico hadn't gone insane over the past five months he was missing his husband. Nico pulled away. "Goddamn it, Solace. Five months. Five freaking solid months without any communication. Do you know how screwed up that is?"

"Hey, you were warned about it. Besides, why do I feel like I'm the one who's being lectured here? You are-" Will was cut off when Nico kissed him again. Will kissed him back as eagerly. There were no words anymore that could describe how much he wanted to be with Nico in those five months that had passed.

"Daddy, here's the box!" Riley's voice rang out.

The two separated immediately as their daughter reappeared again, holding a white box.

"Thank you, sweetie." Will picked up the box from Riley.

"Sit," Will commanded Nico. Nico immediately obliged, sitting on their long couch.

"Papa, what happened to your face?" Riley asked innocently looking up at Nico. She laid down on her stomach beside Nico, her elbows on Nico's thigh and her knees bent, legs swinging back and forth.

"Ran into a pole, sweetie," Will answered for him.

Will may not or may have been that gentle at dabbing Nico's cut.

"Papa's running into poles a lot lately." Riley noticed.

As a child's laughter rang out through the Solace-di Angelo household, the event that had happened five years ago just became a distant memory now, especially on what happened in the Underworld.

_Will cradled both sides of Nico's face in his hands and turned it to look at him._ _"Hey, it's all right. Even if it's not, we have to be okay with it because that's how everything goes whether we like it or not."_

_Nico bowed his head, letting the painful truth sink in that he would be walking out alone from the Underworld._

"_How about we make a bargain," Bianca di Angelo's voice reverberated throughout the throne room._

_All three heads snapped in her direction as Bianca walked towards them._

"_What bargain?" Hades spoke._

_Bianca stopped in front of Lord Hades and bowed in respect. "Bargain for Will's life. You will let Will's soul go in exchange for something. You said that death has a high price to pay, right? Yes, interfering with the Fates doesn't always result in a good thing, but why can't we look on the brighter side? If Nico didn't interfere with the Fates and you didn't punish him into losing his memories, you wouldn't have been able to come up with a plan to retrieve the scepter. Nero had kept it in a spell-casted vault every time he hadn't been holding it. The death angels you sent couldn't even come close to the scepter and retrieve it. Nico became your bait to lure out Nero and in the end, he succeeded," Bianca argued giving a side glance to the couple who seemed to be frozen on their spot._

"_And what price would that be?" Hades asked, seemingly showing an interest in Bianca's case._

_She nudged her head in Will's direction. "Will's soul in exchange for Will's light power. You've always mentioned something about his power being a constant annoyance and interference with the course of death so take it. Hypothetically speaking, if Will could go back to the land of the Living, your migraine would lessen and everyone would be happy. Oh. . ." She turned her head again to Will. "You don't mind that Will, right? Or do you just want to stay in Elysium...?"_

_Will nodded immediately. "Yeah, I don't mind-"_

"_Will," Nico cut him off. "Are you sure about this? But your light powers are important-"_

"_Nico, you might not remember this, but this isn't the first time I'm willing to sacrifice my powers for you," Will shrugged. "I can manage. I can still function normally as a doctor without it. Besides, it's not like I can use it in Elysium."_

"_So that settles then." Bianca clapped her hands as she gazed back at Lord Hades. "What do you think, father?_

_Hades stared at Bianca. "Give me one valid reason why I should agree to this and not incinerate all of you to dust?"_

_Bianca was unfazed. "Because you are our father. Dad, you protected Nico all this time so why not stop there? Just be our dad all the way to the end, you know? Nico didn't ask you for anything and this was the only thing he pleaded you for. You said it before, your children are rarely happy and this-" She pointed at Will and Nico's clasped hands. "This is the opportunity to make Nico happy."_

_Hades was silent._

"_Oh come on, dad, don't be-"_

"_All right." Hades raised his index finger to silence his daughter. "But . . ."_

_The three froze in anticipation._

"_Both of you will be stripped of your powers," Hades continued. "When you get back to the Living, both of you will be mortals. No powers, and you won't be able to see death angels anymore."_

_And so the deal had been made._

"_I can give you anything, why does it have to be this?" Hades muttered. "I am going to regret this."_

"_No, dad." Bianca smiled at him. "Because you just became the world's greatest dad."_

In the present time, Will huffed in annoyance as he settled in bed. Will leaned back against the headboard as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Nico paused in the middle of peeling off the duvet. He looked up at Will. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Nico slid into the bed beside Will.

"I mean you're not a first grader like our daughter so which part of the chasing-the-bad-guys-is-dangerous do you not understand?"

"Oh, I understand that part," Nico said, also leaning back against the headboard. "I guess it's just an innate response to me. I'm sorry though, for worrying you."

Will snorted. "If you were sorry you wouldn't do it again and again and again. You are not a freaking cop. Let the cops do their job instead, Nico. We aren't going to get a second chance from your dad down _there_ once you screw up and I become a single dad-"

"Hold on a second," Nico faced Will. "You're moving too fast on that one. No one's going to be a single dad here."

"Then stop coming home all bruised up and injured because you're doing something you aren't entitled to do!"

"Yeah, yeah. . ." Nico started to lean forward to kiss Will's neck, but Will moved away.

"I'm serious, di Angelo!"

"Tell you what, let's do the talking later and do something that couples normally do." Nico trapped Will so he wouldn't be able to move away. "It's been five months, Will. Gimme a break." He started to pepper kisses on Will's jaw as he shifted on top of Will.

"You're the one who should be giving me a break! I came back home and found out that you're being reckless _again_-" Will's resolve started to crumble when Nico's hands started to work their magic on him.

"Papa! Daddy!" The door burst open.

Nico and Will sprang away from each other as Riley charged at them.

"I can't sleep again," Riley said, climbing on the bed with Will helping her. She settled herself in between Nico and Will. "Please tell me the story of the angel who helped souls cross to the afterlife." She looked back and forth between her two fathers.

Nico sighed, tucking in their daughter. "_Amore, _aren't you getting tired of it? You heard it hundreds of times."

"No." Riley shook her head. "It's fun, and I like it. The doctor and that angel story was the best story you've told me. I want to hear it again, please?"

The couple sighed in resignation. How could they win over a seven-year-old kid who was giving them the cutest puppy eyes that they didn't even remember teaching her?

"So once upon a time," Will started. "There was a doctor who could see angels. These angels helped souls cross into the afterlife, and there was this certain angel that the doctor became friends with. . ."

_**END**_


	59. Chapter 56: The Wrap-Up

**THE WRAP-UP**

**5 years ago. . .**

"So let me get the facts straight," Apollo started. "I know all of you are demigods but I don't know who exactly your godly parent is. Do you know?"

With different cups of coffee on the table, the four of them, namely Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, and Apollo Charleston, had settled at the table by the window of Starbucks the next morning after the Python fiasco. They sat on the couch, Jason and Apollo being nearest to the window. Reyna was sitting beside Jason, across from them was Apollo and Percy.

The latter three looked at each other and all of them shrugged.

"All of us never met our parents on the godly side." Percy air quoted the word godly. "Our mortal parents mostly didn't have any idea that they hooked up with a god and after a one-night stand. _Poof! _Whoever those gods were, they just vanished."

Apollo nodded in agreement "We're assholes that way."

"I know right," Jason muttered.

"But I have some assumptions as to whom my godly parent is," Reyna said. "Based on my powers and weapons they left to me. Plus, I made some research."

"We made some research too and have some assumptions," Jason said.

"Oh yeah, the weapons you wielded last night," Apollo said nodding. "At least they're quite sentimental to leave you weapons. Most of the gods don't just leave something for their children especially if they decided to vanish from their lives."

"So who do you think your godly parents are?" The sun-god continued.

"I can control water, breathe underwater, and make mini hurricanes occur," Percy answered. "So I was thinking Poseidon. There's also a symbol of a trident on my sword anyway."

Apollo looked impressed. "That's one of the big three."

"Just you wait till you hear Jason's," Percy said.

"Not totally a big deal, dude," Jason said, then he sighed. "I can fly and summon lightning-"

"Let me guess, Zeus?" Apollo interrupted him.

"I was thinking Jupiter because I got a coin made of imperial gold which is what usually Romans used in building weapons back then. Is that even possible for there to be a roman and a greek side? Are they different or just one god. .?"

"Totally different." Apollo sipped on his coffee. "I have a roman counterpart, after all." He looked at Reyna. "How about you?"

"Oh, just highly skilled with weapons than your average people out there. Our family heritage had been acquainted with the goddess Bellona, so it's most likely her." Reyna answered.

"Wait, I am curious," Percy said leaning forward and looking at Reyna. "Can you read minds because you can easily tell when a person's lying so. . ."

"Ah, that," Reyna snapped her fingers.

Outside the coffee shop just right by the window, two metal dogs appeared. One was gold and the other was silver. Jason yelped in surprise.

"Holy shit!" Percy exclaimed. Some customers looked at them, curious and also annoyed.

Jason looked around nervously and spoke in a low voice. "Can mortals see them?"

"No," Reyna answered. "They're covered by the mist. They are just going to bark when a person's lying. That's Aurum and Argentum. They are useful in interrogation and sniffing out the criminals in hiding. They can detect bombs too."

"You have your own K-9 units, dam," Percy said.

When Reyna snapped her fingers, the two dogs disappeared.

"Well, that's pretty impressive," Apollo said.

"But there's one thing I don't understand, Lord Apollo," Reyna said looking at Apollo.

"Apollo is fine," Apollo said.

"Apollo," Reyna corrected. "Why are you here in the mortal world? You mentioned something about living as a mortal, what does that mean?"

"I got punished by dear father Zeus before-"

"Hold on a sec, does that mean we're siblings?" Jason looked at Apollo, mouth slightly open.

"Don't dwell on the technicalities, dude. Gods don't exactly have DNA and the Olympian family is sort of twisted in its own way," Apollo said. "So as I was saying, I got punished because of someone else's mistake and Zeus stripped me of my divinity for the third time. I got redemption sometime later on and my godhood was given back to me. The thing is, when I became a mortal for the third time, I realized how much I enjoyed living here, so I stayed. Never stayed in Olympus for more than fifty years. A god's power could weaken if he doesn't go back to his home turf, which for me is Olympus and that's what basically happened to me. I didn't go back. I just got updates from Hermes on what's been happening back on Olympus."

Silence.

"What's going to happen to Will and Nico now?" Jason suddenly asked.

The image of Will Solace lying on the hospital bed unconscious crossed their minds. His bare chest was wrapped in a bandage and several tubes hooked to his body while an oxygen mask was on his face. They left his hospital room with Nico sitting on the chair beside Will's bed and falling asleep.

"Well, just like what Nico said before passing out, they're mortals now as a price of leaving the Underworld, which I'm not surprised of," Apollo answered, looking out the window. "Somehow, I could sympathize with them on that one. But I believe they'll do just fine. If there's one thing I learned from living here, power is not the only thing that can make your life go round and round."

"You said something about Olympus," Percy mentioned. "Where exactly is it?"

Apollo gave them a knowing smile. "Empire State Building."

"What?" All three exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Will Solace woke up after about a week. Another more week passed before the tubes connected to his body were finally pulled out, except for the IV line. The upper frame of his bed was elevated so he could read more comfortably on his phone he was holding. He's been out for a while so he was catching up on the news.

Apparently, Triumvirate Laboratories was forced to be shut down after their CEO Nero Johansen had been arrested for being involved in a long time operating syndicate, and after discovering illegal weapons, drugs, and money hidden in the building. The explosion accident that happened there was concluded as a gas leak on the lower levels. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured and died in that event.

Oh, Will Solace was back on the news again. According to it, Will was shot after rescuing the love of his life, Nico di Angelo, who had been kidnapped by a psychopath named Bryce Lawrence and had died on the scene. The building where the said kidnapping had happened was set for demolition at the end of that month.

Will sighed at that news. He heard that Agatha was devastated on what happened that she didn't finish the internship at Jupiter Half-Blood Hospital, and moved to another town. Will didn't get a chance to talk to Agatha before she moved out but he made sure to check up on her as soon as he got discharged from the hospital.

Then he and Nico seemed to get the attention of the public because of the drama they had created. Solangelo ship was sailing again and extended not just only on the walls of JHH. Will might have read a few blogs about them while Nico was still confused about it. To be honest, Will thought that the news about the kidnapping was a little bit exaggerated. His father mentioned something about taking care of what had happened and he wouldn't be surprised if Apollo was involved in things like that. The news was a tad dramatic, after all, and the kind of drama that only Apollo would be able to come up with. Will was not really looking forward to another set of media interviews after getting out of the hospital.

"Knock, knock,"

He yelped in surprise, dropping the gadget in his lap. He looked to his side. Bianca di Angelo was standing there, her hand raised to the open window next to her. She was leaning back on the windowsill. Her long straight black hair was tied in a high ponytail. There was a smidge of eyeliner around her eyes, too. She wore a black leather jacket, and underneath was a white blouse half-tucked into her black skinny jeans she had buckled with a black thick leather belt. To finish the look, she also wore high heeled boots that reached her knee. All in all, she looked like she was ready to kick anyone's ass for pissing her off in an instant. Will was likely the candidate.

Will frowned.

"Yeah, I get it, you're not so thrilled to see me." Bianca stood straighter and walked around. Her eyes roamed as if trying to find something extraordinary to the plain hospital room.

"It's not that," Will said. "I just don't understand why I can still see you. I thought I lost the ability to see death angels. I haven't seen any death angels until you."

"Oh, don't worry, you still lost your ability." Bianca tapped the sunflower on the vase resting on the bedside table. The flowers were courtesy of Nico. "I retired from being a death angel, not that you cared about that, of course."

"Retired? Wow, I didn't know there was retirement for your job. I thought it was for eternity," Will said putting down his phone on the bedside table.

"It is, but I'm special, so I can do it." Bianca sat at the edge of Will's bed.

"Of course you are." Will nodded. "Does Nico know you're here?"

"We just met a while ago for a proper goodbye and all. . ." Bianca answered. "He's probably on his way here now."

"You going somewhere again?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"I asked Father to be reborn, so this is going to be the last time you're ever going to see me."

"Oh. . ."

"Please don't cry. I can't handle any more crying after Nico."

"I'm not."

"Good."

"I never got a chance to thank you, you know," Will said, playing with the edge of his blanket. "For what you did for us back in the Underworld and everything before that. Thank you."

"Oh, it's mostly for Nico but sure, you're welcome."

Will rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you're gonna hate me until the end."

"It's one of my simple pleasures in life, my heartfelt hatred for you." Yet, Bianca di Angelo's eyes were twinkling as she smiled a little bit when she looked at Will.

Then Bianca's face turned serious. "Anyway, I don't have to tell you that you have to take care of Nico because I know you're certainly going to do it, right?"

"Why does it sound like a threat when you say it?"

"You might be surprised if you suddenly turned into a walrus because you failed to do something like that."

Will stared at Bianca."You're kidding, right?"

"Who knows. . ." Bianca shrugged as she stood up and turned to face Will. "But, Dr. Walrus sounds fun, doesn't it?"

Will stared some more

"You and Nico lack self-preservation, you know?" Bianca continued "And because of that, you may see father again faster than you could blink, and I am not going to be there to save your asses again."

"Uh, your point?"

"I guess, just stay away from things that will give you a one-way trip to the Underworld. You're just regular mortals now and that makes you more vulnerable to the messed up things out there." She gestured toward the window.

Will was smiling. "Did you just become concerned for me?"

"The concern is mostly for Nico because he's going to be a wreck when you suddenly disappear."

"Bianca, if there's one thing you and Nico have in common, both of you are so bad at expressing your feelings out loud. Well, Nico is learning. You need a crash course on it."

"Careful, Solace, you might turn into a walrus."

Will clamped his mouth shut.

"Anyway, my stay here is long overdue. Just stay out of trouble . . . both of you. _Ciao_." Bianca walked towards the window and disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

"There's a door you know," Will muttered but he was smiling.

The door opened, revealing Nico di Angelo. "Why are you smiling?" He stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Because you're here, and I might have learned that I was able to wedge my way in through the thick skin of hatred."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I love you. Come here." He gestured for Nico to come closer, which Nico gladly did.

* * *

Percy and Jason climbed into the police mobile car with Jason at the wheel.

"It's been two weeks since the Triumvirate Labs drama ended and I feel like I've aged ten years," Percy sighed, sliding into the passenger's side.

"Yeah, and it doesn't end there. You have another homicide case to take care of that is probably related to another syndicate. The file's in the back." Jason turned on the ignition.

"Yeah, yeah." Percy twisted his body to reach for the folder in the backseat but he froze when he saw something that shouldn't be there.

"Holy shit." Percy jerked back, facing the windshield. His eyes were wide.

"What?" Jason paused to look at him.

"I think I'm hallucinating so can you confirm something in the back."

Jason turned to look at it. His eyes widened too as he looked back at Percy.

"There's a gold bar sitting on the back seat," Jason said slowly. "There's also a note saying 'Token of thanks. -From H.'"

"Damn, it's real."

"Who the hell is H?"

"Dude, what we should be worrying about is if it came from the Federal Reserve, we could be in serious trouble because of it!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Let's call Annabeth."


	60. Extra Chapter

**Chapter 59: Special Chapter: The Wedding**

**AN: This was written by my friend bmattny. This part was first published in wattpad before but for some personal reasons she had to delete her account so I decided to transfer it here.**

Will's POV:

Long, white curtains hung from the tops of the open windows in the wedding hall and stopped a foot from the ground, pushed to the side and letting in beams of sunlight. Bunches of beautiful yellow and light orange sunflowers in clear vases sat on side tables under the windows, giving the place color. Scented white candles sat next to the vases and let off an intoxicating smell of pine and cotton, their flames still burning bright even though a nice breeze blew through the windows, making them flicker every few seconds.

Around the wedding hall, friends and families-all dressed up in a variety of white, black, yellow, or grey dresses and suits-of the two soon-to-be husbands chatted and laughed loudly, their voices traveling across the room. Some children-also dressed in fancy clothes-ran around chairs in the far back corner of the room, playing hide and seek or tag to keep them occupied until the wedding began and to also keep them away from the lit candles.

On the right side of the hall, five rows of chairs were set up to hold all of Will's friends and family. Lou, one of his best friends, sat in the second row with her parents and siblings, while Will's younger brother, Austin, sat at the front with Apollo Charleston, their dad. Dr. Kayla Knowles and Dr. Lee Fletcher from Will's work at Jupiter Half-Blood hospital both sat in the back with their enormous families, filling up the rest of the rows.

On the left side of the hall, another five rows were set up to look identical to Will's side. All of the chairs weren't completely filled, unlike Will's, but most were fortunately taken. At the front, Jason Grace and Percy Jackson both sat next to each other, two seats beside them unoccupied due to Hazel and Reyna helping Nico get ready. Their own families took up the two rows behind them, while the last row had no one.

One voice could be heard only by one person at the front of the room where the pastor was standing behind the alter, patiently waiting for the wedding to begin with a gentle smile on his face. Cecil Markowitz, Will's other best friend and best man, calmly stood beside a freaking out Will, his face of one of amusement as he watched his pretty-much brother pace in front of the alter.

His eyes lazily scanned over Will's appearance, not in a I'm-checking-you-out kind of way, but an admirable way. His best friend was actually pretty hot in a white suit and white button-down undershirt. The collar of his suit, his vans, and his bow tie were black, though, to give it a better contrast to all the white he had on. His tan complexion, blonde curls, and bright, sky blue eyes contrasted pretty well with his outfit.

"I'm really nervous, Cecil," Will said, running a hand through his messy blonde curls. Nico had told him to not style it because he loved Will's curls just as they were and didn't want anyone making them look different. "I don't want anything to go wrong. I'm marrying the love of my life today-wait, what if he doesn't say 'I do'?" Will stopped his pacing and looked up at his best friend with fear in his eyes. "What do I do then? What if he doesn't go through with it?"

Cecil rolled his eyes and gripped Will's shoulders to keep him from moving as he stared him down. "Will, you gotta stop doing this to yourself. It's normal to be nervous, yes, but this is just crazy. You're actually doubting Nico's love for you and that's not okay."

Will stayed quiet and his eyes dropped to the empty floor between them. "I know," he whispered. "I'm just scared, okay? I don't know what to do if anything like that ever _did_ happen."

Cecil lightly laughed and gave him a smile, squeezing his shoulders before crossing his arms over his chest. "Neither do I, man. I'm not married. But I know for a fact that you don't try to twist every good thing you have into something bad and think of all the horrible things that could happen. Let everything play out as it should, and try to relax."

Sighing, Will gave his best friend a small smile. "Thanks, Cecil."

"Anytime, Will. Now let's get you fixed up for your man," Cecil said as he adjusted Will's rumpled collar and lopsided bow tie.

Will laughed.

Nico's POV:

Nico stared into the dressing room mirror as he allowed his half-sister, Hazel, and close friend, Reyna, fuss over his hair and suit. His eyes and expression were completely calm, his posture not as fidgety as he thought it was going to be. He was surprisingly untroubled by the fact that he was going to be marrying Will today in front of all their close friends and family.

A small smile bloomed on his lips as he thought about Will. His beautiful fiancé and soon-to-be husband waiting just outside in the main room, probably smiling at everyone around him but also freaking out because of what was about to happen.

Reyna stood in front of him, blocking his view of himself in his black suit and white vans. She lazily adjusted an undone button on his also white undershirt and straightened his black bow tie as she hummed to herself. Nico wasn't much for dressing up and wearing fancy things such as a suit and bow tie, but it was his wedding day, and if he was honest with himself, he looked pretty damn handsome.

Hazel messed with his black hair that reached his shoulders behind him, brushing it out before pulling the top half of it into a half-up, half-down type of style. She mumbled to herself as she loosened it just perfectly to where it wouldn't fall out but made it look nice and fluffy at the same time.

"How are you so calm about this, Nico?" she asked as she walked around to re-check what Reyna had done with his clothes. She pulled a piece of black lint off his white shirt but other than that she seemed to be pretty satisfied with it. "You're going to be getting married in just a few minutes and you're not even nervous. No stutter in your speaking, no jitters." She looked up at his smiling face then. "And you're smiling! Why and how are you so calm about this?"

"Because, Haze," he said, his voice soothing as his smile grew and his dark chocolate brown eyes twinkled. "After everything that we went through, if I'm honest, this is nothing compared to that. I'm not saying that I'm not nervous on the inside and don't have butterflies floating around in my stomach right now, but I just think this isn't something that I should be worrying myself over. I know Will loves me, and I love him. I don't know if everything will turn out as planned, but I have faith that it will.

"And in a few minutes, when those doors open," he pointed towards the closed doors over his shoulder, not turning his head around to see where he was pointing at since he could see them through the mirror behind his shorter sister. "I'm going to go out there and marry him; my solace, my life, and my best friend. I'm finally going to fulfill my promise to him."

Hazel stared at him for a moment before her lips twitched into a smile and her eyes started to water, moved by how loving her brother sounded as he spoke about his fiancé. "When did you get so grown up and so romantic?" she teased, her voice now a light whisper.

Nico only smiled and kissed her forehead.

Reyna had stepped away to give them privacy as they had their small moment, and was now smiling fondly at them both, her arms crossed over her own black suit that hugged her curves perfectly. "You ready?" she asked, drawing their attention.

Nico exchanged smiles with her before nodding. "Ready."

Third person POV:

Apollo checked the time on his watch, realizing that the wedding was about to finally begin. He quickly sent a "Got to go, kiddo." to Austin before making his way over to the nearby piano, giving a calmer-looking Will a thumbs up and a bright smile as he passed. Will smiled back before continuing on talking with Cecil, who stood beside him in his "best man" spot for the wedding.

Apollo pulled the seat out from under the piano and sat down, adjusting his coat so he wasn't sitting on it. He opened the piano up and placed his fingers over the keys, lightly tapping them to get a feel for the music.

He cast a look to the side where Reyna was supposed to appear and let him know to start playing, finding her already there. She gave him a small smile and a light nod before walking out of sight, reappearing at her seat next to Jason a few moments later.

Apollo closed his eyes and immersed himself into the sound and feel of the piano music. He moved his hands professionally across the keys, smiling at how amazing the music sounded. He was quite proud of himself for coming up with and memorizing such a beautiful song. He was glad his son and soon-to-be son-in-law counted Inside Out as _their_ song. He loved the piano version of it, though he much rather preferred to play it on his guitar. That would come later, of course, at their after party.

As he continued on playing, everyone around him noticed the music had started and sat in their respected seats. Some grabbed their children and pulled them into their laps so they wouldn't move and disrupt the wedding.

Will and Cecil seized their conversation with "Good luck, man!" from Cecil before Will turned towards the closed doors that Nico would be coming out of with Hazel. He clasped his hands together so he wasn't awkwardly holding them by his side and stared intently at the doors, willing them to open sooner rather than later.

Once everyone was settled, the doors slowly opened, and a breathtaking view was presented to Will.

His eyes instantly started to water, and he allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks as he watched Nico walk down the aisle, his arm hooked around Hazel's.

Hazel, of course, looked beautiful as always in a knee-length white dress and black heels that accentuated her chocolate skin tone beautifully. Her caramel-colored curls were pulled back in a high bun and her golden eyes that Will adored sparkled with happiness for both Will and Nico.

But Nico, on the other hand, was a completely different picture. His hair was pulled back, showing off his slightly tan complexion and a small hooked nose. His dark brown eyes bore into Will's as he continued walking down the aisle, already half-way to the alter. His suit looked perfect on him and Will was glad he had chosen the one he did, rather than the light grey one Will himself had picked out a few months back.

Only a few more steps.

Nico finally stood before him, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, though Will noticed he was trying hard not to let them fall. He turned to Hazel and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, which she happily returned before giving him a hug and taking her place as Nico's "best man".

Will's hands were unfortunately extremely sweaty but Nico didn't seem to mind as he grabbed them and held them close, taking a step forward to be in the center of the alter with Will.

"Hi," Nico whispered, a smile on his lips.

"You look _amazing_," Will responded with instead of a simple greeting, his voice semi-breathless, as he scanned over Nico's outfit. A couple of "aw"s came from around the room, and they both chuckled-Nico's more of a giggle rather than a laugh.

"Thank you, so do you."

Will gently squeezed his hands.

"We will now begin the wedding," the pastor said to them, his voice soft.

Will spared him a glance and nodded before resuming staring into Nico's eyes, getting lost in them.

Time passed pretty quickly after that, unfortunately, and fortunately. Will would've loved to stay in the position he was already in forever but he also didn't want it to take too long so he could finally kiss his fiancé.

"Will," the pastor said, drawing his attention. "You may now say your vows."

Will hadn't even noticed it was time for the vows until the pastor said something to him, earning a few laughs from around the room and from Nico, and a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Right, thank you," Will said, sighing. He turned his attention back to Nico. "Nico, ever since I met you, my life took me to a whole new level." Nico chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant. "But whether it was good or bad, I'm glad that I got to experience everything with you. As cliché as it may sound, I can't imagine my life without you, Nico di Angelo, in it. Our lives are tangled together for better or for worst, and I am always going to be with you and by your side, even in the afterlife. I love you more than anything in the world."

Around them, others were crying, quickly wiping and dabbing at their eyes so as to not mess up their makeup and appearance, though Will didn't notice since he was so occupied with staring at Nico.

Nico finally couldn't hold the tears back any longer as they spilled down his cheeks, his smile growing a little bit more.

Hazel came up beside them and handed Will Nico's ring on a small grey pillow.

The ring itself, as well as the smaller, but matching one that was sitting next to it, was a beautiful gold band with one strip of silver wrapped around it, signifying the "angel" part of Nico's name and the "Solace" part of Will's name.

Will turned to Nico and carefully slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, finding it was a perfect fit. "With this ring, I take you, Nico di Angelo, as my husband, who I shall cherish and love for all eternity."

Nico admired the ring for only a moment before using his free hand to wipe at his tears. He retook Will's hands in his and prepared to say his own vows. "Will," he sighed, sniffling. "We've been through a lot. Well, I guess that's what happens when you're in a committed relationship." They, and a few others, chuckled. He sighed once more, taking a deep breath. "With that being said, I can't promise you that every single day will be sweet. The struggles and arguments that we'll face will never be over, but if there's one thing I know, it's that I will always be there by your side no matter what happens because you're a part of me and I'm a part of you. Forever, even in the afterlife." Will smiled at Nico's repeat of his own words. Nico's smile softened and he gently squeezed Will's hands before bringing them both up to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "I love you so much," he finished with, his voice barely above a whisper as another tear fell down his cheek.

He turned to Hazel, who was silently crying and smiling at them and took Will's ring from the pillow. Hazel went back to her spot as he resumed looking at Will and shakily slipped the ring onto Will's left ring finger. "With this ring, I take you, William Solace as my husband, who I shall cherish and love for all eternity."

They both continued holding hands, tighter than before, as the pastor ended the wedding with, "You may now kiss the groom."

Nico smirked. "May I steal my first kiss as your husband or do I need to ask for permission?"

Will's smile grew, his eyes crinkling at the corners and lighting up from the sunlight seeping in through the windows as he was hit with a sudden wave of déjà vu. He didn't say anything as he gently held Nico's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him.

Nico smiled into the kiss and responded with moving his lips just as slowly, enjoying the feeling of his husband's lips against his own.

Cheers and loud hollers-that were more than likely from Jason and Percy-started around the room as they kissed, pulling away a few seconds later.

The pastor closed his Bible and smiled at them, holding out his hand for Will to shake. "Congratulations. I hope you two have a wonderful life together."

Will smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you very much."

Nodding, the pastor turned and walked away, a fond smile on his face from seeing yet another lovely couple join in holy matrimony.

Will grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him down the aisle, anxious to get into the limo waiting outside so he could kiss his husband some more. Sunflowers were suddenly being thrown over them as they walked down, and flashes of light from the professional photographer they had hired shown brightly in their eyes. They laughed and turned their walking into a run so as to avoid the flowers.

They were just about to walk out the doors when movement caught Nico's eye in the dark corner of the room. He stopped and turned toward it, realizing his father, Hades, and a death angel, who Nico noticed was Bob, stepped out of the shadows.

"Will," Nico whispered to his husband, gesturing toward his dad and the death angel.

"How are we able to see Bob? I thought we couldn't anymore after what happened?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Nico said, shrugging, as they walked over. They stopped in front of the Lord of the Underworld and Nico tipped his head so as to not draw attention to them like he would have if he had bowed. "Father."

"Nico," Hades said, also tipping his head.

"How is it we're able to see Bob right now?" Will asked again. "And how is he as tall as us and not as tall as the building?"

Hades sighed and rolled his eyes. "He never got to say goodbye to you guys and asked if he could come to wish you good luck before he completely vanished from your eyes forever. As for his height, being a god has its pros."

Will nodded, and they both turned toward Bob, who was eyeing their joined hands with a smile.

"Congratulations," he said, his voice rough.

"Thank you," Will said. "It's good to see you again, Bob, even though it's the last time."

Bob nodded, his smile still on his face but his eyes sad. "Yes, indeed. I hope you two are happy together."

Nico suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the death angel's shoulders, taking all of them by surprise since he didn't normally show affection so openly. "Thank you, Bob, for everything," he whispered, his eyes watering again. "I have hope that we will see each other again one day." He pulled away, a small smile gracing his lips.

Bob wiped his own tears away and sniffled. "No, thank you. You and your sister were the kindest to me out of all the death angels so I thank you for that."

Nico hugged him one last time before Will did, and, right before their eyes, the death angel vanished in a puff of black smoke as Hades snapped his fingers.

Nico's tears streamed down his face as he stared at the spot he knew Bob was still standing in, though they couldn't see him anymore. "Goodbye, Bob," he whispered, knowing he could still hear him.

Hades awkwardly cleared his throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable from the emotion his son was emitting.

"Well, it's time for me to go, too," he said as Nico turned toward him. "Congratulations on the wedding and everything, son."

"Thank you, dad," Nico said, wiping his tears away once more as Will hugged him into his side.

Hades held out his hand for Will to shake, which Will reluctantly did. He gave his son a quick hug and pat on the back before saying one last goodbye and also vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

"We'll see Bob again," Will whispered in his ear, trying to soothe Nico with his words. "One day." He kissed his forehead as he pulled him out the doors.

They received many congratulations and teary smiles as they made their way to the white limo parked by the curb. They both earned themselves hugs and kisses on their cheeks, too, and Will was handed a bouquet of sunflowers from Hazel as well as a threat in case he ever hurt Nico, which he happily replied with, "Never".

They were finally at the limo door and were just about to step inside when yet another disturbance popped up.

Right beside Nico, an adorable little girl who looked exactly like _her_ stood beside him, a purple dress draped around her body. Nico stared at her with wide eyes, his eyes quickly scanning over her facial features and hair. Her straight black hair was pulled back into a side braid, and her nose was slightly hooked. Her dark chocolate brown eyes bore into his, examining him as well. There was no doubt in his mind that this was _her_.

"Why are you guys dressed like that, mister?" she asked Nico, her voice soft and angelic.

Nico couldn't find the words to respond, not knowing what he was supposed to say to her look alike.

"Is there a dance party going on?" she asked, a bright smile breaking out on her face as she jumped up and down.

Will snorted, his face scrunched up in a weird way.

"Hey, your face looks like a walrus', mister!" she laughed, pointing at Will.

Nico couldn't help the laugh that tore out of his throat as he looked over at Will's surprised and taken aback look on his face. It was then that he realized Will hadn't seen what he saw when she first showed up until now. He wondered why it had only kicked in now when she called him a walrus, and mentally noted to ask him about it later.

Nico bent down to be at eye-level with the little girl and smiled fondly at her.

A woman came running up behind her and stopped, breathing heavily as she grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry she disturbed you," she said to them before turning her attention to the little girl. "Riley, you can't just run off like that. It's not safe."

Nico's heart fluttered at the name.

"I'm sorry, mommy," Riley whispered, her smile falling off her face.

Nico smiled up at the woman. "It's alright, ma'am. She was just curious about why we're dressed up." He turned his attention back to Riley who was staring at him with her big dark brown eyes. "We're dressed up because my husband and I just got married," he said, gesturing to Will behind him with his head. "We needed to be dressed up for our wedding, didn't we?"

"Oh, really?" Riley squealed, her smile returning. "That's so nice! I love weddings!"

The woman smiled at Will and Nico. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," they both said, returning the smile.

"Congratulations!" Riley slowly said, trying to pronounce the long word. Nico laughed as her eyes crossed and her nose scrunched up in thought.

"Thank you," he whispered, saying it for two very different reasons, though Riley only knew it as a thank you for her congratulating them.

"Well, we have to go now. But I hope you two have an awesome day. Congratulations again," the woman said, turning around with Riley.

"Bye, misters!" Riley shouted, waving behind her as she trailed after her mother who was still holding her hand.

Nico waved too as he stood up. They both watched them until they disappeared from their sight.

"Riley," Will said, testing the name on his tongue. "I really like that name."

"I do too," Nico whispered. "Did you see it?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Will said, nodding. "She has the same looks, and her voice actually kind of sounded the same, though much softer. Do you think it's her?"

"Yes."

Will and Nico exchanged looks before stepping into the limo, taking their seats next to each other.

The windows were tinted and the small window in-between the passengers and the driver was thankfully closed.

Will pulled Nico into his lap without hesitation and rested their foreheads together, smiling at his husband.

"Hey, I have a question for you," Nico said.

"Shoot."

"When Riley showed up, you didn't notice that she looked like her until after she called you a walrus. Why's that?"

Will sighed. "Well, remember when I was in hospital after... _that_... happened?"

Nico nodded.

"Well, she came to visit me right before you got to my hospital room one day and basically threatened to turn me into a walrus if I ever hurt you."

Nico laughed. "That does sound like something she would do."

"Mhm," Will hummed, closing his eyes.

Nico stared at him, noticing his smile had slowly fallen off his face. "Hey," he whispered, grabbing Will's face in his hands. He waited until his husband looked at him to ask if he was alright. "What's the matter?"

"I'm thinking about my mom."

"Oh," Nico said, his happy mood immediately deteriorating.

"I wish she could've been here."

"I know, I do too."

Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck and held him close as he silently cried into his shoulder. "We'll see her again. One day," he said, repeating Will's own words.

Will pulled away, a small smile on his lips.

Nico brushed Will's tears away with his thumbs and stared into his eyes. He couldn't believe Will was finally officially his.

"Will?" he whispered.

"Hm?" Will hummed.

Nico swept forward and gave him a passionate kiss, moving their lips slowly together before pulling away and holding him tightly to his chest.

"Thank you for coming into my life."

Will smiled and pulled him into another passionate kiss, a similar wave of déjà vu like from earlier hitting him again, though he ignored it.

They continued showing their love for one another as the limo made it's way to their after party.


End file.
